


Fallin Flower

by tskisuki



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asdfghjkl, Ateez cameo, Cya is nowhere to be found HAHAHAHAH, Dongmyeong will appear at some point, Drabble based lol, Flowers, Fluff everywhereee, Harin will also be appearing randomly, Kanghyun is mentioned, M/M, Onewe cameo oho, Playboy Seoho, Seventeen song inspired, Tsundere Keonhee, University Setting, Yonghoon will be a random character that appears randomly lolol, chill youngjo, i'm SeongJoong and Yungi trash pfft, jk he exists pfft, panic hwanwoong, soft LeeOn, the typos help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 158,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tskisuki/pseuds/tskisuki
Summary: So, you like me?", Ravn tilts his head to get a peek of Hwanwoong's, now red face, which he hid between his hands."Isn't it obvious? The answer is literally written on your palm", he says, still refuse to make eye contact.🌺Soulmates being bounded by the flower tattooed on their body, but to Hwanwoong, it feels like it shouldn't be that way. Especially when his soulmate is a quiet senior, and has intimidating glares, and oh, not to mention their height difference too.Though, Hwanwoong isn't the only one with problems in this universe 👀
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Comments: 173
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea started from a drabble and so i decided to make like a short chapters story of it because it seems cute uwu
> 
> //i added photos so you can get the idea of where their tattoos are and how they look like,  
> ...excuse my photoshopping skills pfft

Hwanwoong stares at the sky on the rooftop of a gardening shack as he listens to the songs that's being played from his phone. The afternoon wind caresses his cheeks lightly as he closes his eyes. He then looks at the dark purple flower that's carved on the palm of his hand, eyeing it.

A **_Chrysanthemum_**.

A flower that represents his soulmate. It has always been this colour for a long time. The only time it changed was when Hwanwoong was a child. And then as he grew up, the time the color changes had lessen.

_To explain a bit more, the concept of **soulmate** in this world is a little weird. Everyone is born with a flower tattoo on their body, no matter what part of it. And unlucky for Hwanwoong, his tattoo is at the centre of his cheek which is blandly obvious. So, he always put a Band-Aid over it to cover up the tattoo. He sort of feels embarrass by it since his flower, **Alstroemeria** , is kind of girly looking._

_One will also have another flower crave on the palm of their hand. Another flower that represents their soulmates. The color of the flower will change depending on their soulmate's mood or current emotion._

_It's easy to find a person with the same flower on your hand since there will be some who shares the same type of flower with one another. However, the design of the tattoo needs to be 100% the same for the person to be your soulmate._

Almost everyone around him has found their soulmate, unlike him. He is pretty sad about it, but hey what can he do? Go on a soulmate hunt to find the one for him? He rather just sit out and wait. Let life plays it out for him.

His attention was disturbed when he felt his phone vibrate. He checks the message that was given by his friend, telling him that their next class was about to start, and also wondering where he is. He checks the time, seeing that lunchtime was about to be over. He rolls his earphones, putting it in his jacket's pocket before jumping off the roof.

While seeing the other students around the area also going back inside the University building, something caught his eye. At one of the benches at the park, someone seems to still be sleeping. He should just ignore the person since it wasn't his business nor problem if the person missed out on his class.

But, being a goody two-shoes he is, he walks towards the person. He couldn't see the face since the male's back was facing Hwanwoong, but he can tell that it's a male. He steps closer, by now was already near the male. Hwanwoong peeks over the man's shoulder, trying to see the face but still couldn't since the male had cover his face with a black mask.

_Is that even comfortable?_

Hwanwoong reaches over as he shakes the male's shoulder lightly, though there were no reaction. He tries again, but this time a little bit more force.

"Um, excuse me?", he says softly but still make sure it was loud enough for the male to hear. Though there wasn't much progression other than the male stirring slightly, but that was all.

"Hey, class is about to start. You shouldn't skip on them," he continues to shake the male's shoulder. The male grunts, before opening his eyes slowly. Hwanwoong doesn't know why but when the male shifts his eyes to meet his, he felt shivers run down his spine. The man was glaring, or is it just his imagination. It could just be because he just woke up.

He snaps out of his thoughts when the male sits up, scratching his head, back still towards Hwanwoong. The male's loose shirt shifts down his shoulder as he sits up, revealing the top part of his shoulder blade slightly. Hwanwoong looks away as he blushes lightly. Feeling like he shouldn't have seen the man's flawless skin.

Though, something did catch his eye, but he didn't want to look back since it feels wrong. Nonetheless, he need to check if what he saw is true. He turns his head slightly, just enough so that he can take a glimpse of the man's back. And that is where he saw it.

A **chrysanthemum** tattoo that laid at the back of his shoulder, slightly near his neck. His eyes widen slightly as he sees the flower. He checks his hand, trying to see if the shape is the same. Though before he could make a comparison, the male suddenly turns his head, startling Hwanwoong.

"You woke me up?", he asks, voice slightly groggy from just woken up. Hwanwoong clenches his hands together as he nods his head in slight fear.

"S-sorry. But it was almost time for class and y- you were still sleeping so I-" Hwanwoong shuts his mouth when the male raises an eyebrow. The gesture was like as if he was threatening Hwanwoong, mad that the shorter woke him up.

"I- I'm sorry! I should've mind my own business," he looks down, not wanting to make contact with those glaring eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek, slightly scared. He sees the male grabs his jacket from the bench before standing up. Hwanwoong doesn't dare to move nor lifts his eyes when the man began to approach him. Their height being different also makes Hwanwoong panic on the inside.

"Thanks...I guess...for waking me up", the male simply said before walking pass Hwanwoong. The short boy looks at the dusty green haired male as he walks away, a jacket in hand while the other held onto his backpack over his shoulder. He was surprise by the male's words. And here Hwanwoong thought he would be mad, gets angry and complain about how he just disturbed his sleep.

His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He answers it, immediately freaking out when his friend was shouting, asking where the heck he is and that the lecturer was already in the classroom. Hwanwoong runs towards the building, though not before scanning the area, trying to see the male who was no longer there.

~~

**[Character info]**

**Yeo Hwanwoong [2nd Year/21]**

_Flower : Alstroemeria (On his cheek)_

_Soulmate :_ _Chrysanthemum_

_\- A constant panic mess; faints whenever he gets too overwhelmed_

_\- A soft boi, follows the rules and naive_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl


	2. Chapter 2

"W-What do you mean you think you found your soulmate??!", Keonhee chokes on his water as he, Hwanwoong and Xion were walking down the hallway. Their current class has ended and their next one is at a different place. To be more exact, the music room.

"I said what I said hyung. But maybe it's not the same design. I couldn't see it clearly", Hwanwoong pouts, fiddling with his sleeves.

"Then how about checking it out more closely?", Xion, the youngest between the three, suggested. Keonhee scoffs, leaning his arm on Hwanwoong's shoulder.

"He literally just met that person minutes ago and you want him to bang the dude?", Keonhee says, making Hwanwoong red at the suggestion. He's still too pure for that. He doesn't want to do it. Xion rolls his eyes as he groans.

"Oh god- Not like that you perverted old man! I mean just take a peek whenever you can. I don't know. Maybe ask him or something??", he shrugs.

"And how exactly should he ask?

_'Excuse me, could you show me your back since I think you're my soulmate because I saw it this afternoon when your shirt was sliding down your shoulder'._

Like that?", he says in a sarcastic way causing Xion to clicks his tongue at the older. Hwanwoong was just listening to the two, not really finding any of their words helpful. They took a seat in the 2nd row when they arrive in the music room. The 3 friends sitting next to each other.

"Who is the guy anyway?", Xion turns to Hwanwoong who shrugs,"I don't know. The only thing I can say is that he has greenish hair and wears a black mask. Also way taller than me", he explains. Keonhee nods along while Xion snickers.

"Everyone is taller than you though." Hwanwoong sends a death glare to Xion who only shrugs it off while Keonhee was trying to think if he knows anyone with those features. Hwanwoong sighs before continuing, "He seems like a senior though. So...maybe I won't even see him agai-"

"Isn't that him over there?"

Keonhee cuts Hwanwoong off as he points to the male that had just entered the room. Hwanwoong couldn't believe his eyes. Could it be that they're in the same class? The male seems to be talking to a red haired male that the three of them know very well. Especially Keonhee. He motions the red haired to come over when the two split up.

"Yo~ what's up guys?" The male says with a grin as he sits beside Keonhee.

"Cut the chitchat Seoho and let me ask you something. Who's the green haired you talked to just now?"

"Oh? You mean Youngjo? Or Ravn, as most people call him," he casually says as he eyes the said male who sat at the front row, checking his phone.

Hwanwoong's eyes went towards the older, eyeing his backside. Xion nudge his shoulder, startling him.

"You're being so obvious." He says, Hwanwoong blushes as he looks away, looking at his hands instead. Seoho look at Hwanwoong, then to Ravn before finally understanding what was going on. A smirk plastered on his face as he pokes the younger's cheek.

"Ohh~ someone got a crush on Ravnnn~", he cooes, playfully poking the shorter's arm.

"N-No I don't! He...he scares me. No way I'm going to like him", he states.

"But you guys are soulmates though" Keonhee replies back, making Hwanwoong slightly panic.

"S-so? We don't have to like our soulmate anyway." He says so but he knows deep down, that's a lie.

All 3 of Hwanwoong's friends shake their head in unison, annoying the shortest. He wanted to smack all of them but halted when the class door opens, their music lecturer entering the room. The class quiets down as the blue haired male stands in front.

"Good evening class. Hope you guys are ready to show your musical skills today since I asked you guys to prepare one last class. Who wants to go first?", he says with a subtly smile while the rest of the class awkwardly grins, some avoiding eye contact. The lecturer sighs as he scans each of them and only sees that they were unprepared. Well...maybe not all of them.

"I can go first Leedo sir." Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Seoho turns their head to Xion, who raised his left hand with a smile. Leedo smiles back, motioning the younger to come forward.

"You can start anytime you want. No need to be nervous ok?" he says when Xion stood beside him. The boy nods before walking to the piano at the corner of the room. He sat on the bench, pressing some keys as he was warming up his fingers. Leedo motions everyone to quiet down and for them to choose the next person to come forth.

Once Leedo sees Xion nods, one last time he shushes the class before going to his seat. Xion shakes his hand slightly, sighing out the nervous in him.

Moments later, music was heard throughout the room. The piano notes ringing in the students' ears. Hwanwoong has heard the younger played the current piece before, but he's still amaze by his playing. It's always full of emotion.

At one point, Xion glances slightly towards Leedo, seeing the older smiling when their eyes made contact. He lightly blushes, eyes going back to the keys.

The class claps after the final note was pressed, indicating the end of the music. Keonhee, being the supportive mom in their circle of friend, whistles as he stands up, shouting things like _'YEAH! THAT'S MY BOY! GO DONGJU!!'_ , which embarrasses both Hwanwoong and Xion since their classmates' eyes were on the male. Seoho, who's sitting beside Keonhee only laughs at the younger's behavior.

"I guess you have a fan", Xion lifts his head when he heard Leedo spoke as he walks towards the younger. Xion rolls his eyes, "Keonhee doesn't count. He's an idiot." Leedo chuckles, ruffling the boy's hair softly.

"You did amazing as always, Dongju." He says lovingly with a smile, causing the younger's chest to tighten. Xion bit his lower lip as he thank the older. He leaves the piano as Leedo goes back to the front of the class. He claps a couple of time, using his deep voice to get the students' attention back on him. Hwanwoong nudges Xion's shoulder when the younger sat down with a smirk on his face. Xion rolls his eyes, pushing the older away from him.  
  


"Well class, since not many of you have prepared, I guess I gotta think of another way.", Leedo sighs as he crosses his arms, eyeing his students with slight disappointment. He sits on his chair, taking out the student name list from his file.

"I've decided that you'll be working in pairs. Maybe that way you guys won't be slacking off or be nervous since you won't be performing alone." He says, everyone in the class were either groaning or excited. He calls the names, telling who is to pair with who. Hwanwoong didn't really mind who he's paired with, though Keonhee was having none of it. He glares at Seoho, who is smiling innocently, because he knows Leedo will pair him up with that red haired playboy.

"Keonhee with Seoho", Leedo says, Seoho giving the younger his eye smile, making the younger annoyed as he pushes the older's face away from his. He stands up, catching Leedo's attention.

"Oh come on! You always pair me with him. This is not fair Geonhak", he voices out. Leedo raises an eyebrow at Keonhee.

"That's Sir Leedo to you Keonhee. And just deal with it. You'll work great together", was the only thing he says as he continues to call the names. Keonhee couldn't believe it. He crosses his arms, pouting as he sits back.

"Don't worry, I won't flirt with you like how I flirt with other people during our practice", he smirks, making Keonhee look at him with a death glare.

"I hate you." Seoho chuckles at the younger's words, poking at his cheek, obviously not offended by the male's words. Hwanwoong eyes the two, giggling lightly at their bickering.

It's always like this with them, and whenever they see each other. Keonhee wasn't a fan of how Seoho, flirting with every girl (or boy but that's very rare) he finds attractive. It's like he's defeating the whole purpose of the soulmate thing. You're supposed to only be with your soulmate, the one the universe has given you. Your other half.

But no, Seoho thinks that those are just nonsense and that people will be missing more in life if they only dedicate their life and relationship into finding that one person. He rather just be with everyone. A _playboy_ is what he is. Though Keonhee could call him a fuckboy too, but he never went there with anyone in his relationship. Or, maybe he did. How would Keonhee know. Seoho never tells him. And it's not like he wants Seoho to tell him anyway. It's none of his business.

But one thing Keonhee can say is that, he feels bad for whoever is Seoho's soulmate. They deserve someone better than that dude.

"Youngjo with Hwanwoong," a voice snaps him out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. That and the fact someone else's name, that he just found out hours before, is said with his name.

He turns to Leedo, raising his hand, "E-excuse me Leedo sir. Who am I paired with?" Leedo nudges to Ravn's direction with his chin, the male only sitting in his seat, playing his phone. Hwanwoong blinks a few time, couldn't believe he'll be paired with that, mysterious and glaring, male. He could already feel his body shivering in fear. Xion, noticing the older's face, pats his shoulder.

"Calm down will you. Sheesh. Maybe he's a nice guy. You'll never know. Plus, he's your soulmate too." He says, reassuring Hwanwoong.

"I don't know that still. It could be just my eyes playing with me." He sighs as he leans his back against the chair. Xion would say something else, but he feels like anything that he says won't be useful. So he shrugs, patting the older's shoulder a few time before looking back at the front.

"For students that have performed just now will not be doing this performance. That's all for today. Class dismissed."

From those words, students began to walk out of the classroom, not even waiting for the lecturer to leave first. Leedo turns around when he felt a tap on his back, his eyes seeing a smiling Xion behind him.

"Geonhak hyung~ Are you free after this?", Xion says with a pout. The corner of Leedo's mouth immediately curves into a smile as he ruffles the boy's hair. Xion grabs the hand as he was tired of his hair being messy over and over again because of the older's behavior of liking to ruffle his head.

"Stoppp I just fixed them." He whines. Leedo chuckles, taking the younger's hand into his after seeing that none of his students are still there.

Well, everyone except for Xion's friends. He doesn't really mind them since they already know about the two. Plus, they are _soulmates_ anyways.

"Yeah, I'm free after this. Wanna hang out together?" he asks, the younger nodding immediately at the question. Though, their moment was disturbed when Leedo felt someone resting their arm on his shoulder. Not to his surprise, it was Seoho.

"Hey hey, can I join in?" he teasing smiles at the two male. Xion rolls his eyes while Leedo raise an eyebrow at the red haired.

"You're going to be a third-wheel though?"

Seoho suddenly had a realization that what the older said is true. He hums a long answer as he thinks of a solution, until his eyes sees Keonhee walking towards Xion.

"Hey Dongju, is my water bottle with yo-", he stops midway when someone suddenly grab him by the arm, hugging them from the back.

That someone is obviously Seoho.

"Then I'll bring Keonhee. It'll be a double date." He says, Keonhee turning red at the words. He looks at Seoho with a confused but also angry expression.

~~

**[Character Info]**

****

**Son Dongju [2nd Year/20]**

_Flower : Delphinium (On his right wrist)_

_Soulmate :_ _Saffflower_

_-A total savage to his friends but totally soft for his soulmate (bias much lol)_

**Lee Keonhee [2nd Year/21]**

_Flower : Daylily (at the side of his neck)_

_Soulmate :_ _Siberian Yellow_

_\- The motherly friend, and always protect soft bois Hwan and Xion_

_\- Turtlenecks is what he always wear_

_\- Hates Seoho's guts..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Then I'll bring Keonhee. It'll be a double date." He says, Keonhee turning red at the words. He looks at Seoho with a confused but also angry expression.

"Excuse me?! Who's going to be your date???" Seoho shows his eye smile at Keonhee. Obviously he isn't affected by Keonhee's death look.

"Come on it'll be funnn~ I'll pay for your food too" he grins.

Though the sound of free food sounds perfect, no way is he letting Seoho push him around. He shakes his head, trying to release himself from the older's hug, which by the way, he failed miserably.

Leedo looks at Xion who only sighs at the two dumb-asses. A disappointed pout is also visible on his face, probably because their date plan being interrupted by the two bickering male. The blue haired chuckles lightly, pinching the younger's cheek as a way to asks the younger to cheer up.  
  
  


Meanwhile, Hwanwoong was having a mental panic breakdown outside of the music room infront of Ravn. Ravn perks his eyebrow at the shorter, the younger snapping out of his breakdown moment in his head.

How did it happen? Well, as soon as class ended, everyone started leaving, that including Ravn who he saw going out the door moments after he just packed his things in his bag. He ran out the door, just in time before the older could get far.

"R-ravn! Wait!", the said male turns around when he heard his name being called.

Suddenly, the ability to talk disappears in Hwanwoong when he sees the male looking directly at him. He feels intimidating with the black mask and the glaring eyes. He clears his throat, walking closer to the taller male, though his head hangs low.

"I- uh...since we're partners for the music assignment. I was thinking...um...to set a time where we both can meet? To practice and think about what we want to play I mean." He tries his best to not stutter, though he can feel his hand shaking slightly so he held them together.

He waits for an answer, which felt like forever to him. Then he heard the male said something, but he couldn't really hear it since it was covered by the mask. Hwanwoong, after building up his courage, lifts his head to meet the older's face. He bit his lip.

"Um...did you say something? I couldn't really hear because of your mask." He says, though instantly regrets it when he sees the male raises an eyebrow. He wondered if the way he said it seems kinda of rude. Maybe Ravn misunderstood what he said.

"D-don't get me wrong! I'm not telling you to open your mask. But...could you repeat what you said?" He tries to explain, hoping the taller wouldn't misunderstand him.

At this point, Hwanwoong could see that Ravn has a confuse expression as he tilts his head also. He touches his face, as a realization hits him at that moment. Ravn reached behind his ear, slipping the rubber hook from his ears to remove the mask from his face.

To say he was shock? Not exactly. It was more like he was captivated by the male's feature. Ravn was no joke good looking, it even made Hwanwoong had a panic moment in his mind.

And that's where it lead to the current moment.

"You ok?" Ravn asks when he sees the shorter was covering half of his bottom face slightly as he looks at the floor. Hwanwoong nods, showing a slight smile as a reassurance that nothing was wrong. _When in reality his heart was beating so fast it could burst._

"Anyway, I said 'sure' to your idea. But what if one of us had to come a little late suddenly? Or need to cancel it? How would the other know." He says. Hwanwoong went back to normal when heard the older. Agreeing as well. Ravn puts his hand out in front of Hwanwoong, the male eyeing with a puzzle expression.

"Gimme your phone. I'll put my number in."

He knows it wasn't suppose to mean anything, and just a normal thing for project partners to exchange numbers. But Hwanwoong couldn't help it. He felt his heart thumps slightly as his cheeks turns a shade of very light pink. He's confuse now if he's even afraid of Ravn anymore.

"O-ok..." he rummages his pocket to take his phone out, giving it to Ravn. The male types out, giving it back seconds later to Hwanwoong. The younger looking at the contact name that reads _'_ _Youngjo_ _(Ravn)'._ He wonders if the reason he put the bracket of his other name in the contact is so that Hwanwoong would know who _Youngjo_ is. Also since he put Youngjo, should Hwanwoong be calling him that?

"See ya later shorty." He says, snapping Hwanwoong out of his mind. It's a habit of Hwanwoong to daydream and think so much that he left the world.

"o...ok. bye Youngjo", he says quietly since Ravn was already further away from him. He blinks a few time, not believing what just happen. He turns to the music room's door when he heard someone snickers. It was Seoho who is holding back a giggle.

"What?" Hwanwoong furrows his eyebrows at the older who only shrugs. He steps out of the room with Keonhee behind him.

"Hey _shorty_ , wanna join us for dinner? Keonhee will only be my date if you join along." Seoho wraps his arm around Hwanwoong's neck. Hwanwoong raised an eyebrow at the name the older just called him. Though before he could mention it, Keonhee removes Seoho's arm from around the younger

"Don't listen to him Hwanwoong. He's talking nonsense." Keonhee shoots a glare at Seoho who raise his hand in an innocent way. The two starts to bicker again, though stops halfway when Hwanwoong steps in between them.

"Wait wait wait hold up." He says, getting both Seoho and Keonhee's attention to him. "What did you just called me?"

"Nothing _shorty_. Now will you guys come along and ruin my date or what?" Xion says as he walks pass the trio, arms cross. Hwanwoong gasps, triggered by the name.

"Someone's moody", Seoho says as he leans his arms onto Hwanwoong's shoulder. Leedo sighs as he shows them the **Delphinium** , Xion's flower, that's on his palm that's colored light blue.

"As you can see, he's kinda sulking right now. No worries. Just leave that boy to me," he says as he walk pass them to catch to his pouty soulmate. They trio eyes the couple from behind, though Hwanwoong whips it back to Seoho.

"Hyung- You called me shorty?!"

Seoho bounces out of there, following Leedo and Xion from behind as he gets away from Hwanwoong before he hurts him. Though he may look soft and kind, he can have his scary moments too.

"Why you so mad? You let Ravn call you that minutes ago." Keonhee states while Hwanwoong blushes. He wants to retorts back, but Keonhee just brushes it off, telling Hwanwoong to just save it before pulling the younger by the hand to follow the rest.

~~~~

**[Character Info]**

****

**Kim Youngjo [3rd Year/23]**

_Flower : Chrysanthemum (back of shoulder, near the neck)_

_Soulmate :_ _Alstroemeria_

_\- The quiet guy in the class; blunt, very direct but nice_

_\- People find him intimidating, but he chill._

__

**Lee Seoho [3rd Year/22]**

_Flower : Siberian Yellow (on his right chest)_

_Soulmate : Daylily_

_\- Closest's friend of Ravn_

_\- Mega playboy; just flirts everyone he wants because why not,_

_though his ultimate target is Keonhee_

**Kim Geonhak [Music Lecturer/3rd year(part-time student)/22]**

_Flower : Saff-Flower (on the side of his left palm)_

_Soulmate : Delphinium_

_\- Head teacher for Hwanwoong's class_

_\- A gentle person, especially towards his soulmate a.k.a Xion (totally not bias lolol)_

_\- Cares about Xion very much <3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //it's so hard to find a Seoho pic where he shows his chest pfffft


	4. Chapter 4

"So...which fast food are we planning to destroy tonight?" Keonhee turns around towards the rest who are following behind him. Fast food for dinner, doesn't seem that healthy but it's not like they got anything else to eat. A restaurant? They aren't that fancy, plus, they are still students. Gotta save that money.

"Let's just go to the first place we see. I'm just hungry as heck right now", Seoho says as he pats his empty stomach.

And so, they did just that. They entered the first place they see, eyeing the menu if it has food that they want. After deciding, Leedo told Xion, Keonhee and Hwanwoong to take a sit while he and Seoho will order for them. They found a place that's at the back, Xion wanting to sit there since he didn't like to be in the middle of a crowd of people when he eats. The olders just agreeing along as they took sit on the chairs, waiting for their food.

"So, do you have a plan on how to see his tattoo yet?", Keohee turns to Hwanwoong with a teasing look, the younger turning slightly pink at his question. He looks away, not knowing what to say. Well, actually he knows what to say, _'OF COURSE NOT'_.

"Can you not pressure him hyung? He's already a mess whenever the name _Ravn_ comes up.", Xion teases Hwanwoong as well, making the boy redder than before. He buries his face in his hands since he couldn't cope with the embarrassment his friends are doing to him.

"You guys bully Hwanwoong too much." They shift their attention when Leedo spoke as he places their food on the table. The two finally gave the shortest a break as they take their orders from Leedo. Keonhee grabs his drink, wanting to take a sip of it when he noticed that he didn't have a straw.

"Hm? Where's my straw?", Keonhee searches around the tray, and was about to take it himself when Seoho appears infront of him as he stood up from the chair. Keonhee perks an eyebrow when the other male only grins, handing him the item Keonhee needed.

"A straw for my date~?" He says flirtatiously to Keonhee, making the other rolls his eyes as he snatches the item from his hand.

"Who's your date dumbass", he sits back on his chair, stabbing the straw in his cup. Seoho chuckles, taking a seat beside the other.

And thus, it began. Hwanwoong's eyes shifts between the two pairs in front of him. Leedo and Xion being all adorable with each other, which he is used to, and he does find their relationship pretty cute. The feisty and bratty Xion could instantly change to something completely opposite whenever he speaks to Leedo.

Meanwhile there's the opposite a pair. Seoho still trying to flirt with Keonhee, who's rejecting every single thing he's doing. He offers the fries to Keonhee sometimes, the younger glaring and throwing a fries at Seoho.

Though he lowkey feels like a fifth wheel, he finds it amusing to watch them from the side. The different atmosphere and vibe from them.

"By the way Hwanwoong, have you message Ravn yet?" Leedo suddenly spoke as they group was walking aimlessly in the mall after they finished eating. Hwanwoong panics slightly when Leedo, and not his friends, ask him about it. Why is he bringing this up?!

"I- uh- n-not yet. I thought maybe he would message me first...", he stutters, looking down at the ground, "...I still feel scared of him." He presses his lips together in a line. Leedo was confuse since to him, Ravn didn't seem that scary. Well, he is their lecturer after all so he has talk to Ravn before.

"But, he doesn't have your number right? He only gave his to you?", Keonhee mentions, making Hwanwoong realizes that it was true. _CRAP._ He internally panics at the fact he has to messaged Ravn first.

_What do I say??_

~~~

His feet tapped rapidly, nervously, on the floor as his eyes is glued to the front, not really listening to the words that comes out of the lecturer's mouth. His mind is too occupied for it to be filled with anything else at the moment. Hwanwoong shifts his gaze from the lecturer, to the clock on the wall, to his phone. He repeats this for a couple of times, until Xion nudges his shoulder.

"What's up with you?", he says with a perked eyebrow. Hwanwoong points to his phone, the younger immediately understanding as he scoffs a laugh.

"Really? You need to message him at some point hyung." Xion sighs at the older. Hwanwoong pouts slightly as he eyes his phone. Like the younger said, he hasn't message Ravn ever since yesterday. He knows he should. But he couldn't.

He doesn't know if it's because he was scared or it was something else. Wait, no. It is definitely because he's scared. Yeah, that's it. Ravn just scares him. Even so, he plans to message the other before lunchtime, which wasn't long since it was already their last class before lunch.

"You better hurry or-"

"And that's all for today", and as que, the bell rang the moment the lecturer ended her class. Hwanwoong sweats internally when hearing the bell, Xion laughs as he pats his shoulder before collecting his items on the table. Hwanwoong sighs, packing his items as well, following Xion out the door.

"I'm going to have lunch with Geonhak hyung if that's ok with you?", Xion turns to Hwanwoong, asking if it was alright for him to not eat with his friends today. Hwanwoong nods with a smile, not minding at all. Why would he? He should let the couple have time for each other. Xion waves with a grin before walking the opposite way, while Hwanwoong goes to the cafeteria to meet Keonhee.

Though along the way, he glances at his phone in his hand, still wanting to send Ravn a message. He should do it as soon as possible since the due date is at the end of the week, and it is already Tuesday. 

_Being an introvert, messaging someone is such a hard thing. He hates himself for it. He wishes he could be more open and can talk easily to people, just like Seoho for example. Though he is an extrovert playboy, but still. Keonhee is also a very friendly guy and is very easy going so people get comfortable around him easily, and then there's Xion. Though he can be rude, he can still make conversation with people. Meanwhile, Hwanwoong is the awkward potato, stutters when he tries to say anything because he's afraid of what people will say about him. He's very self-conscious._

Hwanwoong was so deep in his thoughts, staring at the contact info, that he didn't even notice he was already in front of the cafeteria. He even accidentally hit someone with his head since he was looking down at his phone.

"Oh!- S-sorry-", he mumbles, though eyes immediately widen when he realizes it was Ravn who bumped into. The taller male has his black mask on, as he eyes Hwanwoong in front of him. The eyes are as glaring as always.

"Ah- I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Hwanwoon looks at the ground, averting his eyes from the other's. He clenches his phone slightly. Ravn tilts his head, "It's fine. Ain't a big deal anyways", he simply says.

Hwanwoong nods, eyes looking somewhere else, when he realizes something. Instead of messaging Ravn, he can give his number at this moment. Then he won't need to start a conversation. Hwanwoong internally sighs in relief when the idea came into his mind.

Though, it didn't really go well since even before he could open his mouth, Ravn was already walking pass him. He panics, but decides to not move nor say anything. His brave side was arguing with his scared side. Telling him to just ask before he goes any further, but his scared side is telling to not do it since what if Ravn becomes annoyed and says that he already gave his number, and that Hwanwoong should just message or call him. The more he fought with himself, the tighter the grip of his hand on his phone.

"That reminds me," the familiar voice snaps Hwanwoong out of his thoughts. He turns around, seeing Ravn had stopped walking. The taller turns, walking towards the shorter.

"I don't have your number huh?" he says, though it was slightly muffled by the mask. Hwanwoong blinks, not believing the older is asking for his number. His problem is now solved since he doesn't have to message the other first. He mentally sighs in relief, immediately nodding at Ravn's question.

The older reaches for the phone that Hwanwoong is holding, taking it out of his hands. He taps the screen a few time, passing the phone back to the boy.

"See ya later, Shorty." Ravn says before walking away. Hwanwoong stares at the other as he walks further and further away, before his eyes landed on his phone. Its shows the messaging app, with Hwanwoong sending a band-aid _emoji_ to the Ravn's number. The first message he, well technically Ravn did it, sent the older is an _emoji_. Is it because of the band-aid on his cheek? To Ravn, does the band-aid represents him?

Hwanwoong jumps slightly when someone wraps their hand over his shoulder. He looks at the person, seeing that it was Keonhee with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Oho, I see you talking to Ravn again~" Hwanwoong only looks away, not wanting to say anything to the other's comment.

"Oh? Why are you blushing by the way? OH- Could it be?! Do you like him finally?", Keonhee gasps as he cover his mouth. Hwanwoong's cheeks turn instantly red as the words came out of Keonhee.

He began to stutter, "W-w-wwhat a-are you talkin—g abo-about--", trying to deny everything as he can feel his cheeks heat up. Keonhe, noticing all the signs of him about to faint, began to panic, calming down the younger.

"Ah- bro chill! I was just joking. Don't faint now! Come on-", he sighs, pulling the red Hwanwoong into the cafeteria, and towards his seat where their food was already placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this intro is very slow and i'm struggling with it asdfghjkl XD
> 
> Idk how to explain their beginning story asdfghjkl btw, the soulmate thing will come to play later in the chapters and not really in the beginning cause this intro is just Hwanwoong trying to prove a point that you don't have to like someone just because they are your soulmate, which we all know is bs HAHAHAAHAHA
> 
> Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter is crapp //rolls around in sadness and struggles//


	5. Chapter 5

"You sure you're not developing any feelings for him?", Keonhee asks the younger who's sitting across from him. Hwanwoong's eyes still glued to the food on his plate as he pushes the content from side to side. He didn't want to answer, since he knew it was right. But he doesn't want it to be true. Keonhee sighs, a subtle smile on his lips as he steals a piece of chicken from Hwanwoong's plate.

"It's not a big deal you know. What's wrong with falling in love with your soulmate. Heck, that is what you're supposed to do," he speaks while still chewing on the chicken. Hwanwoong sighs, again not wanting to say anything but at this point, he should at least just speak his thoughts to his friend.

"That's the thing. I don't want to like him just because he's my _soulmate,_ which, by the way is still not confirmed yet." Keonhee shrugs, still not seeing Hwanwoong's point.

"Then if I prove to you that he is your soulmate, will you finally confess that you like him?" He says as he steals another chicken from Hwanwoong's plate. By this point, Hwanwoong pushes his plate towards Keonhee, telling the older to just eat the rest.

"I'm not confessing anything...Even if you prove he is my soulmate, nothing is going to change." He says, causing Keonhee to stop eating. He raises an eyebrow at the younger's comment.

"Are you for real? Hwanwoong, we both know how long you have been wanting to find your soulmate. And that person is literally your classmate and in the same University too-"

" **If** he is my soulmate." He cuts Keonhee mid–sentence, causing the older to roll his eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to prove to you he is your soulmate", he slams his hands on the table, though not harshly. Eyeing the cafeteria to search for someone.

"W-what?! Why??", Hwanwoong panics. Keonhee places his hand on his shoulder, meeting him eye to eye.

"Because I can't stand watching you running away from the truth and destiny my child." Keonhee pats his shoulder before continuing to eye the cafeteria. Hwanwoong was about to argue again when the older notices the familiar face he was searching for, who is walking out the cafeteria door.

"Gotta go! I'll tell you the results later after school, alright!" He grins at Hwanwoong before leaving the boy to sit alone. "K-KEONHEE??", he calls the other's name, the said male only ignoring it and walks out of the cafeteria. Hwanwoong sighs as his eyes landed on the two plate in front of him.

"We're in the same class after this though...", he mumbles to himself. He was supposed to be going with Keonhee, but now since he was left alone, he has to go by himself then.

~~~

A group of friends were walking along the hallway, laughing at something one of them, who is the red haired male, was saying. Seoho has always been the popular kid. Either because of his looks, or his fun and friendly personality. Pretty much everyone around the campus knows his name. And like Keonhee has mention before, his reputation is either being called the class comedian, or the playboy who steals each girls heart. He is a mega flirt to anyone he finds attractive. And since he hasn't found his soulmate yet, why not play around with people and relationship.

They arrive in front of their class, though before Seoho could even step in, he got pulled back by the arm. He turns, surprise to see it was Keonhee.

"Oh? Didn't expect for you to catch me", he smiles playfully at the younger who only rolls his eyes, pulling the older from his friends. Seoho managed to signal them to go in without him before he got dragged away by Keonhee completely.

"I need to ask you something." Keonhee says, letting go of Seoho's arm once they got into a more secluded area with no people around. Seoho gasps dramatically when he heard the other's sentence.

"Could it be? Are you asking me out? **The** Keonhee who has been hating me this whole time has finally fallen for m-"

"C-can you shut the hell up?!" He whisper shout at Seoho as he covers the older's mouth since he was speaking too loud for his liking. Keonhee looks around, wondering if anyone hears them. He sighs, removing his hand when he sees the coast is clear.

"Why are you so desperate for me?" he looks at the older with genuine curiosity, but also with a hint of how annoyed he is. A smirk appears on Seoho's lips upon hearing the other's words.

"Why you ask? Well~", Keonhee backs up when he notices how Seoho was taking a step closer to him, little by little. He felt something behind him, realizing it was the wall, making it impossible for him to back up anymore. Seoho didn't stop though. He got close enough before placing a hand beside Keonhee's head.

"Maybe it's because among everyone I've ever met, you're the only one who has rejected me whenever I flirt." He says. Keonhee's face shows no reaction, though a slight pink shade was still visible on his cheek. The older smiles to himself when he notices it, amused.

"Well, that's because you're a trash of a playboy and I'm **not** interested in that." Keonhee retorts back. Seoho dramatically gasps, placing a hand over his heart as if it was in pain.

"You hurt my feelings", he says, causing Keonhee to roll his eyes. He knows Seoho's shenanigans by now since he has always been attack by the dude. Keonhee knew that Seoho will immediately go back to his playboy phase after the dramatic reaction towards his _rude_ words. The older pouts playfully, reaching towards Keonhee's turtleneck to slightly pull it between his fingers.

"You sure you ain't interested in me, **Lee. Keon. hee**?", he says with an alluring tone, saying the other's name word by word, expecting Keonhee to break under him. Though, it didn't go as plan. The younger crosses his arms over his chest with a slight smile.

"Hundred percent sure, **Lee. Gun. Min** ", he says with the same tone as the older, calling Seoho by his other name instead of his usual one. Seoho was surprise by it...well, actually, he was amused to be more precise

"You just _have_ to use that name huh", Seoho backs away from Keonhee since he can see that nothing he did affects the younger. Keonhee only shrugs, a playful smile on his lips.

"Anyway, what is it that you wanted to ask?" He says, reverting back their conversation to its original topic. Even Keonhee almost forgot about his actual intention.

"Here's the thing. You're close with Ravn right?", Seoho nods at the younger's question, not seeing the relevance of that fact.

Keonhee then began to explain to Seoho about Hwanwoong and how he thinks that Ravn is his soulmate since he accidentally saw the boy's tattoo. He also explains how he wants Seoho's help to prove that Ravn is Hwanwoong's soulmate.

"Why are you so determinate to prove this?" Seoho asks after listening to Keonhee's explanations. Keonhee only sighs, saying that Hwanwoong needs the confirmation or else he'll keep denying it. And also it kind of annoys Keonhee how the boy always says they are not soulmate and such.

Seoho nods though he still felt like Keonhee's intention was kind of weird. Nonetheless, he decides to help out anyways. Keonhee smiles, eyes sparkling when the older agrees to help out.

"Thank you Seoho", he sighs in relief. Seoho notices the other's happiness, wanting to tease him a little bit. He leans back onto the wall, getting close to Keonhee who is still leaning against it.

"I won't do it for free though~ If you get what I mean?" He wiggles his eyebrows at the other, Keonhee sighing as he sends the most death glare he has ever given to someone. Seoho, sensing the death threat, immediately laughs.

"Calm down, I was only joking. I'll help out alright. Catch you later Keonnie~", he playfully says the other's name as he skips towards his classroom, leaving no room for Keonhee to complain with the nickname. He eyes the older as he disappears from his sight.

Seeing how the coast was clear, and that Seoho was nowhere near the area anymore, Keonhee immediately backs up onto the wall, leaning his head against it as he sighs. He could feel his cheeks heat up as he remembers back what just went down. 

The way Seoho spoke to him with such captivating voice almost broke him. But he was good at covering his true emotions from the older. He can't show that Seoho gave any effect at all. He needs to keep a straight face. When in reality, his heart could burst on how fast it was beating the whole time.

Keonhee glances at his palm where a flower, **Siberian Yellow** , is colored with the yellow hue, indicating that his soulmate is happy at the moment. He knows the reason for the current mood of his soulmate, because... he was the one who caused it. He sighs as he grips his palm with his other hand, unsure of what to feel with the _new_ found fact that Seoho, the freaking playboy of the campus, is his soulmate.

The thing is, he did have a feeling that Seoho is his soulmate, but he just wasn't sure. He didn't want it to be true. But just now, after seeing how Seoho's moods changes, and it matches so well with the colors on Keonhee's palm, he knows now that it is the truth.

He's worried, worried that they won't end up together like how soulmate should be. Why? Well, he knows that Seoho thinks these soulmate things aren't important, and that he can just date anyone he wants since ' _you only live once'_. The quote that the older has always live with ever since he knew Seoho during his first year.

Technically it's not possible for someone to **know** that person that well in just a span of 2 semesters, right? But the reason they know each other so well, is because their dorm room are beside one another. Neighbors as one would say. 

Keonhee recognizes Seoho since his name was literally coming out of every girl in campus. Though, the reason for Seoho knows Keonhee is quite simple really. The typical, _Keonhee was about to leave when he notice a male standing in front of the glass door as he eyes the rain falling down. Keonhee, knowing it was Seoho, wonders what was wrong. The older explains that he forgot his umbrella. And, the conclusion is Keonhee offering to share his since they live next door anyways._ Since then, they became _close_ to one another.

To be honest, Keonhee always wonders what their relationship status are. Are they friends? Neighbors? Or maybe Seoho just sees Keonhee as one of his flirting target. He wonders, if Seoho found out that Keonhee is his soulmate, will he act any different? Will he stop flirting with everyone? Or will he just be the same and not care about the fact that they are soulmates.

If the last one is the conclusion, he's not sure if he wants to live that life. He should just act like always, act that none of Seoho's words and actions effects him. Though it would be difficult considering Keonhee does have _feelings_ for the older since the first time he saw the male.

He needs to keep this a secret. It's already a good thing that he wears turtlenecks to classes almost every day to hide his tattoo on his neck so Seoho or anyone can never see it. Literally the worst place to have it. Well, it's not as bad as Hwanwoong's though. The only ones who have saw his tattoo are Xion and Hwanwoong only.

The sound of the bell, indicating lunchtime is over, snaps Keonhee out of his thoughts. He looks at the time on his phone, dashing immediately when realizing that his class was at the other side of the University's building which is so far from where he currently is at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I'm having quite a hard time trying to think of a plot/character issues in this story asdfghjk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are side characters but I'm a sucker for those kind of stories that has a lot of ships in it (^ 7 ^")

Barely making it in time, Keonhee was the last person to enter the classroom before the door shuts completely. He apologize to the lecturer before making his way towards Hwanwoong near the back of the class. Seeing the older, Hwanwoong raised his eyebrows, wondering where and what Keonhee did. The other cheekily smiles as he takes a seat beside Hwanwoong. He wanted to make Keonhee spill, but he stopped himself when the sir in front began to speak, not wanting to seem rude. He decides he can just ask after class.

Which didn’t feel like it went on for too long apparently. Students began to pack so that they can move to their next class. Some began to separate as they had different subjects than the other, that including Hwanwoong and Keonhee. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t have anyone he knows in his next class, which is art.

_Why did he even choose this extra subject? He was technically desperate during the first semester since their University wanted each student to take one extra subject. Why? Because that’s just how their rules are applied. Nothing students can do to argue about it._

Though he didn’t have any friends for the next class , Keonhee was kind enough to send Hwanwoong to the art room. The older didn’t mind it because he knows how socially awkward Hwanwoong is. As they were getting close to the art room, something caught Keonhee’s attention.

“Oh hey, I didn’t know Ravn is in your class?”

The words of the older caught Hwanwoong’s attention as he immediately turns his head towards the way Keonhee is pointing. His eyes widen, nervousness already starting to compile in him. However to Keonhee, this seems like an opportunity for him to get to know Ravn. So he turns to Hwanwoong with a grin, the younger getting what he’s hinting at, immediately shaking his head. As a respond, Keonhee only sighs as he rolls his eyes, walking towards the greenish haired male, ignoring Hwanwoong’s begging eyes. He taps the older’s arm, causing the male to turn to Keonhee.

“Hey~ You’re Ravn right? I’m Keonhee, a… _friend_ of Seoho.” He smiles, while the other shows no reaction, or is what is assumed since he is wearing a mask.

“So...I need to ask for your help right now”, Ravn tilts his head at Keonhee’s words. The younger pulls the panicking short boy by the arm to stand beside him.

“Can you sit beside Hwanwoong throughout class?”, he asks. Ravn looks at the said male, his face could be seen that it has slightly changed.

“Oh hey. Didn’t know we’re in the same class?” Ravn says, as he turns to Hwanwoong. The shorter only awkwardly laughs, shrugging since even he just found out about it too. Hwanwoong grabbed Keonhee’s arm as he turns the male around with him when he sees the art lecturer talking to Ravn.

“DUDE. WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM TO SIT WITH ME?!??”, Hwanwoong whisper shouts at Keonhee. The other was confuse by Hwanwoong’s statement, because to Keonhee, it was obvious what he was planning.

“Uh, to help you get closer to Ravn? Isn’t it obvious?” He says while perking his eyebrow. Hwanwoong sighs, glancing over his shoulder to see Ravn still occupied by the lecturer. He turns back to Keonhee, who nods with a smile.

“I-”, Hwanwoong's sentence was cut off when the bell rings out through the whole University, indicating the start of their next class. Hearing so, the art lecturer motions her students to enter the room.

“Well, that’s the signal. I’ll leave him to you Ravn hyung”, Keonhee smiles at Ravn, who responded by an unsure nod, before turning to Hwanwoong, patting his shoulder.

“See you after class Hwannie”, he smiles teasingly before leaving the boy. Hwanwoong eyes the older as he left him, sighing as he could feel the pressure on him. He got startled when he felt a presence behind him, turning around slightly to see it was Ravn.

“Let’s get to class then..I guess.” He says. Hwanwoong nods as he fixes his bag on his shoulder, walking into the room with Ravn following behind him.

He feels embarrass by this. The fact that Keonhee basically told Ravn to _take care_ of him is so humiliating. It made him sound like a grownup who can’t do anything or needs guidance to not mess anything up. He knows Keonhee is just trying to look out from him, but the way he phrases it to Ravn, it didn’t sit well with Hwanwoong. Now Ravn is going to think that Hwanwoong has issues or something. 

“Alright class, that’s the end of our lesson. Have a good day.” The madam smiles at her students before walking back to her desk. The students began to pack their canvas and art supply, placing the easel and paintbrushes back to its places. The students began to leave one by one, some saying good bye to the lecturer, that including Hwanwoong. Though before he could leave, the madam suddenly calls him.

“Hwanwoong, can I talk to you for a moment?” Upon hearing the words, the said male nods, walking towards the lecturer’s desk. The madam began to search through her piles of paper, taking out the one that seems to be the marking for her students’ art work. As soon as his eyes caught a glimpse of it, he immediately gulps. The madam noticing the panic on her student’s eyes only smiles softly.

“Don’t worry, this isn’t something terrifying. I just want to tell you my opinion on your previous assessment”, she explains. Hwanwoong nods, though he still felt scared since he knew she was going to say that his art is bad. And he wouldn’t argue with her because it is true. _WHY DID I EVEN CHOOSE THIS SUBJECT?!_

“Now, I won’t touch on the topic of your painting because everyone has their own unique style, but, I just want to comment on its… content. It seems like it’s lacking something”, she says, causing Hwanwoong to be slightly confuse.

“I think it just lack…story telling? Something like that. You know how painting or photos tells the audience something. Either it be a story or a meaning. I think that’s what your art is lacking currently.” Hwanwoong was quite speechless to be honest. He doesn’t really know what to say. He has never thought of telling a _story_ through his paintings. He decides to listen to the madam’s advice, nodding at her words.

“Don’t get me wrong ok? You’re a very great student and I know you can do well”, she smiles at Hwanwoong, the boy responding the same as he thanks her. But, she does notice that Hwanwoong seems to have slight doubt in his gaze, and so, she decides to help him out.

“How about I assign someone to help you?” Hwanwoong blinks at her suggestion, wondering if his face was that easy to read. He nods, accepting her offer. The lecturer smiles at Hwanwoong before looking at the student that is still rearranging the art equipment at the back of the room.

“Youngjo, would you mind giving Hwanwoong here a hand?”, she says, the name surprising Hwanwoong. He turns to where she was looking, and there he was, still in the art room. It was only the three of them left since all the other students have went out.

Ravn nods at the madam, as a sign that he didn’t mind helping Hwanwoong out. Though she was glad that the taller accepted, Hwanwoong couldn’t. Why is it that everything he does always involve Ravn. _Is this what being soulmate means?_ _Does my life revolve around him??_

“Well, that’s all I wanted to say. You can leave now Hwanwoong”, she packs her things, smiling at Hwanwoong and Ravn before leaving the boys alone in the art room. Hwanwoong mumbles to himself about how all this is becoming a mess. Every time he tries to not get close to Ravn, the universe just puts him right there beside him. He starts to panic, covering his face in his hands.

“Shorty”, the familiar voice spook Hwanwoong as he jumps slightly, before turning around to face the taller male.

“Y-yes?”, he says, trying not to stutter but fails anyways.

“I’ll message you a list of songs we can do for Leedo’s class later tonight.” He says, eyes still remain the same. Hwanwoong nods without saying a word, looking downwards after.

Before he was about to leave, he felt a hand grabbing his wrists, causing him to jump lightly. He looks at the hand, which belonged to Ravn.

“About your art thing, we can practice that tomorrow, and also get ready for the music assignment since art class is going to be a free period tomorrow.” He says, with a monotone voice. Hwanwoong unconsciously blush as he and Ravn shares eye contact. Though it only lasted a second since Hwanwoong immediately looks away, nodding at the other’s suggestion.

“O..ok. Sure. I don’t mind.” He glances slightly at Ravn. The older stayed silent for a moment, which is weirding Hwanwoong out. He let go of the shorter wrists, before taking his backpack. Ravn walks out the door with Hwanwoong following from behind, before closing the door.

“Well see you later shorty.” Ravn says before leaving the boy alone to stand in front of the classroom. Hwanwoong’s eyes never left the older as his figure slowly dissapears.

What is he feeling right now?

Is he scared? Intimidated? or is it fear?....or

_…like?_

Meanwhile, after sending Hwanwoong to his classroom with Ravn, he got a message from the red haired senior. Keonhee opens it, seeing the older’s words of how he got the photos of Ravn’s tattoo. How? Well he simply just asked Ravn actually. The male didn’t mind it.

Keonhee opens the photo, eyes widen when he recognizes the design of the tattoo. He knows the design all too well it can't be a mistake. He squeals excitedly, ignoring all the attention he got from that. He messaged Seoho, sending him a bunch of ‘thank you’, to which the older replied with a comment,

****‘Anything for my Keonnie~ ;^D’** **

The younger rolls his eyes as he reads it, though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he actually felt happy by it. ****_My Keonnie._**** He bit his lower lip slightly, doubting that there could be a chance that Seoho likes him back. He shouldn’t have high hopes.

He shakes his thought away, going back to helping Hwanwoong get together with Ravn. That’s the important part here. His _problem_ can be taken care of later when he needs to. Well that is, _if_ he wants to.

~~~~

The final bell as it was the end of the day. Meaning class were over and students are free to do what they want. As soon as they heard the bell, the students began to walk towards their desire places, which is their dorms where they can just sleep and laze for the rest of the day. Though, all but for one. Xion did plan on going back and hang with his friends after classes ended, but he changed his mind when he suddenly got a phone call from his parents. The call wasn’t quite pleasant to say the least, but he got used to it.

After it ended, he decides that he wanted to be alone for the moment. He just follows to where his legs lead him, which is the music room weirdly enough. Though, is it really?

He stepped into the room, entering it as he notices it was empty. He closes the door behind him, placing his bag on a nearby table before walking to the piano. He just eyes the instrument, placing his hand on it as he sighs softly. Pulling the stool slightly, he decides to take a sit in front of the piano, and just, do nothing.

The eerie silence of the room was ringing in Xion’s ears as he just sits in front of the piano at the corner of the room. He eyes the white and black keys, sighing. He breathes in moments later, placing his fingers on top of the white key. He presses a single note, letting it ring throughout the empty room.

Minutes later, he closes his eyes as he lets his fingers flow with the notes. Him playing a song he liked for so long since it resembles his emotions for the time being. A song he plays whenever he felt such feelings. He was playing so diligently that he didn’t even notice someone opening the door, leaning against the door frame.

He finishes the songs within minutes, opening his eyes as he plays the last few notes slowly. He turns his head when he heard someone clapping, walking towards him. He smiles softly upon seeing it was his soulmate.

“That was amazing Dongju.” Leedo says as he leans onto the piano slightly. Xion shakes his head as a light pink blush ran across his face. The subtle smile on the older’s face disappears as he did notice that something was going on with the other.

“Are you by any chance... a little sad?” Leedo tilts his head, Xion’s eyes slightly widen at the statement.

“How did you know that hyung?” Leedo chuckles, showing the deep blue coloured flower on his palm. Xion lightly laugh, forgetting about the feature of the whole soulmate thing. Leedo moves to stand beside the younger.

“Care to tell me what’s wrong?” he asks, while caressing the boy’s cheek in a gentle way which made Xion’s heart flutter. Leedo has always been so kind and gentle towards him. He feels like he doesn’t deserve it sometimes.

“It’s nothing Geonhak hyung. I’m just feeling under the weather.” He smiles to the older though Leedo could tell it was ****not**** nothing. He knows that Xion has some issues, especially within his household. But that’s all he knows. He doesn’t want to pressure the boy to tell him more if he’s not comfortable yet.

“Well, maybe I can help?” Xion tilts his head at Leedo’s suggestion. “How so?” Xion curiously asks while Leedo only smiles.

“How does me, taking you out for dinner, and then stopping by a sweet store, sounds like?”, he says, which made Xion excited. He knows how the younger loves for sweets is unconditional. He just loves the candy goodness to the fact that he could eat it his whole life, which concerns Leedo sometimes.

“Yup. That’ll do.” Xion grins happily. Leedo couldn’t help himself by pinching the boy’s cheeks as soon as he sees the other’s adorable smile.

“You’re so cute whenever I mention sweets. Like a kid.” He cooed at the younger, causing Xion to blush lightly.

“Hyuungggg”, Xion whines with a pout. Leedo chuckles, ruffling the younger’s hair.

He tells the boy to get his things ready and to wait for him outside, while Leedo goes and lock the music room. Xion doing just that as he grabs his bag and waits for his lover outside of the door. He messaged in his group chat, telling the two older that he’s going out with Leedo. To which Hwanwoong respond with a ‘Aww have fun~’ plus a _uwu_ emoji, while Keonhee spams by telling the boy to use protection. Xion rolls his eyes at Keonhee’s words since he was so overreacting. They are just out to eat. That's all.

He lifts his eyes from his phone when he sees Leedo already outside, locking the door. “Shall we go then?” The older offers his hand to Xion, who accepts it with a wide smile and a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //the fluff will appear very soon ohohoho


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was a moment where I felt like my petals would fall out and I'll end up losing myself, but then you came along and pick up the pieces of me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little side couple angst at the intro BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S ONLY A SHORT MOMENT ASDFGHJKL  
> and sorry if it's a little cliche, since i couldn't really think of a 'special/one of a kind' kind of problem/issue qwq

“Thanks for taking me out hyung”, Xion smiles at Leedo as they walk side by side at the street. It was night time by this point but there are still people walking around. Leedo respond back smiling, grabbing the younger’s hand into his before intertwining their fingers tightly.

“Don’t mention it Dongju. You know I love spending time with you”, he says, not expecting that it would make the younger blush since he was just speaking the truth about what he actually feels. Xion pouts, pushing Leedo’s arm slightly causing him to chuckle.

As they both decide there is still a little bit of time, Leedo suggests that they take a short night walk at the park that was lighten up by dim streets lights. Knowing how Leedo has always been a cliche romantic person, he just agrees and a walk seems nice once in a while.

They walk close to one another, just in silence. Enjoying each other’s presence beside one another. Though, Leedo could tell that something was bothering the boy beside him since he looks lost in thought whenever the older would steal glances at him. He tugs their intertwined hand lightly, catching Xion’s attention.

“Something on your mind?”, he asks. The younger didn’t respond. Well, at least not by words. He pulls Leedo with him towards a nearby bench he sees, sitting side by side on it. Leedo could tell that something was definitely bugging his soulmate, but he knows he shouldn’t force Xion. Especially when he can see that the younger wants to say something but nothing ever comes out.

The older caresses the back of the younger’s hand, smiling warmly as a way to say that he doesn’t need to tell Leedo if he doesn’t want to. However, Xion shakes his head. He decides that he shouldn’t run anymore. He should tell the older. They are together and they should share what’s on their mind. Plus, Xion knows how much Leedo cares for him and has always been so patience. It’s not fair for him.

“I got a call from my parents after class”, he began to spoke, Leedo nodding as to show that he is listening. The younger took a breath before finally telling the older what was on his mind.

The older never left his gaze from Xion as he spoke and tells his story, his problem with his family. Well, mostly relating to his parents. He has a twin brother, which Leedo knows about, and also how his parents is from a high status bloodline. Meaning they were working as either doctors, lawyers, businessman, you name it. So, automatically, they want their children to have the same skill and always be on top.

_Being the youngest twin, one would assume that he has it the best since the oldest should be the successful one and the one the parents will put hope on. But, unfortunately for Xion, it was the other way around. It might be because his brother, Dongmyeong, had already chosen a path that their parents were, and is still, not happy about. Xion wouldn’t call his brother a traitor. Not even when Dongmyeong flew overseas to fulfill his dream of joining a band, cutting all ties with their parents. He didn’t feel betrayed because he knows his brother is just doing what he loves. He still stays in contact with his brother, of course he didn’t tell his parents about it since he knows how they will go ballistic if they knew. His brother chose music, to which Xion wanted to follow along, but couldn’t._

_Guessing luck just wasn’t with him. All responsibility of carrying the family name rests on his shoulder since that day. Xion couldn’t fight back, **shouldn’t** fight back. He should be the good child who shuts up and do what his parents wants him to do. Get good grades, aim for the highest university to continue his degree, get a job as a doctor or a lawyer or a scientist. Any of those._

_He feels so dead sometimes. That is until he started to learn the piano. Well, Dongmyeong taught him when they were kids. They would go to a music store without their parents knowing, the owner not minding them, just to go and play the instrument. The childhood that Xion holds close. He misses listening to the sound of it after not playing it since junior high, and until he entered University. His parents, of course was angry since he took music as an extra subject, but he told them that it was just an extra class and that the other ones didn’t really fit his skills. They gave up eventually, though always avoids to ask anything relating to that subject._

“Oh- sorry. I’m talking way too much”, Xion says as he realizes how long he was talking by that time. Leedo shakes his head, smiling at the younger. “It’s ok. I want to know more about you Dongju.” The older places his other hand on their intertwined ones. Xion smiles back, glad to have the older beside him.

He then proceeds to telling about the call he got. His parents practically checking up on him, well, to be more accurate, his studies. Even asking if Dongmyeong has ever contacted him, to which he denied. And the facts that they kept telling the boy to focus on important things and not the music class since it didn’t really matter if he sucks at it anyways as long as his grades for the _important_ subject are high. It’s an everyday conversation, so he is used to it. But he just felt extremely tired of hearing it suddenly. Causing him to have this unpleasant mood.

As the younger finish talking, silence drops between as none of them spoke. Xion looks at the older when he reaches for the boy’s other hand, holding it within his own. He turns slightly towards Leedo as the older motion for the boy to get closer.

“Dongju, I never knew you had such a rough childhood. I **should** have, but didn’t. I’m sorry”, Leedo looks down as he was disappointed at himself. He, as the younger’s soulmate should have known this. Even when it’s not possible since Xion has never spoken about it. But still, he blames himself. He made eye contact with the younger as Xion lifts Leedo’s face.

“Don’t blame yourself. I was the one who didn’t want to say anything. I was…too scared to tell you..”, he mumbles the last part as he looks away embarrass. Leedo was confuse, not understanding what he meant.

“What do you mean?”, he tilts his head slightly. Xion bit his lower lip slightly, hesitant to say it.

“I was scared that if I told you…you would think that I’m a burden for making such a big deal of my whole family issue. I know it shouldn’t be a problem. I **should** just be a good son and it will all be fine.” He says with a regretful look in his eyes. Hearing the words of the younger hurt Leedo greatly. He gently embraces the younger in his arms.

“Don’t say that. I would never leave you, you know that. I care too much about you, Dongju.” Xion’s hands gradually reaches Leedo's back, but gripping it slightly.

“Are you saying that because we’re soulmates?” He let out a soft laugh. Leedo back up slightly, looking at the younger in the eyes, holding the boy’s face with both his hands.

“I’m saying it because I love you. And not because we’re soulmates.” He simply says with a warm and loving tone. They stare at each other before Dongju immediately buries his face in Leedo’s neck, leaning against the older’s warmth. Leedo hugs the younger, as if to protect the younger from any harm that comes to him.

_Though the parents are disappointed in him learning piano, he didn’t regret it. He’s glad that he took the extra class, since he got to meet his friends there. And also Leedo. His soulmate._

_~~~~_

“WOONGIE!!”, the said boy burst out of his room when he heard the girlish scream of his roommate. His eyes blurt out panic as he runs towards to Keonhee who is laying on the sofa.

“WHAT WHAT?! What’s wrong?!?! YOU OK KEONHEE?? Did a pigeon flew into the room?” Hwanwoong looks around the room with a broom. It was just a reflex and he just grabbed the first thing he sees, which was a broom. Keonhee perks an eyebrow, looking at the younger like he was a lunatic.

“What? No! How the heck would a pigeon even get in here??” He says. Hwanwoong wanted to reason, but then realize that he got nothing. He puts the broom down, pushing Keonhee’s legs off the sofa before sitting down beside the male.

“Then why did you screamed my name?” Hwanwoong asks, Keonhee smiles cheekily at the question. Sitting up, scooting a bit closer to Hwanwoong which confuses the male. He yelps in pain when Keonhee rips off the Band-Aid from his cheek.

“W-what was that for???” He rubs the red area trying to sooth the numb feeling. He wore it every day that he forgot to take it off from time to time, causing the Band-Aid to stick pretty well onto his skin.

“Stay still”, Keonhee swats Hwanwoong’s hand away from his cheek. He grabs the top of the boy’s head angling it so that his tattoo shows well. After satisfied, Keonhee grabs his phone, lifting it to take a picture, though Hwanwoong turns to the older about to say something, but ended up getting cut off but the older turning his head back to its previous place, scolding him too.

Deciding to not question it, Hwanwoong just stayed still, letting him take the photo. After satisfied, Keonhee smiles, leaning his back on the sofa as he sends the photo to someone. Hwanwoong perks his eyebrow, leaning closer to sneak a look at who the older was texting. Which Keonhee didn’t mind, but it did weird Hwanwoong out slightly that he was messaging...Seoho?

“Why are you showing him my tattoo?” Hwanwoong asks, though only getting a mischief smile from the other.

“You’ll find out tomorrow~ehe~” Keonhee went back to his phone, ignoring the younger’s judge-eyes as he goes back into his room.

~~~

Class ends as soon as the bell rang, people walking towards the cafeteria except for one. Seoho looks to his left, seeing Ravn playing on his phone. It doesn’t feel like he’s going to move.

“You coming?”, Ravn lifts his eyes from his phone, shifting it towards his friend who's leaning against his table. He glances back to his phone before standing up with his backpack over his shoulder.

“You can go ahead. I’ve got to meet up with Hwanwoong.” He says, getting an ok from Seoho before he left the classroom. Seoho didn’t mind spending his lunch alone, since he does enjoy a little alone moment from time to time. Though, it didn’t really end up that way since his classmates immediately invited him to join them as soon as they saw him step out of the classroom. Either way, he didn’t mind. Alone or not, he’s open to any of them to be honest.

Having normal conversation and goofing around while they made their way towards the cafeteria, something -- or more like someone -- caught his attention as they walk pass a classroom.

“Hold up guys, I gotta meet someone.” He told his friends before peeking his head from the class’s door.

“Ugh, that class was the worstttt”, Keonhee whines as he sits on his table, waiting for Hwanwoong to pack his things into his bag. The other laughing at the older’s complaining as he finishes up, slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He says, getting an eye-roll from Keonhee as he jumps down from his table.

“Of course you would say that mister goodie-two shoes. Now let’s grab some food because my stomach is literally screaming in hunger.” He pat his stomach, Hwanwoong shakes his head as he laughs at the older’s statement. They both turn their attention towards the male that entered the classroom, walking their way when they heard a cough. Keonhee raising an eyebrow when he sees Seoho with that smile he always have, while Hwanwoong was confuse as to why the older was there.

“You guys grabbing some lunch?”, Seoho asks as he stands between the two male.

“Yeah we were about to. You wanna come along hyung?”, Hwanwoong turns to Seoho with a smile.

“I would love to, but my classmates already pulled me in.” he says, before un-subtly scooting a little closer to Keonhee.

“A shame really. I would have love to spend my lunchtime with my beloved juniors~ Right _Keonhee_?” he tilts his head playfully towards the younger, Keonhee sighing in disgust. _Well, we can already tell that he’s just acting by this point._

“Can you go a day without flirting? Especially with me?” He crosses his arms over his chest, side glancing the older, who is now literally sitting beside him, not even being subtle anymore by this point. Seoho chuckles when Keonhee pushes him slightly away, taking it that the younger is just shy.

“Aaanyway, Hwanwoong. Aren’t you supposed to be meeting with Youngjo?” The older says, causing Hwanwoong to tilts his head with a puzzled look. That is until it clicked in his mind that what Seoho said was right. Their plan to meet during art class didn’t go as plan since there will be a replacement class on that time suddenly. So, they planned to meet during lunch, which Hwanwoong forgot about. He checks the time, realizing that there is only 1 minute left before their meeting time.

“SH-I MEAN-I GOTTA GO KEONHEE!”, he runs out of the classroom, though peeking his head back in. “Can you buy me lunch though? I’ll play you back”, he says with a pleading look, which he didn’t need to do since Keonhee will gladly do it.

“Thank you!”, Hwanwoong says as soon as the other nods, actually leaving the two male alone as he sprints towards the art room. Keonhee looks at Seoho, the male doing the same when they see that Hwanwoong is gone.

“You showed him the pic?” Keonhee asks, Seoho nodding with a thumbs up. “Sure did. What about you though?” He asks back, though Keonhee didn’t seem to have the same respond. It seems like he just realized a mistake he did.

“I… forgot to show him…”, Seoho blinks, face-palming. Keonhee awkwardly laughs, as he takes his phone out, instantly messaging Hwanwoong, though unsure if the male will see it before the meets up with Ravn.

Which he didn’t unfortunately…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl sorry if it sucks i was in a hurry because classes was about to start and i want to update before it begins qwq  
> hope it wasn't too clichee XDD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back with RavnWoong madness asdfghjkl

Sound of birds chirping, students chattering was heard by Hwanwoong as he was speed walking to the park. He hurried as soon as he sees the familiar face that he is supposed to meet up with. Though, Ravn doesn’t seem to notice him when he is already near. No surprise, because the shorter could see the male’s ears were plugged with earphones, eyes focusing on his laptop screen. Hwanwoong steps closer, crouching down beside Ravn before poking the male’s arm.

The action caused the other to finally turn towards him, which startled Hwanwoong slightly since Ravn’s face wasn’t covered with a mask. Though he was captivated again by the older's look, he immediately shakes his head to remove such thought in his mind.

“Sorry I was late. I- uh…I kind of forgot about it…” Hwanwoong lowers his head since he felt guilty. How could he not when he failed to recall their planned to meet up. He has never forgot such things, but somehow this one slipped his mind.

“Did you wait long?”, he continues, lifting eyes to sneak a glance at the older’s reaction. Which, to his surprise, isn’t a pissed off expression like what he expected. It’s more of a blank look.

“No big deal. I only just arrive a few minutes ago.” Ravn explains as he places his earphones to the side, placing his laptop, that was was on his lap, onto the grass. Hwanwoong nods, removing his backpack to place it beside him as he sits down in front of Ravn. The older stared at Hwanwoong with a questioning look, causing Hwanwoong to be slightly scared, wondering if he pissed Ravn because he was late.

“Why are you sitting over there?” Ravn suddenly says, which startled Hwanwoong who is sitting in front of him. He doesn’t know what to answer. Well he could tell the reason, but telling Ravn that his reason is that because he is scared of the male doesn’t sound that appealing. He stutters, looking away as he tries to think of an answer. Though, he didn’t need to think for quite a long time as Ravn pats the empty spot beside him.

“Sit here. It’ll be easier for us to discuss if you’re beside me”

Hwanwoong blinks a few time, gripping his backpack as he slowly stands up, moving to take a seat beside the older. Though still a space between them to which Ravn doesn’t notice yet since his eyes went glued back to the laptop screen. Hwanwoong, being curious, leans over slightly to see what the older is doing.

He didn’t go unnoticed though. Ravn shifts his gaze towards Hwanwoong, the boy not noticing the older looking at him. Hwanwoong was slightly taken back when he sees Ravn moves the laptop to put it between them. Just when he thought that was all, Ravn scooting closer to him, removing the previous gap that was between them.

“You ok?” Ravn asks when he sees the younger’s red cheeks. He panics when he got called out, instantly shaking his head. “It’s nothing” he mumbles.

“You sure? Maybe the park is too hot right now?” Ravn looks around, seeing that there are some people but not a lot. He wonders if the place they are currently sitting at, which is under a shady tree, is ok enough.

“I-it’s ok. I’m just tired from running over here”, Hwanwoong reassures. He can’t say he was flustered because of Ravn. _Too direct._

The older stays silent as he eyes the younger for a moment before grabbing his backpack, rummaging the inside as he was searching for something. Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to the older when he felt his cheek being pressed with something slightly cold.

“Here. You probably need it more than me.” Ravn says as he holds a water bottle in front of Hwanwoong. The younger eyes the item, not knowing what to say, so he just takes it, thanking the older with a slight smile.

“Thank you, hyung.”

It felt like time passes quite slowly for Hwanwoong. But he wasn’t complaining. It feels kind of nice to spent time with Ravn. The male he kept fearing. Though after a while, it feels like those feelings are gone. He felt like he isn’t scared of the older anymore. However, it seems like something else was bugging him. This emotion he wasn't familiar with.

Every time Ravn glances at him, or the way the male scoots a bit closer as he was showing the music he suggested they can do for their assignment. The small kind gesture he would do, like when he asked if Hwanwoong wanted anything at the vending machine since Ravn was going to stop by there for a moment. The sudden heat of the afternoon sun getting to them. He doesn’t know what this feeling is.

Or to be more exact. He doesn’t want to accept it...?

_Maybe...not just yet._

“Hwan”, the voice of the older snaps him out of his thoughts. He lifts his head to the male who’s holding two cans in his hand, one is handed towards Hwanwoong. He takes the cold item, nodding slightly with a smile as a way to say his thanks.

“Let’s go somewhere else. It’s getting hotter here.” Ravn says as he walks to his side, taking a seat beside the younger. Though he agrees with Ravn’s words, he felt comfortable sitting outside. Maybe it’s because he has all the freedom to just run away if he ever feels overwhelmed by the other. 

“I don’t mind. It doesn’t really bother me.” He scrolls the mouse pad on the laptop as he searches for songs. Not really paying attention to his surrounding, the sudden touch on his forehead startled him. He realizes instantly that it was a handkerchief.

“You’re literally sweating right now”, Ravn says as he wipes the little sweats that has formed on the younger’s forehead with his small handkerchief. Hwanwoong blinks a few time, as his eyes slowly shifts towards Ravn's. The older sigh slightly after he was done. His eyes meeting Hwanwoong, his hand slowly removing itself from the other’s forehead.

It was as if time stopped suddenly as soon as their eyes met. Hwanwoong gulps nervously as he tries to hold back a blush he could feel was about to appear. He can’t handle looking at the other. The eyes that looks like it could pierce through him, reading his mind and his fears. His feelings.

_Ravn can’t hear the loudness of my heartbeat can he?_

“I- uh-”, Hwanwoong manage to get a word out, though it sounded more like a stuttering nonsense. A message notification disturbed the moment, Hwanwoong breaking their eye contact as he searches for his phone. Ravn folded his handkerchief before putting it in his pocket. Hwanwoong stumbles on his phone as he tried to take it out of his bag.

“Come on. Let’s go somewhere less warm.” The older spoke as he zips his bag, closing his laptop before carrying it with one hand. Hwanwoong nods, collecting his stuff before slinging the backpack over his shoulder, before following the older from behind as they began to walk out of the park and into the building. Hwanwoong didn’t even manage to look at the message he got. It’s probably wasn’t anything important. _Probably._

“Why are you walking behind me?” Ravn says without turning to look at the male he’s talking to. The voice surprised Hwanwoong as his gaze has been on the ground the whole time they were walking. He bit his lower lip slightly, not being able to say anything, because he himself is unsure of what the answer is. He was just unconsciously was behind Ravn.

Yet again he was surprised when the older suddenly grabbed his arm, yanking him slightly so that he was beside the taller male. Hwanwoong looks at Ravn with a flabbergasted expression.

“Am I walking too fast for you?” He says, not meaning for it to sound like an insult.

Hwanwoong pouts as he looks away, “I’m not that short…”, he mumbles. Though that is a complete lie. He knows that among his friends, he is the shotest boy. He sort feel sad about it, but he chose to not make it a big deal. He doesn’t mind it. Unless someone mentions it or tease him about it. Then he will feel butt hurt.

“Didn’t mean to sound insulting. Sorry.” Hwanwoong looks back at the male. Though he is apologizing, the straight face and monotone voice wasn’t really convincing. Hwanwoong decides to just let it slide, not wanting to dragged the topic about him being tiny any longer. They stopped when the door in front of them opened, revealing their music lecturer coming out of it. Leedo turns to them as he felt their presence.

“Oh? Are you guys having lunch together?” the blued haired male says with a smile. Sending a quick teasing glancing at Hwanwoong, which the younger caught on. The younger blushes slightly, shaking his head.

“N-no. We’re just discussing about the music assignment”, Hwanwoong stutters slightly. Leedo chuckles, patting Hwanwoong’s shoulder jokingly.

“We’re trying to look for a place to work our music on. The park was getting a little too warm for comfort”, Ravn says. Leedo nods at his explanation, before his mind sparked up with an idea. He rummages his pocket, taking out a key.

“You guys can use the music room then. It’ll be more fitting there since you can use the instruments as well.”, he hands it over to Ravn who accept the offer with no problem. “Just leave it open since I do have class after lunchtime anyways.”

The two boy nods, thanking Leedo with a smile. Well, to be more exact, Hwanwoong was the only one smiling, while Ravn only shows...well…the typical No emotion Ravn face. Leedo began to walk pass them, though stopping when he forgot to remind them about the key.

“and just pass the key to Xion. I’ll get it from him later.” Hwanwoong smiles as he nods. Leedo smiling back before walking the opposite way of them. Hwanwoong turns to his side, expecting to see Ravn beside him, but instead the older was already in front of him. He panics, instantly catching up, but this time walking beside him since he didn’t want to pissed Ravn off. _Not like he will anyways._

The door creaks slightly as Ravn pushes it, the cold air of the air-conditioning hits the two male. Hwanwoong shivers slightly at the coldness before stepping inside with Ravn behind him. Ravn closes the door, putting his bag onto one of the empty chairs in the room, sitting on it before opening his laptop again. He pulls one of the chair beside him.

“Shorty.” His voice made the younger, who was observing the portraits of classical musicians on the wall, turn around. He was wondering why the older called him, until he notices the empty chair beside Ravn. He blushed slightly as he forgot about the reason why they are in the music room. Though he has been in this room a couple of times for their classes, but he didn’t really _have_ the time to actually look around and see the details of it.

“So. What are your thoughts? Anything caught your attention?”, Ravn says after Hwanwoong is seated beside him. The younger hums for a few seconds before nodding unsurely.

“Show me.” The older hands over his laptop, telling Hwanwoong to show the song he chosen. Hwanwoong hesitantly take the item, placing it on his lap as he types out the name of the song. He then shows the screen to Ravn, the male looking at it.

“Hmmm”, Ravn says as he inspects the song and listens to it. Hwanwoong nervously waits for the older’s comment. He wonders if the song he chose is not good or not his taste. He could feel the palm of his hand beginning to sweat.

“I’m ok with this.” The words that came out of Ravn suprises Hwanwoong. He blinks a few time, wondering if he heard it right. “You sure hyung? You’re ok with this? We can always choose a different song.” Hwanwoong says, wanting to make sure that Ravn is comfortable with the song he chose. Nonetheless, the older nods, standing up after passing the laptop back to Hwanwoong. He walks to the guitar stand, taking the instrument with him as he went back to sit beside the shorter.

“I did think of choosing this song too. I like the vibe of it.”, he places the guitar on his lap, tuning it with his ear. Hwanwoong didn’t expect for him and Ravn to have the same thoughts on the song that they chose.

“Should we try it then?” the older asks after tuning the guitar. He turns to Hwanwoong, the boy shrugging. He doesn’t mind trying it but he’s kind of shy to sing in front of anyone. Well, either way, they both have to do it in the end.

And so, they tried a little bit of the song, Hwanwoong just humming the lyrics since both him and Ravn haven’t memorise the song yet. They didn’t practice for long since neither of them know the song that well. They decide to practice it on their own time and to meet up again tomorrow. That, and the fact that they realize lunchtime was about to end. Ravn went back to put the guitar to its original place, while Hwanwoong went and grabbed a water bottle in his backpack that he left on the table.

“By the way, why do you wear that?” Hwanwoong turns to Ravn after taking a sip from the water bottle. He tilts his head, not understanding what Ravn was referring to. That is, until the older point to his own cheek. Hwanwoong touches the Band-Aid that covers his tattoo, not knowing what to answer. He never really told anyone about his tattoo being there. He’s just embarrassed by it. The look of it.

“No reason…. Just for…uh..fashion sake. You know...”, he awkwardly laughs, trying to cover up the actual truth of it.

“Really? Seoho told me that it’s to cover your _flower_ tattoo?”, Ravn says as he kept his laptop in his backpack. The younger was taken back as he is surprise by the older’s words, and the fact that Seoho told Ravn about it.

“W-well….”, Hwanwoong sighs, “he isn’t wrong though…” he looks downwards, technically admitting what Seoho said is true. As always, Hwanwoong can’t really lie. But then he realized something.

“Wait, you’ve seen my tattoo?” His eyes widen when the older nods. He wonders how, but then remembered yesterday’s event when Keonhee took a picture of it and sending it to Seoho _._ _It was meant for Ravn too?! And does this mean Ravn knows either I am his soulmate or not?_

“Oh. Sorry if it made you mad.” Ravn says, though his face is still as blank as ever as he walks towards the younger.

Hwanwoong shakes his head, looking away as he sighs. “No don’t worry. It’s fine.”, he says, pouting slightly. Though in his mind, he is so ready to scold Keonhee. How dare Keonhee exposed his tattoo to the male he is having conflicted emotions about. Is this what he meant yesterday by wanting prove that him and Ravn are soulmates? Also, this means Ravn has seen his tattoo and knows how girly it looks. _God this is embarrassing **.**_

“To be honest though. There’s no need to be so insecure about it.” Ravn says. Hwanwoong looks at the older, only realizing how close they are to one another. Ravn leans forward, making Hwanwoong backing up slightly. Their eyes on each other’s the entire time.

“I think it’s kind of cute to be honest.”

It could be just Hwanwoong’s imagination, and maybe he’s just going crazy. But he swears he could see the older smiling, just very very subtly. Hwanwoong already knows that his cheek is most definitely red at the moment. He wanted to say something but no words could come out. It’s like something is stuck in his in throat. It could be because he was flustered by the compliment, or maybe it’s because of the way the older was looking at him that prevent him from saying anything.

_What is this?_

The two male snaps back to reality when they heard the bell rings, indicating the end of lunch hour. Ravn backs up while Hwanwoong blinks a few time, trying to process what just happen.

“We should head to class.” Ravn says, walking back to his chair to grab his bag. Hwanwoong shakes his head to clear his mind, doing the same as he stores his things in his backpack. They two walks out the room, making sure that they left nothing behind before closing the door. Hwanwoong begins to walk first, but then stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to the taller.

“I’ll help you with the other assignment tomorrow since we didn’t have time today.”

Hwanwoong nods, though actually forgetting about the fact that Ravn is also helping him with his art assignment.

“See you later then shorty.” He pats the younger's shoulder before walking the opposite way. Hwanwoong lightly smacks his cheeks when he sees that Ravn was far enough from him. Trying to process what just happen, but then realizing that he was about to be late for his class. He sprinted down the hallway, panicking as he forgot how far his class is from the music room.

_Ravn turns around at one point, seeing the younger running towards the other way. The corner of his mouth curving very slightly as he continues to walk to his own classroom._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //I'm sorry if it kinda sucks.  
> I've been trying to update this but my mind has been so occupied with assignments and stuff AND I MISS WRITING THIS STORY QWQ  
> Also i miss writing fluff uhuhuhu


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //side character moment, i hope you guys don't mind qwq//

“Leeeeee Keonnnnnnnheeeeee!”, the said male turns around, eyes widen when he sees his tiny friend running towards him. He immediately grabs Xion who’s standing beside him, using the younger as a shield. Xion was confuse since his back was towards Hwanwoong, who’s stomping his way towards the oldest.

“Hey hey! Don’t attack me! I didn’t mean to send it so late!” Keonhee says as he hides his presence using Xion's body. Well, tried to. Hwanwoong furrows his eyebrows, puzzled by what Keonhee meant.

“What are you talking about?? You didn’t send anything to me”, The older raises himself, no longer hiding, but still kept Xion between them. He won’t take any chances with Hwanwoong.

“Didn’t you get my message??” The confuse expression on Hwanwoong immediately changes to realization. He takes his phone from his bag, switching it on. He checks the messages, noticing the one from Keonhee. It was a photo.

“Is this..?” Hwanwoong look at Keonhee, the older nodding with a grin. Xion and Keonhee turns to each other, snickering when they see Hwanwoong’s red face.

“Does that mean he and me- we- we’re-” Hwanwoong didn’t manage to finish his sentence as their lecturer began calling the students to enter the classroom. Xion pulls Hwanwoong’s by the arm into the classroom since the boy was still strucked by the actually fact that Ravn is his soulmate.

“Okay class, don’t forget about the project that’s due the end of this month. That’s all. Class dismissed.” The students began to chitter chatter as soon as the lecturer left the class. Little by little students began to leave, that including the trio as they discuss about the project. Keonhee rummages his backpack, realizing that he forgot his book in his locker.

“Guys, I forgot my notes. You guys can head first.” Keonhee says. The two nods, waving to Keonhee as they part ways.

He jogs towards the other side of the building, heading to his locker. He rotates the dial, opening the door after entering his code. He scans the inside, grabbing the stuff they need for the project discussion later that night.

“Keonhee! Glad to see you’re still here”, the said male turns his head to the side when hearing someone calling his name.

“Oh Yonghoon hyung. You haven’t gone home yet?” Keonhee smiles slightly as he spoke to their Student Leader. Yonghoon only awkwardly laughs as he looks away. Keonhee could tell that something was bothering the older.

“What’s up hyung? You seem like you’re in a rush?” he asks. The older pursed his lip slightly in an unsure way. Keonhee could see that he wanted to ask something.

“Are you free right now?” Yonghoon spoke after a few seconds pass. He sighs in relief slightly when he got a nod from the younger.

“I have a favor to ask of you-”, the older began but then stopped when Keonhee paused the older by putting his hand in front of him. “It depend if it’s illegal or not”, he says.

“Do you really think I’ll do anything illegal?” the older replied back as he crosses his arm over his chest. Keonhee think for a moment, trying to remember any memory of the older doing anything bad. But then again, he **is** the student leader. And also he couldn’t remember anything about the older when it comes to _illegal things._

“Lay it on me then.” Keonhee says. The older rummages through his back pocket, taking out what seems to be a key. He then hands it to Keonhee, who looks at it with a raised eyebrow.

“Can you help me lock up the gym? The basketball club is training right now and I’m supposed to wait until they’re done…but…”, Yonghoon rubs the back of his head nervously, as if he was hesitant to tell his reason. Nonetheless, since Keonhee and Yonghoon are friends, knowing a thing or two about the older, especially about his _relationship_ status. Keonhee scoffs lightly, taking the key from the older.

“No worries, I got it. You better go before Kanghyun scold you from being late _again_.” The older sighs in relief, and was about to thanked the younger when his phone rang. He checks the caller, the name of the person Keonhee mentions before displayed on his screen.

“Crap, I gotta go!” Yonghoon panics, thanking Keonhee before dashing pass the male. Keonhee laughs quietly as he eyes the older, who at one point almost stumbled but manage to stable himself before turning a corner. He eyes the key, before keeping it in his pocket. He puts the book he chosen before into his backpack, closing the locker door shut.

Even from a few metres away, Keonhee could hear the sound of shoes squeaking against the floor. He peeks his head in, though making sure he wasn’t visible as he eyes the basketball club. The club that almost everyone knows. It’s a typical _hot guy_ sport. His eyes scan the club members around the court, before going to the players. And ironically, the first person he laid eyes on was Seoho. He wonders if the older has always been in the basketball club, and why he doesn’t know about it. Or maybe Seoho has told him before and he just forgot.

“5 minutes left!” one of the girl, who Keonhee assumes is their manager, shouts to the players. Keonhee could see that their movement immediately intensify slightly from that. He couldn’t really take his eyes off them. Well, to be more exact, he couldn’t take his eyes off Seoho. The way his body moves as he dodges the enemy, those intense and determination eyes he is showing. No joke, Seoho is an attractive male when he’s not constantly flirting with Keonhee which always annoys him. Or is what he wants to say but he knows it’s a lie himself.

“WATCH OUT!” Keonhee snaps out of his thought when he heard a loud thud in the gym. His eyes widen slightly, seeing Seoho was on the ground. Not knowing why, he wanted to run towards the older, checking if he’s alright. It was as if it’s a reflex of his, but manage to avoid doing so. Instant he held himself back, not wanting to reveal himself.

“You ok dude?” one of the player, Harin, who Keonhee recognizes as one of Seoho's friends, offers his hand to Seoho. He laughs, grabbing the hand before standing up. Though slightly stumbling but Harin managed to catch him as he grips Seoho’s arm.

“Yeah I’m ok. Just hurt a little, but that’s normal when you felt down right?” He jokes, getting the rest of the members laughing along. Keonhee sighs in relief to see the older was fine.

“How about we call it day? You guys did amazing today.” Their manager informs the players, them cheering loudly as they began to dash towards their belongings, packing it into their bags. Keonhee eyes Seoho with suspiciously since the older was walking slower than usual, and taking careful steps as he walks towards the bench.

_Could it be? Did he hurt himself?_

“You’re not coming with us dude?” their manager walks towards Seoho, the male getting startled slightly. He shakes his head, telling them to go on without him as he still wants to practice a bit more. Though their manager wanting to scold Seoho from always overworking, she decides to just let it be, knowing that he won’t really listen to her. She waves to Seoho before following the rest out of the gym.

Seeing that everyone left, Keonhee wonders if he should just come out of hiding already. Why is he feeling scared suddenly? Wait, he shouldn’t care of that right now. He need to do the duty that Yonghoon has left him. He needs to hurry too since he has the project discussion later with Hwanwoong and Xion.

Discarding the feeling he was having before, he walks in the gym, Seoho not noticing his presence. “Are you not done yet? I need to lock this place up”, the voice startled Seoho slightly as he turns to it, sighing as he sees that it was just Keonhee.

“You scared me for a moment there.” He places his hand over his chest. Keonhee rolls his eyes slightly as he walks closer to the older. The male was suspiciously still sitting on the bench even when he said he wanted to keep going.

“Someone sure is lazing around. Even when he said he wanted to keep practicing.” He says in a teasing tone. Though getting a slightly panic expression from the older, which is the reaction he was not expecting to get. He perks his eyebrow as he sits next to Seoho, the older not looking at the younger.

Now Keonhee could tell that something was up since Seoho wasn’t as talkative or as flirting as he always is. Even not looking at Keonhee, which is even more weird.

“What’s up with you?”, the sudden question spooks the older yet again, as he shakes his head with a smile. Telling the younger that everything is perfectly fine. Keonhee furrows his eyebrows at the older’s attitude. It’s getting weird.

“Are you hiding something hyung?” he asks, leaning a bit close to Seoho as the older backs up too quickly, causing him to flinch slightly. Keonhee was taken back when Seoho’s face suddenly screams pain. His eyes then automatically shift to the older’s feet, getting an idea of what Seoho is hiding.

He left his seat beside the older, crouching in front of the older’s feet. He then proceed to take the older’s shoes off, though Seoho trying to stop Keonhee, but failed since the younger was much quicker than he expected.

The boy’s eyes widen with shock as sees the red bruise that has already form at Seoho’s right ankle. He lightly grabs the older’s foot, inspecting the bruise, the older flinching in pain. This most probably due to the fall just now. Keonhee sighs, furrowing his eyebrows as he makes eye contact with the other.

“Why didn’t you say something hyung?” He says, with a bit of an angry tone, to which Seoho notice but decides not to acknowledge it.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a big of a deal. Everyone gets injured sometimes. I’m just unlucky today is all.” He laughs, removing his foot from Keonhee’s grasps, grabbing his shoes to put it back on. Though Keonhee stopping him immediately as he snatched the item away.

“Um, I need that Keonnie”, Seoho says. Keonhee shakes his head, putting the shoe to the side as he stands up. He was so concern about the older that the nickname calling didn’t even bother him.

“Come on, let’s go to the infirmary. I won’t take no as an answer you know.” He crosses his arm over his chest. Seoho couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at the younger. Keonhee was confuse as to why the older is laughing when this is a serious situation.

“You’re cute when you’re worry about me.” Keonhee blushes at the older’s word, not being able to hide it since he didn’t expect such a comment. He coughs, trying to hide the fact that the older’s word had affected him. Though, it didn’t really matter what method he tried to use to hid it since Seoho has already seen the red cheeks.

“If you’re that concern, then I’ll have no choice to go then. I wouldn’t want to worry my _Keonnie_ ~”, he playfully grins. Keonhee didn’t respond to that, and instead just turn his back to the older as if to be angry but in reality he just wanted to hide his still blushed face. However, he turns back around when Seoho stood up, taking a step, only for him to stumble because of the pain and Keonhee catching him.

_Keonhee has only ever seen these type of things happening in those dramas that he watches on the weekends. He always wonders how it ever happen if it were a real life situation. It seems unrealistic. But there he is now. Hands holding Seoho’s side, the older grabbing the younger’s arm as to balance himself from the fall before. Their faces barely having distance with one another. The intense eye contacts they’re having with just pure silence. Keonhee could feel his heart beating fast. He can even hear it ringing in his ears._

“You’re going to keep holding me or…?” Seoho broke the silence, causing Keonhee to snap out of his thoughts, him pushing the older slightly off him, but kept a hand on Seoho’s arm.

“Sorry…about that…”, he looks down as he could feel his cheeks turning red, while Seoho still has his eyes on Keonhee. A small smile forming on his face as he sees the younger blushed. It wasn’t those teasing or flirty smile, but a genuine one. To him, the younger looks adorable at the moment.

“Well, let’s get me to the infirmary. That way you can close the gym too.” Seoho says, causing the younger to turn back his way before nodding. Seoho carefully walk over to the bench, packing his belonging before carrying it on his shoulder. Keonhee did offer to bring it for him, but the older rejected it, saying that it’s not a big deal.

Though Keonhee decides to agree on that, he won’t let older walk by himself. He grabs Seoho’s arm, putting it over his shoulder as support. Seoho told him that he was fine, but the younger ignores it. Shaking his head in respond without saying anything as he brings Seoho with him out the gym. The older looks at the younger, his eyes showing how much he appreciates the male even without words.

“Hold on a sec hyung”, Keonhee says as he lets go of Seoho, making the older support himself for a moment as the younger lock up the gym. He went back to the older, putting the arm over his shoulder like before. Seoho couldn’t help but let a giggle escapes him, causing Keonhee to turn to him with a puzzle look.

“What’s funny?” the younger asks. Seoho sighs with a smile, before looking at Keonhee, one of the younger’s eyebrow raised.

“It’s just weird to see you helping me like this considering how you hated me for so long.” He chuckles softly. The oldest words surprised Keonhee.

It’s not like he wanted to hate the older. Heck he doesn’t even hate him. It was all just an act to hide his true feelings from Seoho. But, he can’t tell that to him. He can’t tell him the truth. His fondness towards the older. He didn’t expect for his acting to be so believable that the older would misunderstand it to that extend.

“I…don’t hate you”, he mumbles under his breath, making sure the older is unable to hear it. “Hm? Did you say something?” the older asks, Keonhee shaking his head with a face that tells nothing. Seoho can’t know. Maybe not yet? _Or maybe never._

“Come on. We better hurry up since I need to go back.” He says, walking with Seoho a little faster than the normal pace. Seoho pokes the boy’s cheek, causing him to be startled slightly before looking at the older.

“You should be more like this Keonniee ah~”, he says with a cheeky grin, cooing at the younger's sudden change of heart towards him.

_And the normal Seoho is back._

Keonhee sighs, lifting Seoho’s arm off him before letting it go. “If you’re going act like this then have fun going to the infirmary alone hyung” Keonhee waves to Seoho as he began to walk away, causing Seoho to panic.

“W-wait! I was just kidding- Keonheeee!” the older began limping slightly as he tries to catch up to the younger, who was walking pretty slow to be honest. Keonhee sneak a glance behind him. He laughs quietly to himself as he sees the older struggling to reach him. He waits for a little awhile, enjoying the torture of the older before finally going back and help him.

~~~~

_The nurse in the infirmary lifts her eyes from her phone when the door slides open. She blinks a few time, trying to process the scene that is being shown in front of her. The brown haired male walks towards the nurse, causing her to snapped out of her day dreaming._

_"W-what seems to be the problem?", she stutters slightly. The brown haired male then began to explain that his friend probably sprained his ankle when he was playing basketball. The nurse nods, motioning for the boy to sit on the bed. She eyes the two male as she walks to one of the cabinet, seeing the red haired male, that was once on his friend's back, being put onto the bed._

_She took her eyes off them for a moment to grab some bandages and some medicine before closing the cabinet. Though the moment she turns around, she halted, eyeing the two with her eyebrows raised. She could see the brown haired blushing as he says rude thing to the other. The red haired holding onto the boy's wrists, a grin never leaving him as he nods along. Even when he's getting scolded by his... **friend?**_

_"Could they possibly be...?", the nurse asked herself quietly, before giggling at the sight of the two male._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //thenurseisjustarandomcharacterpfftttt
> 
> also I'm sorry if the updates are kind of random (._.)  
> I wanted to give myself a schedule or a routine but i'm afraid that I won't follow it in the end (qwq)  
> But DON'T WORRY I won't let this story die asdfghjkl  
> *intense panicking*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //disclamer, i have no idea where my thought was going with the chapter. I had ideas but it just won't come out asdfghjkl.  
> so, please excuse the nonsense, and typos qwq

“Going on a date I see?” Hwanwoong says with a teasing tone as he and Keonhee eyes the youngest. Xion rolls his eyes, as he packs his things into his bag, putting it against the couch. Xion looks at himself, pouting when he sees his outfit.

“Hyung, can I borrow a hoodie?”, He turns to Hwanwoong. The older nodding, before standing up to go to his room, only to come out minutes later with a pastel green hoodie. He hands the younger the item, him putting it over his white plain t-shirt. He goes to the bathroom, fixing his hair before going back into the living room.

“How do I look~?” He smiles, both hands out to the side as he shows his outfit to the two older in front of him. Both males, that were busy trying to find materials for their project, looks up from their devices and books, and towards the youngest.

“The same?”, Keonhee says, getting an annoyed groan from Xion. He crosses his arms over his chest as he puffs his cheeks. He wanted an actual opinion since he was about to go with Leedo for the night. Even though they already went to a couples dates already, but Xion will always dress to impressed. He doesn’t want Leedo to see him as someone who doesn’t care about these things.

“You look very small with that big hoodie, which…I guess works for you.” Hwanwoong comments. Though it wasn’t exactly what he wanted, at least he got something. It’s better than what Keonhee said. He grabs his phone when it vibrated in his pocket, him checking the caller and smiling immediately when seeing the named on the screen.

“I gotta go guys. See you later!” The two male waves to the youngest as he left the dorm room. Keonhee sighs as he stares at the front door, Hwanwoong noticing.

“What’s up with you?”, he nudges the older’s shoulder. Keonhee turns his head to Hwanwoong, who’s eyes are back to the books.

“Don’t you sometimes feel jealous towards Dongju and Geonhak?”, his suddenly question surprised Hwanwoong as the younger look up at the older with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you trying to say?”

“I mean like, seeing them lovey-dovey and all. Don’t you wish that you could experience that with your soulmate as well?” The older glances at Hwanwoong who’s beside him. The younger blinks, before looking back at the book in front of him. Though his thoughts were somewhere else. The thoughts of him and his soulmate…him and… _Youngjo?_

His face changes immediately to a shade of red as his mind starts imagining scenarios. He was so red that smoke practically could fume out of his head if it was a cartoon. Hwanwoong whips his head towards Keonhee when he heard the other snickering.

“What are you imagining huh?” The older smirks as Hwanwoong shakes his head vigorously before burying his face in the books. A smirk still on his mouth, Keonhee leans towards the younger.

“You’re imagining you and Ravn being all sweet to each other right? Don’t lie to me Hwannie~”, he pokes the boy’s arm, cooing teasingly. Hwanwoong starts to panic, trying to find a way to lie himself out, but he knows his mouth is too truthful to even speak of a single lie. So, he stands up abruptly, startling Keonhee who was beside him.

“I- I’m going to take a shower!” He walks pass the older and towards his room, closing the door behind him. Keonhee’s eyes stayed on the younger as he disappeared into his bedroom. He scratches the back of his head, wondering if what he said was wrong.

The light of phone screen laminates the male’s face as he scrolls through his phone. Though it only lasted a moment when he heard someone running his way. He lifts his eyes from his phone., smiling immediately when he sees his lover, his soulmate.

“Sorry I’m late. Did you wait long hyung?”, Xion says after stopping right in front of Leedo, who’s leaning against the car’s door. The older shakes his head ruffling the boy’s hair softly.

“Nah. I just got here too. Shall we go now?” Leedo says, the younger nodding with a smile. The two male enter the car, Leedo on the driver’s seat while Xion on the passenger’s. The older planned that they eat dinner together again tonight at a random restaurant. And later, do whatever it is that they feel like at the moment. Maybe take a walk. Or maybe go to the arcade or a mall. Who knows.

~~~~

Another night well spent, as the two male walk out of the restaurant. Leedo, wasting no time, immediately grabs on to Xion’s left hand, gripping it tightly with his own. A blush creeps on his cheeks as he smiles at the older, him smiling in return. The two just walking to who knows where, but of course, remembering where they park the car. Maybe another night walk isn’t such a bad idea?

Though their moment got disturbed when Xion heard the familiar ringtone. The ringtone he set for a specific someone. He takes his phone out with his free hand, not wanting to release the older’s grip. His eyes widen at the message he got, Leedo noticing it.

“What’s up? Are you ok Dongju?” The older asks. The said male turns to Leedo, showing his text to the older. The text between him and his twin brother. Leedo’s eyes widen slightly as he read the conversation, before turning to Xion.

“He’s going to visit me this weekend!“, The younger says excitedly as a smile plasters on his face. He turns back to his phone, typing happily. A soft smile on Leedo’s lips as he can see the excitement on the younger. Though, the grin on the boy’s face didn’t stay for long.

“Aw…”, a frown suddenly appears on his face as he eyes his phone. Leedo pulls on their intertwined hands lightly when he heard the disappointed sound from his lover, tilting his head as a way to ask what was wrong.

“He’s not sure when he can come over though because of his schedule for the concert”, Xion pouts as he eyes his phone. He was excited to see his twin brother after such a long time. He is happy of course that Dongmyeong is becoming successful, but it does saddens him that his brother has been busier than ever.

“You ok?”, he turns to Leedo when the older spoke, seeing the smile of concern from him. Xion sighs slightly before nodding. He shouldn’t make a big deal out of this. He can still see his brother at his concert later. Even though only from far away, but still, it’s better than nothing.

“You want to go back? We can end the night here if you want.”, the younger shakes his head upon hearing the suggestion. He doesn’t want to go home. Not yet. This night is supposed to be about the two of them. He shouldn’t let the mood get ruin by his _problem_.

“No, I want to spend time with you hyung. If…you’re ok with it?”, he looks down on the ground, suddenly worry if the older find him clingy or too much. Nonetheless, he felt his hand being brought up, something soft pressing onto the back of his hand. He turns at the other, seeing Leedo placing a soft kiss on the place.

“More than ever Dongie.” He smiles warmly, causing the younger’s stomach to be filled with butterflies as his heart flutter at the gesture. He shyly looks away, his cheeks slightly pink. The other chuckles as he finds the current look on the younger, fits him very well, him looking as adorable as ever.

Leedo tighten his grip on the younger’s hand, Xion doing the same. He slides their intertwined hands in his coat’s pocket, the younger giggling at the gesture. The two just walking side by side at the sidewalk that’s being illuminated by the night’s sky.

This is what Xion enjoys the most. Just the time he spent with either his friends or lover. It helps him forget about the whole ‘ _needing to reach his parent’s expectation’_ part of his life. Even for a brief moment, he’s happy.

~~~~

The next day flew by quickly as Hwanwoong was walking his way towards the art room. Well, more like sprinting his way to the art room. Yet again, the meet up between the two has slip out from his mind. Why does this keep happening to him.

The door flings open as Hwanwoong turns the knob, pushing it. His eyes meet with the male’s, who is leaning against the table near the window. He sheepishly smiles, closing the door behind him. He steps to the taller, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry…for being late…again”, he lowers his head as he says the last word. Ravn not saying anything as he switches his phone off, sliding it in his pocket before walking to the back where the canvases are kept. Hwanwoong bit the inside of his cheek, placing his bag on one of the table before following Ravn, grabbing the art tools they will be needing.

The silences were too obvious between them, and Ravn could tell. He could see that Hwanwoong was somehow more awkward with him, even more than before. _What is with the awkwardness?_ Could it be because of the fact that they found of that they were soulmate? Even so, why is Hwanwoong so distant? It doesn’t really make sense to Ravn.

The taller glances at the other whose eyes are focuses on the canvas in front of him. Though he did catch the younger looking his way at one point, Hwanwoong clearing his throat as he immediately looks away, as if trying to act like he didn’t just took a peek at the older.

“Why are you suddenly so awkward with me?” the younger was startled by the question. Not expecting the older to be direct.

“I- uh-”, his eyes shake slightly as he shifts between Ravn and his canvas. He doesn’t know what to answer. Well, he knows what he could say. But he **doesn’t** want to. Technically he has always been awkward and a silent type of person, especially with the older. Is he really acting that different?

“Is it because we’re soulmate?” the words came out of the older so easily that it surprises Hwanwoong. He was hoping he wouldn’t say it, but unfortunately it didn’t go as plan. The younger eyes the canvas in front of him, biting his bottom lip ever so slightly.

“S-so…you knew?” Hwanwoong side glances the older, Ravn nodding while his eyes focus on the painting in front of him as his hand painted the canvas.

“Only yesterday. Well technically the day before yesterday when Seoho showed me the picture.” Ravn puts the paint brush down before raising his right hand, showing the **Alstroemeria** tattoo that carved onto his palm.

“The tattoo matches mine.” He looks at Hwanwoong, the younger blushes lightly. He looks down for a second, before lifting his left hand slowly, showing the Chrysanthemum.

“Mine too...”, he says, almost a mumble as he looks at the older shyly. The two stares at each other for a brief second, before they look away awkwardly and in silence. Hwanwoong staring at the paint palette he placed on the floor before, while Ravn went back to painting.

Another silence passes them before the shorter deciding to break it. The question he always wanted to ask but never had the courage to do so. But he knew he need to ask it, though it might not seem like a big deal. But to Hwanwoong, it kinda is...?

“Um…I have a question…”, the older turns to the male, tilting his head slightly as a way to tell him to continue. Hwanwoong rubs the back of his neck, before shifting to face the older.

“Should I… call you Ravn or Youngjo?” he asks. Ravn didn’t show any reaction, only stare back with an empty expression. Or is what being assumed by Hwanwoong. The older’s facial is so hard to read. He went back to his painting, “I mean…that’s up to you really. I don’t mind either way”, he simply says.

“I’ll call you Youngjo then...if you don’t mind?” he asks, the older nodding as a respond without saying anything, his eyes glued to the canvas. Hwanwoong shifts back to his previous position, body facing his canvas fully. His eyes landed on the still white canvas in front of him. He should really focus on the finishing this painting.

Minutes passes and yet again, silence. Though, that is until Hwanwoong speaks up.

“Can I ask another question though?” he asks. The older nodding without removing his eyes, his hand gracefully moving as he painted the canvas.

“Why do you call me _shorty_?”, he mumbles, a little hesitant to ask such question. He knows it’s a dumb question, but he just wanted to know. Ravn lowers his hand, humming slightly before turning his head to the younger.

“Because you’re shorter than me?” He says only that. Hwanwoong’s shoulders drops slightly when hearing the older’s answer. Not very happy with it. He knows he’s short, especially next to Ravn.

“Well… can you call me by my name instead of shorty? I kind of don’t like being called short. Though it’s true, but still…” Hwanwoong pouts unconsciously as he looks away. He turns his head towards Ravn when he thought he heard what seems to be a chuckle. Though, only seeing the older’s with a nonchalant expression as his attention was already back to his canvas.

_Could it just be my imagination?_

Time passes as the two boy just painted in silence. Well, not completely since Hwanwoong tried to make conversation, coming up with topics that he thinks is interesting, but the older only ending it with a single answer. He’s struggling. Both in his art and trying to not make the air between them awkward. Though maybe it’s just him feeling the vibe?

Hwanwoong glances at the older, yet again the other’s eyes only on the art in front of him. He wonders what the older was painting. He couldn’t really tell since both of their canvas where tilted to a way that neither of them could see each other’s art, or whatever it is they drew. Though one thing he knows for sure, whatever Ravn did is probably most definitely way better than the coloring mess Hwanwoong did.

On a different topic, Ravn seems fine with the silence, not saying anything. Maybe he’s the type that likes the quietness more than conversation? If so, does that mean that Hwanwoong has been obliviously ruin the perfect silence for Ravn. _Crap._ Suddenly he’s worried if the older is feeling annoyed by him.

“Y-youngjo.” Hwanwoong began to speak, the older only humming an answer.

“I-I’m sorry for talking too much. Also for having you teaching me how to paint, though it ended up with me creating this…color mess…” he says as he eyes his canvas. The way the color that he chose, not contrasting one another at all. It looks like someone splash some random paint they found onto it. To Hwanwoong, it looks like the worst thing he has ever seen.

“God why did I even take this subject.” Hwanwoong sighs, mumbling as he looks down at the paint palette he’s holding. He wonders why he even take this class as an extra subject. Maybe he was just bored? No. That wasn’t it. He wanted to widen his knowledge, always have been interested in trying new things. Thinking maybe he could master it but, it wasn’t that easy. _Good job Hwan._

“Hwanwoong”, the said male turns his head to Ravn, who was already looking his way. Suddenly, Ravn reaches his hand out slowly, leaning as well, closer to Hwanwoong. The shorter was surprise, but he didn’t move nor react. His heart beating faster as Ravn came closer and closer. He closes his eyes shut, afraid of what’s to come next. He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for it. Heck they just met 3 days ago and just found out that they were soulmates. Could it be? _IS HE MAKING A MOVE ALREADY??_

Though what he thought was going to be a kiss, turns out to be something else. He felt a thumb brushing his cheek harshly, him squinting at the force. He opens his eyes, seeing Ravn’s looking at his cheek. The taller backing away seconds later.

“You got paint on your cheek”, he simply says with an expressionless face. Hwanwoong blushes, taking his phone out as he checks it. There were traces but most of it was gone. _Did Ravn removed them just now?_ Then all the thoughts Hwanwoong had, was just his imagination. He even thought Ravn was about to _kiss_ him. At this point, Hwanwoong was a blushing mess.

“T-thanks h-hyung”, he looks away, continuing to paint..whatever it is he's creating. He’s literally to messed up in the brain to focus on his painting right now.

“Also, don’t beat yourself so much”, Ravn suddenly spoke, eyes still on his canvas. Hwanwoong side-glances the older, his cheek still a shade of pink.

“I don’t mind having you here with me”, he says, again with the same expressionless face. Hwanwoong’s brush slips out of his hand but he managed to catch it, though at the tip of the brush that was covered with paint. Yeah... his hand is going to be covered with it and he has class after this. _F_ - _GREAT._ He swears silently in his thoughts.

Ravn brushes the final stroke on the canvas before putting the paint brush on his ear. He turns the painting towards Hwanwoong, the other being confuse. He focuses more on the painting as it turns fully to the younger, eyes widen when he sees what was drawn on it.

It’s…a painting of him. _He drew me?_

“Plus, you make a good model.” He turns to Hwanwoong with a subtle smile. It's so subtle that’s you need to focus to actually notice it. Hwanwoong could feel his face feeling hotter as his heart starts to beat faster. He couldn’t believe his _crush_ just drew him. His _soulmate_.

“I-…T-thank you…?”, he says though in a more questioning tone, unsure if he should accept the compliment or not because he himself thinks he looks ugly compare to most people. He can’t be a model for sure. He was so in his mind that he didn’t even notice Ravn closing in onto his face until the male pokes his right cheek, startling him.

“The paint is still on here”, he says eyeing the spot. Hwanwoong stays still as his eyes focuses on the male in front of him. He wonders if Ravn can hear his heart beating so loudly.

“Well, not that it matters anyway”, he says, shifting his eyes from the cheeks to the boy’s eyes. The two making eye contact. Hwanwoong was confuse by what the older meant, him tilting his head slightly. Ravn takes the brush from his ear, proceeding to spread the little amount of paint on it on the boy’s right cheek.

“You look cuter with paint on your face anyways.” He chuckles lightly, causing Hwanwoong to be stun by it. Ravn had never laugh or smile or even show any emotions before. He should though. He sounds so attractive. Hwanwoong blushes as his thought about the older ran through his head. He didn’t even notice the bell ringing, Ravn already packing his stuff into his bag, ready to leave.

“See you tomorrow Hwanwoong. Don’t forget to memorize the lyric too”, is what he said before leaving the male all alone in the room. The boy stayed silent still, not moving until his brain, in an instant realizes, what just happened. He starts to blush so red, so covers his face with his hands. He’s so glad Ravn had left by this point.

He clenches his shirt where his chest is, feeling his heart beating faster than ever.

“This is bad...”

~~~~

Keonhee packs his unused books in his locker, closing it after, before making his way to the cafeteria as he was hungry as heck. Though, he couldn’t get that far when he heard someone calling his name.

“Keonhee!”, the said male turns around, seeing Yonghoon running his way. What a coincidence that they met at the same place for two days. Yonghoon pants slightly as he tries to catch his breath.

“Can I ask a favor from you?” The older asks, Keonhee perking his eyebrow at the words. He crosses his arms, leaning the side of his body against his locker.

“Again?” He sighs when he sees the other smiling sheepishly. He clasps his hand together in front of him, lowering his head as he begs for the younger’s help. However, he wouldn’t budge. Especially not now since his stomach was growling in hunger, which by the way, didn’t go unnoticed by Yonghoon. Suddenly an idea pops in the older’s head.

“Will you help me if I treat you to lunch?” Now that caught Keonhee’s attention. Though him not wanting to help the older again, the sound of free food does sound amazing. Keonhee sighs before nodding, Yonghoon grinning as he thanks the younger.

“What is my _task_ now?” he asks nonchalantly. The older began to explain that he needed to make a report on every clubs’ activities. He was half way done, but suddenly he forgot that he had a meeting at the moment. Keonhee asks why doesn’t the older just do the job later in the day. Yonghoon continues saying that he did plan to do so, but the Assistant Student Leader wanted the report as fast as possible.

“Now that make sense. You can never go against _his_ words huh?” The younger laughs, the older rolling his eyes slightly. Though he teases the older, he agrees nonetheless to help, with of course the condition of the older buying him lunch. Yonghoon sighs in realief, thanking the younger again and again.

“God, I’m going to get lectured by him again.” He groans in annoyance when he realizes the time on his wristwatch. The older thanking Keonhee one last time before sprinting his way to the meeting room, leaving the male alone.

“Guessing I’m not eating today”, he says to himself, patting his stomach before walking to the opposite end of the corridor.

The task wasn’t so bad. It didn’t even take that long that Keonhee even believes he could get some food before the bell rings. Though just his luck, the last club he needs to go to is the basketball club. Did he intentionally left the club to be the last one? _Maybe._

He peeks his head through the door, eyeing the students in the gym. He sighs in relief when he doesn’t see the _person_ anywhere. The male that he didn’t want to see. Well, is what he keeps telling himself but he knows _deep_ down, he’s kind of disappointed that Seoho isn’t there.

“Keonhee? What are you doing here?” the voice behind him startled the male as he abruptly turns around. It was Harin. Keonhee sighs in relief, slightly glad that it wasn't Seoho.

“I’m running an errand for Yonghoon hyung. Who’s in charge of your club by the way?” he asks.

“That would be our manager then.” Harin points to a girl that’s talking to one of the players with a clipboard in her hand. He motions Keonhee to follow him as he brings the older to the girl. Keonhee bowing slightly with a smile since he recognizes the girl, who is her senior. The manager smiling adorably, greeting Keonhee.

The boy began to explain his task and what Yonghoon wanted, the manager having no problem with it, giving him a piece of paper that has all the notes regarding their activities. Keonhee thanks her as he takes the paper before bowing and leaving the gym. He eyes the list, reading the details as he walks out the door. He was so focus that he didn’t even realize someone walking towards his way, the two ended up accidentally bumping shoulder.

“Oh-oh sorry-” Keonhee was about to say when he realizes who it was. The red haired smiles as he sees the younger, though before he could say anything, Keonhee starts to speed walk pass the older.

“Heyhey! Hold on- where are you heading so fast?” Seoho grabs the younger’s arm, causing Keonhee to back up slightly. The younger folded the paper in half, putting it in his pocket before crossing his arm.

“Nowhere.” He simply says. Seoho perks his eyebrow at the respond, though finding it amusing how the younger is acting like this. Keonhee’s eyes shifts from the older to the sandwiches in his hand, him blinking as he forgot how he hadn’t had lunch yet. Also he could practically feel his stomach about to roar at any moment at the sight of food.

“Do you want these?” Seoho says as he shows the sandwiches to the younger. He snaps out of his hunger, turning his back slightly to the older as he pretends that he’s not in a desperate state of wanting to consume any kind of edible things he sees, even if it's someone else's.

“No. What are you talking about. I’m not even hungry.” Is what he says, but not his belly. As if on cue, the sound that suddenly came out from his stomach was heard by both male. It was so loud that anyone around them could probably hear it. But thank god it was just them there.

Seoho chuckles as Keonhee tries to act cool, though his face flushes deep red. God he felt embarrass. _DAMN IT STOMACH._

“Let’s get lunch together then? I haven’t eaten either.” The older says as he walks closer to the younger, standing beside him by now. Keonhee shot a quick glance before looking away. Seoho sighs with a smile, not even bother by the other's attitude.

“Wait a minute alright.” The older says as he nudges Keonhee's arm slightly before going back into the gym, coming out seconds later. He shoves the sandwich onto the younger’s hands, which startled him, grabbing the boy’s wrist after.

“Let’s hurry before lunch is over.” Keonhee was about to reject the invite, but couldn’t since Seoho pulled him by the wrists towards the opposite end of the gym. Yet again the older forcing himself onto Keonhee. Does he hates it though? Being dragged by the older constantly, and him always wanting to take Keonhee's time even when he has other people he can go to, but in the end always choosing the younger...

_...Maybe...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Well that's that...  
> They know they're both soulmates... now what will become of them ohohohoh (^.^)  
> Sad Xion not being able to see his twin uhuhuhu  
> And as always, Keonhee panics moment XDD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continue from before oho Panic keonhee pt2
> 
> Idk what that ending is asdfghjkll help qwq

His eyes scan the students that were walking pass him, shifting slightly on the staircase as he suddenly felt nervous for some reason. He leans his side against the railing along the stairs as he sighs, eyeing the sandwiches in his hands. He glances to his left when he heard footsteps closing in.

“Here ya go”, the red haired says as he hands the younger a juice box. Keonhee accepts as he nods slightly, the older taking a seat beside the younger on the small staircase that leads students from the cafeteria to the park. It wasn’t an idle place for Keonhee, but what can he do when the older literally dragged him there.

“Why aren’t you eating it yet? Weren’t you hungry?”, Seoho says when he sees the still wrapped sandwiches in the younger’s hands, stabbing the straw into the juice box. The younger places his drink beside him, before handing the food towards the older.

“I don’t want it. It’s yours anyways. You eat it.” Seoho perks his eyebrow as he takes a sip through the straw. Keonhee continues to shove the sandwiches to the older, not wanting to take Seoho's food since he would feel bad about it. The older sighs as he grabs the item, unwrapping it after. The younger grabs his juice box, stabbing the straw into it before taking a sip as he looks at the view of the park in front of him. Though he's hungry, he can't do anything about it for now. Water just have to do.

“Here”, the younger turns to Seoho, seeing the male handing him one of the two sandwiches. Keonhee eyes it as if it was the weirdest object he has ever seen. Seoho shoves it closer to the younger, the male pushing it away, wanting Seoho to just eat it, and not give it to him since the food belong to the older anyways. They’re both hungry at the moment, but Keonhee doesn’t want to steal the other’s food for himself. 

“It’s fine hyung. I’m not hung-hmp?!” Keonhee speaks but was shut-up instantly when Seoho shoves the sandwich into the younger’s mouth.

“Shut it. Just eat.” Seoho laughs lightly, fully unwrapping the other sandwich, crumbling the plastic wrapper in his hand later. Keonhee grabs the partly shoved food, munching on it. Though he was happy to finally have some nutrients in his stomach, he still felt slightly guilty for eating the older’s lunch.

The two male sat in silence, their eyes just scanning their surroundings where students would pass by in front of them, some were chilling or playing at the park, and some of them walked down the stairs beside the two male, which sometime startled Keonhee slightly even though Seoho was the one at most danger. The male is literally sitting at the middle of the stairs, while Keonhee was at the side.

“Aren’t you hot wearing that?”, Keonhee turns to the older with a puzzle look. The older pointing to his outfit, the younger looking down at himself, realizing later what the older meant.

“The turtleneck you mean? N-no, not really. I’m used to wearing it everyday after a long time”, he simply says, not wanting to explain even more of his reasons. He can’t tell Seoho that he’s wearing the outfit to cover his tattoo, especially when the older doesn't know about their actual connection. _Keonhee's flower being the one that's craved onto Seoho's palm._ Thank goodness for Keonhee, Seoho doesn’t asks anymore and just nods at the younger’s previous respond. He sighs quietly to himself, relief that the older drops the topic very quickly.

Neither of them has seen each other's tattoo, which complicates things for them. Well mostly Keonhee right now. The only thing he knows is the fact that the older's flower is **Siberian Yellow** because Seoho once told him before. Why? Who knows. Even Keonhee was confuse as to why Seoho told him that fact.

It's interesting how Keonhee manage to figure it out on his own that Seoho is apparently his soulmate just based on the coloring changing flower on his palm that reflects the older's emotions.

Minutes later passes, the younger’s eyes shifted to the older’s foot at one point, seeing a part of the bandage that’s wrapped around his ankle when the older changes his legs position from crossing, to straightening it as he felt a bit sore after a while of.

“Does it still hurt?” he younger asks, not expecting it to come out more of a mumble. The older looks at the boy with a questioning hum, understanding later what Keonhee was asking about when the other points to his injured foot.

“Ah, this. Yeah, it’s pretty much healed already. But the nurse said to be careful still and wait for a day or two before I can go back to practicing.” The older says, lifting his pants slightly to reveal the bandage to its fullest.

“It only takes you a day to recover huh? It’s probably wasn’t badly injured then." Keonhee perks his eyebrow, biting his straw slightly, "But that _certain someone_ sureeee was limping so badly yesterday. Could he be overreacting?” he tilts his head as he smiles playfully at the older. Seoho raises his eyebrow as he pulls his pants back down. He props his hands beside him, leaning back slightly as he lets out a long hum.

“Hmmm, says the one who kept bugging that _certain someone_ to go to the infirmary and making a big deal out of it in the first place. **That person,** for sure was overreacting”, Seoho smirks at Keonhee when his eyes landed on the younger. “Right any bells Keonnie~?” The said male blushed deep red at the hinting, and also the nickname. The playful smile disappears from his face as he looks away, shifting slightly on the hard staircase surface.

“S-shut up! I wasn’t overreacting. I was just taking pre-caution! What if you had a broken ankle or something. You should thank me for forcing you to get it checked out immediately”, Keonhee pouts, not wanting to make eye contact with the other. The older tilts his head, chuckling at the sight of the male beside him.

“Yes yes you’re right”, he scoots closer to the younger. Keonhee looks at the older confusingly, Seoho leaning closer to Keonhee. “Thank you _darling_ ~”, he shows his famous eye smile to the younger. The words, _the pet name_ , shocks Keonhee as his face turns red as a tomato.

“D-DarLING?! YOU-”, the younger stutters as he looks everywhere except at the older, him moving closer to the railing, and further away from Seoho. Or is what he is attempting to do.

“You’re cute like this.” Seoho smiles adorably as he leans closer, the younger backing up, his back practically against the metal by now. Seoho’s smile turns into an amused grin when he sees Keonhee’s current state, the way his eyes screams panic. The distance between them lessen as the older doesn’t stop scooting closer. Keonhee's eyes shift from the older’s as he get nearer ever so slowly.

“STOP!”, Keonhee halted the older’s movement, when he realizes how close they were, by grabbing the male’s shoulders. “IF YOU GET ANY CLOSER, I’M CALLING IT SEXUAL HARASSMENT!”, he says as he tries to show his serious eyes, but, it wasn’t very convincing for Seoho as the older smirked, grabbing the younger’s wrists, startling the man.

“It wouldn’t be called sexual harassment if you’re allowing me to keep going this far. You sure you don’t want this as well Keonnie?” he says, in a slight lower voice than before. The difference isn’t that noticeable but Keonhee heard it. He gulps nervously when the older slowly removes the boy’s grip from his shoulder. Keonhee could practically feel his hands, that is being held by the older, are shaking as he was scared. Scared by the fact that he’s not pushing or even kicking Seoho away. _He's not rejecting it._

Seoho proceeds to lean closer, the boy’s back was practically pushed by the metal by Keonhee himself. It’s as if he’s trying to shrink himself the best he could, trying to run even when he knows he's literally trapped between the older in front of him and the metal behind him.

**_What is this?_ **

He presses his head back against the metal bar when the older got too close to his face.

It hurts. He wanted to run away, but couldn’t. Not because of the railing, but because of his feelings.

**_Why is this happening?_ **

He closes his eyes in fear, when he sees the older already closer than ever, not knowing what is about to happen, or if he should let it happen. He should stop it before it’s too late.

**_Stop this Keonhee, he’s playing with you. He’s a playboy remember! HE'S FUCKING WITH YOU_ **

He knows that, but something is blocking him for thinking rationally.

They are soulmates _right_? Maybe it wouldn’t be a problem… _right_? Even when Seoho doesn’t know about that fact…but maybe now…he…

**_SNAP OUT OF IT! KEONHEE!!_ **

“Seoho, where are youu!!” the voice from far away causes the older to stop, just when their nose slightly touched one another. Keonhee opens his eyes, the two male sharing eye contact for a few seconds before Seoho chuckles lightly, backing up after. He turns around when he heard footsteps running towards him. The younger stayed leaning against the railing, trying to calm his heart down as he clenches his shirt unconsciously. And also hoped his face could stop heating up so much.

“Ah! There you are! Are you skipping practice again?” the girl, who Keonhee doesn’t recognizes, run towards them. _Is she one of Seoho’s friends?_

The older smiles, shrugging as a respond to the girl’s question. It seems that him just using that iconic smile works whenever he wants to dodge questions. The girl sighs before crouching beside Seoho, pulling the male’s sleeve between her fingers.

“You told me you were going to spend lunchtime with me”, the girl pouts adorably, hoping the older would budge. Though the older only chuckling, patting her head, “Sorry. It slipped my mind suddenly. I’ll make it up to you, ok?” he says, the girl nodding at that.

The brunette, who’s still leaning against the metal bars watched the two from the side. Somehow, he felt like there’s something going on between Seoho and the girl. Though, even if there is, Keonhee wouldn’t be surprise. It’s Seoho after all.

Even so, he can’t help but feel this tight feeling in his chest. As if, it’s suffocating him from the inside. Keonhee grips his shirt as he looks down, not wanting to see the two.

“Then how about you treat me to lunch right now? There is still a bit of time left~” the girl’s word caught Keonhee’s attention, though he didn’t show any reaction. Only his eyes glancing at the two slightly. He already knew what the older will answer. **Obviously** Seoho will agree to go with her. She’s cute and pretty, and totally Seoho’s type. The older will definitely dumped Keonhee, to which the younger doesn’t mind. It makes sense. Plus, Seoho and Keonhee aren’t in a relationship anyways. It’s not like Keonhee can tell the older what he can, and cannot do.

“Well sorry. I can’t right now. I’m hanging out with Keonhee.” The older's words rings through Keonhee’s ears. He blinks a few time, wondering if he heard it right. The younger lifts his head towards the two, seeing the girl looking at Keonhee with a titled head, before smiling after. The male didn’t understand what it was supposed to mean and just bows his head slightly as a greeting. He then later sees the girl whispering something into Seoho's ears, before giggling, standing up after.

“Well have fun then! We’ll hang later since you still need to treat me to lunch alright?”, the girl says with her hands on his hip and puffed out cheeks while Seoho laughs, saluting at the girl with an 'OK' sign. She gazes at Keonhee, the male noticing the stare. The girl smiles at him before leaving the two male alone.

He wonders what that smile is supposed to mean. Does she see Keonhee as a threat or something? A rival? If so, then that is definitely what he didn't mean to do. He doesn’t want to make enemies with anyone, especially Seoho’s friends or fans. _CRAP what do I d-_

“You ok?”, the familiar voice of the older snaps Keonhee out of his panicking thoughts. The younger shakes his head vigorously, Seoho perking his eyebrow at that but decided to not ask anymore. He shrugs, before eyeing the view of the park in front of them while taking a sip from his juice box. Keonhee side glances him for a quick second. before bringing his legs towards him, hugging it against his chest as he hides half of his face behind his knees.

“You could’ve just go and spend time with her. I wouldn’t mind”, he spoke quietly, almost like not wanting to say those words. Even so, Seoho just chuckles before nudging the boy’s arm, causing the younger to lift his eyes to him.

“No way am I leaving you alone. Plus, I’m the one who dragged you out here.” The older smiles, causing the other blink a few times before hiding his face back behind his knees with a slight pout. “oh”

 _‘So, he stayed with me because he felt responsible and not because he wanted to spend time with me?’_ These thoughts ran through Keonhee’s mind. He isn’t surprise if that is the truth. The older can do whatever he wants and hang out with whoever he wants. They’re not together, so Keonhee has no rights to say who and what the older can or cannot do. He’s just one of Seoho’s targets. That’s all he is to the older. _Nothing more right_.

The older tilts his head forward to see the younger’s hidden face, “You really think I would just ditch you?”, the older asks. Keonhee hugs his legs even closer as an attempt to hide his face even more, not wanting to see Seoho.

“I…I dunno…” he mumbles, looking away in the end to avoid the older’s gaze.

Seoho chuckles before placing his chin onto the younger’s knees, startle him as he looks back at the older. “You should just be honest and say you want to spend time with me Keonnie ah~”, he smiles adorably at the younger, the other blushing at the close distant between their faces.

However, not wanting to repeat the previous panic gay moment he had, he looks away before scooting further from the older. The action startled Seoho slightly as he almost fell when the younger moved abruptly, but he manage to balance himself before falling onto the hard surface of the staircase.

“You wish”, Keonhee says grabbing his empty juice box before standing up, about to leave. Though he didn’t manage to get far when Seoho grabs his hand.

“W-wait wait, Keonhee." the older says, causing the male to glances over to him slightly. "I want to ask you somethi-”, his words got cut off when the university bell rings, indicating the end of lunchtime.

“We should go”, the younger simply says without looking at the older as he releases Seoho’s grip on his hand before walking away. Seoho eyes the younger as the left, sighing as he ruffles his hair.

Xion walks down the corridor, when his eyes landed on the male that he wanted to meet. "Keonh- eh?" He shuts himself when he caught a glimpse of the older's face being a red hue. He watches as Keonhee walks away, Xion tilting his head in curiosity since he hasn't seen such look on the older. He walks further, noticing Seoho sitting on the staircase. Though his back was facing Xion and his face being buried in his hands, he could tell that the older was also blushing from some reason by the way his ears was red.

Xion looks back to Keonhee, and then back to Seoho as he was trying to think of what happen between them. Though he couldn't really think much of it when he got a message from someone. He smiles happily, letting what he witness slip his mind as he replies the person's message while walking towards his next class.

~~~~

The voice of someone singing the same song over and over again sounds throughout the bedroom. He repeats the songs again and again to make sure the lyrics is locked into his mind. He was worried if he’ll forget it in the middle of performing tomorrow. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself and especially his assigned partner, aka Youngjo. He needs to make sure to make the older like him and not hate him. _Though the older never really hated him to begin with_.

After the songs ends, he sighs with a smile as he was confident that he remembers the lyric by now. Though the happiness immediately disappears when he forgot another important thing that he needed to do to pass the assignment. He needed to actually play an instrument too.

He tries to think of what he could play, but nothing comes to mind. He starts to panic slightly, and the only idea that pops into his mind is asking Xion to help him out since the younger knows how to play piano, and Hwanwoong kind of have the basics knowledge of it. Maybe he could catch up immediately that night. Well, he **needed** to.

Hwanwoong sighs worryingly, smacking his head against the desk which hurt him, causing Hwanwoong to rub his forehead slightly before placing it gently back on the desk.

“ _DongGGgGJJUuuuuu_ ”, Hwanwoong cries out as his head laid face flat on his desk. He waited for a few seconds, and yet again cries out the youngest’s name when there was no respond. Minutes later, Xion finally appear, opening the door with a sigh.

“Yeah?”, he leans against the doorframe.

“…help me”, Hwanwoong says, though it sounded quite muffled since the older’s face is still against the desk. Xion tilts his head, “What? With what?”, he walks towards the older. Hwanwoong lifts his head slightly, turning to the younger with a pleading look.

“Can you teach me piano for this song?”, He points to his computer screen. Xion lifts an eyebrow, before looking at the title.

“Oh, this song. Um, sure. I can teach you but…”, The younger stops mid-sentence, turning back to the older with a slight concern expression.

“…are you sure you can remember it in one night? The performance is tomorrow right?” He says, to which Hwanwoong only responds with a sigh, placing his chin on the desk with a pout.

“I need to Dongju. Geonhak did say to play an instrument as well.” He says with a pout. Xion laughs lightly, patting the older’s shoulder as encouragement.

“Alright alright. Let’s get to it then come on.” He tugs onto the older’s hoodie, telling him to follow the younger to the living room. Hwanwoong nods, but then grabs onto the younger’s arm, looking at him.

“You sure you don’t mind?? Weren’t you having a movie date?” the older asks since he feels bad if he disturbed the couple’s date night. Though Xion only scoffs, patting the older’s hand that’s gripping onto his arm.

“Don’t worry hyung. Geonhak left already since he had some work left to do.” The younger explains. Hwanwoong sighs in relief, glad that he didn’t ruin their moment with one another. Hwanwoong grabs his laptop, bringing it with him as he follows the younger towards the living room where the keyboard is placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i'm sorrry for this short chapter ahhhh  
> this week and next week is hell since it's about to be the end of my semester,  
> and everything is piling up //rolls around in panic//
> 
> hope you guys enjoy more panic Keonhee for now qwq XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess asdfghjkl excuse me qwq

The day has come. Presentation day of their performance. The students talk among their project partners, and some to just their friends. Some were doing last minute practicing while some didn’t really care that much. Hwanwoong doesn’t know why but he felt so nervous. It’s just a simple performance that Leedo wanted to see. It’s not like he’s auditioning for a talent show or something. His taps his feet nervously, rubbing his hands together as he could feel it sweating up. He jumps slightly when he felt someone poking his side, whipping his head to the person.

“Wow, you ok there Hwan?” Seoho asks. Hwanwoong places his hand over his chest, calming down his heart rate. He nods, telling the older that he’s just nervous. Seoho laughs, patting the boy’s back with a grin.

“Chill out! Just have fun with it~ You know Geonhak won’t give us bad marks. He’s too nice to do so. _Especially to his boyfriend’s friend._ ” Seoho whispers the last part, making sure that Leedo nor Xion was around them. That caused Hwanwoong to giggle slightly, though it didn’t get the scared feeling his having out of his mind.

“Oh, have you seen Keonhee? I need to ask him something.” The older says when he realized that the said male wasn’t anywhere around them.

“He said he had something to do for a little while. He’ll arrive soon enough...I think” Hwanwoong mumbles the last part as he looks away. Though he wishes he could tell more about this _something_ Keonhee is doing, he couldn’t. Not because he can’t, but he doesn’t know the detail. Keonhee doesn’t even tell him. The older literally bounced off first without waiting for Hwanwoong. Xion was already with Leedo ever since the beginning of class.

And, speak of the devil, Hwanwoong sees Xion walking their way, sitting at the other empty seat beside of him.

“You’re back early?” Seoho asks in a teasing tone as he looks at the younger since Xion would usually take a long time when talking to Leedo.

Of course, they make it seem like just a student-teacher relationship and nothing more since the headmaster did tell them to not show it at University or in front of students about their relationship.

“Well, class is about to start anyway”, Xion changes his attention to the nervous boy tha sits between him and Seoho. He nudges Hwanwoong’s arm with his elbow, catching the male’s attention.

“You ready hyung?”, he asks curiously. Hwanwoong shows a sheepish smile, as he nods. He didn’t want to worry his friends. He needs to man up and be confident about performing today. Though, no matter how many time he tried to convince himself that he won’t mess up, the thoughts and anxiety are still there.

“I- I’m going to the bathroom”, the boy stands up abruptly, startling his two friends.

“Eh? But the performance is about to st-”, Xion didn’t manage to complete his sentence since Hwanwooong was already out the door. He turns to Seoho, who only shrugs in respond.

“I need to calm down.” Hwanwoong says as he leans over the sink, head hangs low. He lifts his eyes, looking at the reflection in front of him. The way his eyes screams fear and skin being paler than usual. He sighs, opening the tap before splashing some water onto his face. Looking at himself one more time in the mirror, he nods at the reflection with a confident face before stepping out of the bathroom.

Though that confidence didn’t last long. As soon as he was in front of the backdoor of the music room, the fear and nervousness came back. He wanted to run. He can’t do it. Even though it’s just a simple performance, to him, it’s a big deal.

_Hwanwoong never wanted to stand out or want attention. Though he wants to be more outgoing, but performing in front of a crowd is just something he can’t overcome. He just can’t._

“Ugh I hate myself.” He mumbles as he crouches down in front of the door, gripping his head with both his hand. He knows he needs to stop thinking like this. Besides, he can’t just run. Though he doesn’t mind if he gets a zero for this assignment, but he can’t drag Youngjo with him just because of his fear to performance in front of people.

The more Hwanwoong thought about this, the more he shrinks himself, burying his head within his arms as he wraps it around his body.

He was so in deep, he didn’t realize someone walking towards him, taking a step at Hwanwoong’s side before crouching down as well. Hwanwoong felt a touch on his back, causing him to jolt slightly at the contact. He lifts his head, glancing to his side to see Ravn beside him. He wonders if the male is just a part of his hallucination of needing someone to help him calm down from those thoughts at the moment. He wonders why he imagined Ravn and not one of his friends…

“You ok?”, the voice of the older snaps Hwanwoong out from his thoughts and back to reality, causing him to realize that Ravn is **actually** in front of him. He panics, immediately standing as he fixes his shirt. Ravn following along, standing up as well though eyes still on the panicking boy.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Just…stage fright, you know hahah”, he awkwardly laughs, clearing his throat after as he looks elsewhere, not being able to make eye contact. He felt so embarrass to let Ravn see him in that state. Though, the older didn’t seem bother by it. Instead, he had a look of concern.

“It’s ok to be scared.” Ravn says in a tone that sounds warmer than his usual voice. Hwanwoong could sense the tingling feeling in his stomach when he heard the older spoke with such a caring tone.

“I…is it though? I feel like I’m dragging you down with how scared I am to perform.” He says, still avoiding eye contact with the older. Though, he was taken back when he heard Ravn chuckles lightly. _This time, it’s 100% was him right??_

“I can’t exactly blame you for having those fears you know.” He says, titling his head to look at the younger, who finally decided to show his face. Hwanwoong smiles slightly, though he still felt like he’s a burden, and Ravn could tell that from his expression.

The younger was startle when the older grabbed his arm, pulling it gently as a way to tell the younger to face him, to which Hwanwoong did so.

“Give me your hand.” The older says with his face back to being neutral, causing Hwanwoong to have this confuse expression on his face.

“What? M-my hand?” he stutters. The older simply nods as he waits for the younger. Hwanwoong was puzzled, but decided to just go a long with it. He raises his right hand in front of him, showing it to Ravn, to which the older shakes his head to.

“Not that one. The one with my flower.” His words cause Hwanwoong to blush lightly.

'Till this day, Hwanwoong still can’t believe by the fact that they are soulmates. And for Ravn to act so casually after knowing as well, surprises him. Though, it is expected. It’s not like the established a relationship after knowing about it. Hwanwoong still hasn’t told his feelings as well, which, he still refuses to accept…kinda.

_Ok, fine. I do like him but I still won’t tell him. Ever!_

_…or maybe not just yet...?_

Hwanwoong raises his left hand, turning it to show the **Chrysanthemum** that is colored Violet. His eyes widen when he saw it. It hasn’t changed colour in such a long time which concerned Hwanwoong. _But, what does violet mean? What is Ravn feeling at the moment?_

Snapping out of his thoughts, Hwanwoong felt a warm touch. He realizes that Ravn had grabbed his left hand with the older’s right. The hand that has Hwanwoong’s flower carved onto it. Hwanwoong turns red when the older places his palm against the younger’s, fingers brushes against one another lightly.

“There’s this myth I heard, that soulmates have this…connection that helps calm each other. Apparently it said the way to achieve it is by placing each other’s flowers against one another. So I thought, why not test that theory right now if it’s true or not”, Ravn says, looking at Hwanwoong who could only turn red even more. The eye-contact they’re sharing at the moment is something words can’t really describe. Hwanwoong could feel the nervousness he had before was gone, but is placed with the loud beating of his heart.

_Maybe the myth is true?_

“Still scared?” Ravn asks to which Hwanwoong answers by shaking his head as he look down with red cheeks. “I’m ok now”, the shorter slightly lifts his eyes back to the older before saying the words,

“Thank you, Youngjo.”, he smiles brightly. He didn’t see any reaction from Ravn. The male just staring in silence, as if something was occupying his mind at that time. The two didn’t stop the moment they were having even when the music door room swings open, revealing Seoho who has a confused but then an amused face.

“Wow. Did I interrupt something here?”, the red haired said with a teasing tone, causing the male two break their eye-contact, Hwanwoong hastily pulls his hand, hiding them behind his back as he looks away in embarrassment.

“Not really, no.” Ravn says casually. A grin never leaving Seoho’s face as he eyes the two.

“Sureee~ Anyway, Leedo is calling for you two. I’m guessing it’s your turn. That is, if you guys are ready of course”, the male informs. Ravn didn’t respond, well, at least not yet. He glances at Hwanwoong, wondering if the shorter was still scared or nervous about performing. Though he didn’t see any of it from him.

Hwanwoong turn his head to the side, looking at Ravn when he felt the older nudge the back of his hand slightly with his own. The boy sighs before smiling, nodding at the taller as he mouths the words, _‘I’m ready.’_

A very subtle smile appears on the older’s face, though it was only for a brief moment, but Hwanwoong saw it.

“We’ll get ready.” Ravn turns to Seoho who gives a thumbs up to the two male.

“Oh, Hwanwoong, did Keonhee contact you at all?” The older asks, which confuses the said male. He shakes his head, since he didn’t get any message or call from Keonhee ever since he left suddenly before class.

Seoho sighs, “Xion said the same thing too. I’m going to go look for him for a bit. Good luck you two. Though, it’s not like you need it anyways when you got the power of _L.O.V.E~_ ”, he shoots the two male with finger hearts, causing Hwanwoong to turn red again. He can feel his face heating up as he wanted to run from this moment.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Just go already you dumb-ass.” Ravn says as he kicks Seoho at his butt, causing the male to laughs before running the opposite side of the music room. 

“Let’s go in then.” Hwanwoong whips his head to Ravn, nodding immediately at the older’s suggestion. Though he made sure his wasn’t red anymore as he pats his face slightly before stepping inside the music room.

~~~

Steps echoes throughout the empty hallway of the building. Looking left and right as he runs pass the area, seeing no one around. Figures, since most of the students have classes right now. Though his steps slow down when he spots the male he was looking for at the corner of his eyes. It seems that Keonhee was rushing towards the other side of the building, his clothing being slightly dirty, and he’s holding onto something in his arms too.

Seoho catches up to the male, calling out his name which caused the male to turn to the older. Keonhee notices his gaze, which is lingering with curiosity, towards the thing that he covered with his jacket.

"What is that?" Seoho points to the thing in Keonhee's arms. The younger looks at the older, before removing his jacket gently off the thing, which Seoho later found out...was an animal. An injured bunny.

"Is it ok??" The older asks worryingly as he slowly lifts his hand to caress the bunny's tiny head. Keonhee shakes his head as a respond.

"I saw this little girl when I was on the way to Geonhak’s class, near the bushes around here. It was staying still when I came close, which confused me at first until I saw its paw bleeding." Keonhee frowns as he eyes the animal that is comfortably snuggled up against the boy’s chest.

"I rummaged through the bushes to take the bunny. I plan to bring it to the vet but then...I can’t skip our performance." The younger lifts his eyes to the older, the two making eye contact halfway. Seoho’s heart warms up when hearing the other’s story. _He really is a kind person._

“Why didn’t you tell me? You suddenly disappeared and didn’t answer any of our messages or calls too.” Keonhee blinks at the older’s words, a puzzled look paints over his face. He touches his pockets with one hand, while the other is still holding onto the animal, before taking his phone out. He taps the screen a few time, before pressing the on button instead, but it still shows a black screen. It’s not responding. And that’s when it clicks in his mind.

“Oh…it’s dead.” The younger simply says. Seoho laughs when he heard the younger’s words. “It hasn’t even been half a day yet. It’s still the afternoon and it's dead?”

“I forgot to charge yesterday, ok. Shut up”, Keonhee pouts as he put his phone back in his pocket before caressing the bunny’s soft body.

“Well, I guess we need to go to the vet then?” Seoho says as he opens his phone, tapping on the screen a few times which confuses Keonhee. The older began to walk towards the opposite way of the building, that leads to the gate of the University. But before he could even get far, Keonhee grabs his arm abruptly.

“W-wait wait wait.” Seoho turns around as he raises his eyebrow at the younger, wondering why he stopped him.

“What about the performance? That’s important!!” Keonhee says as he furrows his eyebrows. Though, Seoho only sighs, grabbing the boy’s hand that’s holding onto his arm.

“Not as important as this animal’s life Keonnie ah”, he holds the boy’s hand with his as he eyes the furry animal, . Keonhee following his gaze as well. The bunny raises its head as it looks at both males, as if it understands what they were talking about.

Even if Seoho is right, Keonhee still felt bad. He looks down, “…but I don’t want you to get a zero…”, he mumbles quietly. Seoho smiles softly as he heard the younger. He takes his phone out, waving it in front of him.

“Then how about I ask one of my friends to help and take the rabbit to the vet?” Keonhee nods, as he agrees with the idea, but he was slightly upset since he wanted to stay by the animal's side especially when going to a scary place like the doctor’s.

The way it snuggles cozily against Keonhee’s chest with its tiny red nose, it made the younger not wanting to let it go. However, he needs to man up, and stop thinking about himself. This is beneficial for both him and the bunny. Plus, he was the one who said they can’t skip on the performance today. He can’t take back his words.

“Ok…” Keonhee pouts as his eyes lowers to the bunny that looks back, titling its head slightly. Seoho notices the younger’s dispirited look, which to him, looks adorable.

“We can visit it after Geonhak’s class.” The older says, causing Keonhee to raise his head as he looks at the older. His eyes sparkling as he nods at the older’s suggestion. Seoho chuckles at the reaction, ruffling Keonhee’s hair softly, the boy blushing lightly at that, before moving away as he calls one of his friends.

~~~

An hour or so, the performance finally finishes. Leedo informing the rest at how they did and that he will give the grades later regarding it. He ends his class by telling them to review some materials for their upcoming test. The students began to leave one by one, some saying their thanks to Leedo, while some just bows without saying anything.

Hwanwoong fiddles the hem of his jacket as he eyes around him, not seeing Keonhee. His next class is with the older, and the male is nowhere around. He could ask Xion to accompany him, but he doesn’t want to take the younger’s time away from Leedo. Plus, it’s kind of embarrassing to ask the younger for help.

“Keonhee already left with Seoho if you’re looking for him.” Hwanwoong turns around when he heard Ravn’s voice behind him.

“Oh, o-ok.”, the shorter looks elsewhere as he tries to think as to why and where Keonhee and Seoho went. He can’t even ask him since the older’s phone is dead. Ravn seems notices that something was bugging the younger, but it seems like he could guess what it was.

“Want me to follow along? To your class I mean.” The words that came out of his mouth surprises Hwanwoong. He didn’t expect the older to suggest it. But he couldn’t agree to it. It’s more embarrassing if Ravn, _his crush_ , accompany him to his class. He could faint just by imagining him walking with Ravn, the older taking him to his class…like how a boy-

_HWANWOONG STOP THINKING NONSENSE!_

“Hwan?”, the older waves his hand in front of the shorter’s face, snapping his out of his thoughts.

“Ah- AH! N-no no it’s fine hyung! I-I’ll be fine going alone. But thank you”, Hwanwoong sheepishly smiles as he looks away. Ravn was about to say something but was cut off when one of the student calls out to him, informing him that his professor is looking for him. The older glances at Hwanwoong, the younger’s back towards him, before glancing at his own palm.

Hwanwoong looks over his shoulder when the older had left the room, the boy sighing in relief. Though, something suddenly came into mind, a question that had been lingering. He doesn’t know who to asks though, or…maybe he does know?

He walks towards the front of room, where Leedo and Xion was talking to one another at the lecture’s table. The two male changed their attention to Hwanwoong when they felt the boy’s presence.

“Hey hyung, what’s up?” Xion asks as he leans onto the table slightly. Hwanwoong rubs his nape as he felt embarrassed to asks his question. He doesn’t know why though, since it shouldn’t be that embarrassing. It’s just Xion and Leedo. The two that probably knows more about it since they are a thing.

“Hey Xion, do you know a lot about flowers?” Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to the younger who perks his eyebrows. He crosses his arms over his chest as he lets out a long hum before shaking his head.

“No, not really. But I think Geonhak hyung knows a bit more than me.” Xion turns to the said male that’s sitting on a chair across from the two younger.

“What is it Hwanwoong?” Leedo looks at him as he rests his hand on the table.

Hwanwoong bit his lower lip slightly, “I know that…colour of a flower represents a specific meaning,” Hwanwoong says, Leedo and Xion nodding along as they both were listening. “I want to know…what does a _Violet_ **Chrysanthemum** symbolize?” he looks down, fiddling with his sleeve slightly as he was embarrass to ask such a question. It feels like he’s outing himself out.

Leedo leans back onto his chair, letting out a long hum before finally having an answer to the younger’s question.

“Well, if I’m not wrong. It means _a wish to get well_. Or like wishing a person to be alright or something like that. Technically speaking, it means this person cares for you. Something like that.” The older explains. Hwanwoong blinks a few times when he heard the explanation. _Cares for me?_

“I-I see…” He looks away, biting the lower lip slightly as he remembers back the early events outside the music room. _He was worried about me._

“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Oh! Did someone give you a violet flower?!” Xion smiles excitedly as he points to Hwanwoong, the boy only turning red as he shakes his head vigorously, crossing an X in front of his chest.

“N-NO NO! It’s nothing! I’ll be going first. BYE Dongju!” Before Xion or Leedo could question even more, Hwanwoong basically dashed to the door, leaving them no chance to even say anything. Leedo leans his back on his chair as curiosity was lingering in his mind. Xion could tell that the male was thinking of something. Well, he technically took a glance at the **Safflower** on his palm, seeing the older was in a curious state.

“What’s up hyung?”, Xion says as he steps beside the older, sitting on top of the table.

“Nothing. It’s just that…isn’t Ravn’s flower a **Chrysanthemum**?” Leedo asks, Xion not understanding the older’s question, that is, until it registered in his brain. The younger’s gasps as he closes his mouth in shock.

~~~~

“I knew that they were meant for each other!” Xion says excitedly as if it was his lovelife. He can’t help it. He’s so happy to see his short friend finding love.

“Ok ok calm down.” Leedo chuckles when seeing his lover’s excited state. Xion kept rambling and talking about Hwanwoong and Ravn, that he didn’t even realize someone walking up to them.

“ _Someone sure is excited about another’s love story huh?_ ” the voice caught Xion off guard as he stops talking, turning around to see the person he never expected to meet. His eyes widen when he sees the familiar face that he hasn’t met for so long.

“Dongmyeong?!” he says in disbelief, wondering if the person in front of him is just a dream. Though he knows soon enough when Dongmyeong walks closer to Xion, ruffling the boy’s hair in return.

“The one and only, little brother.” He says with a smile. Xion wasted no time in capturing his twin in a tight hug, the other laughing at the sudden grip, before hugging the younger back. Leedo couldn’t help but smiles at the sight of the two brother in front of him.

“How- why- You-” Xion stutters every single word he wanted to say, but in the end was stopped when Dongmyeong backs away slightly, covering the younger’s mouth with his hand.

“Calm down Dongju! One question at a time alright?”, he says. The two releases each other from the hug. Dongmyeong could see the amount of question in Xion’s eyes, which made him laughs lightly.

“I came here because your man right there told me you were free at the moment. and coincidentally enough, so was I.” Dongmyeong points to Leedo who was watching the two from the side as he didn’t want to disturb the reunion. Leedo looks away, scratching the back of his head as if trying to act that he didn’t do anything. Xion couldn’t believe his ears. _Leedo did this?_ Xion’s heart flutters at the older’s kindness towards him. Yet again, he did things that Xion didn’t expect him to do.

Dongmyeong smiles when seeing the look that his younger twin has on Leedo. He motions for Xion to get closer, to which he did.

“He’s a keeper. You better not lose him or else I’ll take him.” Dongmyeong whispers. The last part caught Xion off guards as he hits his older brother’s arm, the other laughing at the reaction. Their moment being disturbed when the older twin’s phone rings. He checks the caller, seeing that it was their manager.

“Crap. I gotta go. Work calls.” Dongmyeong says, Xion’s face immediately changing to a disappointed one. The older noticing, patting his younger brother’s shoulder with a smile. “Let’s hang out again after my concert. You’re coming right?” Xion of course nods with a smile to his brother, to which made him grins back.

He hugs both Xion and Leedo at the same time, “See you guys later”, he says before waving and leaving the two male alone. Silence fell as soon as Dongmyeong left, the two not looking at each other and only standing side by side.

“You didn’t have to do that you know”, Xion says, eyes still not on the older.

“Well…I saw how upset you were the other day. So, I wanted to cheer you up.” Leedo simply replies, his eyes also stuck on the empty corridor in front of them. The lack of answer from Xion caused Leedo to worry, wondering if he crossed a line he shouldn't when it comes to his lover's family.

“Are you mad?”, he turns to the younger, Xion only looking down with a smile curving on his mouth.

“No", he lifts his head, turning to Leedo, “I’m happy”, Xion says. Leedo smiles back, sighing in relief.

Their short moment was disturbed by bells ringing which indicates that their next period was about to start. Leedo scratches the back of his head as he looks elsewhere, “You should head to class. I'll contact you later ok?” Leedo says, his eyes going back to the younger. Xion only simply nods at the older's question, smiling softly.

Leedo then noticed the younger looking around, which confuses him. But, before he could even question it, he was stun when Xion suddenly leans upwards, placing a soft kiss onto the older’s cheek, which caught him off guard.

“Thank you”, Xion says with a grin before dashing towards his next class, not leaving any second for Leedo to say anything. Leedo blinks a few time as he was trying to process what happened. He touches his cheek, blushing slightly as he was reminded of the younger’s action from before.

“Sir Kim?”, the voice startled him as he turns to the person. It was one of the Student Body's member with a faded purple hair that he recognizes so well.

“Y-yes Kanghyun?” Leedo says before clearing his throat.

“Miss Moonbyul is calling for you. She’s in the chemistry lab.” He informs the older, who nods, thanking the younger in return before walking towards the said place. Leedo sighs in relief, as it seems that the other didn’t see what happened between him and Xion. O _r is what is assumed by him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgg idk where this is going XDDD  
> btw the song RavnWoong performed is ZigZag pfft but think more of a chill ver lolol
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed it at least qwq omo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side characters moment heads up :DD  
> //also a little character info at the end asdfghjkl
> 
> I hope nothing is wrong here because i checked so many times qwq
> 
> ENJOY

“Welcome”, the lady behind the counter greeted the two boys who entered the pet clinic. Seoho looks around before spotting his friend at one of the seats in the waiting area. He tugs Keonhee’s arm, motioning the younger to follow him.

“How is it, Harin?”, the said male lifts his eyes from his phone.

“ **It** is a **she** , Seoho.” Harin said to himin a teasing way, to which the older only rolled his eyes to. Harin handed him a piece a paper, which turned out to be the bill.

“She’s in there, getting treated. And **this** ,” he waves the paper in front of the older, “is the bill. Don’t tell me you expect **me** to pay.” Seoho scoffs as he snatches the paper from Harin’s hand, but later the paper was taken from his hand. Seoho turned around, seeing that it was Keonhee who took the bill.

“’I’ll pay for it. I was the one asking for help.” The younger says. Though, Seoho doesn’t agree to it. He reaches for the younger’s hand, taking the bill out of it.

“No, I’ll pay.” The older says.

“Eh? No no, I’ll pay for it! I’m the one who wanted to take it to the vet in the first place”, Keonhee grabs the older’s hand that is holding the paper.

“Nonsense Keonhee, I’ll pay for it! I was the one who asked Harin to take it here”, Seoho gently pushes the younger’s hand off his.

“But bu-”

“Ok, both of you need to stop. Just split the bill. That’s the end of it.” The two male turn to Harin as he spoke. “Now I’m leaving, bye.” The male showed a piece sign before leaving the clinic. The two turns to each other, about to say something but was cut off by the nurse behind the counter, calling a name.

Well, more like a combination of their name.

“Lee SeoHee?”, she called. Both Seoho and Keonhee turn to the nurse upon hearing the name. Both male’s cheeks are a light shade of red, Keonhee looking away while Seoho clears his throat, before retracting his hand from Keonhee’s.

“Yes that’s me.” The red haired raise his hand slightly, the nurse answering with a nod. Seoho knew the one who’s behind the name is his friend. _Damn you Harin._

“Here”, Seoho turns to Keonhee, seeing the male handing some money.

“We’re splitting, like Harin said.” Is what he say, but Seoho yet again, didn’t want to accept it. But he knows if he rejects, the younger wouldn’t give up. He thought for a while, before coming up with an idea.

“How about this.” The older takes the money from Keonhee’s hand, but then immediately placing it back, causing the younger to be confuse.

“Use this to buy rabbit food. That’s your payment.” Seoho says, before heading to the counter, leaving Keonhee confuse for a moment. He doesn’t agree with the suggestion, wanting to pay at least half of the treatment bill, but he was already too late since Seoho already paid. Keonhee could only sighs, as he had no other choice but to give up.

Keonhee did as he was told, using his money to buy food for their furry friend. Seoho tagged along of course. He was pretty useful, especially when Keonhee wanted to go to the supermarket, but since they didn’t allow animals inside, Seoho offered himself to go instead since Keonhee didn’t want to be separated from the bunny.

They had random conversation along the way back to their dorms, mostly being about the bunny, like what Keonhee is going to name it, how he’s going to take care of it since their University doesn’t allow pets. But they decided to figure out that issue later.

As they arrive to their dorms, which is literally side by side, Seoho helped Keonhee by holding the animal carrier while the younger searches for his dorm key in his pocket and in his backpack, but, he couldn’t find it. He thought it wasn’t a big problem since he can just call Hwanwoong to open the door. They are roommates after all. However, something clicked in his brain when he saw the time on his phone. **_7.55pm_**

“Wait, today’s Friday right?” Keonhee asks without removing his eyes from the screen. Seoho hummed as an answer.

“And tomorrow is Saturday…right?”, again Seoho hummed, but it came out more like a question.

“Did you suddenly forgot how weeks work?” He perks his eyebrow as he was confused by the younger’s question. Keonhee then smacked his face, groaning at himself, surprising Seoho.

“GOD I’M AN IDIOT!” he suddenly bursts, getting angry at himself.

“Wow wow, why the sudden self-hate? What happen?” The older places the carrier on the floor beside him, as he eyes the younger who was crouching down.

“I forgot my key.” Keonhee began, Seoho nodding slowly. “Ok…?”

“And Hwanwoong isn’t here.”

“Why?”

“He’s out to visit his parents today. He told me before that he’s going to leave after class and going to come back tomorrow. So, obviously he’s gone by now since it’s already wayyyyy past class hours hyung.” Keonhee sighs deeply, burying his face in his hands. He didn’t know where he’s going to stay for the night. He can’t ask Xion since the younger is barely at home and is mostly, always, with Leedo. It feels weird for him to disturb the two.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, but he refuses to show his face to the other since he felt embarrassed of his stupidity.

“Then how about crashing at my place? We are neighbors after all.” The words went through Keonhee’s ears, him turning to the older with a stun expression. _Him? Staying Seoho’s place?_

“N-NO NO I COULDN’T I-”, he shakes his head, standing up immediately. The older tilts his head, wondering why Keonhee was so against staying with him.

“Come on. Just for the night. You can’t wonder around with a bunny in your hands. An _**injured** _bunny.” He emphasis on the word, which caught Keonhee’s attention. He looks down, biting his lower lip slightly as he was trying to think of another way. Another place to stay. But nothing comes to mind.

Finally giving up, he sighs with a nod. “Ok…if you don’t mind hyung.”

“Great!” Seoho smiles happily as he picks up the animal carrier off the floor. It was a few steps to arrive at Seoho’s place. He takes his key out of his pocket, unlocking the door. He enters the place, Keonhee following from behind as he closes the door after. His eyes scan the living room, which is the first thing he saw. Though both their dorms have the same layout, somehow Seoho’s place looks different. Keonhee follows the older who proceed to place the animal carrier on top of the kitchen counter. Seoho notices how Keonhee is staring at their place so intensely.

“Surprise by the interior or something?” the older asks jokingly. Keonhee shakes his head, apologizing since he didn’t mean for his staring to be rude.

“You can feed this little fella first. I’m going to go change for a moment.” Seoho suggested, to which Keonhee agrees on.

“Oh by the way, are you hungry? I should ask Youngjo to bring us some food when he comes back.” The older says, which caught Keonhee’s attention.

“Youngjo? He lives here?”, the older nods.

To say he was shock was underrated. He couldn’t believe Youngjo is his **and** Hwanwoong’s neighbours. If he knew this earlier, he could’ve set them up long ago. He wonders if he should tell Hwanwoong this new found information.

“He’s out at the moment with his sister”, the older continues before leaving the kitchen, Keonhee nodding along before taking out the bunny food out of the plastic bag, placing on the counter. He looks through the gate, seeing the furry animal sleeping peacefully, which made his heart melts.

He tried opening the package, but his hands weren’t strong enough to tear it. He searches around for a knife, but he felt like he is invading his hyungs privacy if he just opens every single drawer and cabinet he thinks the knife is in. And so, he decided to just ask Seoho about it.

“Seoho hyung, can I borrow you kn-”, his word got stuck in his throat when he sees the older’s bare back. Seoho, who heard Keonhee’s question turned around, revealing his naked torso to the younger. Keonhee’s eyes immediately goes to the older’s chest, where his flower is carved on. **Siberian Yellow**. _It’s the same._

“What were you asking for again?” Seoho’s voice snapped Keonhee out of his thoughts.

“I- uh, I want to borrow your knife…or scissors…?” Keonhee says, but a bit shaky as he could feel his face heating up slightly. The older’s figure was no joke. Keonhee could tell that Seoho works out. Well, he does do basketball so it’s no surprise.

“Oh, it’s in the drawer next to the fridge.” Seoho says, as he steps closer to the younger. Keonhee nods, about to leave when the male grabbed his hand, causing the male to turn back to the older. He looks at the ground immediately, and _**not** _at the bare chest in front of him.

“You were looking at my tattoo just now weren’t you?” Keonhee could hear the smirk from the older’s tone. He shakes his head, still refusing to look up. Seoho chuckles, leaning one hand on the door frame.

“Don’t lie Keonnie-ah”, he says, Keonhee didn’t want to respond. He stayed silent, backing up very slightly when he could feel the older was getting a bit closer. “I’m not.” He says, trying to sound convincing.

“Your beet red you know.” Those words ended Keonhee. The younger finally look up at the older, pulling his hand out of Seoho’s grip, pushing him back slightly. “W-WEAR SOME CLOTHES YOU PERVERT!”, he grabs the doorknob, shutting the door in front of Seoho’s face. There was a moment of silence before Seoho burst into giggles. Keonhee was just adorable at the moment that it made he laughed.

_He’s so cute._

~~~

Screaming fans fill the boys’ ears as they wait in line to enter the concert hall. This is the first time Leedo experience such situation. A bunch of teenagers, and some adults, even kids with their parents in the queue, holding fans and light stick-that says the name of Dongmyeong’s band name, MAS. Leedo has heard of them, but they are more popular outside of Korea since their first debut is not here. But they made it big and now are well-known at a lot of places.

“I’m excited to see him perform!”, Leedo turns to see his excited lover beside him, gripping the light stick that Dongmyeong gave him beforehand. A small smile on his face as he pats the smaller’s shoulder, getting his attention.

“You’re acting as if Dongmyeong isn’t your brother”, he chuckles. Xion pouts as he nudges the older’s side with his elbow, “Shut upp, I just…I haven’t been to any of his concert. So I’m excited to finally see one for the first time”, he mumbles.

“Well, I’m glad that we’re here now.” Leedo smiles, the younger responding back. Xion grabs Leedo’s hands, intertwining it with his own.

“I’m glad you’re here with me so that we can share this memory together hyung.” The words of the younger flutters Leedo’s heart, him gripping back the boy's hand tightly, they two smiling like idiots.

Seconds later, one of the staff finally opens the door, allowing the people to enter the concert hall. They were checking the tickets and also guiding the fans to their section depending on the ticket type. Xion and Leedo obviously got the front row seats since Dongmyeong himself gave them the special ticket. They, of course, told the keyboardist that they could pay for it, but Dongmyeong didn’t want to listen, forcing them to just take it as a gift. Wanting them to treat this concert like a date.

They were both shy whenever Dongmyeong would make comments about them being lovers. Or, anyone actually. They weren’t embarrassed to show their relationship to anyone, but when someone points it out, or actually says those things, it made them nervous. But, in a good way. They're just shy.

The fans began to scream when the lights turned off, the dark place lighten up by a bright light that reveals 5 figures standing on the stage. Xion’s eyes immediately sees his twin at the right side of the stage where he is seating. Dongmyeong, seeing his brother, waves his way with a grin, while Xion respond back by waving happily.

The concert started seconds later, the main singer screamed some words to get their fans hyped up, which worked amazingly as the fans screamed so loud, it physically hurt Xion’s ears. But, at one point, Leedo did help him out by covering his ears whenever Xion would flinch at the shouting and shrieking of fans. Nonetheless, ignoring the loud and ear-raping yells, both Xion and Leedo actually enjoyed the show. **MAS** ’s music was amazing, and their playing was extraordinary. Also, seeing his brother singing, and playing with a huge grin on his face warms Xion’s heart.

He’s glad that he’s brother chose this path. The path where leads him to following his dreams. His brother did it. He achieved it. He’s living the freedom life that he has always wanted.

_Unlike Xion._

_~~~_

“Youngjo is taking so looooooong”, Seoho whines as he lays down on the sofa. Keonhee, who is sitting on the other end, didn’t pay attention since he was busy grooming the bunny. He decided to call her _Olaf_ because she has white fur and red-ish nose, making her look like the Olaf character from the popular movie that Xion keep making him and Hwanwoong watch again and again. He’s surprise how the maknae manage to be interested in it until now.

“Keonnie”, Seoho calls the boy’s name while poking the younger’s cheek, who continues to ignore the older. Nonetheless, he decides to give in since the older kept poking non-stop. He grabs the older’s hand, stopping his action.

“Yes, hyung?” Keonhee says in an annoyed tone as he finally gave the older his attention. “I’m bored.” Seoho says, getting a strange look from the younger.

“Not my problem” he looks away as he lets go of the other’s hand, before going back to patting _Olaf_ that’s sleeping soundly on his lap. Seoho groans in a childish way, as he pouts, staring at the white ceiling.

The room become silent and only the sound of the TV that’s showing a drama that Seoho was originally watching but got bored minutes later. His eyes are on the screen, but his mind isn’t really focus on the story line. In the end, Keonhee watched it instead. Though, it’s not because he wants to, or the plot is interesting, but he just needed to make it look like he’s doing something. Act like he’s busy so the silence wouldn’t feel so awkward.

But, unfortunately, it kind of is.

“Keonnie ah…”, the said male glances down to the older, feeling suspicious by the other’s mumble of his name. “Hm?”

Seoho turns to lay on his back, lifting his head slightly to the younger, “Are you comfortable wearing that turtleneck?”, he points towards the outfit Keonhee is wearing, the boy worriedly looks away. He didn’t expect for the older to ask that question again.

“Uh…I’m fine hyung. I’m used to it.” Keonhee went back to watching the television screen, but his mind wasn’t focus on it obviously. Seoho lets out a long hum, before scooting closer to Keonhee, placing his head on the other’s lap beside where Olaf is sleeping on, startling the younger.

“You can change if you want. I can lend you my shirt, or maybe even Youngjo's if mine doesn’t fit.” The older lifts his eyes to the younger, who is trying to focus on the show.

“I- no, it’s fine. I’m comfortable”, he lies, hoping Seoho would believe it and drops the topic. Unfortunately, the older wouldn’t let it go. Seoho sits up, before turning around, leaning his face closer to the younger’s.

“I don’t believe that.” He says. Keonhee blushed, while the older only look at him. They having such heavy eye contact, that it scares Keonhee. _He needs to get out of this situation._

“I-”

“I’m back”, the front door opens, revealing Ravn who walks towards the living room. Keonhee immediately looks down at Olaf, trying to act as if nothing happened. He could hear Seoho sighs slightly, but maybe it was just his imagination? The sigh sounds as if he was disappointed...?

_No, I'm over thinking things._

“Took you long enough bro.” Seoho says in his usual cheery tone as he stands up, walking to the oldest who hands him a plastic bag that contains two boxes. Grabbing the item from the older before he places it on the dining table.

“Is the bunny fine?”, Keonhee snaps out of his thoughts when he heard a voice behind him. He whips his head back, smiling slightly as he nods.

“She's doing better than before.” he responds. Ravn nods, before going to his room to place to put his bag, only to come out minutes later. Ravn looks at Keonhee as he walks to the kitchen, where Seoho is observing the food the older brought in before.

“Where is Keonhee sleeping?" He asks as he opens the fridge, grabbing a canned drink.

As if realization hits him, Seoho stayed silent for a moment before turning around to his roommate. “Oh yeah, I didn’t think about that”, his respond made Ravn sigh slightly. Keonhee, who heard the question from the living room immediately turns to the two.

“Uh- Don’t worry Ravn hyung, I’ll just sleep here”, he pats the couch he’s sitting on with a small smile, showing that he doesn't mind sleeping at the living room. It's normal for him to do so.

“You sure? But you’re the guest. Seoho should be the one sleeping on the couch.” Ravn nudges the red haired's shoulder as he walks to living room. Seoho gasps dramatically at other's comment. “Ruude!”

“No no! I can sleep here. It’s only for a night. I’ll be leaving as soon as Hwanwoong comes back tomorrow.” Keonhee smiles as Ravn sits on the other sofa, the older only nodding as a respond. There was a bit of an awkward silence since Keonhee still felt slightly intimidated by Ravn, but, he doesn't seem as bad as Hwanwoong made him out to be.

“When will he be back?” the older suddenly asks which startled Keonhee slightly. He didn't understand what he meant for a moment there, until he remembered his respond from before.

“Hwanwoong? Uh...well…I’m not really sure. I haven’t really asked him.” Keonhee answers, Ravn just nodding.

And again, awkward silent, though it didn't last as long as before since Seoho came into the room with two boxes of food. He places the food on the coffee table as he seats down beside Keonhee, the younger thanking the older.

Hours later, both Keonhee and Seoho had finish their food, and also _Olaf_ who woke in the middle of her sleeping to eat as well. The three decided to turn in and sleep for the night, considering it was already midnight. 

"Here, take these." Keonhee turns around when he heard Seoho behind him. The older immediately shoving the items towards Keonhee who hastily grabbed the things, which is apparently a blanket and some clothing.

"You're not wearing a turtleneck to bed. That just sounds uncomfortable. I don't know if my shirt will fit so I decided to give you the biggest hoodie I can find. You're lucky that I like oversize clothes sometimes", Seoho jokes. Keonhee looks at the item in his hands, before mumbling his thanks to the older. Seoho smiles as he ruffles the boy's head lightly, causing Keonhee to jolt at the contact.

"The bathroom is over there if you want to change. I'm going to knock myself out on my bed after this." Keonhee nods at the older's words. Seoho head to his room, closing the door behind him, leaving Keonhee alone in the living room with _Olaf._ He places the blanket on the sofa beside her before heading to the bathroom.

Taking his uncomfortable jeans off, he slid into the sweatpants that Seoho gave him, proceeding to takes his turtleneck off, sighing when the material comes off him. He was a bit uncomfortable from wearing it the whole day. It wasn't the best to wear for 24-hours, but what can he do when his tattoo is so obviously on his neck.

He places his shirt on the sink counter before wearing the brownish hoodie over his body. Ruffles his hair slightly before looking at himself in the mirror. Surprisingly, it fits perfectly. A little bit long on the arms but it's comfy. He leans closer to the mirror, tilting his head to the side, his tattoo showing very clearly on the mirror. Reaching to touch the flower, he sighs slightly. Leaning over the counter as he head hangs low.

"I hate this." He mumbles to himself.

"Keonhee?" The said male jumps slightly at the voice before whipping his head to the door, his hand immediately covering his tattoo when he realized it was Seoho.

"Oh hyung, I thought you were going to sleep. Or more accurately using your words, _'Knock yourself out'_?", Keonhee jokes, acting normal as possible. _He didn't see my tattoo right?_

"I was about to when my throat suddenly felt dry as a desert, so I went to grab a drink." Seoho explains as he leans onto the door frame, Keonhee laughing slightly at that.

"Well, if you don't mind, I actually need to use the toilet hyung", he says, causing Seoho to realized how he just barged into the bathroom. _Well, to his defense, the door wasn't close shut. It was ajar._

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it." Seoho closes the door, but before it closes completely, he peeks his head back in, catching Keonhee's attention, who only look at the older through the mirror.

"By the way,...you look cute in my hoodie." Seoho grins cheekily when he sees Keonhee's face turning red. "GET OUT", the younger pushes the older, who was laughing, before shutting the door completely. Him sighing as he leans his back on the door, closing his eyes.

_God, why does he keep doing that._

**Knock knock**

He yelps at the sound, wondering if he should open it, and if it was Seoho. Either way, he needed to open it. He is just a guest in the apartment and can't be rude to the olders. To his luck, it was Ravn.

"Oh hey hyung. Do you need to use the bathroom? I'll get out in a moment", Keonhee says after opening the door, him face to face with the taller. His hand was slightly covering his tattoo, but he wasn't as careful as he was when it was Seoho in front of him.

Ravn shakes his head, "No, that's not it", he simply says.

"Oh, ok. Then what is it?"

“Hwanwoong told me that he’s coming back around 9 or 10 am tomorrow." The older says, Keonhee nodding at the information given to him regarding his roommate.

“Oh ok. Thank you for informing me." Keonhee smiles at the older who only nod once before leaving, though Keonhee calling him out stops him mid way.

"You...asked him?” Keonhee perks his eyebrow slightly to the older, who only nods before disappearing into his room. Keonhee was confuse but also amused by the fact that Ravn asked Hwanwoong about it. He, for sure, will tease his friend about this later.

~~~

“That was intense”, Xion turns to his side when he heard Leedo spoke beside him. The concert had ended and the fans are starting to go home, while some went around the area to buy the band’s merch. Meanwhile, these two decided to chill at the waiting entrance since Dongmyeong told them beforehand to hold-up for him after the concert.

And there they are, waiting at a random wall, Xion sipping on a drink that Leedo bought for him before.

“It sure was. I’ve had so much adrenaline in my body.” Xion says, getting a chuckle from the older.

“Though the shrieking and the intense screaming was uncomfortable for the both of us huh?”, Leedo side-glances the younger who sheepishly smile.

“Well, this is our first concert after all. Maybe we’ll get used to it if we go often?”, Xion sips through the straw, Leedo leaning back onto the wall slightly at the comment.

“Maybe”, the older simply says before one of the staff walks towards them. She motions the two to follow him to one of the door that leads to the backstage area. Xion was both excited and nervous, and Leedo could see it. He held his lover’s hand, in attempt to calm the boy down. The staff opens the dressing room door, motioning the two boys to enter the room, to which they did after thanking her.

As soon as the door closes, their head turns around when hearing the familiar voices yelping in excitement.

“GUYS! I’M GLAD YOU MADE IT! DID YOU ENJOY THE CONCERT??” Dongmyeong runs toward the two, hugging them both instantly, before backing up as he waits for their answer regarding his band’s performance.

“MOST DEFINITELY! You guys were AMAZING!” Xion respond excitedly as he eyes his brother and his band-mates around the room.

“You were amazing Dongmyeong”, Leedo added in, making the boy push the older’s arm playfully. “Ohh hush Leedo. You’re too kind” The older laughs lightly at the boy’s reaction.

“OH! How about I introduce you to everyone?” Dongmyeong look at the two. But before either of them could answer, he grabs Xion’s hand, pulling him to the sofa where most of his members where sitting. He began to introduce them one by one, the main vocal, the guitarist, and the drummer, them waving and nodding at the two boys. Though something did catch Xion’s attention since there were only three sitting on the sofa. Weren’t there supposed to be 5 people?

“Hey hyung. You guys are a 5-member band right?”, Dongmyeong nodding at his little brother’s question.

“Where’s the 5th member? I think he played…um..”

“The bass.” A voice finished Xion’s sentence, and also caused Dongmyeong to jolt. He looks behind his older brother, seeing a boy with brown but rainbow hair in the middle. A very unique style.

“Hello, my name’s Cya. But you can call me Giwook if you want. I’m the bassist.” The slightly taller male smiles adorably. Dongmyeong hitting the boy’s chest lightly with the back of his hand as he scolded the male for scaring him, Giwook only giggling as a respond.

“I’m Xion. Or, you can call me Dongju. And this,” Xion motions to the older who was beside him, “is Leedo, my…um…”, Xion got stuck in his words to say the word _‘boyfriend’_. It’s not that he doesn’t want to say the words. But he’s too shy to say it. Leedo knows about this, and he doesn’t mind. Instead, he find it cute how the younger would turn red as he blush whenever he wants to say _‘boyfriend’_.

“Your soulmate right? Dongie told me about it.” Giwook says, causing Xion to turn to him with a shock expression. Mostly because of the nickname he just called his own brother by.

“Dongie?” Xion turns to Dongmyeong who scratches the back of his head, while Giwook had a confuse innocent look on his face.

“He just likes to call me that even though he should add a hyung to it since I’m older”, Dongmyeong grabs the taller’s cheeks with his hand, squishing it, making the boy pout unintentionally.

“But our age difference is only by a couple of days, Dongie”, he says almost inaudible as his cheeks was still squished by the older. Giwook tries to remove his hands from his cheeks by grabbing the older’s wrists. Leedo and Xion exchange looks before giggling quietly at the sight. Though, something did caught Xion's eyes. The back of Giwook’s hand had a tattoo of a flower. **Fleur-de-lis**. A flower that Xion recognizes well because…it’s the one Dongmyeong has carved on his palm. His soulmate’s flower. The design was exact same too.

“Is he…”, Xion’s voice interrupted the two male that’s still in their _cheek squishing_ moment. Dongmyeong, noticing the boy’s gaze, immediately lets go of Giwook’s cheeks, laughing awkwardly afterwards.

“This kid likes to play a lot. Anyway, want to see the stage Dongju?” The older asks, but before Xion could even utter a single respond, Dongmyeong grabbed his wrists, pulling him out the room, leaving Leedo and Giwook confuse.

The boys sitting at the ledge of the stage, Xion’s leg swinging as he waits for his brother to speak. He turns to Dongmyeong, who’s only looking at his lap in silence.

“So…”, Xion says, hoping it will help his brother to start the conversation. Dongmyeong laugh lightly before turning to his younger brother with a soft smile.

“Yeah. He’s my soulmate.”, he rubs his nape nervously.

He began to tell Xion his story. Somehow Dongmyeong expected his twin to get mad because he didn’t tell Xion about Giwook. About the fact he already found his soulmate a long time ago, even before he left Korea. One of the reason why he left and to go against everything his parents told him to do, is because of Giwook.

“Are you mad?” Dongmyeong asks his little brother who was quiet the whole time he spoke. He expected a disappointed look, or an angry respond. But what he got was the total opposite. He was surprise when Xion suddenly hugged him tight, smiling happily.

“Of course not! I’m just...very happy for you hyung. You finally found the one!” He giggles as he lets go of his twin. Dongmyeong smiles, giggling along his brother.

“Though, technically we’re not _dating_ , since the agency doesn’t allow us to date anyone for a couple of years. So, we’re both are just kind of, really really close friend right now.” Dongmyeong explains more as he looks at the empty seats in front of him.

“Are you ok with that?”, Xion tilts his head towards his brother, who nods with a satisfied smile.

“I’m fine it ‘cause me and him are very close. Though we’re not technically _‘together’_ , it feels like we are. Soulmates, am I right.” He jokes, Xion laughing at that.

That chatted a bit more, the conversation being more to Xion asking about Dongmyeong’s life and how he’s been lately. Though, there was a point where Dongmyeong would ask his little brother about his situation, especially with their parents and all. And Xion, not wanting to worry his brother, only lied by saying that it’s the same thing, and that it isn’t as bad as before. He can only lie to his older brother. He doesn’t want him to worry, especially when Dongmyeong had achieved his dream. He can’t be a bother to his brother. Dongmyeong seems to believe the lies.

Or is what is assumed by Xion.

“Dongju”, the twins turn around when they heard the familiar deep voice. Leedo walks between them, crouching down.

“Ready to go home? I actually need to meet up with my professor tomorrow. But, if you want to stay a bit longer, I wouldn’t mind too. I can wait.” The older smiles as he looks at the youngest between the three.

Xion shakes his head, “No, it’s fine. I wouldn’t want you to wake up late tomorrow hyung”, he smiles softly.

And at that, Leedo offered his hand to Xion as he lifts the younger to his feet. He also offered Dongmyeong the same, but the other only rejecting it as he stands up on his own. Though before they could leave, Dongmyeong motions Leedo to get closer to him as he wanted to say something that only Leedo could hear.

“Take care of Dongju for me. I can tell something is bugging him, and it’s most definitely has to do with our parents.” He says quietly. Leedo looks shock for a moment, but understood immediately what the older twin was saying.

“Be there for him ok? He needs someone and I wished I could be there always.” Dongmyeong furrows his eyebrows slightly. Leedo smiles, nodding as he reassures the other that he will always be beside Xion no matter what. Dongmyeong smiles back when seeing the respond, satisfied by it.

The brothers hugging each other one last time before they leave the place. Xion felt sad because it would take a long time before he could see Dongmyeong again. Same goes for the older brother as well. He wishes he could kidnap his baby brother, bring Xion with him, but he knows it’s not possible. Their parents would be furious, maybe even kills him if they know that.

“Love you brother. Safe trip around the world,” Xion says playfully, Dongmyeong laughing. “I love you too Dongju. Take care of yourself alright? Call me if you have any gossip to talk about.” he jokes, Dongju rolling his eyes with a smile.

A final hug to both males, Leedo and Xion began to walk away from the concert hall, and towards the older’s car. It got quiet when they entered the vehicle, Xion just looking down at his lap after sitting at the passenger seat, while Leedo at the driver’s. The older notices the gaze, recognizing it well enough without looking at his palm, to know that the younger was upset, sad. It hurts Leedo to see him like this.

“You alright?”, the younger turns his head slightly to look at Leedo, the older placing his hand on the younger’s arm. Xion breathes in deeply, before exhaling it.

“I’m ok. I need to be strong for myself…And for you too”, Xion says happily. Leedo softly sigh with a smile, him grabbing the younger’s hand in his, holding it tight.

“Remember that I’ll always be beside you, Dongju, if you need anything.” The younger nods, smiling at the older before leaning over slightly, placing a quick peck on the older’s cheek.

“Thank you Geonhak-hyung. For everything.” The older blushes lightly, though not avoiding gaze. He just smiles with his lightly pinkish cheeks, the younger giggling at the sight, finding the older look adorable.Leedo didn’t mind. He’s just glad that the younger is smiling in front of him.

~~~

Hwanwoong tiredly lay on his bed. He was full, no joke. His mom complained that he looks skinny, so she kept giving him food on his plate. He didn’t have the heart to reject it or leaving it un-eaten. So, he forced himself to shove it down his throat, causing him to have a very full stomach. He felt sick to be honest. Good thing his parents let him turn in early. He immediately dashes to his room, falling back onto his pillow with a sigh.

After a while, he decides to take a quick shower before sleeping. He ruffles his hair, changing into his pajamas before sliding down in to his covers. He yawns as he feels the drowsiness coming onto him. But the sound of his phone made him opens his eyes. He checks the message, eyes widen when he sees it was… _Ravn?_

**##**

**_Youngjo hyung_ **

_> Shorty_

_> When are you coming back tomorrow?_

_> Keonhee forgot his dorm keys so he’s staying with us for the night._

Hwanwoong’s eyes blinks a few time as he read the message. He isn’t surprise that Keonhee forgot his keys. Why? Because the older’s key is with him. Keonhee forgot that he asked Hwanwoong to hold onto it for a moment as he went to meet the professor earlier this morning.

**##**

**_Hwanwoong _ **

_Typical Keonhee ahaha <_

_Hmm, I’ll be back around 9 or 10 am <_

_I can’t really promise since it depends on my parents, hyung <_

He types his reply, reading it a few times after pressing send. He wonders if he sounds ok. He doesn’t want to sound rude, but it’s very hard to sound formal via chat. He hopes the older doesn’t read it in the wrong way.

He waits for a moment before getting a respond from the other.

_##_

**_Youngjo hyung_ **

_> Ok_

_Ok._

_That’s it?_ Hwanwoong blinks a few times as he re-read the message. He pouts unconsciously, slightly disappointed. He hoped that the older would answer a bit more, or like try to continue the conversation.

_Wait, what am I thinking?!_

Realizing his thoughts, Hwanwoong hits his head, trying to stop his imaginations. Of course this is Ravn’s respond. It’s normal. They’re not _close_. They don’t even know much about each other besides that…they are soulmates. Hwanwoong turns red when he remembers that facts, burying his face in his hand.

**_DING_ **

He heard his phone’s notification, wondering who it could be. He checks the messenger, stunned when he sees it was Ravn again. He sent a single text that reads,

**##**

**_ Youngjo hyung _ **

_> Ok_

_> Good night Hwanwoong_

He eyes the message, wondering if it's a dream. It couldn’t be real. Could it?

He answers casually, trying to not freak out by the older’s words.

**##**

**_Hwanwoong _ **

_Goodnight hyung < _

After pressing send, that’s went it hit him. Ravn just wish him _good night_. This is the first time he ever said it. Hwanwoong could feel his face heating up. He drops his phone to his side, falling onto his pillow face-first to hide his red cheeks. He knows it’s dumb to be happy by the simple message. But to him, who has never experience this such of event, it’s so surreal.

_AHHHHHHHHH_

_~~~~_

**[Extra character Info]**

**Son Dongmyeong [20/MAS]**

_Flower : Delphinium (On the back of his left hand)_

_Soulmate : Fleur-de-lis_

\- Xion's twin brother (older by a minute), dropped out of college

\- Has a sassy personality, and loves his baby brother 'til the end

\- Cuts-ties with his family when left Korea to pursue his dream of music (Still contacts his brother) 

\- Keyboardist of **MAS** , Giwook's childhood friend

**Lee Giwook/Cya [20/MAS]**

_Flower : Fleur-de-lis (On the back of his right hand)_

_Soulmate : Delphinium_

\- very innocent, and quite shy to new people, overall just adorable

\- Bassist of **MAS** , the youngest in the band, Dongmyeong's childhood friend

**Jin Yonghoon [4th Year/24]**

_Flower : Aster (On his right collarbone)_

_Soulmate : Primrose_

\- Student Body President of the University, very responsible and take things seriously

\- Gives a intimidating vibe to most students, but everyone who knows him _knows_ that he's the complete opposite

\- Closest to Keonhee

**Kang Hyungu/Kanghyun [2nd Year/21]**

_Flower : Primrose (Above his left eyebrow)_

_Soulmate : Aster_

\- Student Body Vice-President of the University

\- Very blunt, don't really care about anything except for being punctual, serious 99% of the time, intellect

\- Classmate of Keonhee, Hwanwoong and Xion in some of their separate class

\- Always have bangs on, so no one has ever seen his tattoo _(except for Yonghoon)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put a bit of character info for them cause it's a bit easier to imagine-ish  
> //and they may or may not be important later on ohohoho  
> //alsoimsorryHarinasdfghjkl
> 
> serious talk though, if the story is a bit wonky after a while, it's because i sometimes forget what i wrote in the previous chapters. I should really re-read it every single time i'm writing a new chapter smh me (qwq) *slaps self*
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS...WHATEVER THIS EPISODE WAS AHHHH


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer, my brain kinda died when i was writing this chapter asdfghjkl  
> So if it seem confusing, or the writing style change, i'm sorry :,)  
> ALSO excuse if there are grammar error or spelling. I checked it late at night yesterday uhuhu

**Beep beep…**

**Beep beep…**

**Beep be-**

Noise from the alarm clock stopped when a hand smacked the snooze button. Seoho sits up, yawning as he ruffles his bed hair, eyes barely open. He glances at the time on the clock before falling back onto his bed when realizing it’s still waaaaay early for a Saturday. He grabbed his pillow, snuggling his face onto the soft material to go back to sleep. Well, _tried_ to go back to sleep.

He groans when his loud phone ringtone rang on the nightstand. He tries to navigate his hand to grab the phone without removing his head from the comfortable position, pressing the answer button before placing it over his ear.

“...yesssss??”, he says lazily and muffled, not even bothered by who the caller could even be.

 **“Dude. Are you seriously in your bed still?”** , the voice from the other side says in a disbelief tone. Seoho, recognizing it’s Harin’s voice, raise his head from the pillow, sitting up instead as he heard the other’s question.

“Yeah? Is there a problem for me to just sleep in on the weekends?”, Seoho says as he yawns, rubbing his eyes lightly while waiting for Harin’s respond.

 **“It wouldn’t be a problem if you didn’t have basketball practice. Today. Right now. At this exact moment.”** The red haired’s ears perked up at his friend’s word. After mentioning it, Seoho does hear noises at the background that resembles shoe squeaking and people talking. He sighs deeply, falling backwards onto the bed as he forgot about the whole practice thing they planned to have this Saturday.

“…crap…I forgot about it. I’ll be there in a jiffy.”

 **“Better be fast or coach will nag at you. And you know how long her nagging is.”** , is what Harin said before hanging up. Seoho drops his phone beside him before bringing himself off the bed, grabbing a nearby towel before heading to the showers.

As he steps out of his room to head to the bathroom, his eyes immediately sees the sleeping male on the couch with a white bunny snuggled up in a ball on his stomach. Both sleeping peacefully. The sight melted Seoho’s heart, his legs automatically walked towards the sofa. He steps in front of the sleeping male, before crouching down slowly as to make sure not to wake Keonhee up.

The male sleeping so soundly, with the hoodie over his head. Keonhee looks kinda small with his oversize hoodie. Seoho’s eyes unintentionally starts scanning the younger’s features, him leaning over slightly without even realizing it.

However, he immediately froze when the younger suddenly stir in his sleep. His head turning to the side slightly towards the older, laying his left cheek onto the pillow, causing his hoodie to move as well as it was no longer covering Keonhee’s head fully. Seoho wait for a few seconds before sighing when he sees that the younger was still asleep. He glances at the clock on the wall behind the couch, realizing that he was about to be _super_ late to practice.

However, before he could move, something caught his eye as he glances back at Keonhee.

_Is that…?_

Seoho asked himself when he sees the tattoo on other's neck. It looks so familiar. Very familiar. The older leans over a bit to take a better look of the flower. And, that’s when it clicked in his mind. He glances over at his own right palm, where his soulmate’s tattoo is carved on.

His eyes widen ever-so-slightly when he compared the two. He was surprise, but, it wasn’t a bad kind of surprise look since he already caught a glimpse of it yesterday. When he barge into the bathroom when Keonhee was inside, he saw just a glimpse but wasn't sure how the tattoo look like. He was shock but also glad that he found out about this.

Both him and Keonhee are _soulmates_.

Did it felt any different? Not really. It didn’t really change what he has felt towards the younger all this time. It didn’t matter if they are soulmate, or not. Seoho has **always** liked Keonhee. The thing is, he never had any intention of hiding it. He has always been straightforward about his feelings. He thought he was being obvious about it. But apparently not…?

_Well, he can’t really blame the younger when technically he ‘flirts’ with a lot of people, thus getting the name playboy around the campus. The thing is, he wasn’t really flirting, but more of Seoho being, overly nice. Apparently him acting **too** nice to someone, made them misunderstood his actions. He doesn’t even realize he’s flirting, because that wasn’t his intention at all. _

_And this caused a big problem to Seoho when he wanted to get closer to Keonhee. During the first time he met the younger, he can sense the hatred through his eyes since he probably heard about Seoho, aka, the mega player in campus. Though Seoho thinks calling himself, ‘ **the accidental playboy** ’, is more accurate. He thought that the only way for him to get closer to Keonhee, is to just act like he **is** a player , and just roll with it since maybe it was to make it possible for him to talk to Keonhee. Act as if he had flirted with the entire population at the campus, when in reality, he BARELY flirted with ANYONE with intention of doing so. Yeah, it’s a mess._

_It wasn’t a ‘love at first sight’ kind of situation. It’s simply just Seoho developing feeling towards the younger after spending time with him. The fact that they are neighbors too also contributed a lot in making them closer. Seeing Keonhee's many faces and how he is with his friends. Most of the time, Seoho finds Keonhee’s reaction to things are cute even though sometimes he acts sassy to his friends and occasionally, well, most of the time, to Seoho._

Being deep in his thoughts, his hand automatically moved on its own, as if he didn’t have full control over it. His hand reaches over the tattoo slowly, but it never did touch it since, the younger’s eyes had open when his hand was a few inches away. The two boys look at each other in silence, Keonhee’s eyes widen moments later when he realizes how close their faces were, his cheeks dusted in a pink hue.

“W-what are you doing hyung?” Keonhee asks as his eyes still glued to the older’s while his hand automatically reached his own neck to cover his tattoo. _Though, it didn’t really matter anymore._

Seoho notices the other’s action, confuse at first until it made sense in his mind. _He doesn’t want me to know?_

He decided to not ask or even speak of it, or even react as if he saw it. _Act like how you always do Seoho,_ he told himself.

“What do you think?” Seoho grins as he stands up, hovering slightly over the younger’s face.

“Attacking you in your sleep”, he says with a cheeky grin, Keonhee turning red at the words. He looking down to his stomach wanting to make an excuse to push the older off that is relating to _Olaf_ , who is sleeping on his stomach. Well, who _was_ sleeping on his stomach. The bunny had already gone to the other side of the sofa. _WHEN DID SHE EVEN-_

Before Keonhee could even finish his thoughts, the older leaned his face closer, both his legs beside the younger’s body, trapping the male below him.

“P-PERVERT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOIN- EEK!”, Keonhee yelps when Seoho jokingly attacks the male by tickling him, Seoho grinning while Keonhee laughs as he tries to push the older away off him. Good thing for Keonhee, the playful fight only lasts a couple of seconds as Seoho suddenly got lifted up from the sofa, and dragged away.

“Can you not harass him especially this early in a morning.” Keonhee looks up to see Ravn with Seoho over his shoulder, carrying the boy like a bag. Before Seoho could say anything, Ravn dropped him in the bathroom, closing the door instantly before turning to Keonhee, who had a stun expression as he was trying to make sense of what just happen.

“You alright?”, the older asks, causing Keonhee to snap out of his thoughts, nodding with a sheepish smile. He sits correctly on the sofa, grabbing _Olaf_ to place her on his lap as he caresses her fur lightly. Keonhee turns to Ravn, who was had walked to the kitchen side, drinking (what Keonhee assume is) some coffee as he eyes his phone.

“Are you going somewhere today hyung?” Keonhee asks when he notice the older was already dressed up. Ravn, lifts his eyes from his phone before looking at the younger with an expression that looks like...glaring? But maybe it’s just his resting face. _This guy is hard to read._

“D-don’t get me wrong! You don’t have to tell me. I’m just curious is all because it’s the weekend and people usually just laze around all day.” The younger explains himself, not wanting Ravn to get the wrong idea of him being a busy body or something like that. He simply asked because he was curious. _And maybe to tell the info to Hwanwoong later._

“I’m meeting up with a lecturer.” He simply says before going back to his phone. Keonhee stayed silent as he was expecting the older to say something more, but nope. That was it. He was quite surprise by the very little respond. Never has he met anyone who speaks so little like Ravn. Guessing the greenish haired male isn’t a people person, Keonhee decides to just drop the topic.

Keonhee went back to grooming his bunny who was already awake by this point, but she just stayed on his lap as she felt comfortable and protected with the human. Though, the question of ' _what he’s going to do with Olaf'_ suddenly lingered in Keonhee’s mind. Like Seoho said before, he can’t really keep her because their University's policy don’t allow it. But maybe he should break the rule for once...?

"By the way, didn’t both of you have class after Geonhak's?" Ravn suddenly asks, which confuses Keonhee, but not Seoho who was already out of the bathroom with clothes on, drying his hair with a small towel. Keonhee sighs in relief to see the older isn’t naked, or even half naked. _Thank god_.

"Well, yeah. But Skipping one class wouldn't kill us Youngjo." Seoho jokes as he walks to the toaster, sliding 2 slices of bread in it. Meanwhile, Keonhee doesn't know what to respond. He does feel guilty about skipping a class since he has never done it before. If Hwanwoong finds out about it, for sure he'll get scolded by the younger. Sure Keonhee has skipped some before, BUT he was sick. AND he had a reason for skipping recently too. An injured bunny was in his hands, and he couldn't just let it go.

"Well, it's not like I care that much if you guys decided to skip the whole day. But Keonhee," the said male hums in respond, as he turns to the older.

"Didn't you had class _with_ Hwanwoong?" He says with his typical straight face. Keonhee tilts his head as he nods, confuse by the question. Well, he _was_ confused by only for a moment since he realized later on what the older meant.

His eyes widen, "SHI-! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HWANWOONG", he groans, mad at himself for leaving his precious friend to go to class alone. He didn't even tell Hwanwoong about him leaving to see the vet.

"I'M THE WORST", he says to himself as he face palmed his face. He scolded himself as he buried his face in his hand.

"Yo, calm down. Just tell him your reasons, and he'll probably be fine with it. This is Hwanwoong we're talking about. The nicest person we know." Seoho pats the younger's shoulder. Keonhee would have agreed with those words, if he didn't know the real Hwanwoong. That boy gets pretty _scary_ if he wants to.

“Well..I gotta go.” Ravn says as he walk towards the entrance door, leaving Seoho with a panicking Keonhee.

~~~

“Yes mom, I’ll eat more. Talk to you later, ok?” Hwanwoong says over the phone before hanging up and stepping into the elevator. He finally left his parents house which is much earlier than he expected. He practically told his parents about Keonhee’s whole situation, which made them gladly allow Hwanwoong to go back earlier than intended. Now, he’s already on his way back to the apartment. He steps out of the elevator when it reached his floor. He pace towards his dorm, but suddenly his phone rang. He takes it out, seeing the message while his legs walk him to his place.

Since his eyes wasn’t looking in front of him, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing the two to back up slightly. Hwanwoong immediately lifts his head to apologize to the person, when he realized who it was. His eyes blinking as he didn’t expect to see the male here, at the building.

“Oh, you’re back early", Ravn says while closing the entrance door behind him. Hwanwoong was stunned, him just standing there speechless for a couple second before realizing he needed to answer Ravn's question.

“Well Keonhee told me to come back as fast as I can. He said it was crucial that I do so. I don’t know what it is though.” He explains, Ravn nodding slightly. Just then, Hwanwoong notices that they were standing in front of Seoho's place. And the older just came out of it too. 

“Wait. Do you live here?” Hwanwoong points to the door behind the older, who just nods at the question. 

“So that means…”, and that's when Hwanwoong made a discovery that Ravn, his soulmate/crush, is his neighbor. He looked away, not believing how he didn't know about this earlier.

Ravn tilts his head to look at the younger, a way for him to ask if something was wrong without even using words. Apparently, Hwanwoong understood it, which is kind of odd for him. Or is this a normal thing when you’re soulmates? Immediately understanding one's emotions without even saying anything.

“It-it’s nothing! Don’t worry about it.” the younger brushes it off with a smile as he turn to Ravn. The older only had a blank expression as he stare at Hwanwoong. As if he didn't believe his words, but deciding to just let it go.

"Keonhee is in there if you want to see him." The older changed the topic, pointing to the door behind him, which relieved Hwanwoong as he nods in respond.

He notices that Ravn was dressed up, which made curiosity get the best of him. "Are you...going somewhere hyung?" He says smiles sheepishly.

Ravn nods, "Our art lecturer contacted, saying she wanted to meet me." The older said, Hwanwoong bit his lower lip slightly as he look down. Could it be about him? Is it about the example art he sent? Was it that bad??

"Does it relate to me...?" he mumbles quietly. Feeling sort of weird and also guilty to ask if it's about him. Especially about the art assignment he had Ravn help him with.

"Maybe", the older says with shrug.

He check his watch, realizing he had about a few minute left before their meet up time. Hwanwoong could tell that Ravn was about to leave. He tugs the older's sleeve slightly, causing the male to look back. The shorter fills up his courage, to ask for a favor that he had always wanted to ask the older. A question he had been wanting to ask for a long time ever since Ravn agreed to be his tutor in art.

"Um, hyung. I'm trying to practice painting in my own time. But, I don't have any supplies..." He says as he releases the other's sleeve. Ravn perks his eyebrow, the younger fiddling his fingers together, feeling somewhat nervous to continue his question.

"I...umm...I'm wondering if you can help me with the supplies? I mean like, recommending me what brand is the best for someone as bad as me", he looks at the other with a subtle pleading expression. Thinking maybe he should use the _'puppy eyes'_ that he apparently has. At least that's what Keonhee and Xion told him. Usually people, mostly his friends since he uses this _technique_ towards them, and rarely to Leedo whenever he needed to ask for a favor, would show a reaction when he did this. Either sighing and ended up giving in, or cringed at it. But, Ravn didn't show any of that. He only stared at the younger with a straight face. It made Hwanwoong regrets his decision, as he looks away slowly.

“We can go out to buy the equipment tomorrow if you’re free. I have nothing later today but considering you just got back, you’re probably tired. Especially with Keonhee later on”, Hwanwoong’s ears perk up at the tone of the older. _Was that sarcasm? Did Ravn just told a sarcasm joke?_

Besides that, the older's suggestion also caught his attention. _We?_

“You mean go out…as in, together? Like, just the two of us?”, he asks, unsure. _Was that a dumb question? OMG HWANWOONG WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!? OBVIOUSLY THAT'S WHAT HE MEANT._

Ravn only simply nods, “Yeah? Unless you want to invite someone else with us. I’m fine either way”, he says, causing the shorter to shake his head vigorously.

“I-I mean- I’m ok with just us two.” He reassures Ravn. He doesn't mind the idea of just the two of them going out...to an art store...together...just the two of them...soulmates... _OH FU-_

“That settles it then. I’ll message you about the time and place”, Ravn checks his watch again, realizing he was about to be actually late. Hwanwoong nods, but then immediately jolted when Ravn suddenly ruffles his hair gently.

“See ya later.” Ravn says before putting his black mask on and walks towards the opposite way. Hwanwoong was stun, face flustered red by the older's action. He touches his head, where Ravn ruffled before with a disbelief look. He felt sort of embarrassed that the taller sometimes treat him like a child, or something like that. Or maybe Hwanwoong was just reading it wrong. He also noticed how Ravn is acting somehow more, different towards him. The head pats, comforting Hwanwoong yesterday, and subtly laughing whenever something kind of funny happen. _Maybe_ _I'm just overthinking these._

“SHUT UP SEOHO YOU-”, Keonhee steps out of door without looking out, causing him to bump into a daydreaming Hwanwoong.

“Ah-Hwanwoong!” Keonhee excitedly said at first, until he notice the boy's red cheeks.

“Oh? What’s up with you? You’re red as a tomato”, he raise his eyebrows, genuinely worried about what happen to this friend. Hwanwoong doesn't want to answer, him keeping his lip shut since he knew Keonhee would tease him about it. Though, unfortunately for the boy, Keonhee figured out the answer on his own as he remembered that Ravn just recently went out, and the two probably bumped into each other.

"Waaait....did you bumped into Ravn? Dude, what happen?!”, he says with a grin as he was excited to hear his friend's encounter with the mysterious male. Hwanwoong shakes his head vigorously as he fumbles with the key to apartment's door, opening it before dashing inside as soon as possible, not letting Keonhee asks him anything else. Well, that is what he hoped for, but Keonhee just kept on pestering Hwanwoong, wanting the younger to spill the tea.

~~~~~

Like Leedo mentioned yesterday, after Dongmyeong's concert, they went to the older's university early in the morning. Xion wanted to tagged along since he didn't feel like staying at home all day, to which Leedo doesn't mind. But, he is worried about leaving his lover all alone as he go and meet up with his professor. Xion did tell him that he can manage on his own for awhile. Plus, he wanted to venture around Leedo's university since the older goes to a different one. It still amazes Xion that Leedo is able to juggle between teaching and studying.

And there Xion was, at the university's fountain at the middle of the campus. He was surprise that such a place have a fountain. This university is much fancier than his, that it kind of made him jealous. He takes a sit on the flat surface around the fountain as his leg was tired from the walking. He really did try his best to check everything out, but it was much bigger than he expected it to be. Did he say that this place is bigger than their university too?

“Dongju!", the said boy turn around, seeing Leedo walking towards his way, before sitting beside the male.

"Sorry for the wait. It took longer than I thought. We were talking about my exams and such, but then suddenly the conversation derailed to his annoying neighbor or something. He kept complaining, that I couldn’t find the right timing to run away.” The older says with a tired sigh which made Xion giggle.

“Sounds like a fun time. And no, I didn’t wait long. It was fun exploring this place.” He smiles at the older. Leedo scooting closer, leaning his body towards the boy.

“Well, I wished I could've given you the tour instead. It would be more romantic that way.” Xion rolls his eyes before pushing the older's arm playfully, the other chuckling. He even sometimes cringed at his attempt to flirt or give a pick-up line, but he only does it to entertain Xion. And, the younger seems to love it, so it was worth all the cringe.

“You’re so cheesy.” Xion smiles with a blush as he looks away, not wanting to give the older the satisfaction of how his word had an effect on Xion.

They stayed for a bit longer before finally heading home. They didn't bring their car this time since Leedo's university was pretty close to Leedo's place. But a bit far from Xion's though. Thus, Leedo, of course, offers to accompany his boyfriend back to his apartment. Xion lives alone, not because he wanted to but his parents told him to. They were afraid that if he has a roommate, they will just distract him from his main goal, _studying_.

Now, Xion doesn't really mind living in his own place, but it does get lonely most of the time. That's why he is rarely at his own apartment. He often stays or hangs out at Leedo's or his friend's place instead, and they, of course, 100% don't mind. Xion was so thankful to have such people in his life. He feels complete with his current situation. Surrounded by good friends, and a wonderful guy who cares for him and protects him. 

An hour or so, they arrive at the parking lot, in front of the building. Leedo would gladly sent the younger until they reach his apartment, but Xion rejects it, not wanting the older to go that far just for him. And he knows that Leedo is most probably tired from the walking. So, they agreed that the older would just sent him at the parking lot.

“Well, I’ll see you later tonight then.” Leedo smiles at the younger, about to leave when XIon stopped him, grabbing his arm slightly.

“Oh- hyung,” the younger began, causing Leedo to turn around.

“I…can’t have dinner with you tonight.” Xion says as he look down, feeling guilty about canceling their dinner together. They planned to have dinner the day before, planning to make something together since Xion wanted to learn how to cook, especially the basics things since he is living on his own. And he doesn't want to eat take out or instant food his whole life. Leedo tilts his head, as a way to ask the reason why.

“Um…My parents. They wanted me to have dinner with them instead at their place. So…”, Xion looks back at the older as he explains the reason. He bit his lower lip before looking away. He felt sad, and most importantly, he didn't want to go at all. He didn't even say yes. His parents didn't give him an option to choose from.

“Ah, I see. No worries, I don’t mind.” Leedo smiles, reassuring the younger that it's alright. He grabs the younger’s hand into his as notices the other's upset look.

“But...will you be ok though? You know, with the whole...um…”, Leedo's got stuck since he didn't want to say it, afraid if it would be crossing the line.

Xion sighs deeply. “To be honest, I don’t want to go. But I have no other choice. I need to be the _perfect_ son.” Leedo slightly smile, reassuring the younger as he rubs the back of the other’s hand.

“Don’t worry. It’s only for a day. If anything goes bad, just call me.” Leedo says, Xion nodding with a smile, thanking the older. Leedo pats the younger’s head gently, before releasing the boy’s hand, the two saying good bye as Leedo begins to walk away, but immediately stops when they noticed a figure walking towards them. The surprise on Xion’s face was as clear as a bright sky. Though, to be more honest, this was a nightmare.

“ **Mom**?”, those words came out of Xion as the old woman walk towards him. She smiles softly, hugging her son gently, Xion returning it back, but in an unsure state.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, since you’re having dinner with us later tonight, I thought, might as well just pick you up from your place before then. Plus, we get to spend time with you too.” The lady smiles after releasing her son. However, it wasn't those nice genuine smile. It's more of those, professional ones.

Leedo, realizing it was Xion’s mother, knew that he needed to leave since Xion did tell him beforehand that he didn't want the older to meet her just yet. But he couldn’t as he missed the chance when the woman turns around as she has her eyes on him immediately.

“And who might you be? I see that you’re close with my son.” Her voice sounds stern, as if she was against Leedo being there. Xion had panic in his eyes as he glances at Leedo, the older noticing it. His parents can’t know about their relationship, because they sees things like love and soulmates are a waste of time. Also going on dates, is _also_ a waste of money. His parents believe that he should focus on having a career, a job, first before even thinking of dating anyone.

_Actually, don’t even need to date or find a lover. His parents can just find Xion the perfect candidate who will match up with their family status. Someone who is just as high ranking as them. Easy to say, their parents don’t care about soulmates. Even themselves. Xion doesn't even know if they are each other’s soulmates. They never showed him or his brother **their** tattoo. Neither the one on their palms. Are they even fated pairs? , Xion have had these thoughts from when he was young even until now._

“My name is Geonhak and I’m your son’s…”, both Xion and Leedo exchange quick glances, the older understanding the worry in the other’s eyes, “...study friend. We meet occasionally to help each other out with our subjects.” Leedo says with confidence in his eyes. He wasn’t worried or intimidated by Xion’s mom’s gaze. The eye contact that scares Xion, as if he did something wrong all the time.

“Oh? you’re not from the same university then. How did you two meet?” she crosses her arms over her chest as she has suspicion written all over her face. Leedo, yet again notice Xion, who was behind her, having a very worried and scared expression. He hates seeing the look on the younger, since it doesn't suit him at all.

“We met at a nearby library. Accidentally crossed path and discovered we both had some problem with a topic that the other knew very well.” Xion was amaze by Leedo’s steady voice and confidence. The lies Leedo is telling to his mother sounds realistic, but is it believable enough to fool his mother?

There was a short silence before she laughs slightly, a smile on her face as she approaches Leedo. “Well, glad to meet someone who have the same goal as Dongju then.” She held her hand out to shake Leedo's hand, the male returning it with a handshake and a smile.

“I’m Dongju’s mother. A pleasure to meet you Geonhak.” She says with a smile. Xion’s heart beats loudly as he was relief by the fact that his mother didn’t found out about their relationship. They were safe for now.

“A pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs.Son.” Leedo nods slightly, the older woman smiling with satisfaction at how polite Leedo spoke. _He has manners_ , she thought to herself.

Seeing this could be another chance for him to leave, he excuses himself. Well, _tried_ to excuse himself but Mrs.Son stopped him, grabbing his arm.

“I have an idea. How about you join us for dinner Geonhak? As a thank you for helping my son with his studies, and not being one of those _‘friends’_ of his who only waste time by hanging out and such. I swear, if they are the cause of my child not graduating with straight A’s I-”

“Mom, Hwanwoong and Keonhee are not bad people.” Xion cuts his mom off, the lady only sighing as she rolls her eyes, ignoring her son's words.

“Whatever you say. Anyway, what’s your answer dear?” she turns back to Leedo, with a smile on her face.

Leedo didn’t know what to answer. On one hand, he wants to say no, thinking it’s a dangerous game he’s playing. But on the other, he wanted to know how they really are. And most importantly, he wants to be there to protect his lover.

Leedo gazes at Xion, searching for any signal from the younger, **not** wanting Leedo to agree on her request. But he saw nothing. Xion didn’t show any signs, nor was he looking at the older. His head was low, eyes furrowed in worried. As if he was afraid of something.

 **_Tch_** **.**

“If you don’t mind then, I would love to join”, the younger lifts his head when he heard the Leedo's words, shock by the answer. The lady chirps in satisfaction as she pats Leedo’s shoulder before motioning the two boys to follow her into the car, her at the passenger seat while Leedo and Xion at the back.

The chauffeur begins to drive out of area and towards the Son’s place. Leedo glances to the side, seeing Xion’s eyes just scanning the outside. He then glances at his right palm, seeing the **Delphinum** in the color that represent worry. He knows it’s his fault for making the younger feeling this way. He felt guilty for it.

He takes his phone out, typing a message to the younger. He feels like them talking would be a bit suspicious, especially with how his mother could hear them. Seconds later, Xion felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, him taking it out to see the message from his lover.

**_##_ **

**_ Geonhakie<3 _ **

_> Are you alright?_

_> I’m sorry for accepting the offer, but after seeing how your mom is..._

_> I couldn’t help but wanting to be there with you._

_> Am I crossing a line?_

_> I understand if you’re mad at me._

The younger glances at the older, who was now looking at the window. He didn’t want to make it obvious that they were messaging each other, which Xion notices. He types back a reply,

**_##_ **

**_ Dongju🌻 _ **

_> I’m not mad I’m just..._

_> I don’t know_

_> I mean, your palm obviously tells you what I’m ' **actually'** feeling._

_> But I don’t know hyung_

Leedo glances at his phone when he felt the vibration, opening the texts as he read it. He waits in silence when he saw that the younger was still typing something.

_**##** _

**_ Dongju🌻_**

_> But I do know one thing,_

_> I'm glad you chose to go._

_> I’m not sure if I’m ready to meet my parents after the whole meltdown I had at the park ahaha_

_> Thank you hyung for being here with me <3_

As he read it, a soft smile appears on his face. He decides to reply back.

**_##_ **

**_ Geonhakie<3 _ **

_> No need to thank me._

_> I’m your boyfriend after all, of course I want to be with you <3_

He presses sent, glancing at the younger to see his reaction. Which turns out to be a happy smile and slightly pinkish cheeks. They two made eye contact when he turns his head to the side subtly, them smiling like idiots as the two look the other way after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE,  
> My intern life has started and,  
> I GOT WORK DURING WEEKDAYS SO IM ALWAYS COMING HOME SLEEPY OR TIRED AND I NEVER GET A CHANCE TO WRITE ANYTHING EXCEPT WEEKEND OR DURING BREAKS GAHH  
> I just want it to be over already asdfghjkl  
> Anyway i hope you enjoyed this still (qwq)
> 
> it's going to be intense on the next chapter ohoho


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a weakling, just a weakling.  
> I'm weak and stubborn.  
> Even though I can't do anything by my own,  
> I pretend as if I knew everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qwq

After for quite sometime, they arrive at a pretty fancy house with a huge garden and a big gate. Leedo did know that Xion was from a rich family, but, this is way beyond what he expected. The house could practically be called a mansion by how it looks.

The car stopped at the front door, which by the way was also pretty big. One of the worker, who Leedo assume is the butler of the house, opens the door for them. His eyes scan the area, before turning to the younger when Xion tug the older’s sleeve, motioning the older to follow him inside since he’s mother was already in the house. They entered the place, Leedo being slightly uncomfortable with how big the inside is. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and the long curved stairs.

“Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Go change your outfit. You want to look decent at least in front of your father don’t you? Your old clothes are still in your closet. You can wear those.” Mrs.Dongju says as she removes her coat, handing it to one of her servants to take. She turns to the two boys, waiting for an answer from his son.

“Okay mother. Come on hyung.” He glances at the older, motioning him to follow as he steps up the stairs. Leedo following from behind after excusing himself politely.

The hallway was long, and Leedo couldn’t help but observe the paintings and decor of the floor and around him. He could only blink silently as he watches all the fancy interior of the house. He could never match up to this level.

They entered the room that Leedo assumes is Xion’s bedroom. The boy opens the door big enough for the two to enter, Leedo closing it behind him. He heard the younger sighing loudly before dropping himself on the king size bed. His arm covering his eyes as soon as his back laid on the soft material. Leedo had a small smile on as he approaches the younger, sitting on the bed beside him.

“You alright?” The older asks as he gently pats the younger's head. Xion removes his arm from his face, now just staring at the ceiling of his bedroom.

“I think I am. I’m just tired is all.” The younger sighs as he closes his eyes. Leedo couldn't blame Xion being tired, since the ride was about 1 to 2 hours.

_And the whole ride wasn't that good to be honest. The whole time, Leedo only listens to the conversation between the younger and his mother. Her complaining about every single thing she can think of, especially about her own son. Keep asking about his grades, what he's doing during weekends and in his free time. It felt odd listening to the conversation, and Leedo could tell the younger was uncomfortable._

“Well, she said there’s an hour before dinner is ready. You can rest until then”, the older says, ruffling the younger's hair lightly between his fingers. Xion sits up, crossing his leg, pouting as he turn to Leedo.

“I want to spend this time talking to you.” He mumbles, the older smiling softly.

“As if we haven’t spent the whole day together already.” Leedo pats the boy's head with a chuckle.

He motions Xion to lay down since he wants the boy to take a rest at least. Dongju shakes his head at the older's request. Leedo wondered why he was so against sleeping at the moment. That is, until Xion told him.

"It's just...whenever I sleep here, I get nightmares sometimes...", Xion looks down, fiddling with his fingers. Leedo tilts his head at first, until he realize what the younger was referring to. Getting an idea what the nightmare could possibly be. The older sighs slightly, grabbing the boy's hand into his.

"I'll be right here. Don't worry." Leedo smiles, though he could see Xion still pouting. The younger looks away, worry still covering his face. Leedo thought for a solution for a few second before an idea came into mind.

“How about this then,” Leedo opens his coat, leaving the younger's side for moment as he goes and put the coat at the chair, before going back to his previous spot on the bed. He laid down on the bed, turning to his side before opening his arms out to the other. Xion immediately knows what it means, him scooting closer, sliding himself into Leedo’s side as the older wraps his arms around the younger. Xion buries his face into the older’s chest, feeling safe in the arms of his lover.

“Can you sleep now?” Leedo says, Xion nodding without saying anything, which made the older smile. He knows the younger was probably mentally tired from what happen earlier, so, Leedo wants him to rest for now. He lifts the younger’s bangs before placing a soft peck on it.

“Thank you, hyung”, Xion mumbles with flustered cheeks, gripping the older’s shirt as he snuggles even closer. Leedo chuckles as he tighten his embrace around Xion, letting out a tired sigh as well as he closes his eyes.

**Knock knock knock**

Leedo’s eyes opens up at the sound. He glances at the clock, seeing that only 40 minutes have passed. He heard another knock on the door, wanting to go and see who it is but then realizing Xion was still snuggling against him. He smiles, moving the younger's hair slightly to the side. Though, he knows he can't admire it for so long since the person behind the door is waiting. He removes Xion's hand that's holding onto his shirt slowly, placing a pillow under the younger’s head to replace his arm before going to the door. Of course, the whole time he made sure his movement didn't wake the younger up.

After seeing the coast is clear, he head to the door, opening it after only to be slightly startled that it's Xion’s mother. She had this subtle look of surprise when she sees Leedo instead of his son behind the door.

“Where is Dongju?” She asks.

“Oh, he fell asleep.” Leedo says politely, moving to the side to let the woman sees her son who's sleeping peacefully. She sighs before nodding.

"Well, dinner is about to be done soon. Can you wake him up? Make sure to not be late since my husband is a very precise person." Nodding with a smile, Leedo closes the door after she left. He sighs in relief, not having to deal with the mother for long before walking back to bed. He wanted to wake Xion up, but the way the younger looks so cute and so peaceful makes it impossible for Leedo to do so. But he knows he needs to.

He shakes the younger’s arm slightly, the other groaning in respond after a while.

“Dongju, your mother wants us to go down.” The older says, though only getting a whine from the younger who refuse to wake up. Xion snuggles more into the pillow. _He looks so precious._

“Baby, wake up. If not your mom is going to get mad.” He sit beside Xion, before stroking the younger's cheek gently.

"Hnng, don't want to. Can we just leave hyung?", Xion says without opening his eyes nor removing his head from the comfortable pillow. Leedo smiles weakly. He wished he could say yes, but he knows he shouldn't.

He combs the younger's bangs away, telling the boy to wake up again. It took a few tries before Xion finally gave up and push himself out of bed. They went to the bathroom to freshen up before Xion changing into the usual outfit he would wear whenever he’s at his parent's house. Surprising how the clothes still fit him. He turns to Leedo, who was sitting on the bed as he waits for the younger to be done. The older lifting his eyes from his phone and towards his soulmate.

"I look like a child." He says with a pout. Though to Leedo, he might describe the outfit the younger is wearing very adorable. The simple white blouse underneath a vest sweater looks cute on his slim body. It works perfectly.

"You are a child", Leedo says, just to tease the younger which worked as Xion pouts even more with furrows eyebrow, crossing his arms as he turns around. Leedo chuckling at the action as he stands up, and decide to give the smaller a back hug.

"Just kidding. You look adorable Dongju." He puts his chin onto Xion's shoulder, the other looking at the male with a pout still.

"You're making fun of me." Dongju says, Leedo chuckling softly as a respond. He turns the boy around, his arms now on the younger's waist while Xion's is on Leedo's shoulder. The two stares into each other eyes for a moment before leaning towards one another, wanting to share a short kiss. However, that didn't happen as the door knocked, startling Xion who immediately pulls away, removing himself from Leedo's grasps to open the door.

"Master Dongju, your parents are calling for you." The lady says when the door opened. Xion smiles, nodding before turning to Leedo, motioning the older to follow him. The maid leads the two boys into the dining room, where an old looking man is sitting at the middle chair at the table, reading what seems to be a magazine. The maid lowers her head as she leaves the boys to the room.

The two glances at each other, understanding very well that they need to be careful around Xion's father. They approach the table, with Xion leading and Leedo following from behind. His father raises his head when he notices his son, but then immediately changing his attention to Leedo instead.

“Ah, so you must be Geonhak? My wife told me about you.” Xion’s father says with a smile. Leedo felt intimidated by the older, but he knows he needs to act normal. He bows, followed by a slight smile.

“A pleasure in meeting you, Mr Son.” He says politely, a satisfied smile laid on Mr Son's face. Just then, Xion's mother came in the room.

“Oh, why are you still standing? Take a seat.” She says, motioning one of the servants to help Leedo, which the older rejects obviously. He can sit on his chair on his own, which is a weird statement to say. He takes a seat beside Xion, who was sitting across from his mother, and the dad being in between them. Even without looking, Leedo can tell that the younger was not happy to be there.

"So, tell us a bit about yourself Geonhak? What do you study?" And there it is. Xion is not even surprise that the first question they decided to tackle is about the older's studies. Leedo glances between Xion and the parents, smiling awkwardly as he answers.

"Oh uh...I study Law. And also teach it as a part-time." He says with confidence, though it was a lie. He can't really say what he is actually studying because he knows for sure, based on what Xion had told him, the parents will not approve.

"Oh? You study and also work part-time? Very impressive. You're already in adulthood unlike Dongju here. He still acts like a child and I wonder if he's actually his age." The mother says, laughing lightly at the end of her sentence. Her husband following along, while Leedo laughs uncomfortably. He glances at the younger beside him, whose head has been hanging low from the start. He could even see the boy's cheek turning slightly pink, probably feeling embarrassed by his mother's words.

"How amazing that you study Law! You must be very clever then." The father says with a smile towards Leedo. The male was feeling awkward with all the compliments regarding the course he's not taking. He just needs to lie for today. _Just for today._

Their conversation cuts short when the maids came into the room with their plated food. Leedo eyes the plate, surprise to see such an fancy looking dish, it makes him feel so...poor? Is that the word he's looking for?

"No need to be shy Geonhak. Dig in", the mother smiles, motioning for Leedo to take a bite of the dish. Leedo smiles sheepishly as he takes a small bite, surprise by the taste. For sure, no joke, it's delicious.

They converse about random things, but mostly about Leedo being impressive and such just because apparently he takes law as his course. _Is it that amazing to them??_

At one point, they changed the topic, suddenly tackling Xion about himself and his studies. Mostly, comparing the younger to their friend's _intelligent_ children. And also, Dongmyeong suddenly came up in one of the conversation.

"I heard that Dongmyeong is in a band and that they performed yesterday. Did you know about this son?" The father asks as he turn to Xion, who was munching quietly at the side. The boy shakes his head slowly, eyes still lowered and has never lifted up this whole time. It's like he's afraid to even look at his parents.

"Good. We don't need to have that kind of person in our family. You shouldn't be like your brother. What a disgrace to the family name." The words that came out of his father hurts Xion, and Leedo could see that, but the neither of them said anything.

How dare they speak like that about the other's twin brother. The nicest and sweetest brother to Xion. The person who Xion consider is his only true family ever since the pressure fallen on him. Xion hold himself back, not wanting to fight back his parents.

And that's not all, suddenly his parents dropped a bomb on him, that shocked both Xion and Leedo.

"By the way Dongju, me and your father have discussed and we decided that you'll continue your studies overseas." His mother says, the two boys was stunned.

"W-what? Why mother?" Xion speaks softly, since he knows how his parents doesn't like it when the boy speaks with a loud voice since it seems rude.

"Because we discovered that it's easier for you to learn about being a doctor there or anything in that line since their studies are very advance. Plus, you'll even get to widen your connection network." His father says with a smile. Xion could tell that his parents was excited about this idea. But the thing is, the way they decided this beforehand without telling the boy hurt him. But then again, these are his parents. He has always been the one to keep shut and just do what they say. He was never been given a voice to say what he felt or what he wants. He only has to follow.

Like a puppet being controlled. That's what Xion is right now. But he decides to be a little brave, wanting to say something for once.

"But...what if my _soulmate_ is here? I can't find them if I leave." Xion says, looking at his parents in the eyes. His questions caused his father to laugh, while his mother giggled. Their reaction pained Xion. They were laughing at him and his dumb question.

"That whole soulmate thing doesn't matter son. You don't need love right now, so just focus only on your studies alright." The father says with a chuckle still. Xion looks away, glancing at Leedo, who did the same. The two looking at each other for a quick second before Xion turning back to his parents.

“…but…what if that’s the only chance I’ll meet them?” The boy asks, getting more courageous to ask more. He knows the answer from his parents, but still wanted to ask, as if hoping they would change their mind or have a change of heart.

“Don’t worry, we already have candidates for you when you want to get married. All from high status and good educated like us.” His mother spoke with a smile, which shocked both Leedo and Xion. Leedo, who was just listening to the conversation, stayed still after hearing Mrs.Son's idea. The fact that they already found a partner for Xion. _What the fuck?_

“B-but…I don’t want to marry random strangers that I don’t know”, Xion protests, not agreeing at all with his parents plan for his future. He doesn't want to marry just anyone. Someone who he doesn't know. He wants to spent his days with his soulmate that he had already found. He wants to be with Leedo.

“After marrying them, you won’t be strangers anymore will you? You can date and go anywhere you want since you’ll be in a high paying job after all. Isn’t that the perfect life?” his mother says, as if trying to make it sound like an amazing plan, and such an amazing life to live. But to Xion, it doesn't sound like his ideal future, especially for his love life. He doesn't want whatever it is his parents is planning for him. He can't handle it anymore.

“…but-”

“NO BUTS! You don’t have a choice in this son. Just do as we say. You’ll thank us later. Understand?” Xion shuts his mouth immediately when his father slams the utensils on the table, causing the boy to jolt. Xion's eyes drops to his lap instantly, not wanting to face his parents. He didn't want to answer his father’s question, which pissed off the older man.

“I said. Do you understand?!”, he said louder, causing Xion to lower his head even more as he tries to make himself small, clenching his hands under the table. He wanted to run. Run away from this situation. He hated it when his dad got angry. It made him felt sad, he wanted to cry but he knows he shouldn't.

“DONGJU ANSWER YOUR FATHER-”

 **“Can you shut up!?** ”

His mother was about to scold her son, when a low deep voice stopped her. The voice that Xion knows very well, surprised both him and his parents. He turns the male beside him, whose face is covered in anger. Both his parents where stunned, them blinking in disbelief at what Leedo just said.

“Excuse me? What did you say to us??" Mr.Son says with a warning tone, which Leedo didn't care about at all.

“I think you heard me clearly the first time, **sir**.”, he emphasis on the calling as he glares at the old man. His wife gasps in disbelief.

“How dare you speak like that to us?!” He says angrily, while Leedo only scoffs.

“Oh, I dare to. After hearing what you said to your son. To Dongju. I **absolutely** dare to talk back.” Leedo says in pissed off tone. Xion could only stare at the male with both amazement and worry. Amaze at how his lover is standing up to his parents, but worried that this will cause them their relationship. He doesn't want to lose his lover.

“Excuse me, you don’t have the rights to say anything. This is family business and you are just a stranger. Just his friend.” Mrs.Son furrows her eyebrows, irritated by Leedo's sudden rude behavior. Leedo scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest as he look at Xion's parents.

“Well too bad, because news flash, I’m his lover. So that makes his business, my business as well.” Leedo’s words rings through their ears. Xion's parents was shock, them surprise by the fact. But then, it only got worst for them.

"Oh another thing. I don't learn law. I learn Literature and also teach Music. The subject that you guys hate so much." Xion's parents’s mouth was dropped, them not believing what they just heard. They couldn't believe their son is dating this low-level guy.

“What?!” The father says furiously.

“Yeah, that’s right. **I’m** dating your son.” Leedo simply says. His mother couldn't believe it, feeling like it couldn't be true.

“Dongju, he’s joking right?” His mother smiles as she turns to her son, hoping he would laughs and say it’s all a prank. But, to her horror, he didn’t respond. He didn't deny it eitehr. His mother's eyes widen in anger as she was about to scold his child but Leedo stopped her before she could even say anything as the older stands up, placing his arm in front of Xion as a way to protect him.

“I’m **sick** of listening to you. Talking about how your son isn’t _perfect_. How he needs to be in the top of his class. Be in a high ranking university. Get a high paying job and also high status bla bla bla. It's all stupid.” Leedo says annoyed as he look at Xion's parents dead in the eyes. His dad's face was red as he was furious, and wanted to give Leedo a peace of his mind.

“You-”

“I’m not done talking.” The dad got cut off when Leedo spoke above him, putting his hand up in front of the older. That shocked the father even more.

Leedo sighs, turning his head to glance at his lover, who's head is hanging low, probably because he was terrified. Not of Leedo. But of what the outcome could be later.

“It’s so upsetting, how you two can’t see how perfect your son is.” The older's words caused Xion to look up, the two's eyes meeting each other. He can see that Xion's eyes watering, but not a single tear has escaped. The older furrows his eyebrows at the sight.

“It upsets me...how you can't see how hardworking your son is. How he is suffering almost everyday because of your expectations. It upsets me how…” Leedo begins to says, but the words got stuck in his throat. Xion lifts a hand, gripping the older's shirt slightly, wanting the older to say what's on his mind. The two making eye contact as the older continues his words.

“…It upsets me how...I can’t do anything to stop his pain forever. It makes me angry...how I can only give him words that aren’t useful enough to save him. I’m scared that one day...he might actually _break._ ” Xion furrows his eyebrows at the other’s word, him looking down. Leedo was thinking to that extend. To the extend of the possibility of Xion killing himself? He could never do such thing… _could he?_ _Suicide?_

"I don't want that day to ever happen.

Dongju deserve the best in his life. And I can tell that he won’t have it unless he leaves this place…for good.” The last word caught the Son family off guard, the parents' eyes widen at the suggestion Leedo just said. Xion turns back to his soulmate, Leedo doing the same, giving the younger a soft smile.

“Hyung…”, was all that came out of the younger's mouth. Leedo brought his hands up to gently caress the boy's cheek, wiping the single that had dare to come out. He turns to the boy's parents, his face going back to being enraged.

“I’m kidnapping your son until you get your head straight.”

And with that, Leedo grabbed Xion’s hand, dragging him out of the the dining room. Taking their things from Xion's bedroom before leaving the house completely. Xion's parents was shock to the core to say the least. They didn't understand what just happen. They was so stun that they just stayed there, like statues.

_~~~~_

The chauffeur from before took the boys home upon Dongju's request. Since the man worked for the Son family, he technically didn't have any reason to object the young master's demand. The drive back to the younger's place was quiet. Neither boys said anything, but Leedo could tell that Xion had many things to say by the way his hand tightly gripped Leedo's. Even after entering the vehicle, Leedo has never once let go of the smaller hand. A few minutes of later, they finally arrived at the same parking lot they met Mrs Son. Leedo opened the door, pulling the younger with him.

The two boys steps up the stairs, going inside Xion's house after arriving in front of it. After stepping inside, Leedo finally releases the younger's hand. He didn't even realize how strong his grip was until Xion massages his own hand slightly.

"I'm going to change." The younger says, leaving the older alone in the living room.

After a little while, Xion come backs out. No longer wearing his previous outfit, and now to a more comfortable one. He looks around, not seeing Leedo which upset him for a moment, until he notice the balcony door was open. The outside wind blowing the curtain slightly. Xion walks towards the door, pushing the curtain to the side, to see the older outside, his body leaning against the railing.

Xion slowly steps towards the older, him leaning his head and both his hand onto Leedo’s back. Xion didn't know how to start the conversation, so, he just stayed there in silence. The two boys just standing there, not saying anything, until Leedo sighs deeply.

“I’m sorry. I don't know what came over me.” The older spoke, Xion only listening. “I couldn’t help it. They made me so angry that I just broke.” Xion finally responded by shaking his head without lifting it off the older’s back. His hands gripping the older's shirt from behind. Leedo wonders if what he did was bad, that it could cause trouble for the young one. The feeling of guilt suddenly rushing over him.

“I’m sorry if I crossed a line I shouldn’t have Dongju. But you know that I love you to much to just let them do whatever they want.” The older sighs slightly as he glances at the **Delphinium** on his palm. The color of sadness was still covering the flower.

The silence the younger was giving him only worried Leedo, him wondering if he did a mistake by lashing out the the parents.

“Hyung…”Xion spoke softly, which worries Leedo.

“I…I’m not mad.” The younger continued. “At first I was scared. The moment you yelled at them, I was terrified. Terrified that they won't allow me to see you again. Sending me to overseas where I'll be by myself. Without my friends with me...without you by my side." He could feel the younger leaning even closer into his back, the grip getting tighter.

"I don’t want that hyung. I…I’m scared to be alone. Scared of loosing you.” The younger's voice was starting to shake, sniffling sounds could be heard as he spoke.

“H-hyung-”, Xion stutters. Leedo wanted to turn around and just embrace the boy, but he wanted to know what Xion wants to say. So, he held back for a moment.

“Yes, Dongju?” Leedo says without looking back.

Just then, he could hear whimpering behind him. Xion tried to stop himself from crying, since he wanted to look strong. He wanted to say what he truly felt without tears. _Stop being such a baby Xion_ , he scolding himself. 

“Please- d-don’t leave me- I- I need you...”, he says between sniffling, choking on his tears.

Leedo finally gave up and turn around, bringing the boy into his arms as he warps it tightly around the male. Xion immediately accept it, hiding his face on the older’s chest, him trying to held in his tears. But Leedo could hear the soft weeping of the younger. He backs up slightly, grabbing the boy's face with his hands. Leedo tilts Xion's face upwards, the two having eye contact.

“I won’t ever leave you Dongju. I love you too much.” Leedo says, causing the tears to fall even more from the younger’s eyes. Leedo chuckling at the sight as he tries to wipe all the boy’s tears with his thumb.

“Such a crybaby”, he smiles lovingly at the younger who kept crying, before hugging the older close, him burring his face back onto the older’s chest, Leedo hugging back tight. He places one of his hand onto the back of the younger's head, patting it gently as a way to tell the younger that it's okay to cry. The gesture made the weeping louder as Xion decided to just let it out. Him feeling all the pressure and expectation that has been put on him suddenly lightens up. He never realized before just how much pain he was feeling through his whole life until now. He felt relief though, to be letting himself go in the arm of his soulmate.

“Geonhak-”, he chokes in his tears, trying to speak but it coming out more of a mumble. But Leedo heard him, humming in responds.

"Take your time Dongju. I'm here." The older whispers against the younger's ears, the younger gripping the older tighter. It hurts to see the younger like this. At that point, Leedo decided to just do what he said to the parents before. He will protect Xion, even from the younger's parents. He won't allow them to hurt Xion anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl I felt so bad to write this qwq  
> I'M SORRY XION AHHHH
> 
> also here is a LeeOn only chapter asdfghjkl I'm sorry if it's not a RavnWoong or Seohee  
> ...even though the main character is supposed to be RavnWoong asdfghjkl omg *hits myself*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RavnWoong coming atchu uwu

The next day arrived. Sunday. The day where him and Ravn planned to go together to buy art supplies. Just waiting for the day to come is nerve-wrecking for Hwanwoong. He was restless last night, trying hard to sleep but the thoughts of today made him become nervous to the core. But he should calm down since this was just a mere going out between two friends. Wait, not friends but, assignment helper? What is his relationship with Ravn again?

To put a label on it is kind of hard to say. Technically, Ravn is his friend in a way. Throughout this entire week, Ravn has been a bit more open towards Hwanwoong. The gestures and how he comforts the boy the day before when he got nervous to perform. _Yeah, a friend._

After messaging a bit back and forth, they agreed to meet during the afternoon. Since it wasn’t too early in the morning nor too late in the evening. Hwanwoong was already awake since 9am. The boy was just doing daily things to pass the time. Making his bed, cleaning the house, doing the dishes, doing his laundry.

Ok maybe not really a daily thing. He was so nervous that he ended up cleaning the whole place which confuses Keonhee who just opened the door to his bedroom, seeing the other under the coffee table.

“What are you doing?” his sudden question startled the boy causing him to hit his head at glass above him.

“ow…”, he crawls out, one hand on top of his head where the pain is. Keonhee laughs slightly before making his way to the kitchen, pouring some water into a cup that was on the kitchen counter.

“You nervous about something?” The older asks before taking a sip of the soft drink. Hwanwoong’s eyes widen at the other’s prediction, to which Keonhee notices.

“How long do you think we’ve been friends for Hwan? We all know your habit of cleaning anything you see when you get nervous.” Keonhee walks towards the couch, sitting at the seat in front of Hwanwoong. The boy looks down embarrass since he didn’t even notice he had that habit, and was being obvious about it too.

“So what’s up?” Keonhee leans forward, waiting for the boy on the floor to spill. Hwanwoong bit his lower lip slightly, before crossing his legs, sitting correctly in front of the older.

“Do you remember yesterday? When me and Ravn bumped into each other?” He asks, the older nodding. “How could I not. You still haven’t told me what you guys talk about.” Keonhee teased, causing Hwanwoong to glare slightly. The older snorted, patting his friend’s shoulder as a way to say that he was only joking.

_Ever since yesterday happened, Keonhee kept pestering Hwanwoong to tell what happened in the hallway with his crush since the male’s face was a blushing mess. It kept going until Hwanwoong runs into his room, not letting Keonhee in._

“Well, I actually asked him to help me with art supplies. I just wanted him to list the things I need, but instead…he…uh…”, Hwanwoong looks away, fighting with himself either to tell Keonhee what happen or not. The older perked his eyebrow, waiting for the other to continue, to which Hwanwoong did after a little while. “…suggested for us to buy it together.” As soon as the younger’s word ended, Keonhee’s eyes widen, a smile on his face.

“When?” the older asks.

“Today”, Hwanwoong responded but immediately regrets it because of the squealing of his friend was hurting his eardrums. Hwanwoong covers his ears as he stands up, hurried into his room, swinging the door to close it. Though Keonhee stopped the door from closing completely as he followed the boy.

“OMG HWANWOONG. YOU’RE HAVING A DATE WITH YOUR SOULMATE”, he says with a grin, looking at his short friend who groans.

“It’s not a date!!” He turns around, facing his friend who rolls his eyes.

“Yeah yeah whatever you say.” Keonhee says sarcastically. Hwanwoong sits on his bed with a sigh.

“What are you so nervous about?” The older says, sitting beside his friend. Hwanwoong shrugs, unsure how to answer the question. Even he himself don’t know what he’s nervous about. It’s not a big of a deal right? He’s just going out with Ravn. The guy he just developed a crush on after knowing the other for the past week, and also is apparently his soulmate... _Ok, now that he thinks about it, it does make sense why he’s so nervous._

“Chill out~ It’s going to be fine.” The older pats his friend’s shoulder with a reassuring grin. Hwanwoong appreciates the gesture, but it still didn’t help calm his heart down.

“What time are you guys meeting up?”

“At 12.” Hwanwoong responded, his eyes still glued on to the floor. Keonhee then turn to the clock on the night stand, him gasping as he sees that there is only an hour left before the said time.

“You need to get ready then!” Hwanwoong lifts his head to Keonhee with a confuse face, him turning to the clock after to see the time. “I have an hour still. What’s the hurry?”

“My friend, you need to be ready for the date! What are you going to wear? Don’t tell me you’re going to wear your basic hoodie?” The older looks at Hwanwoong, offended that the younger has ever thought of wearing his normal everyday clothes to go out with his crush.

“I told you already. It’s not a **date**. He’s just helping me out.” Hwanwoong sighs as he stands up, going to his desk to clear up some of the books on it, though it was already clean in the first place. He’s just doing that to get away from Keonhee to be honest.

“Call it whatever you want, and I’ll call it whatever I want. Either way, I’m going to dress you up.” Keonhee says, causing the younger to look at him with a perked eyebrow.

“I don’t think that’s necessary hyung.” Is what Hwanwoong said, but Keonhee won’t listen to it.

“I’m not taking _no_ as an answer so you better shower now.” He stands up, grabbing the other’s towel from the closet before tossing it towards Hwanwoong. Keonhee smiles before walking out of the room. The younger grabbed the towel, sighing as he heads to the bathroom, seeing that there was no use in fighting his friend.

And Keonhee wasn’t kidding when he said he would dress the younger.

As soon as Hwanwoong done showering, Keonhee immediately pushed the boy into his room. Hwanwoong was confused until he saw the outfits that had been laid on the bed. While the boy was showering, Keonhee took the initiative to rummage through the boy’s closet and chose a couple of things he could wear for the ' _not'_ date.

Clothes after clothes, Keonhee was finally satisfied with a white denim jacket over a pale blue hoodie. He didn’t want the hoodie but Hwanwoong was stubborn saying that he feels most comfortable wearing it. Seeing how there was no way the younger would give in, Keonhee just lets it be. And of course just a simple plain black pants and shoes to complete the look. The older even wanted to style his hair but Hwanwoong was against it. He said it’s too much already by this point. He didn’t want to overly dress himself. He was just going out with Ravn. That’s it.

Again, **IT’S NOT A DATE.**

Checking the time, Hwanwoong notices that it was 12 already, he checks his phone, seeing that there was no text from Ravn. Maybe the older was already outside his place. Thinking so, Hwanwoong immediately grabbed his wallet, dashing to the entrance door to wear his shoes. As he was about to leave, Keonhee stopped him by grabbing his arm, causing the boy to look back with a puzzled face.

“Dude, you forgot something.” Hwanwoong tilts his head when the older points to his own cheek, him mirroring the action. His eyes widen when he felt that there was nothing over his tattoo. Dashing back inside his room with shoes on, he grabbed a Band-Aid from his drawer. Putting it over his cheek before leaving the place, hearing Keonhee wishing him luck as he closed the door.

_Will Keonhee ever stop assuming that this is a date._

Hwanwoong sighs, about to walk down the hallway when his neighbor's door open, revealing Ravn. The two made eye contact as soon as the older stepped out of his place.

“Oh. You’re here already? Did you wait long?” The taller says as he closes the door, before turning back to Hwanwoong. The shorter’s heart was beating fast suddenly as realization hit him again at that moment. The fact that he’s going to spent almost half the day with Ravn.

“N-no. I just came out of my place too.” He says with sheepish smile, trying to hide his nervousness. He glances the older’s clothing for a quick second. The other wearing a simple white T-shirt with a long beige coat over it. The necklace he’s wearing compliment the outfit very well too.

“Alright then. We should go now since the bus is usually pack during the weekend.” Ravn says, snapping Hwanwoong out of his admiration for the older. The boy nods, before following Ravn by his side as the two began to walk towards the bus station.

To say the walk was awkward isn’t exactly right. It wasn’t _super_ awkward but there was a long moment of silence. But it’s not like Hwanwoong hates it. The quiet walk they share as the two head for the bus station was sort of nice for Hwanwoong. Though, he suddenly felt like the need to make a conversation after they entered the bus.

That is, what he thought at first until he entered the public transport. Ravn wasn’t kidding when he said the bus would be pack. And un-lucky for them, there weren’t any seats available, so they had to stand through-out the whole ride.

Another thing was that, Hwanwoong didn’t get to hold any of the handles since all of them were taken. In the end, he had to hold onto the metal bar near the door. Well, that is until more people started to fill in the bus, causing him to let go of the only thing that is preventing him to fall.

He managed to stand properly throughout the ride, sighing in relief when he didn’t trip or tumble whenever the bus would hit a bump or a rock on the road. He could literally feel the sweat starting to form on his forehead. It feels like he’s using all his strength and stability for this.

But, guessing luck didn’t stay long with him when the bus abruptly stops at a red light, causing the boy to tumble back since he wasn’t expecting it. He was already panicking when his leg slipped, waiting for the humiliation and angry comments about him from the people he's about to crash into.

He waits.

And waited.

But it never came.

_Huh?_

Hwanwoong opens his eyes when he realizes that his body never hit anyone behind him, but instead in front of him. He sees white in front of his eyes before lifting it up, only to see Ravn looking down at him. Ravn was holding Hwanwoong against his body, with an arm holding him at his back. Then it clicks in his mind. 

_Ravn saved the boy when the bus stopped suddenly, him grabbing the boy’s arm and pulling Hwanwoong towards him as soon as he sees the other was about to fall. He proceeds to wrap an arm over the other protectively after, to make sure he was safe._

“You almost fell.” Ravn says with his neutral face. Hwanwoong turns red when he realizes his current position. He backs up immediately but a bit too much that he could hit the person behind him, but with Ravn’s hand behind his back, he managed to stopped the boy from backing up too much.

“S-sorry!” Hwanwoong stutters, as he slowly backs away from Ravn. Though he couldn’t really move that far since the bus was still full, he at least made sure he wasn’t leaning onto the older anymore. Ravn gazes at the shorter who’s looking away, noticing the younger's cheeks were dusted pink.

“I’m alright now.” Hwanwoong says when he realizes that Ravn’s hand was still behind him. He expected the older to remove his hand from its current position, but it never did. “You don’t have to hold me anymore.” The shorter looks up at the older who showed no reaction, and instead change his gaze from the younger to outside the window.

“It’s safer like this.” The older simply says. Hwanwoong couldn’t really argue with that, but he still couldn’t stand facing the older’s body this close. He knows his heart can’t take it, because his face has never changed shade ever since it started to turned pink.

“B-but…” the boy mumbles, wanting to say his reasoning but then again, it would mean Hwanwoong would just basically exposed himself to Ravn. He didn’t want to say it, so he just closes his mouth shut in a thin line as he looks down, not wanting to look at the taller.

The older, who heard the mumbling, glances back at the shorter, seeing the other’s face was still red. Ravn wondered if the reason for it is because Hwanwoong is embarrass of his action. _Is this too much?_

“Then,” Hwanwoong looks back at the older when he heard him speak. He wondered what Ravn was about to say, but it all disappeared from his thoughts when Ravn suddenly grabbed one of his hand, placing it on the same handle Ravn is holding. Their hand being side by side in the cramped space.

“We can share handle until there’s a free one.” The older says, Hwanwoong blushing again as if it was possible. He wanted to decline the idea, but then realizes that if he doesn’t agree with this one as well, Ravn won’t remove his hand from Hwanwoong’s back. So, in the end, Hwanwoong nods, him gripping the metal. Seeing that, Ravn removes his hand from the boy’s back, though still being caution if anything were to happen.

The whole ride was nerve wrecking for the shorter. Him having to share the single bus handle with Ravn. And since it was pretty small, and they barely have room to move, their hand would occasionally brush against one another unintentionally. Hwanwoong tried his best to not move his hand at all, not wanting to accidentally touch the older’s, but it was difficult when his fingers would get sore from holding it at such a cramp way. Ravn notices this though, the older removing his hand, and ended up to hold the metal handle with only a few fingers. Hwanwoong felt bad, but Ravn assured him that it’s fine.

Nonetheless, he did as he promised. He held onto the handle until it was safe enough and the bus wasn’t pack, and Hwanwoong could actually find a free handle to hold.

Minutes later, the bus finally stopped, the boys leaving the vehicle with other people as well. Hwanwoong lets out a relief sigh when his legs landed on the ground, no longer in the packed bus. Ravn motions for them to walk to the street as the art store is around the corner. The two walked side by side. Well, to be more accurate, Hwanwoong was following Ravn from behind. It’s not that he wanted to walk behind the older, but he felt like if they walk side by side, they would be in people’s way. The streets were pretty busy during weekends.

Moving on from those thoughts, Hwanwoong had another thing on his mind. He felt like the need to thank Ravn for what he did in the bus. He builds up his courage when they stopped at a red light in front of a zebra crossing. Hwanwoong takes a step to stand beside the older, Ravn noticing the boy’s presence.

“Um…I wanted to thank you. For what you did in the bus. So…thank you, hyung.” Hwanwoong lifts his head, smiling. Ravn stares in silence for a moment, only blinking before he looks away, scratching the back of his head slightly.

“It’s fine. No need to thank me.” The older says. Hwanwoong was happy that he got to say his gratitude. Him looking down with a smile still on his face.

As the lights changed to green, everyone from both side of the road began to walk. Hwanwoong tried to stay beside Ravn, but the amount of people that was walking towards him, and also bumping shoulder, caused the younger to back up. There was a moment where he thought he might even be far behind. He tries to push through, saying sorry as he passes the people. But then, he felt a sudden grip on his wrist.

Hwanwoong was surprise to be pulled suddenly to the side of the street. He looks up, seeing that it was Ravn.

“Almost lost you there.” He says with a sigh. Hwanwoong blinks a few time, him realizing what just happened.

“S-sorry. I tried to catch up but they kept pushing me.” The younger looks down, feeling bad. He isn’t surprise that Ravn is mad at him. _Well, that is what he assumes._

“Stick beside me.” Ravn says, Hwanwoong nodding at the request. Hwanwoong expected the older to let go of his wrists, but that wasn’t so. Instead, Ravn started walking, bringing Hwanwoong beside him by the hand. The younger blushes lightly at the gesture.

“Y-youngjo hyung, you don’t have to hold my hand.” Is what Hwanwoong said, but Ravn wouldn’t listen. He looks at the shorter, who’s cheeks were still pink from the blush.

“I wouldn’t want you to disappear again.” He simply says as he continues to walk with Hwanwoong, who by now had blushed even harder than before. Seeing how the older wouldn’t budge, Hwanwoong decides to stay quiet. Following the older by his side with Ravn holding his hand slightly.

They weren’t fully holding hands, but it’s just Ravn grabbing it, while Hwanwoong didn’t move his. Even so, it was enough to make the younger’s heart beats fast. _Their hands that had each other’s tattoo._

~~~~

“Keonnnnniiiieeeee”

The younger who was watching television in the living room turned to the door when he heard his voice being called. He left the sofa, walking to the door before opening it. To his surprise, it was Seoho.

“Oh, hyung. Why are you here?” Keonhee asks, as he was confused about the unexpected visit. Seoho had this dead inside look before pointing above his head. And that’s when Keonhee sees the white fur ball.

“It’s Olaf. She wouldn’t listen to me so I figured that she probably only listens to you.” Keonhee stares blankly for a second before bursting into small laughs at the older’s words. He reaches over, carrying the bunny careful into his arms, she immediately nuzzling into Keonhee’s hold.

“Maybe she just hates you?” The younger jokes, causing Seoho to scoff playfully as he crosses him arms. “Like her owner?” He says as he looks at Keonhee. The younger’s eyes widen at the older’s words, since it wasn’t true. He has never hated Seoho ever since the beginning. Again, the older misunderstood his actions.

“I don’t hate you. You just get on my nerve.” Keonhee looks away, patting Olaf’s soft fur. Seoho chuckles lightly.

“Anyway, I’ll leave her with you for now because she had been bugging me. I actually **need** to finish my assignment before tomorrow.” The older says, Keonhee nodding since he doesn’t see anything wrong with it.

_They agreed yesterday that Olaf will be staying with Seoho as the older had a little bit more freedom since he is a senior. And also, he’s just good at hiding things that are not allowed in the campus. Keonhee doesn’t mind the idea since they live just beside one another. If he ever misses Olaf, he can just visit her._

“Ah- hyung wait.” As Seoho was about to leave, Keonhee suddenly stops him. Once he got the older’s attention, suddenly he felt nervous. He looks down slightly, before gazing back at the other.

“I wasn’t kidding.” Keonhee says, which confuses Seoho who didn’t understand what he was referring to. “About what?” Seoho lifts an eyebrow.

“About **not** hating you. I really don’t hate you.” Keonhee looks at the older in the eyes, hoping he would see the sincerity of his words. He wasn’t lying. And Seoho for a fact knows that.

“Yeah I know. Don’t worry.” He chuckles, patting the boy’s shoulder. Seoho starts to leave, walking to his place and entering it after. Leaving Keonhee in the hallway with Olaf in his arm. He was about to go back into his apartment when his neighbor's door open, revealing Seoho who was peeking his head from the door. Once he made eye contact with Keonhee, he grins.

“See you later _darling_ ~” he says jokingly, causing Keonhee to get pissed as he was about to kick the older’s door close, but Seoho hid himself immediately after seeing the younger's annoyed face. He was so quick to disappeared that he didn’t see the change on Keonhee's face. From pissed to blushing lightly after. The pet name he randomly calls Keonhee always throws him off.

Keonhee sighs before finally walking back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He drops himself on to the sofa at the previous place he sat, but this time with Olaf on his lap. He lifts the bunny up, looking at her eye-to-eye.

“Should I tell him one day Olaf?” Keonhee asks the rabbit, as if it understood what the human is saying. She tilts her head, her ears flopped to one side, the gesture looking cute that it made Keonhee giggles slightly. He puts her on his lap again as he caresses her fur. The bunny tilts her head up, looking at Keonhee. She can see the human’s face suddenly dropping to a slight frown. Keonhee leans his head back onto the sofa, him closing his eyes with a sigh.

“I don’t know how long I can keep up the act...” he mumbles to himself.

Though the animal could not really understand human language, she can tell that her owner was going through something, and that her human was upset. She scoots closer to Keonhee’s torso before snuggling her body closer to the human, as a way to tell that she was there with him. Keonhee notices the bunny’s action, which made him smile, He pats her head lightly as a way to thank her for her comforting.

Suddenly the ringing from his phone caught his attention. Him, leaning slightly to grab the item from the coffee table, also making sure to not drop Olaf from his lap. Once he got it, he sees the caller. And it was from someone he didn't expect to get a call from, especially during weekends. Nonetheless, he picks it up, putting the device again his ear.

"Leedo hyung?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //this chapter is kind of short compare to before because my brain wouldn't cooperate again asdfghjkl  
> hope you enjoy panic hwanwoong at least XDDDD


	17. Chapter 17

Hwanwoong decides to roam around the store after a while of being in it. He wanted to explore the place since it is his first time there, and he was so surprised by how big it is. Ravn didn’t mind though. He even says to explore around if the younger wanted to, to which he did.

And there he is, walking from aisle to aisle as his eyes scan the shelves. There were so many types of things and different brands that he has never heard of that it amazes him. At the next row, he saw things on the shelves that weren’t art supplies, but more to craft? _Is this the craft section?_

Being curious, he steps into the aisle, seeing things like clay and also small models. Hwanwoong looks closer at the row of creatures, such as animals and fairies. He walks along as his eyes scan every tiny model, until a particular one caught his eye.

It was a tiny wolf. Its eyes were sort of sharp, but it still looks adorable. Somehow, it reminds him of something…or more like _someone_. It looks like it wanted to be intimidating, but instead, it’s just cute.

He decides to take a closer look, picking it up from the shelf. He notices that it had other fine details, like the fluffy tail, and the tiny paws. The longer he looked at it, the more he fell in love with it. It was very to his liking. _Or maybe it was because it reminded him of-_

“Did you find anything?” The voice startled Hwanwoong, him almost dropping the tiny model but manages to catch it. Hwanwoong sighs in relief as he clenches onto the fragile porcelain wolf.

“What’s that?” Ravn tilts his head as his eyes laid on the miniature wolf in Hwanwoong’s hand. The younger notices it, him laughing nervously as he places it back on the shelf, before turning to the taller.

“It’s just something I found randomly. It caught my attention so I decided to take a look. That’s all.” He smiles sheepishly at the older. Ravn took a step closer to the shelf where the tiny wolf is on, him eyeing the thing for a moment.

“You can buy it if you want.” Hwanwoong’s ears perked up at the older’s words, him immediately shaking his head.

“N-no no. It’s fine. It’s just a random thing anyway. Plus, it’s not even an art supply. It would be a waste.” The younger insists, to which Ravn gave into when Hwanwoong suddenly changed the topic, asking the older about what was in the basket he was holding.

The older explains the items, what it does, and what brand is the best. But then also telling him that the most popular brand doesn’t equal to best results since in the end, it depends on your own skills. He advises Hwanwoong to adventure on different brands until he finds the ones he likes.

Hwanwoong, the whole time, types out notes in his phone, him listening carefully to his advice and such. Though at one point, he did feel like he was slightly lost. But he didn’t show it. Not wanting to disturb the older who was explaining to him.

“So, I should choose which brand I want to use first…right?” Hwanwoong asks as he and Ravn walk towards the paints section, the older nodding. The different types that are laid in front of Hwanwoong were overwhelming. There’s so many. There’s the tube type, the bucket type, the even smaller tube type, and also a box type? Is it better for him to buy a whole pack or just singles? Is it better to buy the big ones immediately or the small ones? Also, how is he supposed to know which brand he should go with? Should he just wing it and just take the one with the fanciest name? Or maybe he should just go with the same one that the university provided. _HELP_

Ravn notices the younger’s panic state, Hwanwoong just staring at the colors in front of him.

“What me to help?”, Hwanwoong heard the male beside him chuckle lightly. The boy nods with pleading eyes, wanting the older to help him out. Ravn doing just that by showing the brands, and tell Hwanwoong what they’re like based on his experience. Again, the younger was focused on the older’s words, but at one point, his mind suddenly wandered elsewhere. And that elsewhere…is the male in front of him.

He wasn’t focusing on the paints anymore, but instead Ravn. Hwanwoong was impressed and also captivated by the older. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Ravn as the older continued to talk. That is until he suddenly snapped out of his admiration when he heard his name being called.

“Did you understand all of that Hwanwoong?” The said male blinks a few times, trying to adjust to the current topic that’s happening. But too bad he didn’t know what the older’s last words were, so he just hummed with a smile as he nods.

“Ok then. So, which one are you going to go with?” Ravn suddenly asks, surprising Hwanwoong. _Oh no._

The younger scratches the back of his head as his eyes scan the names. He doesn’t really know what to choose. He really should’ve listened beforem instead of daydreaming. He mentally panics, but making sure to not show it on his face. Instead, he turns to the older with a sheepish smile, Ravn perking an eyebrow at that.

“Can you recommend me one? It would be better if I go with what a pro chooses”, he says, hoping the excuse would make it seem like he just genuinely wants Ravn’s opinion, and not because he wasn’t focusing during the beginning. ‘ _Nice safe Hwanwoong’,_ He praises himself.

“Sure.” Ravn simply replies as he immediately grabs one that he sees, before handing it to Hwanwoong. The younger took it, surprised by how fast he chose the brand.

“I’ll recommend this one then since I used it when I was new to painting,” Ravn explains his reason. Hwanwoong eyes the product in his hand, before nodding. “I’ll go with this one then.” He says with a smile, deciding to go with it because Ravn says it was good for beginners, and totally not because of something else. _Cough._

After finding everything they need, they decided to go and pay for the items. Though suddenly, Hwanwoong got a call from someone. That someone being Keonhee. He excuses himself outside as he wanted to take the call. He answers it as soon as he steps out of the store.

“Hello?”, he says, not waiting long for the other to reply.

 **“Ah- Hwanwoong, what time are you coming back?”** Keonhee asks, which confuses the younger.

“Uh…I’m not sure? Maybe after buying the supplies I’ll head home. Why? What’s up?” He asks back, the other taking a bit longer to reply this time..

 **“Uhh…you know what, I'll tell you when you come home. Have fun at your _not_ date btw!”** Keonhee says wanting to end the call. Even though he ended the sentence with a tease, Hwanwoong still notices the older acting weird. He seems restless? _Something must have happened._

“W-wait wait. You can’t leave on a cliff hanger! What’s wrong? Did something happen? Did you broke something of mine again?” The younger says in disbelief at his own assumption. You can’t blame him when this did happen before when Keonhee was all alone in their dorm while Hwanwoong went out.

 **“What?! Nooo. How dare you to even assume that. Also, I broke the ramen on accident and you know that!”** Keonhee gasps, offended that Hwanwoong even brought up that old story again.

_A little backstory to the last time Hwanwoong left Keonhee alone in their shared apartment. It was also on the weekend, the younger had just gone back from going out with his mother. In case you haven’t noticed, his mother always asks the boy to spent time with her during weekends. Though he finds it a bit too much, nonetheless, he never rejects his mother of course._

_Anyways, as the younger enter the shared apartment, he instantly met eyes with Keonhee. He was about to greet the other when he notices that the older was hiding something behind his back. Keonhee smiles, “O-oh Hwanwoong! You’re back already?”, he laughs awkwardly._

_Hwanwoong perks an eyebrow, him walking to his room to change his clothes, deciding to ignore whatever it is the other is doing. After changing, he notices Keonhee was crouching in front of the couch with a bowl in his hand. He took a peek over the couch, and to his surprise, it was crumbs of what seems to be…un-cook noodles?_

_“Uh, what is that?” Keonhee jolted when the younger spoke, the bowl he held slipped off his hand, the content falling back onto the couch. The two male looks at the spilled noodle crumbs, before looking at each other._

_“Is that…my last packet of noodle? Were you planning to eat it?” Hwanwoong says as he points to the pieces._

_“W-what? No!! I was about to sit on the couch when the noodle appears out of nowhere suddenly.” Keonhee explains, him crossing his arm over his chest as he was offended by Hwanwoong’s assumption._

_“Why was it on the couch?” Hwanwoong asks._

_“I don’t know. I was waiting for the water to boil.” Keonhee replies._

_“Why were you boiling water?” The younger continues to asks as he eyes the older. Keonhee bit his lower lip slightly. "_ _…to eat the noodle.” Keonhee looks away._

_“So you were trying to eat my noodles?” Hwanwoong says with a light laugh._

_“YES I WAS HUNGRY DON’T ATTACK ME,” Keonhee says with a pout as he took the bowl that has the broken pieces of noodles in it, walking to the kitchen._

_“Well, you can’t eat it now since it’s in pieces.” Hwanwoong follows the male, leaning over the kitchen counter as he eyes Keonhee. He wonders what the older is doing. Keonhee pouring the tiny pieces of noodles into the pot filled with boiled water._

_“Who said I can’t? I’ll just eat powder noodles then.” Keonhee says with confidence. Hwanwoong wanted to reply to that, but decided to just not to since he knows how Keonhee will literally eat anything._

Anyway, back to the present.

“Well then. What is it??” Hwanwoong proceeds to continue to asks about the reason why Keonhee called.

 **“It’s about Dongju.”** The other’s voice sounding serious for a moment that it worried him. He began to panic, thinking of so many possibilities about what happened to their youngest. Then, the worst came into his mind.

“What about him? Did something happen? AH- Don’t tell me him and Geonhak bro-”

 **“NOOOOOOO NONONONO. DUDE THAT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN WTH. We all know they are technically already married to each other by now.”** The older cuts Hwanwoong off before he could even finish that sentence. Hwanwoong sighs in relief, him glad that what he thought of didn’t happen. Though the chances of it ever coming true are very VERY slim, he just needed to make sure.

 **“Anyway, something happened when he went to his parent’s house yesterday. It’s better to hear the story from Dongju himself. Tell me when you’re on your way home, alright?”** The older continues, Hwanwoong nodding though the older couldn’t see it since they’re on the phone.

“Okay.” He replied, but with a worried tone as thoughts about Xion suddenly pops into his mind.

 **“Byee- Oh wait. I wanna know how your date is going,”** Keonhee was about to end the call when instead, he continues to ask about Hwanwoong’s day. The younger turns red, him hiding his face slightly with his hand since he was in public.

“I TOLD YOU IT’S N-”

 **“Actually, on second thought, tell me about it IRL! BYE Hwannnieeee~”** Again, Keonhee cuts him off, not letting Hwanwoong says what he wanted, before hanging up. Hwanwoong couldn’t believe it. He sighs as he looks at Keonhee’s contact name.

Then their talk from before comes into his mind. About Xion. He wonders what the problem could be. Then again, maybe he does have an idea since Xion has told him and Keonhee about how his parents were controlling and all. But then again, Hwanwoong shouldn’t be jumping into conclusion. He should wait for the younger to tell them instead of guessing things that could or could not be right…right?

“Hwan,” The younger turns around upon hearing his name, him seeing Ravn who’s holding a plastic bag filled with what they put in the basket. Then it clicks in his mind. The fact that Ravn paid for everything.

“AH! I forgot to pay for my things!” He hastily rustles through his pocket, about to take his wallet out when Ravn stopped him, grabbing the male’s arm.

“It’s fine. I’m ok with paying it.” The older says, reassuring the smaller who still had doubts in his mind, but decided to not argue. They began to walk away from the store and along the street.

“Would you mind if we drop by somewhere for a moment? I want to check out this place that had recently open.” Ravn asks, wondering if the younger was fine with his request, or he had planned on going home already. Nonetheless, he didn’t get any response, which weirded him out. He turns to his side, seeing Hwanwoong whose eyes were looking at the ground. It was as if his mind was elsewhere?

Hwanwoong raises his head, looking at Ravn when he felt a nudge on his side. He then realized that he had zoned out without noticing it, him apologizing at the older. Though, that’s not what was worrying Ravn. He didn’t mind about the younger zoning out. It’s more like, he’s worried about the reason _why_ he zoned out.

“Are you ok?” he tilts his head slightly. He is genuinely worried, but his face just shows his everyday neutral face again. But oddly enough, Hwanwoong understood that blank face. He wonders why. Maybe it’s because he had seen it many times by now?

“Oh. Yeah…I’m fine,” The boy smiles, but Ravn could tell it was force. Hwanwoong didn’t want to bring his problem out, not wanting to ruin the day of them going out together.

“You don’t have to lie you know.” The younger looks back at the older, surprise that the older notices the fake smile. Is it because of the soulmate bond that’s making them understand each other so well? Either way, Hwanwoong knew he couldn’t lie about it anymore, since the older already found out. He sighs slightly, before speaking his mind.

“It’s just…I’m worried about Xion is all.” He then proceeds to tell Ravn about the call he had with Keonhee, and how the other said something had happened to their friend. Ravn just kept quiet, him listening to every word that comes out of Hwanwoong as he explains what’s in his mind.

“Ah- sorry! I shouldn’t let it occupy my thoughts especially today when you’re helping me...Sorry…”, he apologize again, looking away as he felt guilty. Guilty with the fact that he let something else filled his thoughts when it should have been about art today, information about the supplies and other things related to it.

Ravn didn’t say anything back, the two just walking side by side as they walk to the destination that Ravn wanted to go, which he told Hwanwoong again. The younger, of course, didn’t mind. Him, feeling like he had no choice in rejecting the request since the older had helped him. It’s the least he can do.

An hour or so, they finally arrive. Hwanwoong was confused when he reads the sign outside the door. Though before he could even ask about it, Ravn had already begun to walk into the place. The younger catches up, following from behind.

“Welcome!” One of the workers greeted the two at the front with a grin, Hwanwoong replying it back with a smile while Ravn just lowers his head slightly. The younger’s eyes began to scan around, him not believing what he’s seeing.

There were a bunch of dogs everywhere. Literally, every single breed there is. He wonders if he’s dreaming at the moment. He turned to Ravn, confusion covering his whole face.

“Was this the place you wanted to go to? A dog café?” The younger asks, not believing that the older had such interest. It’s not weird for a male to like these kinds of cafes, but, it’s just Hwanwoong finds it surprising that Ravn is into it. Or, that is what he thinks.

“The place I wanted to go to was a small art museum around here.” He simply says, his eyes on the animals that are playing with some customers.

“W-why are we here then?” Hwanwoong asks again, him being more confused than ever with the older’s response. If he wanted to go to the art museum, then why are they here instead? Ravn finally turned to Hwanwoong, him shrugging slightly.

“I just thought this might help take your mind off of things. You know, from your worries and all”, he explains.

To say the younger was taken back was exactly right. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Ravn, his crush, brought him to a dog café, to cheer him up? But, how did the older know that he has always wanted to go here. And as if he could read what was going through Hwanwoong's mind, Ravn continues,

“I asked Keonhee about what you like the most. He told me you’ve never been here even though you like dogs.” Ravn says, Hwanwoong blushes slightly at the comment since it’s true. He loves dogs, and you could call him a dog person, but he has never had the guts to go to these kinds of places. Maybe because he was worried about what other people would say, since most of the customers he has seen were girls. It was embarrassing for him to go to a café filled with women.

On another note, again, Keonhee exposed Hwanwoong to his crush. _I swear, he’s going to get a piece of my mi-_

“We’ll be showing to you seat now, please come with me”, the waiter says with a smile, her opening the tiny gate, letting Ravn and Hwanwoong step inside. Hwanwoong was nervous since he had never been in such a place. Surrounded by a bunch of dogs. And as soon as he enters, the puppies immediately walk up to him. Some nuzzling its head on the human’s leg, while some just looking around him, and some just starts to paw his hand, probably asking for pats. It was overwhelming, but in a good away. He felt all fluffy in the inside when seeing the dogs around him. They’re all so adorable.

“Our table is over there. They say we can play around as we wait for our drinks”, Ravn appears beside the shorter, Hwanwoong noticing his presence as he nods with a smile.

And so, began their dog adventure. It was fun- no, exciting for Hwanwoong. Never had he felt much excitement in his life. Seeing the dogs being all close and clingy to him. At one point, when he would sit down beside a big dog, another smaller dog suddenly came onto his lap, starting to lick the younger’s cheek, causing the male to giggle. The staff also gave them some treats that they can give to the pups. They even say that they can do tricks if they asked them to. Hwanwoong tried it, though he barely manages to stand still when the dogs kept coming to him, wanting the treat.

He kept going back and back as the dogs were getting too close for comfort. Some of them even started to place their paw onto Hwanwoong, a way to ask for the treat. The action almost caused Hwanwoong to trip back, but Ravn manages to hold him, helping the boy to make sure he won’t fall. The gesture caused Hwanwoong to blush lightly, him thanking the older.

After a long time of playing, they finally took a break. Just in time too since the waiter had just arrived with their orders. They took a seat across from one another, taking a sip from their drinks. Some dogs were still with them, but they didn’t cause any trouble, so they just let them be.

“Oh hyung, can I ask you something?” Hwanwoong says, looking at the older who was patting a Pomeranian that’s on his lap. Ravn hums an answer.

“I notice that you’re not wearing your mask today?” The younger stirs the drink with a straw slowly, Ravn lifts his head towards Hwanwoong.

“Yeah. I’m not”, he simply answers before continuing to pat the dog’s body. Hwanwoong nods slowly, him continuing to stir the liquid in his cup. He kept silent for a little while.

“Also, you haven’t worn them a lot lately?” He takes a sip of his drink, biting on the straw unconsciously. It’s a habit he does sometimes when he’s nervous.

“Well, I don’t really wear it always. I just wear them whenever I want to sleep.” Ravn explains, Hwanwoong nodding along.

They two kept silent as Hwanwoong just look around, and Ravn continues to pat the pomeranian’s head. A dog suddenly comes up to Hwanwoong, it immediately placing its head on the human’s thigh, its ears lowered. Hwanwoong smiles softly as he scratches the husky's head.

“Do you want me to wear the mask?” he suddenly heard the other’s question, making Hwanwoong widen his eyes slightly as he accidentally choked on his words.

“W-what? Nonono- That’s not what I meant.” Hwanwoong says, hoping the older won’t misunderstand his meaning. Ravn didn’t show any reaction at first. But then lifted the pomeranian, showing it to Hwanwoong.

“I know I know, I’m just kidding,” Ravn says in a small voice, as he moves the dog’s hands as if it was the one talking. That took Hwanwoong by surprise for sure. He didn’t expect such action from the older. But, it was amusing to see, the younger’s smile turning to a laugh. Ravn puts down the dog on his lap, a small smile on his lips as he eyes the giggling boy in front of him.

The day was about to come to end as the two males starts to head home, seeing how it was about to become night time. They took the bus back, it is not as packed as before thank god. They walk down the hallways and towards their shared apartment, both stopping in front of the younger’s door.

“Thank you for today hyung. I learnt a lot! And also for the short trip at the end. I appreciated it”, The younger smiles warmly, Ravn nodding as a response. He waves goodbye slightly before grabbing his door handle, but then stopped when Ravn pulled his wrists slightly.

“Oh Hwanwoong.” The younger turns back to the older as heard his name being called.

“Hm?” Hwanwoong says as he tilts his head slightly. Ravn took a step closer as he rummages his pocket, taking something out. He lifts his hand in front of the younger, who proceeds to open his palm out since it seems like the logical thing to do. He eyes Ravn’s hand as he places something on Hwanwoong’s hand. The boy couldn’t see what it is since the older’s hand was covering it.

“Almost forgot about this.” The older opens his hand, Hwanwoong’s eyes widen when he sees the familiar figuring for earlier. **The wolf**. He looks at the miniature model, then to Ravn, then to the wolf again in a quick manner, as he didn’t believe what he was seeing.

“W-where did you get this? I remember for sure that we didn’t buy it.” He says.

“I bought it when you were outside.” He explains, Hwanwoong lifting his head to Ravn as he realizes that the older wasted his money on this tiny thing.

“You used your money on it then? Ah- I’ll pay you back! How much was-”, Hwanwoong couldn’t utter another word when his mouth got covered by Ravn’s hand.

“It’s a gift. Just take it. Understand?” The older says, Hwanwong blinking a few times, before nodding slowly. The corner of the older’s mouth curve ever-so-slightly as he was satisfied with the younger’s answer. He removes his hand, Hwanwoong still taken back by what happened. His cheeks were dusted pink, it was both because of the older saying he’s giving the wolf as a gift, and also the way their face was pretty close to one another. He swears he could die if it goes for any longer that it had.

“Um…Thank you. I’ll make sure to keep it safe.” He smiles at the older, clenching the wolf in his hand as he held it against his chest. Ravn nods, before heading to his own door, about to enter it when Hwanwoong calls him out.

“Ah- Youngjo hyung”, the older looks over his shoulder, towards the younger. Hwanwoong drops his head, him silently hyping himself to just say what he wanted to say. He breathes out slightly before lifting his head, making eye contact with the taller. _Come on Hwanwoong! Just say it. You can do it!_

“So…uh...s-see you…tomorrow?” he says, but it came out more like a question. He curses silently in his mind when he stuttered and also it not sounding how he wanted it to be. He was worried when the older didn’t respond, and only stared blankly at him. _Did I say something wrong?? Crap._

Then, the negative thoughts disappeared from his mind when he saw it. The older has a smile on his face.

“See you tomorrow Hwanwoong”, Ravn says, before entering his apartment, leaving the now blushed boy alone in front of his apartment's door. Hwanwoong rushes into his home, him leaning his back onto the door as soon as he closed it. He opens his palm, eyeing the tiny wolf. Suddenly his heart starts to flutter as he remembered the events of today, a smile appearing on his face. Though, it didn’t last long when he heard someone walking towards him.

“Hwanwoong! There you are! Omg, how did it go?!” Keonhee says in excitement as he walks to the younger. Hwanwoong blushed, wanting to say something but was cut off before he could even begin, “Actually you know what, keep that for later.” His wrist suddenly got grabbed by the other, Keonhee dragging him to the living room where Leedo and Xion are sitting.

He was confused as to why the two males were there, and also why Leedo had a worried face and Xion being more quiet than usual. Leedo pats Xion’s head gently before standing up and walks to the confused Hwanwoong.

“We need to talk.”

=====

_**[Extra pics]** _

**Here's how the wolf looks like uwu** ****

****

**RavnWoong doggo moment uwuwu**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this video of Ravn, Hwan and Xion going to a dog cafe, and it was so cute uwuwuwuwu  
> Thus, i wrote the scene XDDD


	18. Chapter 18

Today was an emotional roller coaster. From being a nervous wreck, wanting to kill Keonhee for teasing him about the _not_ date with Ravn, wanting to die from all the moments he had with Ravn because of how overwhelming it all was, his heart fluttering at the end of their hangout, to now.

He and Keonhee were both quiet as they listen to the youngest speak. Leedo would comfort Xion when he would stutter or felt scared to tell more to his friends. But in the end, he managed to say everything that happened yesterday at his parents' house. Leedo did chime in when it was about the moment he got mad at the parents, to which the younger appreciates it.

Both Xion's friends, who were seated at the sofa beside his, were shock to say the least. They didn't know what to say, or even what to reply. But Hwanwoong did what he thinks was the only thing he could. He scoots over, pulling Xion into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Xion," The older says, Xion being confused by his words.

"What are you sorry for hyung? It wasn't your fault", he laughs lightly, patting Hwanwoong's back as he hugged the older.

"I should've known about it. We're friends after all...." He pulls away, looking down as he was disappointed at himself for not being there for the youngeest. Xion, on the other hand, had a small smile on.

"Again, it's not your fault. I was the one who hid it all. I didn't want to burden you guys." He looks at both of his friends. Keonhee pouting slightly, "Well you should have. You know we don't mind it. As Hwanwoong said, we're friends after all."

The older's word made Xion felt something. Probably the feeling of how he wasn't actually alone this whole time. He has his two idiot friends, and his annoying kind brother. And of course, his lover who constantly tells how much he's there for him.

"Thanks guys." The youngest stands up, going between the two before pulling them into a group hug, the two olders hugging him back. "You guys are amazing when you're not acting like a bunch of idiots." He jokes, causing Keonhee to pull away as he was triggered by the statement.

"Anddd you ruined the moment." He says, Xion rolling his eyes playfully. He takes a sit beside Leedo. "Anyway, I'm fine now. I feel way better after telling you guys." He smiles. Hwanwoong was glad to see the look on the younger. It seems his old cheeky self is coming back, which is a relief.

"Have you told Dongmyeong about it?" Keonhee asks as he was curious if the other twin knows what's going on. To which, Xion shakes his head. "I'll tell him later." He says.

"I can talk to him if you want?" Leedo offers, to which Xion shakes his head to as well.

"No worries. I can handle it. Plus, you've done so much already hyung. Especially yesterday." Xion smiles warmly at the male beside him, "Thank you, for comforting me last night."

The two lovers exchanges eye contact, Leedo smiling lovingly at his soulmate as he takes Xion's hand into his. The night where he finally let his emotions out and cried into the arms of the older really did help him. Somehow, Xion felt more relaxed than usual.

"You guys banged, didn't you?" The sudden comment from Keonhee made all three heads turn to him. Both Xion and Hwanwoong were turning red. Xion, because, well, yeah. While Hwanwoong because it was such a personal question for Keonhee to ask. Especially to the youngest of their group.

"DUDE!" Hwanwoong slaps his chest, Keonhee being confused since what he said was what he genuinely think happened. Xion looks away, wanting to hide from the embarrassment. Leedo chuckles at the sight of his lover.

Wanting to play along with Keonhee's games, he scoots closer to Xion, wrapping an arm along the younger's waist as he places his chin onto Xion's shoulder.

"That's for us to know, and you to figure out." He smirks playfully. Keonhee squealing like a fangirl while Hwanwoong covers both his ears. Xion hit his lover's chest, his cheeks painted pink because of the older's lies, while Leedo chuckles.

"TMI! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AHHHHH-" Hwanwoong runs out of the living room and into his bedroom, not wanting to hear or know if the youngest had lost his virginity or not. _I DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS!_

After that, both Xion and Leedo went back to the older's house. Xion deciding to move in there for the time being since he didn't want to be alone. Keonhee went back into his room as well, saying that he's going to complete this series he's been watching before tomorrow starts. He has 90 more episodes to complete, and Hwanwoong wonders if he can even survive binge watching it all.

The house ended up being silent after a while with no one in the living room. Hwanwoong decides to take a breather at the living room's balcony. Suddenly, all the information about Xion was bothering him.

He leans over the metal railing, just eyeing the city lights afar from his building. He sighs, head hanging low. Thoughts of what Xion had went through suddenly rushed into his mind, him feeling guilty again by the fact of how much he doesn't know about the younger. _What kind of a friend am I?_

He hears a sliding door open, him turning to the side to see Ravn stepping out of his place's balcony. Hwanwoong was surprised to see the older, him immediately removing the worry from his face, changing it to a smile.

"Oh hyung, coincidence seeing you here," Hwanwoong says in his usual cheerful tone. Though, Ravn stays silent as he steps closer to Hwanwoong's side, though he could only reach as far as where the metal rail goes. The place being side by side, and the metal railing between them is the only barrier of the two apartment

"I heard from Keonhee." Ravn suddenly says, surprising Hwanwoong. The younger looks away, his attempt to lie was no longer needed. "O-oh." He bit his lower lip slightly as his eyes went back to the night scenery at the distance.

"How are you doing?" Ravn asks after a short period of silence. Hwanwoong kept quiet, before moving towards the taller to stand beside him. Or, as best as he could since the divider was between them.

"I'm not sure..." he mumbles.

"Even though it's Xion that's going through this, somehow I'm feeling what he's feeling? Does that make sense? I don't know how to explain it..." Hwanwoong tries to say, looking down as he grips the metal railing in front of him tightly.

_He tends to put himself in other's shoes. It's just how Hwanwoong is. He knows it makes him a very emotional person, but he can't help it. He wants to know and help others when they're in trouble. But sometimes some people feel like he's overstepping it. Feeling like he should mind his own business or so. Now, he's not trying to look nice or just acting to get compliments or such. He's just a person who genuinely wants to help people, especially those he cares about. 'Is that a bad thing?'_

"You're very kind Hwanwoong. You always find ways to comfort your friends, or even anyone." Ravn speaks without looking at the shorter, who was looking at Ravn when he heard the older's words. Hwanwoong's heart skipped a beat seconds later when the older turn to him, a warm smile on Ravn's face.

Ravn leans his hand over the younger, patting Hwanwoong's head gently. "I like that about you."

Hwanwoong blushes lightly, the two sharing eye contact with one another. At one point, Ravn lightly runs his finger through the younger's hair, brushing it to the side. The feelings Hwanwoong was experiencing was something he could not describe. His heart flutter at the subtle gesture of the older.

"I-I'm not that kind hyung." Hwanwoong looks away, stutter slightly as he leans over the railing in front of him. Ravn removes his hand, looking back to the front. A short silence fell between the two before Ravn broke it off.

"So, you're going to stay out here?" Ravn asks without looking at the younger. Hwanwoong thought for a moment as he, himself, wasn't sure. The worry from before was still somewhere in his mind. Lingering around.

"Hmm...probably? Maybe until my mind is clear from the overthinking." Hwanwoong laughs lightly while Ravn simply nods.

Hwanwoong was in his thought for a moment after saying his answer, when he notices the movement beside him. He sees Ravn mirroring his position, leaning over the metal bar as well.

"I guess I'll stay here too then. In case you need someone to complain to", the older speaks, his eyes never left the sight in the distance. Hwanwoong tilts his head, not understanding the other's words.

"Eh? You can go in if you want. I'll be fine by myself." He reassures the taller, the male finally turning to look at Hwanwoong.

"I'd actually rather stay out here. Seoho is being loud with his singing that I could hear it from my bedroom." The older says with a straight face, but Hwanwoong could tell he was annoyed.

"That sounds like Seoho alright." Hwanwoong laughs, Ravn chuckling as well.

The two spent most of the night on the balcony. Sometimes just talking about random things, and sometimes they just share a comfortable silence. It felt natural suddenly. As if, they were never strangers since the beginning and had known one another this whole time. It felt weird, but at the same time, it was nice.

~~~~~

"Yes brother, I know," Xion spoke over the phone. Leedo steps out of his bedroom with a blanket in his hand. He overhears the younger's conversation over the phone with his older brother.

 **"You sure you're fine there? Maybe you should just come with me??"** Dongmyeong says worryingly. Xion had told everything that had happened to his brother. Dongmyeong, of course, was pissed at the parents and also very worried about his baby brother.

"Yes, I'm fine. Plus, I don't want to go to overseas. And also living with you and Giwook seems like hell." He jokes, Dongmyeong rolling his eyes though his brother couldn't see it through the phone.

 **"I'm sure your no.1 reason for rejecting my offer is Geonhak. Of course, you don't want to leave him, right?"** Dongmyeong says in a teasing way, causing Xion to blush, him shifting slightly on the sofa.

"If you know the reason already then why even asked me...", Xion mumbles as he pouts. Leedo, seeing the look on the younger, smiles lightly. Though he didn't know what they were talking about, he can kind of guess it. He walks towards the sofa where Xion is, unraveling the blanket before putting it over the younger's shoulders. Xion was slightly startled before realizing it was just Leedo.

"Are you not cold? You're only wearing a t-shirt." Leedo takes a seat beside Xion. He asked the question because the air conditioning in the living room was on, and the fact that Xion is wearing only a short-sleeve shirt.

"A little. Thank you", the boy moves the phone away slightly before replying to the older. Then he heard his brother's voice from the phone, him putting the device back on his ear, "What? Did you say something?"

 **"I said, is that Geonhak? Because if so, lemme talk to him real quick."** Xion doing just that as he gives the older who's beside him his phone.

Leedo greets the twin brother, "Hey Dongmyeong, how are you." The older asks. Meanwhile, Xion went to the kitchen, deciding to make something hot since his hands were getting cold.

 **"You asked as if we didn't see each other 2 days ago,"** Dongmyeong says with a laugh, Leedo joining along.

 **"Anyways, I wanna thank you for being there for Dongju. You really did what you promised me huh."** Leedo smiles to himself, glancing at Xion who's busy making his hot drink.

 **"Also, I have to say something to you and Xion as well."** Hearing so Leedo turns to the younger who was walking back to the sofa, him motioning Xion that Dongmyeong has something to say. He presses on the speaker button, the two boys waiting for the other side to continue.

 **"Dongju~ just know that I'll be with you no matter what. And Geonhak, you better take care of my baby brother or else!"** Dongmyeong says, as if acting like a parent who's being strict about their son. Xion rolls his eyes, Geonhak decides to just go along with it.

"Yes sir, I will take care of your son." He says, chuckling after when seeing Xion giving him the judgy eyes.

 **"I'll be going now~ Byee- Oh! Almost forgot. Keonhee told me something** **earlier"** , he clears his throat before continuing, **"Geonhak, don't be so rough on Dongju! You know he's a precious bean",** the words that came out of Dongmyeong made both male blush. Though Xion being redder than Leedo. The older holding back a smile while Xion grabs his phone, switching from speaker mode to normal, to yell at his brother.

"S-SHUT UP- BOTH YOU AND KEONHEE-" He groans in annoyance as he immediately hung up on his laughing brother. The younger turns around, glaring slightly at Leedo who only shrugged since he was innocent in all of this. Xion places his phone on the coffee table, before sitting back down on the seat beside the older.

"Dirty-minded idiots...", the male wrapped himself with the blanket that's over his shoulder before taking a sip of his drink. Leedo chuckles, him ruffling the younger's hair gently.

"They're just joking. Don't get mad Dongju", the older says. The younger knows that, but he still felt embarrassed. Not because what they said was true, because it wasn't at all. All they did last night was just cuddling. Leedo comforting Xion as he hugs the younger tight in his arms while the other snuggles against the older's chest. It was just a pure innocent night. That's it.

As Xion went and put the mug back on the table, he was taken back when Leedo suddenly grabbed both his hands, opening them wide before pulling the younger close by the waist to hug the boy, burying his face against Xion's neck.

"What are you doing??" Xion asks since it was weird to see Leedo like this.

"I'm cold," Leedo responded without lifting his head, causing Xion to giggle after. The younger lifted the blanket that was over him to cover Leedo as well, him blowing on the older's ears since he could tell that they were cold from how red they are.

Xion didn't mind this clinging side of Leedo since it was very rare for him to see. He finds it adorable when the older becomes like this. Xion wishes he could see it more, especially towards him, but Leedo didn't want to since he finds it embarrassing.

The two male stayed on the couch, cuddling like always as they decided to watch a random movie to pass the time. Though they made sure to not stay up late because both Xion and Leedo needed to wake up early tomorrow since it's Monday after all. _Classes._

~~~~

Door knocking, Seoho stopped his loud singing, peeking his head out of his room, wondering why Ravn isn't opening the door. Then he notices the balcony door opened, understanding now why Ravn didn't answer it. He walks to the door, opening it. And to his surprise, it was Keonhee.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Seoho casually says, him leaning against the door. Keonhee points above his head, Seoho looking up to see the same rabbit he had left with the male this evening.

"I'm here to return her...if that's ok with you?" The younger asks. He wanted to make sure Seoho had already finished the assignments he said he needed to complete before tomorrow. Nonetheless, Seoho nods with a smile, letting Keonhee and _Olaf_ in, motioning the younger to follow him to his bedroom.

"You can place her on the bed, or anywhere", Seoho says as he sits on his chair. Keonhee lifts _Olaf_ from his head, carrying her on his arms instead. He wanted to place the animal on the bed when he realizes that the surface was covered by books and papers. _So he isn't done yet?_

He wanted to tell Seoho that the bed was occupied, but seeing the way the male's eyes were so focused on his laptop screen, he decided to not say anything. Instead, decided to take matters into his own hands.

He places _Olaf_ back on his head, before piling the papers and the books, placing them onto the corner of the bed. He moves very carefully as to make sure _Olaf_ doesn't fall off, her just chilling on the human's head. He places _Olaf_ on the bed later, the bunny immediately hopping onto the pillow, curling into a ball as she goes to sleep. Keonhee sighs, seeing how there was no point in him cleaning the bed. Though, it did make him feel like he did something nice for the older.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Also, I arranged your stuff a bit." Seoho turns around, confused by what Keonhee meant until he saw the bed cleaned from the papers and books. He gasps dramatically.

"Oh- Thanks Keonnie~" Seoho grins with his eye smile before turning back to his laptop. The younger blush lightly, though he brushes it off instantly, coughing. He notices the older's desk being piled with more books and papers that he's surprised it all fit on the small space.

"Don't work too much hyung," Keonhee says, Seoho looking back at the younger slowly, as he didn't believe what he just heard from the other. Keonhee felt uncomfortable by the way the older is looking at him.

"...what?" he perks his eyebrow at the older. Seoho stands up, smiling as he walks towards the nervous male. "Aww~ do you care about me?" Seoho cooes, causing Keonhee to slightly blush at it, though he tried to hide it as always.

He began to become nervous again when the older kept walking towards him, Keonhee backing up. He matched his steps with Seoho, the older going closer while Keonhee goes further away. However, he couldn't go far anymore when he stumbles backward, his butt falling on the bed.

He panics as he looks at the bed, and then back to Seoho, who was standing in front of him. The older hovering slightly over Keonhee who was trying his hardest to hide any sort of reaction he could give to the older. Keonhee looks away when the intense eye contact they were having was too much. He was wondering what the heck Seoho was doing, when he sees the older grabbing the papers that he had placed at the corner of the bed beforehand.

"You're blushing you know", the older's comment caused Keonhee to panic internally. Him glaring at the older, as if to act like he was pissed off.

"In your dreams. I'm just feeling unwell, t-that's all." Keonhee tries to say with a confident voice. But he knows his excuse was dumb as heck. He mentally facepalmed himself, though his face showed a very serious expression. Seoho just chuckles at the respond, backing up with the papers in his hand.

"You must like me a lot Keonnie ah~", he says teasingly before going back to his chair. Keonhee didn't even realize he was holding his breath. He sits correctly on the bed, looking down on the floor before lifting it, glancing at the older.

"What if I do like you..." Keonhee mumbles quietly that Seoho didn't hear it clearly. He did hear the other speaking but only a bunch of incoherent sounds. He removes his eyes from the books, turning around to the younger.

"Did you say something?" He asks curiously.

"Nope. Bye." Keonhee simply says, standing up and left the older's room, closing the door immediately. Not even allowing Seoho to reply anything. He stands in front of the older's room, just staring at the door as he sighs, ruffling his hair as he rushes out of the older's shared apartment and back to his own bedroom. He drops himself onto his bed, covering his face with his hands as he remembers what just went down a few minutes ago.  
  
  
  


_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hugging LeeOn moment is from their ASWE behind the scene~  
> it was so cute i must include it XDDD
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this fluff episode sksksk  
> //imeanallofthemaremostlyfluffanyywayssowhat'snew


	19. Chapter 19

“You want to do what now??” Keonhee says in disbelief, wiping his chin from the water that had spilled because he choked on it when he heard the words he never expected to come out of Hwanwoong. If only Keonhee could be quieter when saying that because now other students in the room were looking their way...,,

“…confess to him?” Hwanwoong mumbles as he looks at his fingers, fiddling them together. He was confident when saying it the first time, which totally caught Keonhee and Xion off guard. But saying it the second time, when he had a moment to think about it, he immediately becomes embarrassed.

“Wow…just…wow,” Xion says as he blinks a few time. Hwanwoong was puzzle by the youngest reaction, him wondering if he _shouldn’t_ tell Ravn about his feelings.

“Should I not do it? Is it a bad idea??” He looks at his two friends. If they say it is a dumb idea, then he won’t pursue it. Sometimes…well, most of the time Hwanwoong doesn’t really trust his own decision when it comes to romance or love. He’s just bad at it.

“Nonono that’s not it. We’re just…surprise? You’ve never been this confidence before.” Keonhee explains, Xion nodding along. Hwanwoong scratches the back of his head slightly, looking away since he couldn’t believe himself either.

“I don’t know what came over me. I think I’m going crazy”, Hwanwoong grips his head with both hands as he looks down. He lifted it back when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Xion smiling to him.

“No, you’re just crazy in love is all,” Xion says in a teasing way, patting the older’s shoulder a few times.

“Oh gosh…”, Hwanwoong hides himself in his arms that had been laid on the table. He can feel his cheeks warming up, embarrassed by Xion’s comment.

He wonders where he got the sudden confidence from. Maybe because of yesterday? The time he spent with Ravn was something he had never experienced, emotions that he had never felt. The night where they talked about nothing was the catalyst for Hwanwoong’s decision. He feels like, he should just do it. Just tell Ravn you like him. _I mean, we’re soulmates after all. He won’t reject me…right?_

“On second thought, I don’t think I can do it. I might faint first before even trying to tell him…”, his voice muffled since he was still hiding from his friends.

“If that actually happens, I’m not even surprised to be honest.” Xion laughs lightly since both he and Keonhee can admit they both have seen it happen before. The two friends know this _trait_ of Hwanwoong very well. The trait that causes him to faint when he’s too embarrassed, flustered, or panicking too much that it causes his brain to shut down. It’s not as serious as it sounds though, since it doesn’t happen a lot. But when it happens, he usually wakes up a few minutes after.

“So, when are you going to do it?” Keonhee asks as he leans closer to Hwanwoong, only to back up immediately when the younger raised his head abruptly, looking at his friends.

“I-…I don’t know. DON’T ASK ME THAT. OH GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING. You know what, never mind. I’ll just be silent my whole life and die single.” Hwanwoong quickly says, him losing his mind by what to do. Hwanwoong stops panicking when Keonhee suddenly grabbed both his arms, forcing the boy to look at him in the eyes.

“Dude. Calm. **DOWN**.” he says sternly, shaking the boy's body, which worked. Hwanwoong breathes out, exhaling all the negative thoughts in his mind.

“It’s going to be fine.” The older says, Hwanwoong still doubting it.

“B-but what if he rejects me? What if he hates me? Maybe I was just imagining all of the things that happened to us. Maybe I’m just hallucinating??” Hwanwoong continues to speak his thoughts. Keonhee sighs, him turning to Xion.

“We lost him. Rip Hwanwoong. You will be missed,” he says, getting an eye roll from Xion before smacking the older’s arm since he made that bad joke. Hwanwoong looks at Xion when he felt the boy holding his hand.

“Just calm down. He won’t reject you. You’re soulmate for a reason. Or did you forget about **that** fact?” Xion says with a perked eyebrow. Hwanwoong shakes his head slowly, him knowing what the youngest said is true, but he still can’t keep the negative thoughts away, since, from the start, even Hwanwoong himself believes that one shouldn’t just be together because of the tattoo on their body. _They shouldn’t._

“But, he can still not like me even though we have a bond…right?” Hwanwoong looks at the younger, suddenly he was second-guessing the things he had believed his whole life. Xion sighs slightly with a smile.

“Well, fortunately, that’s not how soulmates work so…you’re fine. Trust me,” he smiles, patting the back of Hwanwoong’s hand that he had been holding.

“You sure though?” Keonhee suddenly spoke, surprising both males in front of him.

“Uh, yeah. That’s the whole purpose of a soulmate. It’s like two souls that are _meant_ for one another. Like me and Geonhak.” Xion explains, Keonhee nodding as if he just found out about this information, which confuses Xion because Keonhee know about this already, since he believes and stand by the fact that soulmates should be together his whole life.

“Wait, why are **you** curious? You know this already.” Xion looks at Keonhee with suspicion, which Keonhee ignored as he awkwardly laughs mumbling a _‘no reason’_ as he turns around to look in front.

Hwanwoong and Xion exchange glances, they also wondered why Keonhee is acting weird. Though they would love to force it out of the male, their lecturer had just entered the classroom. _Another time then._

Bells ringing, students began to pack their things to move to their next class. Luckily for Hwanwoong, the three of them take the next subject so it means he doesn’t have to be alone.

“So when are you going to confess your love for him?” Keonhee suddenly asks as soon as they step out of the room. Hwanwoong blushes lightly at the older’s question, while Xion sighs.

“You make it sound so cringy hyung.” He commented, to which Keonhee answered with a light smack on the younger’s arm.

“Uh...I don’t know. Should I really go with it? Or maybe I should wait?” Hwanwoong asks again, though this time calmer since he’s not panicking anymore. Keonhee groans slightly as he laid his arm on the shorter’s shoulder.

“How long are you going to wait?? It’s long enough!” Keonhee throws his hands up, to prove his point.

“They literally met last week hyung.” Xion bluntly says since it was the truth, which made Keonhee realize about it, him lowering his hands.

“Oh. Oh yeah. Wow, so many things happened in a week huh.” The older laughs, surprised by the fact that every that happen to him, to Hwanwoong, to Xion, was all within a single week. _Wow._

“Anyway…I’ll tell him when I’m ready…which I don’t know when…” Hwanwoong mumbles slightly, him leaning his back against the wall, looking down.

Take your time Hwanwoong hyung. No need to rush,” Xion had a small smile on as he pats the older’s shoulder in a comforting way, which Hwanwoong appreciates.

On a different note, Hwanwoong was glad to see the smile on Xion, and also his usual personality coming back. Guessing the talk, they had yesterday was really something he needed to ease his emotions. He’s sometimes jealous at how Xion can just easily go back to his usual cheeky brat character, despite the things he went through. He’s strong, which Hwanwoong was slightly envy about. _If only I can be as strong-willed as Dongju._

The three boys head down the hallway to head to their next class. Though suddenly Hwanwoong remembered something he almost forgot about.

“Oh- Keonhee hyung, do you know where Yonghoon is? I need to ask him if I could borrow the key to the art room.” Hwanwoong turns to the taller beside him.

_Ravn and Hwanwoong had planned to have their art teaching session after classes since they kept not having any time during lunch or in between. And that art assignment is due soon too and Hwanwoong is panicking about it._

“He’s usually in the library or the student council room. But he’s absent today if I’m not wrong.” Keonhee’s response was not what Hwanwoong wanted to hear. He looks down worriedly. If Yonghoon isn’t here, then who is he going to ask for the key? He could ask his art lecturer, but she told him beforehand that she doesn’t have it since she had no art class on Monday. He could ask the other Student Council members, but he doesn’t know any of them except for the President.

Well…and his assistant...

“If you need the key, you can ask the vice-president for it,” Keonhee says the one thing Hwanwoong didn’t want to do.

“You mean…”, the three boys arrive in front of their classroom on time with what Hwanwoong was about to say. The 3 heads turn in-sync to look inside the classroom, where a faded purple-haired male was sitting. He doesn’t know that male very well, but one thing for sure is, he scares Hwanwoong.

“I don’t wanna,” Hwanwoong turns to his friends, eyes pleading for help, “he scares me…” he says. Keonhee perks his eyebrow, same goes for Xion who was confused by Hwanwoong’s words.

“What?? Kanghyun’s a chill dude.” Xion stated since he had talked to the male before, and he’s pretty normal and laid back. Though Hwanwoong doesn’t know this because every time he sees Kanghyun, he runs the other way.

“I don’t know. I think it’s because he has such a straight and serious face all the time, it made me scared of him…I think?” Hwanwoong tried to explain, though the logic not sounding right to his two friends.

“Bro, you barely know him,” Keonhee says, Hwanwoong looking down slightly. The thing is, the reason why Hwanwoong was scared of Kanghyun was because of this one encounter they had. To someone who’s not like Hwanwoong, they would just see it as a Vice-President doing his job. But to Hwanwoong, who is a mega over thinker, he thought Kanghyun legit hates him or something.

Keonhee sighs before walking inside the classroom, Hwanwoong immediately wanting to stop the older since he was walking towards the man he’s terrified of.

“Hey Kanghyun~”, Keonhee greets the purple-haired male. Kanghyun raises his head, removing his attention from the book he’s reading and onto the male.

“Oh, Keonhee. Hello”, he simply answers, face as blank as ever. He’s hard to read if you don’t know him well, which leads Hwanwoong to think that blank stare to be a hated one.

…doesn’t this seem familiar?

“My friend has something to ask,” Keonhee says before pulling Hwanwoong by the arm, to stand in front of Kanghyun. The male’s eyes on him were something that made Hwanwoong want to run. But, he stood his ground, remembering that he needs to get the key since he told Ravn that he’ll be the one to retrieve it because he’s close to Yonghoon. That is what he said at first before his plan went down the drain. _Come on Hwanwoong!_

“Uh…I was wondering if I can borrow the art room after classes? Don’t worry! I’ll make sure not to make a mess and keep everything in perfect condition before I lea-”

“Sure. I’ve got no problem with it. Follow me after class.” Kanghyun cuts him off, saying only that before going back to reading his book. Hwanwoong was stuck there, mouth opens since he hasn’t finished his sentence yet. Xion muffled a laugh as he dragged the older with him to their usual seat.

“That’s all for today. Make sure to study for the quiz tomorrow.” The lecturer says, on timing with the lunch bell, before leaving the room. Hwanwoong was packing his things when he notices someone standing in front of him.

“Let’s go,” Kanghyun says, before making his way out the door. Hwanwoong blinks a few times before looking at his two friends, Keonhee shrugging and Xion just telling the two to hurry up already since Kanghyun was already outside.

They follow the Vice President from behind. Well, all except for Keonhee who was making conversation with the boy. Few minutes of walking, they arrive at the Student Council room. Kanghyun motions them to wait outside while he goes in to retrieve the key.

A minute or so, the male walks back outside, showing the key to Hwanwoong who takes it into his hand. 

“Thanks, Kanghyun”, Hwanwoong says with his usual smile. The male shaking his head to him, “No problem. Glad to help,” he slightly smiles, which surprise Hwanwoong since he has never seen the male smiled. This is the first time.

“Just make sure you give it back tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me,” Kanghyun starts to walk away from the boys, though Xion finding it weird since he’s going the opposite path.

“Isn’t the cafeteria that way?” He points to the other side of the hallway since the food place is on the other side of the building. 

Kanghyun turns around, “I’m skipping lunch because I’ve got some… business to attend to.” He looks away, pausing for a second before looking back at them. Hwanwoong did find it a little odd but didn’t think too much of it. Though, not Keonhee who immediately knows what Kanghyun meant.

“By _‘business’_ , you mean visiting our President, right? I heard he got sick today.” The older says while wiggling his eyebrows. Hwanwoong was taken back by Keonhee words, and so was Xion. Kanghyun kept quiet for a moment, before averting his eyes.

“Shut up.” He says before leaving the boys to themselves. Keonhee had a smirk on when he knew he was right about his assumption. He was startled when he turned to his two friends, them giving him this confused look since they didn’t understand what happened. _Was there something going on with the President and Vice-president?_

“I’ll tell you guys the tea during lunch. Now come on! I’m hungryyy”, Keonhee pulls both boys’ arms, dragging them to the cafeteria. If he wasted anymore minute in an empty stomach, he'll eat anything he sees.

“I never knew he could smile”, both Keonhee and Xion turns to Hwanwoong when they heard the boy spoke. They knew he was referring to Kanghyun, because of the events of before.

“Of course he can. Though he seems cold and dead inside, he’s actually adorable and gets easily flustered. Though I’ve only seen it happen once, and that was because of someone’s doing.” Keonhee says, him laughing at the memory. Hwanwoong felt bad now since he judged Kanghyun’s personality without even knowing the boy at all. But, now he knows better. He knows not to be frightened by the vice president’s aura.

“Now that I know that, I don’t think I’ll be scared of him anymore”, Hwanwoong says with a smile. Maybe he could even befriend the boy too.

“Just like how you were scared of Ravn when you first meet him? Now, look at you, spending almost every day together.” Keonhee teases Hwanwoong, the boy turning red at his words. Xion was laughing lightly at the older’s words because it was very much true. Hwanwoong couldn’t deny it either.

The first time he met the tall male, he felt intimidated by his cold stare and lack of showing emotion. Feeling like Ravn even hated him at one point. But after getting to know him, after spending time together, Hwanwoong's feelings immediately changed. It’s obvious by now that he likes the male. His friends know about it, but what about Ravn? He should tell the male about it. That he likes him, not because of their bond, but because of Ravn himself.

Hwanwoong snaps out of his thoughts when the school bell rings, indicating the end of lunchtime. They put the tray to its place before heading out of the cafeteria.

“So, where are you going to go Keonhee? Since you have free period after this,” Xion asks the taller that’s walking between him and Hwanwoong.

“Hmmm dunno. Maybe I’ll venture around campus. Or maybe go to the library”, his last answer caused a laugh to come out of Hwanwoong. 

“Since when do you read?” his comment made Keonhee slap his arm, him proceeding to pout after. “Rudeee! I read alright!”, he protests.

“Reading our textbooks because you were forced to don’t count,” Xion continued the teasing, causing Keonhee to roll his eyes as he groans, speed walking away from his friends as he didn’t want to deal with the insults anymore.

~~~~

Free period. What should he do? He could go to the library. But then again, like what his friends said, Keonhee doesn’t read books. He gets bored of them too quickly and his brain is just too tired to imagine the scenarios that are being said in the book. Either the explanations from the author was too vague or too complicated. It was too much.

And there he is now, just walking around the hallway aimlessly before his next class starts. That is, until he heard someone calling his name. He turned around, recognizing that the person was the manager of the basketball club.

“Keonhee!”, she slows down her running when she got close enough to the said male.

“Oh noona. What is it?” He asks the senior with a smile.

“Yonghoon is absent today right?” she asks, to which Keonhee nods. _Why is everyone searching for Yonghoon? Also, why are they always going to me?_

“Can you help me? We're planning to have a day where we train after school until night, since the competition is getting closer and we wanted to be ready for it.” She explains, Keonhee nodding along. He still wonders how he is related to all of this.

“So, to do that, we need permission from the President. And since I know you’re the closest to him, I want to ask if you can help me deliver the permission form to him tomorrow? I won’t be in campus for 2 days because of family issues, so I need help delivering them.” She finishes, eyes looking at Keonhee as she waits for a reply. Keonhee didn’t mind helping her out, but he wonders why she doesn’t ask the other basketball club members to give it.

“And if you’re wondering why I didn’t ask the club members to help is because I know how they are and how unreliable they can be when it comes to these tasks. Plus, all of them are scared of Yonghoon for some reason.” she answers, as if she could read Keonhee’s mind. Keonhee wasn’t surprised by that fact, since the first time he met Yonghoon, the older also seems kind of scary to him because of the way he talks sounds so serious and stern that people thought he’s serious 100% of the time. When in reality, he’s the **total** opposite.

“Sure, I can help out”, he answers, the senior sighing in relief.

“Great! The forms are at the gym though, so, we have to get them first.” She explains, motioning Keonhee to follow her, to which he did. Though, somewhere in his mind, he didn’t want to go there. Not wanting to meet someone because of how flustered he would feel whenever they meet. Though, again, he doesn’t show it.

She opens the gym door, revealing the team members who’re practicing. Keonhee kept his eyes down as they were walking to her backpack, looking at the floor that suddenly seems interesting. Not wanting to make eye contact with that certain someone. She passes the documents, thanking Keonhee for helping her out. The younger simply smiles as a response.

He then notices someone walking their way, him not wanting to lift his eyes since he was afraid if it was the male he wanted to avoid. And lucky for him, it wasn’t.

“Yah Harin! Where’s your best friend?? Did he skip again?” She spoke to the said male, who was gulping down water. The boy only shrugs before closing the water bottle.

“Dunno. He’s probably spending time with Choonhee again. You know once she captures him, he’s gone.” Harin scoffs before placing the water bottle down, walking back to court. Their manager sighs, shaking her head at the male’s answer. Meanwhile, Keonhee didn’t know how to react. _Who’s Choonhee?_

Keonhee wonders who this girl is, and the fact that she managed to capture Lee Seoho’s attention so easily that he even forgot about basketball practice. This girl must mean a lot of Seoho then. She must be special…unlike him.

“Keonhee? Are you ok?” the said male snaps back to reality when he heard his senior’s question, her tilting her head to the boy. Keonhee awkwardly laughs, him shaking his head as he tells her that it was nothing. He dashes out the gym, not letting her ask any more questions that she could. The girl eyes Keonhee with confusion. That is until her attention change to the court when at the corner of her eyes, she sees the basketball players playing around and not focusing on their practice.

~~~~~~

**[EXTRA CHARACTER INFO]**

**Ju Harin [2nd Year/21]**

_Flower : Aster (On his right arm)_

_Soulmate : Primrose_

\- Closest to Seoho _(also popular among girls like Seoho pfffft)_

\- Classmate with Seoho in most classes, but also Keonhee in some classes

\- Also in the basketball team _(that's how he and Seoho become buds)_

\- A very laid back guy, but most of the time done with Seoho's bs lol

\- Since his flower is near his tattoo, people most of the time mistake it as a part of it. _(Thinking that's not his ACTUAL tattoo sksksk)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL I'm sorry if this chapter is just a filler qwq  
> My mind have been blank lately because of work and I'm always tired when I come home *ded*  
> BUT, I promised the chapter is gonna be something sksksksk :,DDDD


	20. Chapter 20

He hears the voice of the manager shouting from inside the gym, her scolding the players. Keonhee silently laughs since it sounds like a mom getting mad at her children for doing something bad. He continues to walk out the door, eyes scanning the document in hand. He was so focused on the paper that he didn’t notice the man in front of him who's dashing his way into the gym.

And as expected, they bumped into each other, but harsher since the other was running. Keonhee backs up, but manage to balance himself from falling. He sighs when he was safe, turning to the male who just hit him, about to complain. Though the idea immediately disappeared in his mind.

“Sorry! I-” The other spoke, about to apologize, but then stopped mid-way when he realizes who he bumped into.

“OH- Keonnie ah!”, A smile on his face when he sees the younger, though Keonhee had a complete opposite expression.

“Wait, why are you here? Could it be? Were you looking for me~?” The older jokes as he leans towards Keonhee. The male not reacting what so ever, only giving Seoho an eye roll.

“In your dreams,” Keonhee replies. He proceeds to keep the paper in his backpack, about to leave the gym when he realizes that Seoho was still in front of him.

“Shouldn’t you be going in there?” He perks an eyebrow, confused as to why Seoho hasn’t move from his spot. Seoho crosses his arms, shrugging.

“I would but like, I’m already late anyway, might as well just commit to it. Besides,” Seoho takes a step closer to Keonhee, a smile on his face as he leans a bit towards the male, “you’re here and I wanna spend time with you.” He says honestly, which completely caught Keonhee off guard as a very light shade of pink laid on his cheek. Keonhee looks away, coughing slightly as to avoid the other’s gaze.

A short silence fell between them before Keonhee decides to ask the other a question he didn’t want to bring up…but in the end… _fuck it._

“Why were you late anyway? Isn’t this competition important?” Keonhee’s question caught Seoho’s attention. He sees the younger was still looking away, which made him curious, nonetheless he decides to answer the question.

“Well, I was originally on the way to practice when someone reached out to me. And then I got distracted and lost track of time,” he laughs to himself as he remembered the memory of him panicking when he realizes the time and how late he was to practice.

The answer from the older somehow made Keonhee felt something. Something he has felt for a long time whenever he sees Seoho flirting with people. He should be used to this pain by now. He experienced it a lot so, why does it feel different this time?

“Wow, Choonhee must be something huh?” He says unconsciously, not even realizing he said it with a cold tone until seconds later, his eyes widen slightly. He glances at Seoho, wondering if the older notice the tone he used. To his surprise, Seoho had a smile on.

“Oh? Do you know her?” He asks with curious eyes. Keonhee was puzzled by his reaction but decides to just let it slide.

“No. I overheard Harin saying you were hanging out with her.” He explains arms crossed over his chest. Seoho nodded at his answer, “Ah I see.”

Keonhee thought that would be the end of it. He wanted to end the conversation. Wanting to just get out of there and head to who knows where since he’s free period is still not over yet. But then, the words that came out of Seoho took him by surprise.

“Then, you should get to know her!” The older says with excitement, which didn’t make any sense to Keonhee. _Why is he excited?_

“What? Why?”, he furrows his eyebrows, not understanding what Seoho is implying. The older laughs lightly, patting the younger’s shoulder with a confident look.

“Trust me. You’ll love her because she-”

“LEE SEOHO IS THAT YOU I HEAR?!?!?!?” He got cut off when he hears the manager shouting from inside the gym. Seoho panicked, him turning to the door, but then back to Keonhee.

“Shi- I gotta run. Meet me after class!” He says, not even giving a chance for Keonhee to reply.

“Wait I-” He tries to say, but Seoho had already bounced into the gym, leaving the confused younger alone. Questions linger in Keonhee’s mind. So many of them. The number one thing he wants to know is, why does Seoho want him to meet Choonhee? Who is this girl to Seoho that he wants to introduce Keonhee to her?

Keonhee lets out a frustrated sigh before walking away from the gym, and towards the opposite side. He just wanted to get out of there.

~~~~

Today suddenly felt so fast. It was like, nothing interesting happened after the whole morning thing. His class after lunch was pretty normal, and even during Leedo’s class, it was pretty casual. Yes, there were moments where Leedo and Xion were being all cute together after class ended but that’s a normal thing that happens in Hwanwoong’s life before he even met Ravn. Speaking of which, he didn’t see the older during class too. That’s the only off thing. _Is he absent today?_

He messaged the older at one point after his last class, which was Leedo’s, ended. Asking if they were still on with the whole art teaching session, to which Ravn answered with a simple ‘ _yup’._ That’s that then.

Hwanwoong says his goodbyes to his two friends, Keonhee also saying he needed to head somewhere, so that leaves Xion in Leedo’s hand as usual. The two is probably going on a date again or something, which Hwanwoong finds admirable because no matter how many time they go out or see each other, never once had either of them complain or even felt tired of seeing one another. _Couple goals_ is what Hwanwoong calls them.

He unlocks the art room, peeking his head inside before walking in. The door closes lightly behind him as Hwanwoong walks into the middle of the quiet room. He decides to set up his canvas and all, before Ravn comes in. He places his bag onto a free table before walking to the back of the class to fetch a new canvas. As he was setting his things, he heard the door opening.

_There he is. And his mask too._

“Oh, Ravn hyung”, Hwanwoong says, catching the male’s attention. Ravn looks at him before closing the door. He places his back besides Hwanwoong’s before walking towards the shorter.

“Setting things up?” He asks, Hwanwoong nodding at the question. Hwanwoong walks to his backpack to grab his phone before sitting on the stool in front of the canvas. Deciding to search for references he can warm up with while waiting for Ravn to set up his station which was beside his.

After a few minutes, both males were now seated next to each other. Well, technically not exactly side by side but they’re kind of facing each other while their canvases are facing away. Hwanwoong places his phone on the side when he found a reference to use as a base for his practice art. Ravn had already begun to paint which amazes Hwanwoong. He wonders how many ideas does Ravn has in his mind. How he wishes he could be as creative as the older. But oh well. _Baby steps Hwanwoong!_

The time they spend wasn’t as awkward as before. Hwanwoong suddenly had a bit more confidence in himself as he was painting, feeling like he’s actually doing a good job. Though there were times where he would ask Ravn for help when he doesn’t know what colors matches with one another, or what technique to use. Ravn, of course, helped the boy out. Standing beside the younger’s canvas as he shows and explains the techniques and the color palette.

But what kind of day would it be without Hwanwoong panicking, especially when Ravn is with him. And that is exactly what happened.

Ravn explained how to use the same brush but with different techniques. It confuses Hwanwoong for a little while, Ravn noticing it as he decides to show a demonstration.

Hwanwoong thought he would just paint an example, but instead, he grabbed Hwanwoong’s hand that was holding the brush, guiding it to the canvas. Hwanwoong turns slightly pink at the action, trying his hardest to focus on the older’s explanation. It didn’t last long, which is a good thing for Hwanwoong. Ravn went back to his seat when Hwanwoong said he understood the explanation. Though to be honest, did he really?

As he was painting, a thought suddenly crosses his mind. He glances at the older, wondering if he should ask why Ravn wasn’t in Leedo’s class. Would it be too much? He’s afraid if Ravn would say that it’s not of his business or something like that. But, curiosity got the best of him.

“Hyung…” Hwanwoong says softly, Ravn humming a response. He turns slightly to the older, whose eyes are on the canvas.

“…I didn’t see you during class. I thought that we were going to cancel today’s teaching because you were absent.” Hwanwoong says. Ravn was quiet for a quick second before lowering his painting hand, as he looks at Hwanwoong.

“I had a stomachache after lunch. Probably ate something bad that Seoho gave me. Leedo dismissed me, so, that’s why I wasn’t in class.” He explains, which made Hwanwoong slightly surprise. _He wasn’t well? Then should he be here?_

“Are you fine now?” Worry covers the younger’s face as he furrows his eyebrows, Ravn noticing it as he sighs lightly with a subtle smile.

“I’m here aren’t I?” He simply answers before going back to his painting. Hwanwoong blushes lightly, but then pouts at the respond. He didn’t want Ravn to push himself if he is sick. He wants to say something, but, deciding not to as he also goes back to his canvas.

Ravn tilts his head as he eyes the colorful painting in front of him, while Hwanwoong had a worried look. He wonders if what he made was horrible and the older was dying on the inside from looking at it. Though, those thoughts immediately disappear when Ravn nods, turning to look at Hwanwoong.

“Your skills are improving. I think you’ll pass the assignment with no problem.” He comments, which made the boy sigh in great relief. But then again, he remembered how their art lecturer also told him about his lack of story or something like that.

“I hope madam Yongsun thinks that way too. She told me before that my problem was…lack of story-telling? Or emotions? Something like that”, he says unsure as he looks down. Even he, himself didn’t understand her meaning. Guessing that being just good at art is not enough to pass him for this assignment?

“I don’t think you can teach me how to paint with my emotions right hyung?” he glances up at Ravn, who only showed a blank face.

“Hmm…”, he simply responded as he crosses his arms over his chest. Hwanwoong wasn’t surprised by the answer since he obviously expected it to be so. He turns back to his painting, as eyes it, wondering how he’s going to create something his lecturer wants.

“What are you feeling right now?” Hwanwoong turns his head to Ravn when the older suddenly spoke. His question confused the younger as he tilts his head sideways slightly.

“W-what do you mean?” He asks back. He didn’t get an instant answer. Instead, Ravn reaches for the younger’s hand, before placing it over Hwanwoong’s own chest, where he can feel his heartbeat. It was faster than usual now.

“What do you feel?” The older says, Hwanwoong not knowing what to answer since he didn’t really understand what Ravn meant. So, he just answered honestly what he’s _feeling_.

“M-my heartbeat?” He answers truthfully, causing Ravn to chuckle at the response. He can feel at the moment how his heart definitely skipped a beat at that.

“I meant like emotion wise. What are you feeling?” he asks again, but this time with a slight curve at the corner of his mouth. They were sharing eye contact, but Hwanwoong broke it when he was trying to figure out what he _is_ feeling at the moment. Words just can’t describe it. It’s all jumbled up.

“A lot.” He answers.

Ravn sighs as he releases the boy’s hand, and instead, decided to gently pat the top of Hwanwoong’s head. “Then use that. It doesn’t have to be pretty as long as it expresses your truest emotions. Paint what you feel like painting.” He smiles softly.

Hwanwoong could feel his cheeks warming up at the gesture. He looks back at his painted canvas, before nodding as he looks back at the taller.

“I’ll try.”

~~~~~

How unlucky that it started to rain. Though it wasn’t heavy, still, it’s going to be a hassle. Keonhee waits at the entrance door, wondering where the heck Seoho is. And as if on cue, he heard footsteps running his way.

“S-sorry I-I’M Late- noona wouldn’t let me out-“ Seoho breathes heavily, trying to catch his breath as he leans his hands on his thighs to support himself. Keonhee laughing quietly at the sight, before wiping it away as he looks out elsewhere when he realizes he had a smile on because of Seoho.

“It’s fine. It’s raining anyway, so, we probably can’t go see Choonhee”, Keonhee points out the door, showing Seoho the rain pouring from the sky. It wasn’t that hard, and just lightly falling. To be honest, he’s kind of glad it’s raining since it means they have to cancel the plan and he doesn’t have to meet the _Choonhee_ girl cause none of them brought an umbrella. Keonhee sighs in relief in his mind, though immediately taking it back when Seoho suddenly responded.

“That’s not a problem!” The older says with a smile as he shows the umbrella in his hand, which was pink and had an adorable design over it. Keonhee perks an eyebrow, having this judge look towards the other.

“It’s Noona’s so, don’t question it,” Seoho comments before opening the door, motioning Keonhee to walk beside him as they had to share that single umbrella after all. Keonhee wanted to reject this whole idea, but then, he realized how Seoho won’t stop annoying him so, he just follows along.

The two boys walk down the street and they heard towards who knows where. Only Seoho knows while Keonhee just follows from the side. He wonders if it’s too late to run.

“Doesn’t this feel like deja vu?” Keonhee lifts his head, turning to the male beside him as he heard the other spoke.

“What does?” He asks back. Seoho motions to him and Keonhee and the umbrella, the younger still not understanding what he’s talking about, which made Seoho sighs slightly.

“Us, sharing the umbrella. Just like the time you offered me to share yours.” Seoho says. Keonhee just realized it after hearing the older. The memories of that moment coming back into his mind. The reason and the thing that starts his and Seoho’s…friendship…or whatever it is they have.

“My umbrella was way bigger than this and not pink,” Keonhee stated, causing Seoho to roll his eyes as a slight laugh escape his mouth.

They couldn’t talk for long as the place they were heading was in sight. When getting closer, Keonhee realizes that it was a small café. But it’s aesthetic looks like a house. Seoho motions the younger to enter with him as he opens the door and takes a step in. The small chime above the door ringing as they entered.

“Eyyo! Seoho is back!” he announces loudly, causing the customers that were in the café to look his way. One of the staff apologizes before walking towards Seoho with a sigh.

“You don’t have to announce your arrival every single time you come here you know”, a dark blue-haired male says as he crosses his arms. He’s slightly shorter than Seoho which made the furrowed eyebrow he’s making looks somehow harmless. Keonhee looks around the place, finding the interior interesting and something he hasn’t seen before.

“Then how would I make my entrance?” Seoho says, the male rolling his eyes slightly. He later notices Keonhee, who’s eyes are still scanning around the place.

“I’m assuming you’re Keonhee?”, the said male was slightly startled as he whips his head towards the shorter, nodding after as a response. Though he wonders how the man even knows his name.

“Seoho mention you would come here to meet Choonhee.” He says, which again, surprised Keonhee. He nods unsurely since he’s still in dilemma of wanting or not wanting to see this Choonhee girl.

The male then motions them both to follow him to the outside part of the café. It had a roof so, the rain wasn’t getting in. It seems like a nice place to hang if one enjoys the rain. He looks around, the place being decorated with small pots of flowers and odd framed paintings. Keonhee walks to one of them, his eyes scanning it as he tried to understand what the heck was going on in the painting.

“Here is Choonhee!” Seoho says, causing Keonhee to turn around to the older, only to back up immediately in surprise when he saw something he didn’t expect to see.

“Choonhee is… a bird??” Keonhee asks with a mega puzzled face, Seoho nodding as if it was the most obvious thing. A bird. An actual bird. Keonhee got all jealous and emotionally unstable because of a bird. _Unbelievable._

“Isn’t she cute~” Seoho cooes at the tiny bird patting its head gently, the animal not minding the affection as he leans onto the human’s touch. Keonhee sighs deeply, backing away as to escape the scene in front of him. He heard the male worker from before chuckles when he got to the door to escape.

“Don’t favor birds I see?” He asks with a perked eyebrow and a slight smirk. Keonhee awkwardly laughs, as he scratches his head lightly.

“She’s like the star of this place. People sometimes just visit my café just to see her,” the male continues as he nudges his chin towards the bird that was now on Seoho’s shoulder. The male was just enjoying the little bird’s company as he walks to one of the plants and showed it to the animal.

“Are you her owner then mister…?” Keonhee says, but then he realizes that he didn’t know this person’s name. The other also noticing as he lets out a laugh.

“How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself.”, he turns to Keonhee, clearing his throat slightly before continuing, “The name’s Hongjoong, and I own this café. Nice to meet you Keonhee”, he offers his hand, to which the other accepts with a smile.

Though their introduction got cut short when Hongjoong heard someone calling for him. He told Keonhee to watch Seoho and make sure the male doesn’t steal the bird or anything. It never happened but, Hongjoon just wanted to be extra cautious. Especially with how Seoho seems to grow attached to the bird ever since he saw it.

Keonhee walks to Seoho, the male crouching down near a flower with the tiny bird still on his shoulder. Keonhee made sure to stand at the opposite where the bird is, since, he was pretty much scared of these flying animals.

He eyes the male who was talking to the bird as if it understands what the human is saying. Keonhee lets out a sigh as he remembers back his assumption about the so-called… _girl._

“…and here I thought Choonhee was a woman,” He says to himself, not realizing that Seoho could hear it. But it’s a good thing he didn’t. Technically, he only heard the younger speaking, but he wasn’t sure _what_ Keonhee even said.

“Did you say something?” he lifts his head to look at the younger. Keonhee shaking his head as he lets out a fake smile.

“I said that she’s cute.” He responds, though obviously, it being a lie. Keonhee hopes he doesn’t get that close to it. And Seoho even mentioned that Keonhee would love Choonhee, when that wasn’t true. It’s not surprising though since Seoho doesn’t know that Keonhee is sort of scared of birds, especially pigeons.

Keonhee decided to take a seat at one of the chairs, him sighing as he was mentally tired from his thoughts and emotion for the day. He lifts his head when he heard footsteps, seeing Hongjoong walking his way with a drink in hand. He offers it to Keonhee, to which the younger rejected at first since he didn’t order anything. But Hongjoong insists, Keonhee accepting it at the end as he thanked the other.

“Why is her name Choonhee by the way?” The question had been lingering in his mind after he had registered that, again, Choonhee is a **bird**. Hongjoong shrugs,

“You have to ask that weirdo over there,” Hongjoong points to Seoho, who was putting the bird back into its big cage. Hongjoong wanted to make sure she was comfortable and not felt so trapped in a small containment. They two males could see that Seoho was still giving the bird attention, even when it’s already in the cage and practically wanting to sleep, but Seoho won’t let it be.

“Should I even disturb him?” Keonhee says with a sigh, Hongjoong laughing at that.

“Well, from what I heard, he says it’s the name of a person that he finds adorable and kind of done with his shit, like Choonhee.” He explains, which didn’t really make sense in Keonhee’s brain. The reason sounds so dumb that he’s not surprised that Seoho came up with it.

“Now that I think about it, your name kinda sounds like Choonhee”, Hongjoong says jokingly before walking back into the café when one of his employees calls for him. Keonhee blinks a few time at the other’s words. Seoho called the bird Choonhee because of him? The Keonhee who is not a fan of bird?

_Choonhee…Keonhee…_

_Did he name a bird after me?_

_Should I be happy or…should I be offended?_

~~~~~

An hour or so passes and Hwanwoong finally completed the drawing he did. A completely new art that expresses his emotions and only that. Though, when he stepped back and take a look at it, he realized he made a terrible mistake. He didn’t even expect to have painted a picture of Ravn.

Should he just erase it? But then he can’t keep the older wait any longer for him to finish another one. Also, if he says he wants to try again on a new canvas, Ravn might ask him the reason why, and maybe even ask to look at it. So, either way, he’s doom. Might as well just commit to the first option.

“Um…I’m done.” He says, causing Ravn to turn to him when he heard the boy spoke. There was a quick second of silence that passed through them since Ravn noticed how Hwanwoong had this, unsure expression on.

“Do you _want_ me to see it?” Ravn asks wanting to make sure Hwanwoong was comfortable sharing what he made. Hwanwoong looks down, biting his lower lip slightly before answering the older’s question not by words, but instead by action. He moves the canvas, rotating it so that it faces Ravn.

He glances at the older, who only had his neutral face on, and just eyeing the drawing Hwanwong made of him, in silence. It’s so nerve-wracking for Hwanwoong. One because he wonders if it was bad and ugly. The other one is because well…he drew Ravn. Basically outing himself to the older. He hoped Ravn didn’t catch the message that he unintentionally put on the painting, since, it is all about his emotions and all. _How much he likes Ravn._

“Is it bad?” he finally decided to break the unbearable silence between them. He clenches his hands together, trying to shake off his nervousness.

“Hmm…no. It’s actually pretty good Hwanwoong.” Ravn says with a slight smile. Hwanwoong sighs in relief when he sees Ravn turning back around to draw on his own canvas. He didn’t ask anything else, so, does that means _he didn’t get my message?_ _Thank god! Wait…is it a good thing?_

Hwanwoong smiles at himself at first but then became confused at himself. He decides to just ignore it for now as he turns the canvas back to his front. Wanting to do a bit of touch-up before taking a photo of it with his phone to send it to his friends. He wanted to ask for their opinion as well towards the painting. Most of the time, their comment was pretty useful, though some of them are not even relating to the painting. But then he instantly regrets it when he realized how they will tease him about it since he drew Ravn.

_Damn it DELETE! AH- CRAP-_

“Hwanwoong,” the panicking boy lifts his head from his phone to the older. He was panicking because he didn’t manage to unsend the picture in time before anyone sees it. Too bad, both Xion and Keonhee already did.

Ravn was quiet for a quick second before he continues his words. Words that Hwanwoong didn’t expect the older to say.

**“You like me, right?”** The question that came out of Ravn’s mouth surprised Hwanwoong. His eyes widen slightly, him beginning to panic internally. _Could it be? Did find out? Did someone tell him?? OR MAYBE HE DID UNDERSTAND THE MESSAGE-_

“H- What are you talking about Ravn hyung”, he tries to play it off, as if not knowing what the older was implying, when in reality, he knows 100% what he meant. He regrets it though since the older already brought up the topic, Hwanwoong just needed to agree to it and then that’s it. He could have just confessed there.

Ravn shows the palm of his hand to Hwanwoong. The palm that has Hwanwoong’s flower, but the color was pink at the moment. Hwanwoong immediately blushes deeply when seeing how obvious he was being. The flower changing to follow his red face. He totally forgot about that whole color thing AGAIN. _AHHHH-_

“It always turns to pinkish whenever you see me or come close to me, or when I come close to you too.” He explains, looking at the colored flower on his hand. Hwanwoong covers his face, his ears most definitely red by now. He’s so embarrassed.

“I find it cute.” Those words ring through Hwanwoong’s ears, him not believing what he just heard. Did the older just call him…cute?

“W-what?” Hwanwoong asks, trying to be as calm as possible, when his heart is beating so fast he feels like it could burst.

“I’m saying that it’s adorable how your emotions change so much. From happy, to angry, to sad. You’re interesting Hwanwoong”, Ravn looks at the boy, a soft smile on his face, “and adorable too.” Hwanwoong turning completely red at the words.

“Oh, it’s red now”, he points out as his eyes laid back to the flower carved on his palm. Hwanwoong buries his face into his hands again, not believing what the older just said.

“You don’t have to point things out” His voice muffled as he looks away, Ravn chuckling lightly at the action. This is it, Hwanwoong had nowhere to run now. In the end, he has to tell his feelings that were actually pretty obvious to some people because he reacted so much whenever he’s near Ravn. He wonders if Ravn knew about it in the early days of their _friendship._

Hwanwoong heard a chair moved, having a feeling that it probably Ravn who moved his stool to sit beside him.

“So, you like me?” Ravn tilts his head to get a peek of Hwanwoong’s red face, which he was still hiding between his hands.

“Isn’t it obvious? The answer is literally written on your palm”, he says, still refuse to make eye contact.

“Don’t get me wrong though hyung. I don’t expect you to return it. I just…” Hwanwoong finally removes his hands from his face, glancing at the older beside him, before looking away again. But this time, his face isn’t covered.

“I just wanted to tell you my feelings…sorry…”, he says, apologizing too since he thinks maybe, just maybe, Ravn didn’t feel the same way? Like he said this morning to his two friends. Maybe he was just imagining all these things this whole time. It being just a dream.

“I’m happy though.” Hwanwoong’s eyes widen slightly, him turning to look at Ravn who was looking back.

“You are?” Hwanwoong asks, confused by the older’s response. Or more like, he didn’t believe it. Though the older reassures it, nodding at the younger’s question

“I’ve never expected anyone to like me. They always run whenever they see me. I heard it was because I look scary or something like that”, Ravn laughs lightly as he remembers back the moments people would either avoid or just try to speak to him but then just gone in a matter of minutes.

_He is glad that Seoho wasn’t one of those people. Heck, he even annoyed Ravn when the first time they met, which made the two of them close friends now. It seems that Seoho was the only one who understood his blank expression. Well, that was before Hwanwoong came into his life. Another who apparently understood him as well. Could it be because of the bond they have?_

“B-but you’re not scary!” Hwanwoong says as he turned to the older, no longer hiding away his light shade of pink cheeks.

“Really? You sure didn’t felt a little intimidated by me the first time we met?” Ravn asks, causing Hwanwoong to look down with a pout. What the older said is true. He did feel intimidated by Ravn when he sees the older at the part last week.

“…w-well…I can’t deny that…”, he mumbles, feeling guilting. Hwanwoong could have lied about it, but, even if he wants to, he couldn’t. He’s just too honest.

“B-but! That was before. Now that I’ve got to know a little bit more about you, I now know that you’re kind, and not even scary though…there are times where I would slightly scared of you”, he mumbles the last part, making sure the older didn’t hear it, and luckily for him, Ravn didn’t quite catch the last few sentences since he can see the older showing a slight confused expression.

“A-Anyway, my opinion about you changed….

I…like you…hyung”, He said it. He confesses correctly. Omg, he said it. He can’t believe it. Though it didn’t come out as smooth as he thought it would, he’s still proud of it. Ravn, unexpectedly, looks away from Hwanwoong, and instead, his eyes laid elsewhere.

“Also, it’s not because we’re soulmates or anything like that. The more I got to know you, the more I fell for you...”Hwanwoong, no longer blushed face, was turning back to its previous stage of pink.

“Gosh this is so embarrassing”, he buries back his face between his hands. Ravn was silent still which worries Hwanwoong. Did he make the wrong move? Should he have not said anything and kept rejecting his feelings for the older? Was this all a bad idea.

He was slightly startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you. Really. I’m very happy to hear that from you”, Hwanwoong peeks from between his fingers, to see Ravn who had his eyes on the boy.

“I’ll be honest. I can’t really tell what my feelings are right now so, I can’t say my instant answer.” He simply says. Being honest and straightforwards is his key after all. Hwanwoong understands as he nods at the older’s words. Obviously, he doesn’t expect the older to like him that easily. Even though they were soulmates and all.

_Like what Hwanwoong had always believed in. One shouldn’t just be together because of their bond. It should be more than just that._

“But what I can tell you is that, I like being around you. And I like having you around me,” He smiles at Hwanwoong as he reaches for the other’s small hands, taking it into his. The male blushing at the older’s action. Hwanwoong is glad that Ravn doesn’t completely shut him off.

“T-that’s ok! We can just stay as friends! That way both of us will be happy, right?” He suggests with a smile. Ravn furrows his eyebrows slightly, “Are you sure Hwanwoong?”, he asks.

Hwanwoong pauses for a second before nodding with a grin. Though he hoped they would be something more, he should feel happy with what they have now, right? That’s enough… _right?_ _Close friends?_

“Then, how about I do some extra things that _friends_ don’t really do? So that it’ll be fairer for you.” Ravn suddenly suggested, surprising the smaller.

“What do you mean by that?” Hwanwoong asks curiously.

“You know…like…” Ravn thinks for awhile, while Hwanwoong raises an eyebrow as he waits for the other to continue.

Ravn’s eyes widen with a smile when an idea pops up in his mind. Hwanwoong tilts his head, not understand what Ravn is planning. Though he was shoc-- **no** , surpris-- **no** , panicking when Ravn suddenly leans in. And before he can react, the older’s lips had already made contact with Hwanwoong’s cheek. Though it only lasted a few seconds, Hwanwoong felt like it lasted for an eternity.

“These kinds of things.”, Ravn smiles warmly after backing away, though their faces are close to one another. Hwanwoong is a blushing mess. Face full-on red like in those cartoons when one gets so embarrassed that steam is literally coming out of his head that they could faint.

Well, unfortunately, that is what happened to Hwanwoong. He falls off his stool as his face was burning hot, his mind being too shocked by what happened. Ravn began to panic, grabbing Hwanwoong before he could fall onto the ground, into his arms. Ravn laid Hwanwoong so his back was against his chest, supporting the fainted male as they both sat on the floor.

“Hwanwoong? Hey, are you ok??”, he pats the younger’s cheek lightly with his hand, trying to wake the boy up though failed. He turns to the door when he heard it opens, Keonhee with his arms cross and Seoho leaning against the door frame with a smirk.

“My my. You’ve done it now Youngjo.” Keonhee says with a sigh as he walks towards the two males. Ravn only gives a puzzled look, not understanding what he did. He honestly did think what he did wasn’t that big of a deal.

“Is he ok? Should we call a doctor?” Ravn asks worryingly as he checks back on Hwanwoong who was still not waking up. Keonhee finding it amusing to see such a different face on the older’s face. The younger crouches beside Hwanwoong’s body as he pats the older’s shoulder a few times.

“Nah, he’ll be fine. He’ll usually wake in a few seconds or minutes. Depending on the situation.” Keonhee says simply, before poking Hwanwoong’s cheek. Again. Keonhee had experienced a fainted Hwanwoong before so he knows what he’s doing.

Ravn looks down at the fainted boy in his arms. The pretty eyelashes and pale-ish skin. Hwanwoong looks sort of fragile to Ravn, that he feels like he needs to protect the boy. Or something like that. _Hwanwoong…_

Hwanwoong’s eyes open slowly as Ravn’s fingers unconsciously caress the boy’s cheek. They made eye contact when Hwanwoong tilts his head upwards. They stayed silent in each other’s stare, though Hwanwoong immediately widens his eyes as his face turns red again. He immediately sits up, no longer in Ravn’s hold as he apologize to Ravn.

He didn’t even notice Keonhee and Seoho’s presence until Keonhee pinches Hwanwoong’s cheek, causing him to stop talking. Keonhee starts to nag like a mom, telling Hwanwoong to stop apologizing so much and being a mess every single time he’s with Ravn.

The other 2 males exchange glances before a laugh escape from each of them. Seoho smiling as he eyes Keonhee. While Ravn had a subtle smile on as he sees the two, but mostly the pouting Hwanwoong who rubs his cheek after being pinched so much, it hurts.

“Hwanwoong,”, the said male turns his head to Ravn when he heard the male said his name. He didn’t have time to react when the older suddenly pulls his into a hug. Hwanwoong turning red again, while their other friends just eye the two with a shock. Even Seoho didn’t expect Ravn to be such a confident suddenly since Ravn had never shown any kind of affection towards anyone.

“you’re adorable”, he says with a quiet chuckle. Hwanwoong turns redder and redder since he said it close to his ears. Hwanwoong began to freak out again, stuttering every word that tries to come out of his mouth. Keonhee recognizes that reaction, knowing all too well that the boy is about to faint again.

“Um…Youngjo hyung, you might want to let the boy go cause he’s gonna faint-“, he didn’t even manage to finish his sentence when Hwanwoong, yet again, fainted in Ravn’s hug.

“…again.”, Keonhee sighs as he scratches his head. His eyes turn to Seoho who’s entertained by watching the two. Seoho notices Keonhee’s stare, him giving his famous eye smile to the younger, causing the male to turn away with his eyes rolled. Though he did so to hide his cheeks that changed shade. Seoho doesn’t notice it though of course.

Heck, they just came back from the café and suddenly is meet up with this whole situation. What a day had Keonhee gone through, and he wonders how much more is there going to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea what i was going with asdfghjkl  
> so they are 'together' but not really XDDD  
> HAAHAHAAHHA DONT KILL ME pffft  
> Anyway if anyone is curious, the bird looks like the Female Splendid Fairy Wren lololol the blue w the greyish body looks very cool


	21. Chapter 21

After living together, their lives have never been happier and fulfilled. Especially Xion, though he had only started to stay at Leedo’s house 2 days ago, it was still enough. Waking up to seeing the older beside him was a sight he never knew he needed. Going home together after classes, eating together, watching TV together, or doing literally anything together. You can already tell by now how clingy Xion is towards Leedo.

Even when the older was doing work in the living room at night, since he didn’t want to disturb Xion who wanted to sleep, the boy would join the older sometimes, sitting beside him just to annoy Leedo.

Tonight was no different too.

Leedo was doing his work as normal, grading, and checking his students’ quizzes when he heard the door to his bedroom open. A boy with a sweater on, well technically it’s Leedo’s so it was oversize on his tiny body, walks out of the room. He looks at the male that’s walking his way with a textbook in hand.

“Why are you not asleep yet? It’s already 10pm,” Leedo says to Xion, the other taking a seat beside him with a pout. It may seem like an early time for most people, but since Xion used to live in a strict house with strict rules, one of them being him needing to sleep at 10pm or the latest is 11pm, his body got used to the schedule. Getting sleepy sometimes when the clock hits 10. Leedo knows this after a while in their relationship, so he always takes note of the current time.

“I forgot to study for tomorrow’s quiz”, Xion shows the book in his hand, Leedo seeing the subject being the one that Xion is good at.

“You’ll do well Dongju. Especially on this topic”, Leedo says with a smile as he gently pats the younger’s head.

“I know…but…I’m just worried…”, he says as he looks down. He shouldn’t be, but he still is. It’s normal human nature to be anxious though you are good at something. He’s worried that if he does bad, his parents will get mad.

Even though Xion knows he shouldn’t think of studying because of his parents anymore, he can’t help it. It became a habit of his to think of his parents’ feedback regarding his grades and all. How can he not when he’s been raised with that environment his whole life. So, the sudden freedom he got was something very new to him. And he doesn’t regret it one bit.

“Can I study here? I promise I won’t disturb you hyung,” He says as he hugged the book to his chest, as he turns to the older. Leedo chuckles as he nods, obviously not minding the younger’s company. A smile immediately appeared on Xion’s face when he sees the older’s answer, him taking a sit on the floor instead since the coffee table wasn’t that close to the sofa.

The living room was pretty quiet for the most part. The sound of Leedo’s typing, while Xion quietly studies for his quiz, the boy leaning his back against the sofa beside where the older is sitting. Leedo glances at the time on the laptop screen, seeing it’s almost midnight. He’s pretty surprised that Xion is still up at this point.

Though, that is what he thought at first until he felt the sudden weight on his right leg. He lowers his laptop slightly, to see Xion’s head leaning against him. He looks over, wondering what the younger was doing until he notices his eyes were close. Xion was asleep.

Leedo sighs with a smile as he places the laptop that was once on his lap, onto the sofa. He gently shakes the younger’s shoulder, getting no response and only the boy softly breathing. Seeing how there was no other way, Leedo saved his work before shutting down his laptop and putting it into his work bag that had been leaning against the sofa.

The sleeping boy got woken up when he felt his body being lifted from the ground. It took him a moment to realize what happened since his mind was still in the sleepy mode. Xion turns to Leedo, who was holding the younger bridal style in his arms.

“hnn hyung? What are you doing…?” he says, still drowsy from waking up.

“Come on, I’m taking you to bed,” Leedo says softly as he brings the boy, who has his arms around the older’s neck by now, to his bedroom. Gently placing Xion onto his side of the bed, he later raises the blanket over the smaller’s body. Xion was getting sleepy as soon as his head laid on the soft pillow, him shifting to his side to snuggle onto the comfortable material.

Later, he felt the other side of the bed move. Xion opens his eyes slightly, seeing the older laying beside him. Xion, as expected by Leedo, scooted to him. Leedo wraps his arms around the younger as it was reflex by now because the amount of time Xion would ask for cuddles before sleeping is what Leedo couldn’t keep track of. Don’t get him wrong, Leedo had never minded the clingy side of his soulmate. He finds it adorable.

The older gently places a soft kiss onto Xion’s forehead, the young snuggling closer into the older’s hold before finally letting his sleepiness take over.

~~~~~

“See you later Dongju”, Leedo says after parking his car at the campus’s ground. Xion had a smile on, before leaving a small peck on the older’s cheek.

“See you later hyung~!” he smiles cheekily before getting out of the car, leaving Leedo alone to blush to himself. Xion dashes to his friends as soon as he sees them in front of Hwanwoong’s locker. The oldest of the two raises an eyebrow when he sees the younger being more cheerful than usual.

“Did something good happen last night orrrrr?- Ow!” Keonhee was obviously hinting something, but it’s a good thing he didn’t manage to keep going when Hwanwoong hit his chest, telling him to stop. Xion rolls his eyes at Keonhee before walking ahead with Hwanwoong, leaving Keonhee to catch up with them, wondering is what he said was wrong.

Class after class, it was finally lunch break. Most of the students began to walk towards the cafeteria, wanting to fill their stomachs. One of them being Keonhee, who dashes through the intense crowd, coming back out later with food for all three of them. If Xion was glad about one thing, he’s glad he’s friends with Keonhee because of this talent of his. Though he is annoying most of the time, he has his loveable traits too.

After lunch, Xion parted ways with the trio since he was the only one in a different class than them. He didn’t mind it though even if he didn't have anyone close there. It was fine. He just needs to pay attention to the teaching and the day will be over soon.

Before he knew it, the bell for the last class rang, Xion sighing as he was glad that the day was about to end already. One more to go before he can leave the campus with Leedo. Xion smiles to himself as he couldn’t wait to see the older after the whole day. They couldn’t find the time to meet at all today between classes or lunch. He knows he shouldn’t be like this, but he can’t help it. He had grown very attached to Leedo. Feeling like he can’t and doesn’t want to leave the older’s side.

As he was walking out the door, he was called out by someone. The boy turning around to see it was the President. He guesses the older wasn't sick anymore.

“Oh, Yonghoon hyung. What can I do for you?” Xion says with a smile. He was pretty kind to the older since he does find the other fun and a very nice senior. You could say he doesn’t act _that_ savage or a brat to Yonghoon unlike to his friends.

“Can you come with me for a bit?” The older asks which confuses Xion. The Student Body President of the university is asking to follow him probably to the Student Body Room. Xion wonders if he did anything wrong. As far as he could remember, he was clean.

“Um…sure hyung,” Xion answers, finding that there was a bit of time left before his next class starts. Yonghoon smiles when he heard the response before motioning the boy to follow him.

The walk wasn’t awkward of course since Yonghoon is a social butterfly, so, he made conversation with the younger, asking random questions and sometimes about his studies. Typical senior things. There was a point where Xion did the same, where he asked the older about his health and all since Keonhee said he was sick yesterday.

Yonghoon laughed when he responded, saying it was his fault for getting sick anyway, so technically he deserved the outcome. Though, he did confirm that he was better already today after re-charging yesterday with sleep and medicine. Xion nodding as he heard the older’s words. Xion wonders if Kanghyun was the one that took care of Yonghoon until he was better yesterday because based on what Keonhee said, it seems like the vice president went to the President’s place. Though, maybe he didn’t? It was all Keonhee’s assumption anyways right?

“Here we are~” Yonghoon spoke cheerfully as he shows the door to the Student Body Room. The place where the student body members would have meetings and also a place where troubling students get scolded and punished. Xion was puzzled and worried as to why he was here.

They two males entered the room, inside was a male sitting at the chair that’s beside the President’s table. His head lifted when he heard the door creaked open, seeing a smiley Yonghoon when they made eye contact.

“He’s here”, Yonghoon shows Xion who was slightly afraid by what is going to happen. Or what he thinks is about to happen.

“Um…Am I in some kind of trouble?” Xion curiously asks, him turning to both student body members in front of him. He was worried if he did anything wrong that maybe he wasn’t aware of. But, even so, he couldn’t think of anything _bad_ he did. _Well, maybe the secret fact of him dating a lecturer._

The younger was terrified when he sees the President nodding, the smile on his face suddenly disappeared as the male slams both his hand on top of the table near Xion, startling the boy. He leans over the table as he intensely stares at the scared boy.

“Yes, Xion. You’re in big trouble!” The older says in a very serious tone, which terrified Xion even more. He never knew he would see the day where Yonghoon would be so serious. Though, was he really?

Yonghoon flinched in pain when he felt Kanghyun hitting him by the back of the head, him immediately covering the pain with his hand as he turns to the purple-haired with a pout.

“What nonsense are you talking about Hoon?” Kanghyun perks an eyebrow. Now Yonghoon was confused by the younger’s question, him tilting his head slightly.

“Eh? Is he not here to get scolded or something? That’s why you called him right? At least that’s what I thought since everyone who got called in here **by you** always get scolded.” Yonghoon says innocently. He was just saying the truth since it was always like that. Every time a student, that Kanghyun called upon, enters the room, they always get scolded for something they did that’s against the university's policy even if it was a small thing. Most of the students on the campus even sometimes wonder who’s the actual President of the Student Council.

Kanghyun didn’t respond by saying anything and only sighs, before stepping closer to Xion who was more confused than ever.

“Someone was looking for you Xion.” The sudden words from Kanghyun surprised the said male. Xion didn’t understand what he meant. _What does he mean someone was looking for me?_ Was it just another student or a lecturer? If so, Kanghyun shouldn’t make it sound so serious…unless…it was someone not from this campus.

“Who?” Xion asks, since he himself wanted to know if what he’s theorizing in his mind is right. _Could it be?_

Kanghyun began to explain the person who was searching for him. A male. He even described how the male looks like. He says that the male came before lunch, him suddenly asking Kanghyun if he ever heard of a person name Dongju, to which Kanghyun said yes to. He explained more, Xion just silently listening.

“Do you know who he is?” Yonghoon, who was sitting on his chair by now, asked curiously at Xion. His eyes had been glued from the moment he realizes who the male is.

“He’s my father. He must be here to bring me back”, Xion spoke, not even realizing how the last sentence sounded very odd for the two olders in front of him, since they had no clue what happened between Xion and his family.

“What..did you tell him?” The younger lifts his eyes to Kanghyun. The male crosses his arms as he responded, “The truth. I didn’t know where you were so…I told him exactly that,” he says, Xion nodding at the words. He’s glad that Kanghyun answered that. He doesn’t know what will happen if he meets his father here. Just when things were great in Xion’s life.

“I feel like there's something more to this...but I won't force you to tell us if you don't want to,” Kanghyun says, which made Xion smiles slightly at the older, thanking him. Though, what Kanghyun said next surprised him.

“However, one thing for sure, it must be something to do with Sir Leedo right?" the words that can out of the purple-haired shocked Xion. How did he know that? Even when Xion and Leedo made sure not to be _that_ obvious about their relationship being more than just student-teacher. Even the other teachers have told Leedo to keep a low profile about their whole dating things, to which both males understood.

"You two are together correct? You weren't exactly **that** secretive you know." Kanghyun chuckles slightly, causing Xion to blush at it. To be honest, Kanghyun had his suspicions before, but when he witnessed that day, the scene where he sees Xion giving Leedo a kiss on the cheek was when it made sense in his mind.

"Wait, they are??" Yonghoon confusedly asks, causing Kanghyun to sigh at his stupidity because Yonghoon also has seen _moments_ between the two individuals. So, he should have known it too. But then again, Kanghyun isn’t surprised if the older didn’t put two and two together.

By now, Xion was embarrassed. His face was buried between his hands as his cheeks turn pink. He didn’t know he and Leedo were that careless or was that obvious about their relationship. _Oh goddd-_

“Is there anything you want us to help with?” Xion lifts his head when he heard the other’s question. Kanghyun and Yonghoon were both staring at the youngest now, waiting for an answer. _They want to help me?_

Xion felt touched that they wanted to lend him a hand even though they barely knew each other that well. And even the fact that neither of them knew what was happening between Xion, Leedo, and his parents.

He shakes his head as an answer, thanking the two with a smile. He appreciates the help but he didn’t want to burden anymore people in his life regarding his issues with his parents.

“Alright then. But just know that our door is always open!” The president said with a grin, causing Xion to smile back with a nod.

Seeing the time, Xion notices how he was about to be late for class. He almost forgot if it wasn’t for Kanghyun who asked about it. The three of them left the room. Xion suddenly turned to the two older. Both Kanghyun and Yonghoon was puzzled by the boy’s sudden action.

"Um...can you guys promise me something?” He asks, both male exchanges look before nodding. It took Xion a bit of time before finally saying what he wanted to. His request.

"Can you guys keep this a secret from Geonhak hyung?" The question surprised Kanghyun. _Xion wanting to keep this a secret from his lover?_ Kanghyun could ask for the reason, but he knows he shouldn’t pry into other’s business, so, he nods.

“If that is what you want,” he says reassuring Xion who sighs lightly in relief. Xion left first after thanking the two males again, dashing towards his classroom. Kanghyun also was about to leave when he noticed that Yonghoon was going the same way as him when he wasn’t supposed to.

“Hoon. Where are you going?” Kanghyun asks the older, who looks at him as if Kanghyun was the weird one for asking that question.

“To class?” He simply answered as it was the most obvious thing. It is next period after all, he should be in class as well. Though, he could see the younger sighs as he crosses his arms over his chest, staring at him with one eyebrow raised.

“Are you an idiot or just trying to be cute?” He genuinely asks as he was legit curious about Yonghoon’s answer. The older was also in the same situation, wondering what the younger was even talking about. And also the question has a pretty obvious answer too.

“You already know how cute I am, so…I’m guessing I’m an…idiot?” The older says honestly with a shrug, smiling after as he eyes the younger who was massaging his temple.

“You-”, he sighs, “did you forget that your class was canceled? I told you yesterday didn’t I?” Kanghyun says. It took Yonghoon a second or so before realization hits him and memories of yesterday came back to him. Kanghyun could see the older’s face when he remembered this specific information. Kanghyun sighs slightly, before placing the back of his hand onto Yonghoon’s forehead to check his temperature.

“Are you sure you’re not still sick?” he worryingly asks, though lowkey had a hint of sarcasm, which Yonghoon didn’t catch on. The other just shrugs as he removes the other’s hand, holding it into his instead.

“Dunno. Maybe I am? If so, maybe you can take care of me again Hyungu~?” He smiles innocently as he intertwined their hands. Kanghyun lifts an eyebrow at the sight, before looking around to see no one in the area. He looks back at the other who still had a grin on.

“Seriously Hoon,” Kanghyun sighs with a slight smile before shaking his head. Yonghoon thought he got the younger to give in with his request, but instead he didn’t as Kanghyun knocks the older’s head lightly with a book that he was holding from the beginning with his other hand. Yonghoon flinch, letting go of the smaller hand to rub the pain that was emerging from his head. He pouts, Kanghyun chuckles lightly before walking away from the older.

“Heyy! You can’t treat a hyung like this,” Yonghoon comments, catching up with the younger.

~~~~~

The day was pretty normal for Hwanwoong. After parting ways with Xion, he went to class with Keonhee as usual. He expects the day to keep staying normal and chill, but Keonhee just had to ruin it by asking the younger about him and Ravn. Did he message the boy that night, or did anything happen at all after the whole confessing thing. Hwanwoong was trying so hard not to turn red like a tomato the whole time since he was in class after all. He told Keonhee many times then to stop asking about it, and also nothing happened after the whole faint moment. Heck, it was only yesterday after all that he confessed to Ravn. _Oh god, I confessed to Ravn..._

The lecturer ends the class by informing of upcoming tests and all. The class obviously groaning in annoyance by that fact. Everyone starts to leave, that including Hwanwoong and Keonhee. Hwanwoong was having a conversation with Keonhee as they were walking out the room, when he suddenly choked on his words seeing someone he didn’t expect to see, leaning against a wall in front of their classroom.

“Oh hey hyung~ Surprise seeing you here~”, Keonhee says playfully as he walks to Ravn, the older lifting his head from his phone when he heard Keonhee. He lifts an eyebrow at Keonhee’s words.

“Weren’t you the one that told me to come here?” He said casually since it was the truth. Keonhee awkwardly looks at Hwanwoong who had this dead stare on, causing Keonhee to panic slightly, laughing after as he pats the older’s shoulder.

“What are you talking about? You and your jokes hyung”, Keonhee laughs, glancing at Hwanwoong who still had the same stare as before. Ravn tilts his head slightly to the side, him being confused by Keonhee’s words.

“But the text you sent m-”

“Anyway hyung! Since you too have the same class after this, I thought it would be wonderful if you two go together!” Keonhee cuts Ravn before he could add more fuel to Hwanwoong’s intention of wanting to end Keonhee right there.  
Hwanwoong immediately snaps out of his anger phase when he heard his friend’s words. His eyes widen as he whips his head to Ravn, and then to Keonhee. He immediately grabs Keonhee’s arm, dragging him away from Ravn.

“I didn’t agree to this!” Hwanwoong whispered shouted, wanting to make sure Ravn doesn’t hear him. Keonhee sighs as he pats Hwanwoong’s shoulder, showing his face that says _‘It’s going to be fine’_. Oh, how Hwanwoong doesn’t trust that face of his.

“So what do you say Ravn hyung? You ok with going together?” Keonhee turns back to Ravn who had his eyes on the two the whole time. He was confused about what was happening obviously. How can he not when he suddenly got a message from Keonhee when he was making his way to art class already, the text saying that something urgent happened with Hwanwoong and Ravn needed to meet up with him in front of his classroom.

“Well…I’m ok with it if Hwanwoong is,” the older looks at the shorter, who lifts his eyes to meet Ravn. His cheeks turn pink slightly when their eyes met, him looking down afterward.

“Um…I’m fine with it too if you are…”, Hwanwoong says, not lifting his eyes from the ground. God, he still feels shy around Ravn. And the fact that he confessed didn’t help as well. Keonhee eyes the two, finding it funny how both of them seem to be so awkward with one another. Probably because of their new _relationship_ that just happened.

“That settles it then!” Hwanwoong was startled when Keonhee suddenly grabbed his arm, pushing Hwanwoong slightly to Ravn, the older making sure he wouldn’t fall as he held the shorter’s arm as a reflex.

“Now go on my friends! To art class!” Keonhee says excitedly as he raises an arm up. Hwanwoong wonders sometimes why he’s friends with such a weird person. He looks at Ravn who just shrugs and began walking to their class, with Hwanwoong following after. Keonhee had a proud smile on as he eyes the two from behind.

He then realizes how he also has a free period after this. How lucky was him that two of his classes this week was canceled. He looks at the time, seeing how there was still an hour or so before the day ends. He decides to roam around the area like yesterday. He wonders where he should go this time. Maybe he should actually just waste time at the library since he didn’t manage to yesterday because of the whole…interaction with a certain male.

The walk didn’t take long. Well, originally, it wasn’t supposed to be but he had to take a detour when the saw library being closed because of _complication reasons_ was what the sign said. So, he decides to just go back to his dorm. He could play with _Olaf_ , but neither Seoho nor Ravn was home. They are lucky that _Olaf_ likes to sleep a lot, so, they didn’t have to worry too much about the bunny being bored or hungry since they leave food out for her.

As he was in his thoughts, he didn’t even realize the way back to the entrance was passing the gym. The basketball team has training today too. _Crap_. This wasn’t planned at all.

Well, Keonhee can just walk past it. Just lay low and no one will notice you, even though the door to the gym was wide open. So, the people inside could see the outside and anyone who passes. _JUST DON’T LOOK IN THE GYM AND YOU’RE FINE KEONHEE._

He did just that as he looked away or the ground. Any way to make sure his face wasn’t shown. It looked awkward though if someone sees him at the moment. But Keonhee couldn’t be bothered. He just wanted to leave instantly.

Unfortunately, his plan didn’t go so smoothly when-

“Oh hey Keonhee,” the said male was startled when he heard a voice in front of him. He looks at the person, glad (but also not really) that it was just Harin.

“Oh, it’s just you Harin”, he sighs in relief. Harin lifts an eyebrow at that reaction but decides to not question it. He looks at Keonhee then the inside of the gym, before turning back to the younger.

“Are you looking for Seoho? He’s over th-”

“What? No! W-why would I be looking for him?” Harin got cut off before he could even finish his sentence. Keonhee was suddenly acting all defensive, which confuses the older. He wonders why Keonhee was acting so over when he mentioned Seoho.

“Wow, chill out. No need to act so dramatic about it,” Harin raises both his hands in front of the make, motioning him to calm down, to which Keonhee did after realizing how he was reacting. He didn’t even notice how panicky he sounded. _Damn it Keonhee._

“It’s just that I always see you two hanging out so…”, he heard Harin spoke but then trails off. Keonhee understands what he’s trying to say. Seoho and Keonhee do hang out a lot more these days, which Keonhee finds a little odd. The fact that they suddenly became closer this semester was…something new. Why now all of the sudden?

“Well…I’m not.” He simply says, crossing his arms slightly over his chest as he looks away.

“Ok then. But in case you are, I can call him. He’s over there at the bench,” Harin says as he points to the said direction, Keonhee’s eyes following it.

Then he sees it. Seoho…but he wasn’t alone. He was with a girl. The girl that he didn’t recognize during the time he had a mega panic moment at the staircase. The girl that asked Seoho to spend time with her during lunch. The girl that suddenly smile at Keonhee at that time... _It’s her. No doubt about it._

They were laughing about something. And at one point the girl playfully slaps Seoho’s arm with blush cheeks and a pout, Seoho laughing as a response to it. The smile that he always does to people around him. That iconic smile that he always does, even to Keonhee…

_Why should I even care about this?_

Keonhee could felt a sudden weight in his chest. It felt like something was crushing it from the inside. He was confused by what this emotion was…but then…was he really? Maybe he already knew what it is, and he should have expected it. He shouldn’t be surprised. Plus, the girl and Seoho look perfect together. Not him and Keonhee.

_Soulmates, huh? How funny._

“Um…Keonhee? Are you alright?” Harin’s voice snapped Keonhee out of his thoughts, him turning to Harin, realizing after that he had been staring at Seoho’s direction this whole time.

“Y-yeah! I’m great! Anyway, I gotta go. See you later,” The boy dashes away as soon as he said goodbye, not letting Harin speak even another word. Harin was confused by the other’s action as he scratched the back of his head, looking at Seoho and the girl’s direction, before turning back to Keonhee’s, the male already far away in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...yeah PFT  
> Xion's problem is still around  
> And another day, another Keonhee and Seoho complications asdfghjkl


	22. Chapter 22

The bell for the last period rings throughout the building.  Most students can be seen letting out a relieved sigh when hearing it, finally being able to go back to their dorms or anywhere they want.  Ravn was packing his things, same goes for Hwanwoong who sat next to him during the whole class.  He was about to ask the shorter a question about where he was going to go after this, when Madam Yongsun calls the shorter.

“Hwanwoong, can I talk to you for a moment?”, the woman says with a smile.  Hwanwoong nods before swinging his bag over his shoulders, walking to the lecturer’s desk in front of the class.  Ravn wondered if she was going to comment on his art assignment, or maybe it was something else.  The older steps out of the class, and leans against a wall outside as he decided to wait up for Hwanwoong.  You could say that he was curious about Madam Yongsun’s comments regarding the shorter’s painting.  Of course, he was worried because he is responsible for helping Hwanwoong with it, so, if he gets a bad grade, it would be because of Ravn.

Before going any further, you must be wondering if anything happened between the two boys after Keonhee sends them off together to class, right?  Well, unfortunately, nothing really happened.  They were just quiet the whole time.  Hwanwoong didn’t speak as he was still shy and now more embarrassed as he kept reminding himself how he confessed to the older.  He won’t let that fact go since he is still very surprised by it.  To be fair, Ravn is his first crush and the first person he confessed too.  It was all very new to him so, he doesn’t know how to act.

Meanwhile, Ravn was acting like…well…Ravn.  Like his usual self. It was as if, yesterday didn’t happen.  Maybe Ravn didn’t want to acknowledge it?  Or maybe it was something else.  _ Don’t overthink again Hwanwoong!  He probably doesn’t want to make it awkward is all. _

And soon enough, they arrived in class, sitting beside one another…in silence.  Who knows how long this is going to go for.

“Thank you Madam Yongsun! I will keep doing my best,” Ravn lifts his head from his phone when he heard the familiar voice coming out of the door.  He sees Hwanwoong, smiling as he bows before closing the door.  The shorter didn’t notice Ravn until he turns to the side, the older staring at him, causing him to jump slightly.

“H-hyung?- You’re still here?” He asks, stepping towards the taller.

“I was waiting for you,” Ravn simply answers, slipping his phone in his pocket.  The older’s words caused a light shade of pink to brush over Hwanwoong’s cheek.

They began to walk side by side, Hwanwoong looking at the ground as they step away from the art room.

“Did Madam Yongsun say anything about your painting?” The older spoke, causing Hwanwoong to lift his head towards him.  Hwanwoong nods, “She said it was very interesting and also checks out what she wanted from me.  The whole drawing with emotions thing.” Hwanwoong laughs lightly, Ravn nodding at his response.

“What painting did you gave her?” The older looks at Hwanwoong curiously, the boy’s face immediately changed to panic as he looks back down slowly, avoiding Ravn’s gaze.

“Uh…It-it’s a new one I made!  Just a random drawing of a flower,” Hwanwoong scratches the back of his head as he laughs, though it sounded fake.  Ravn could tell he was hiding something but, he felt like he shouldn’t ask about it.  Thus, he just nods, and move on from that topic, which relieved Hwanwoong as he sighs quietly to himself.

He couldn’t tell Ravn that the drawing he submitted was the painting of Ravn.  He felt embarrassed to tell the older and he wonders if he did tell him, would Ravn be mad?  Madam Yongsun complimented him when she saw the painting, saying that it was amazing, but she also teased a bit.  Even asking if something was going on with the two, to which Hwanwoong denied with a red face.  Maybe he should have asked for the older’s permission first before giving it to Madam Yongsun? _Oh my gosh, Hwanwoong you idio-_

“Are you going back after this?” the older's question cut Hwanwoong out of his thoughts.  He nodded after a little bit of time.

“Since Keonhee said he had something to do, I thought of going back first,” He answers.  Again, Keonhee didn’t say where or what he’s doing.  He just messaged Hwanwoong, telling him to go back first as he said _something_ came up and he’s going to be back a bit late.  Hwanwoong felt that the message seems a little off but maybe it was nothing.

“Alright then. Let’s go”, Ravn says, continuing to walk with Hwanwoong towards his shared apartment.  His answer and action confused the younger, him wondering why Ravn is going the same direction as him.

“W-what do you mean hyung?” He asks, genuinely curious about the older’s answer.  Ravn looks at Hwanwoong, eyebrow perked as he was puzzled by the younger’s question.  The confused older was confuse by Hwanwoong’s confused face.  _ Very confusing. _

“I’m going back as well since there’s nothing to do here anyway.  Did you forget that we’re neighbors?” Hwanwoong’s eyes widen at the older’s words, his face turning red in embarrassment.  Embarrassed that he forgot the fact that he and Ravn, his crush and soulmate, are neighbors.  How did that even slipped his mind?  Who knows. Hwanwoong is quite forgetful.  Guessing it runs within his friend circle.

Ravn recognizes that reaction very well, him seeing the younger’s cheek turning red because of what he said made sense to Ravn.  _ He forgot huh? _

Hwanwoong heard a chuckle from the older before he walked off a bit front.  It made Hwanwoong blushes even more and even more embarrassed.

“D-did you just laugh at me hyung??”, Hwanwoong comments, catching up with the older who doesn’t respond to his question.  Though a small amuse smile still on his lips.

The weather was a bit cold these days, so most students were wearing quite thick clothing.  Though Hwanwoong was wearing pretty warm clothing, his hands were getting pretty cold after walking in the cold air.  Their apartment wasn’t that far from campus so they always walk there.  Usually, it wasn’t this cold whenever Hwanwoong was walking back with Keonhee or by himself.  He wonders why the weather suddenly dropped a bit now.

“Are you cold?” Hwanwoong heard the other asks when the boy blew on his hands together to warm it up a bit.  It took Hwanwoong a moment to understand what Ravn was referring to when he realized what he did.

“Oh. Uh, a little but it’s fine,” He answers with a small smile.  Ravn didn’t question it anymore, though seeing how Hwanwoong yet again blowing on his hands after rubbing them together made him a little worried for the shorter.  Then, an idea came up in his mind.

“Do you want to hold hands? So that yours won’t be so cold?” The way he asks in such a casual and straightforward way caught Hwanwoong completely off guard, that he accidentally trips on nothing.  He didn’t end up falling or anything dramatic.

“W-what? Ah- No. nonono it’s fine!  I’m fine. I mean, I appreciate the thought but…”, Hwanwoong trails off, looking away, not knowing if he should continue what he wanted to say. Which is; _‘I don’t think I can handle it if you hold my hand Youngjo.’_

Ravn recognizes that troubled face very well.  How could he not when Hwanwoong does it quite often whenever he has something to ask, or say.  He decides to take things into his own hands, quite literally.  Well…not really.

“How about this then?”, Hwanwoong lifts his head to glance at the taller who spoke, him not expecting the gesture from Ravn.  The older reaches for his hand, though instead of holding it, he instead wrapped his pinky with Hwanwoong’s.  Even though it’s a very tiny gesture and touch, it was still enough for the panicking boy.

“This probably doesn’t do much, but I figured it will give you some sort of warmth?”, Ravn says, him locking eyes with Hwanwoong, who was obviously a blushing mess by now.  He blinks, not knowing what to say or how to react.  He knew he needs to give Ravn some sort of answer since he noticed how he was waiting for it.  His heartbeat was thumping a bit faster than usual from their eye contact and their wrapped pinky.

“T-this much is fine hyung,” he stutters slightly, cheeks beet red.  Seeing the way Hwanwoong is reacting, the blushed face and stuttering caused a smile on Ravn’s face.  A light chuckle escapes him as he looks back in front, Hwanwoong obviously heard it.  He felt like running away at the moment, because of the overwhelming feeling he’s experiencing at the moment is…well..overwhelming for him.  He wonders if he can handle anything more than this.

After awhile, they arrive in front of their places.  Hwanwoong was the first to untwined their pinky as he steps towards his door.  By now, his cheek had died down from the blushing.  Though his heartbeat was still the same fast beat as before.

“See you,” Ravn says, as he opens his apartment’s door, about to go in when-

“Hyung-!”, Hwanwoong suddenly spoke, causing the older to stop his motions, turning to the shorter who immediately became nervous when those sharp eyes look at him.

“Uh- I- I was wondering…um…”, Hwanwoong fiddles with his fingers, looking down since, yet again, he was scared to ask the question that was in his mind.  Ravn steps a bit closer to the shorter, Hwanwoong noticing the small head tilt Ravn did as a way to tell him to continue with his words.

Being nervous again, Hwanwoong abruptly turned his back to Ravn, which surprised the older.  He hypes himself up, before suddenly turning back around to the older, again, startling Ravn.  He takes a breath, before speaking.

“Since we have class tomorrow morning, I was wondering if you…um…would like to…uh…”, as he continues, the more anxious he became.  Ravn notices this though, him deciding to help Hwanwoong out.

“You want us to go to class together?” Ravn continues the younger’s words for him.  Hwanwoong looks down, biting his lower lip slightly as he nods slowly, cheeks blushing.  He hears a sigh from Ravn, which causes him to be slightly afraid of the answer.  Though to be honest, he should already know what answer Ravn will give him.

“Sure. I don’t mind,” Hwanwoong blinks, lifting his eyes to meet the older who has always been looking in his direction.

“R-really?” He asks, as if not believing the answer he heard.  Ravn nods, lifting his hand to ruffle the top of the smaller’s head.  Hwanwoong didn’t flinch this time, but obviously, he would still blush at the gesture.

“Let’s meet here first, then we’ll head to class together.  Alright?” Ravn asks as he lowers his head slightly to level with Hwanwoong’s, waiting for an answer.  Hwanwoong stares back into the older’s eyes, him nodding with a smile.  Seeing the adorable respond also made Ravn to subtly smile back.

“See you tomorrow then,” Ravn pats the boy’s head before heading to his shared apartment, leaving Hwanwoong to himself.  The smaller still hold a smile on his face as he walks into his place as well.  He felt proud of himself for being able to ask the question to Ravn.  Though technically he stopped halfway and Ravn continued the rest.  But it still counts in Hwanwoong’s book.

~~~~~

_** Pitter-patter ** _

The sound of rain from outside the window caught Hwanwoong’s attention.  He was fetching some cereal to fill his stomach because he got hungry suddenly.  He wasn’t super hungry to cook a full meal though.  He just wanted a simple snack and something light.  He places the bowl onto the coffee table, glancing out the window as he wonders where Keonhee is.  It was already 7 pm, and there was no sign from his roommate.

As if on timing, the front door opened.  Hwanwoong turns around towards it, surprise to see a drenched Keonhee.

“K-Keonhee?? Why are you all wet?!  Ah- HOLD ON-”, Hwanwoong runs to take a towel for the older.  Meanwhile, Keonhee took off his shoes and jacket, putting it at the side before walking into the living room.  Though before he could move any further, Hwanwoong grabbed his arm, telling the older to dry off first as he passes the towel.  Keonhee didn’t argue and did just that.  Hwanwoong then told him to take a shower or a bath instantly so that he won’t get sick, to which Keonhee just comply too.

After a while, Keonhee steps out of his room with new clothes and dry hair.  He walks to the living room, proceeding to sit on the sofa in silence.  Hwanwoong joins him after, bringing a warm drink for the older.  Keonhee lowers his head slightly as a way to thank Hwanwoong without words.  Silence.

“What’s up? I can tell something is wrong,” Hwanwoong asks as he takes a seat beside the older.

“I’m not surprise that you can read me so well,” he lets out a weak laugh, holding the mug between his fingers, warming up his slightly cold hands.

They have been friends since high school.  So, to each other, they are like an open book.  They can read each other so easily, even without words, they can tell if one has a problem or trying to hide something.  Keonhee was the easiest to tell though if he was ever in a bad mood or encounter some problem.  From his usual bright and noisy self, to the silent and small smile version.

“So…?” Hwanwoong speaks up, but trails off.  He didn’t want to push the question, but at the same time, he knew whatever is going on in Keonhee’s mind, it must be something big.  Heck, he even came home, drenched in rainwater.  Keonhee is not that reckless.

The older waits for a few moment before letting out a sigh.  “It’s nothing. Just something stupid as usual.  You know me,” Keonhee lets out another weak laugh, eyeing the liquid in the mug he’s holding.

“Is this something stupid refer to idiot Seoho?” Hwanwoong asks, surprising Keonhee.  The fact that he nailed it in the head took Keonhee by surprise.  Hwanwoong sees the reaction, a scoff escaped his mouth.

“Dude, I’ve seen how you guys been these past few days.  You guys don’t act like the usual Keonhee-Seoho-Cat-Dog conversation.  Something is definitely going on between you two,” Hwanwoong explains, again, hitting every single thing right.

“Wow, you’re a lot smarter than I thought,” Keonhee jokes, Hwanwoong rolling his eyes to that, “Excuse me, I’m the second smartest between you, me and Dongju.” He says, causing a light laugh to come from Keonhee.

A short silence fell between the two, before Keonhee finally decided to talk about it.  Hwanwoong didn’t mind the wait since he knows this is something quite new to Keonhee.  Talking about his problems.

“It’s like you said. Somethings have been different between me and him.  Well, it changed for me, ever since I found out he’s…my soulmate…”, Keonhee says, getting quieter as he kept going.  Nonetheless, Hwanwoong heard it, the younger surprise by the new fact he just found out about his best friend and their senior.

“Really??”, Hwanwoong asks, wanting to make sure, to which Keonhee answers with a nod,

“Isn’t that great! I mean, you’ve told me before how you like him and all even though he’s a _playboy_ ,” He stated, remembering back to when Keonhee told Hwanwoong about his emotions regarding the older.  Keonhee was quite worried before when he suddenly had feelings for Seoho, but didn’t think much about it at that time since a simple _crush_ fling will obviously pass.  Unfortunately for him, the simple crush turns out to be his soulmate.

“That’s the thing. I’m worried that, **because** he’s a _player_ , even if he knows I’m his soulmate…he…”, a deep sigh escapes him, “…will he even act differently?  Will he even acknowledge me as his soulmate or…”, Keonhee stops midway, not wanting to say what he thinks might happen.  The worst outcome. He has known Seoho for the longest, his personality and _‘you only live once’_ vibe has never been a stranger for Keonhee.

“You don’t know that will happen hyung.  What if he changed? What if he’s not the playboy you thought he was?  He doesn’t know you guys are soulmates right?”, Hwanwoong asks, tilting his head to look at Keonhee who’s eyes have never once left the inside of his mug.  He seems so lost in thought and negativity, it worried Hwanwoong.

“I don’t know Hwanwoong...I still have doubts about it,” he says, placing the mug onto the coffee table.

He continues to tell Hwanwoong about that evening, the time after he sent Hwanwoong to Ravn, and him seeing Seoho with that girl.  The girl that seems very close to Seoho.  He tells Hwanwoong how happy they look, and how perfect they are for one another.  Maybe she was one of Seoho’s girls, or something like that.  He won’t even be surprised if that was the case.  Hwanwoong could only listen in silence, letting Keonhee finish his sentences.

A tired sigh, face buried in his hands, “I’m afraid of getting more hurt than I’ve already had,” he says, voice slightly shaken.  Hwanwoong doesn’t know what to say, Heck, maybe he shouldn’t say anything.  Maybe this is one of those situations where your friend just wanted someone to listen to them, not expecting any advice back.  Just needs a listener.

“Well, if you need anything, just talk to me ok?” I’m here for you,” Hwanwoong places a hand on Keonhee’s back, patting gently with a small smile.

“Thanks, Hwannie”, Keonhee says with the same smile, hugging the younger tightly in his arms.  Hwanwoong laughing lightly at the sudden embrace, patting the older’s back.

~~~~

Later that night, Keonhee decided to just do nothing special.  Doing his work, eating, and now, watching a random show, trying to get his mind off of things.  It wasn’t going so well for him, but it did help him a little.  Though, it didn’t really stay that way when the front door suddenly knocks.

He didn’t think much as he walks to it, opening the door.  Instantly regretting it when he sees it was Seoho.  The male he didn’t want to see at the moment… _he thinks._

“What do you want?” he says, not realizing how rude it sounded after saying it out loud.  He suddenly forgot that he wanted to act like nothing happen, act like usual.

“Wow, someone’s snappy huh?” Seoho comments with a slight laugh.  Keonhee felt mad, or maybe just jealousy because of what he saw that evening.  It was still lingering in his mind, though he wanted to NOT think about it anymore.

“Anyway, I came here because you texted me about wanting to spend time with _Olaf_?” Seoho says, waving his phone in front of Keonhee.  The younger realizing after, that he did said that.  It was during the time he was bored in the evening, not knowing what to do during his free period.  Keonhee nods, confirming Seoho’s words.

“She’s sitting in the living room right now. I’ll go and get her an-”

“It’s fine. I can go and get her,” Keonhee cuts Seoho off, the older not minding his idea.  He walks to his apartment, Keonhee following from behind.  As soon as he enters the living room, he sees the sweet white bunny on the sofa, munching on his food.  Keonhee, noticing that she was still eating, decided to wait for her to finish before leaving.  Seoho asked if Keonhee wanted anything while he waits, to which Keonhee shakes his head to, him proceeding to gently caress _Olaf_ ‘s fur.  Shrugging, Seoho went to the kitchen to grab something for himself.

“By the way, Harin told me you were around the gym this evening.  Why didn’t you say hi? I would have been more motivated if you were there you know”, Seoho says after coming back from the kitchen, leaning against the sofa as he eyes Keonhee.

Keonhee swears at Harin in his mind.  He wishes that Harin would have been silent about it, but apparently not.  Besides that, he was surprised by Seoho’s words.  He really is saying that when Keonhee clearly remembered how happy and smiley he was with that girl.  Would him being there even make any difference?

“You seem to be doing fine without me there,” Keonhee responded, side glancing Seoho who perks an eyebrow.

“You’re very wrong! I missed like 6 shots and got scolded by noona so much.  She was terrifying,” Seoho shudders as he remembers back the punishment he got from their manager.  She is one scary senior to his teammates so none of them dare to fight her or make her mad.

Keonhee puffs out a muffled laugh, covering his mouth with his hand wanting to make sure to hide a smile, but Seoho noticed it.  He was glad to see Keonhee smiling again.  It fits him more than the frown and furrows eyebrows.

Truth be told, Seoho knew that Keonhee was in a bad mood, or to be more precise, upset.  He knew because he saw the sudden color change of the **_Daylily_ **on his palm.  He saw it during practice, which is the cause of him missing those 6 throws, his mind was so occupied trying to figure out what happened to Keonhee.  What caused the younger to have such a sad color on his flower.  That’s why he decided to visit the male.  To be honest, he used _Olaf_ as an excuse to talk to the boy, wanting to see if he was doing alright or not.  Now he knows, Keonhee seems to be doing better than before.

After a while, _Olaf_ finally finished munching on the piece of carrot.  She hops towards Keonhee, the boy picking up the bunny and into his arms.  Keonhee thanks Seoho when he stepped out of his apartment, about to go to his own place.

“Keonhee,” the older gently grabbed onto his arm, stopping Keonhee’s action, causing him to turn back.  He looks at Seoho, wondering what he wants.

“Can I ask for a favor?”, Seoho says, a sheepish smile on his face.  Keonhee perks an eyebrow, “Depends on what it is,” he simply answers.  Seoho releases the other’s arm, rubbing the back of his neck nervously after.

“Can you come and cheer me on during the competition?” He glances at Keonhee, who is taken back by his request.  Keonhee kept quiet, looking away slowly.  _ He wants me to be there? _

“How would me, being there, make any difference?  You have tons of fans already hyung,” Keonhee jokes, causing Seoho to rolls his eyes playfully.

“Oh come onnn~ Please?”, He says with a cutesy pout, leaning his head to Keonhee’s shoulder, hoping it would make the younger to give in.  Keonhee backs up slightly by the gesture, finding it lowkey cringy, his face judging Seoho.  The older didn’t stop though, poking the boy’s arm with the same pout.  And finally, he gave in with a sigh.

“I’ll see if I’m free on that day.  No promises though,” He says, Seoho being completely fine with the answer because it doesn’t mean Keonhee **won’t** go.  There was a chance that he is willing to take.  He was ok with the answer, a grin on his face.

“Ok! Good night Keonnie and _Olaf_ ~~”, Seoho cooes playfully, pinching the male’s cheeks with a cheeky grin before walking back into his place, leaving Keonhee, who was startled by the older’s action, and _Olaf_ , the bunny being sleepy already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keonhee finally told Hwanwoong about problems~  
> I gotta say, I feel bad but also glad to be writing this part of the story where Keonhee finally talk about his problem with someone. Boi be alone in it for too long asdfghjkl  
> Will Hwanwoong be able to help these two out? Or will he be too occupied with his own panicking with Ravn xDD  
> What about Dongju though? Why is his dad suddenly searching for him? (D .D)


	23. Chapter 23

The morning walk together was pretty nice if you ask Hwanwoong. He thought they would be awkward like always but, it didn’t turn out that way. They met outside their places like how Ravn stated, before walking towards their campus. The whole time they were just talking about random topics like their family, favorite types of things, hobbies, and some relating to their courses. Just small talk.

They arrive shortly at their campus, instantly heading to the art class to see madam Yongsun already inside. She’s early as usual. They sat side by side as other students began to enter when there were a few minutes left before class finally starts.

Nothing really interesting happened during art class. It was the usual day to day situation. After a while, the bell for their next period rang. Though before students could start to pack their things, Madam Yongsun suddenly spoke regarding their next work.

“Ok students, you’re going to be working in groups, or pairs, for the next assignment. Decide your own members alright? Class dismissed,” She announces before ending her lessson. Students began to pack, some leaving already, while others took a little while as they were discussing who they want to group with. That also includes Hwanwoong.

The male doesn’t know anyone in the class that well. It’s not like he doesn’t want to be friends with them, but he’s just too awkward and scared to talk to new people. As stated before, he’s pretty insecure about himself. The only person he can think of to pair up with is the male beside him. He bit his lower lip slightly, wondering if he should ask Ravn to team up with him. _He won’t mind working with me right?_

“Um Youngjo hy-”

“Yo Ravn!” Hwanwoong’s voice got cut off when someone else spoke louder than him. Ravn looks up, seeing two boys walking towards him. Hwanwoong doesn’t know them, besides the fact that they are his classmates.

“You got any group to join? If not, join us then,” one of the boys spoke as he leans over Ravn’s table with a smile. Hwanwoong was watching silently at the side. He was curious what Ravn’s answer would be since this was a rare scene for Hwanwoong, considering what he has seen these past days, the older has always been alone, or with Seoho. It’s either those two options.

“No thanks. I actually have a partner already,” Ravn answers with a blank expression as he packs his things into his bag, not caring at all about the two boys in front of him. Also, his answer piqued Hwanwoong’s interest. _He has someone to pair up with already?_

“Who? Bring them in as well then?”, the other friend says, trying to convince Ravn. Hwanwoong was puzzled by their attitude. The fact that they’re trying to get Ravn into their team was very odd.

“I rather just work in pairs. So, no thanks.” Ravn didn’t even look at them as he zips up his back, after putting the final books in it. Though he says that, the two won’t give up.

“Come on _dude_ , it would be way easier if-”, the guy’s sentence got instantly cut off when Ravn abruptly stands up with his bag over his shoulder, startling the two boys, and also Hwanwoong. But that wasn’t all that stunned him. The fact that Ravn suddenly grabbed his hand also took him by surprise. Ravn proceeds to pull the shorter with him as he left the art room. The two boys exchange looks, dissapointment on their faces.

After stepping out, Ravn releases the smaller hand. A sigh escapes him as he proceeds to walk away from that classroom, alongside Hwanwoong who follows from the side. He has questions lingering in his thoughts. Questions that he wanted to ask regarding what he saw just now with the two classmates since, Ravn had this…pissed off look.

“Um…hyung,” Hwanwoong tries to test the waters, calling out to the older to make sure he wasn’t in a bad mood. He was relieved when the older answered him back with a hum.

“Don’t take this in the wrong way, but, I didn’t know you had other friends? Ah!- I say this because Seoho told me you were only close to him and mostly alone…so…I assume…”, Hwanwoong regrets even opening his mouth now. Everything he said sounded very rude. He should have chosen his words first before saying anything. _Damn it Hwanwoong!_

“They’re not my friends. I don’t even know them.” Ravn says, eyes looking at his front as the two continue to walk down the hallway. Hwanwoong’s head perked up by his words, eyebrows furrows as he was confused. If the older didn’t know them, then why did they approach the male and ask to join them as if they are friends or even acquaintances?

“They only wanted me in their group to use me. Wanting me to do all the work,” His answer took Hwanwoong by surprise.

“Eh?! Seriously?? That’s so mean hyung! How dare they do that”, Hwanwoong says with eyes widen. The fact that they wanted to use Ravn caused something to fire up in Hwanwoong. He pouts angrily, eyebrows clashed together as he looks down. The older gave a glance to the younger, a soft smile on his lips. He lightly pinched the boy’s cheek, which startled Hwanwoong.

“Why are _you_ offended?” he says with a light chuckle. The smile and gesture made Hwanwoong blush lightly. Suddenly the anger he was feeling before disappeared in his mind.

“It’s fine. I just ignore them so, I’m used to it.” Ravn says, giving the boy a small pat on the head. Hwanwoong was reluctant but nods at his words, deciding to not think much of the fact that, people sometimes want to take advantage of Ravn for his skills and abilities. It’s a good thing Ravn can make them go away so easily. If it was Hwanwoong, he couldn’t do it. He’s too nice to shoo them away, afraid that it would hurt their feelings. Again, he’s too kind for his own good.

On a different note, going back to their new assignment for their art class, Hwanwoong remembered how he still needed to find someone to work with. And, as he stated before, since he only knows Ravn, he hopes he can team up with the older. However, Ravn did say to the two boys that he has someone already, but then again, maybe he just said that to make them stop asking him? Hwanwoong should just ask to make sure of it.

“Um hyung, when you said you have a partner already…were you lying to make them go away, or…was that true?”, Hwanwoong asks, both of his hands behind his back as he lowers his head slightly, eyes making contact with the floor they were stepping on. You could say he was worried regarding Ravn’s answer. _Maybe he **has** someone already Hwanwoong._

Though, those thoughts immediately went out of the window when Ravn answered him,

“A lie. I don’t have anyone to do the assignment with. Not that I mind it since I’ve been doing things alone for 2 semesters already.” Ravn says with his neutral face. Easily said, his default face **is** his neutral-no-emotion face. But of course, Hwanwoong was used to it at this point so he didn’t read into it.

Though his answer did bring hope to Hwanwoong. It means he has a chance to ask for Ravn to be his partner. _Partner as in work partner and not **THAT** kind of partner!_

“Um…”, he tries to speak, but words got stuck in the middle of it. He should be used to this already. He should know that he can just ask Ravn things, any questions he has. He should know that Ravn is just a normal human that don’t mind answering his questions. Again Hwanwoong, how many times will he keep overthinking things.

Nonetheless, he managed to get the question out. This time faster than his other attempts. You could say he’s improving.

“Since I also don’t have someone to pair up with. And neither do you…”, he adjusts his backpack on his shoulder, as he felt a little nervous. Ravn, the whole time, waited for the shorter to ask his question. Ravn was used to it. He doesn’t mind waiting for Hwanwoong.

“Would you be ok if we team up? D-don’t get me wrong hyung! I’m not taking advantage of you or anything like that! I-I don’t know anyone else in that class very well and uh…I’m comfortable with you so…”, Hwanwoong looks up at the middle of the sentences, but when it comes to the end, he looks back down on the ground, blush on his cheeks. It was the truth though. He is comfortable with Ravn at this point, especially with the things that happened between them. Now, he wasn’t afraid of Ravn, but more to just shy around the older and nervous. A typical thing to feel when you’re with the person you like, right?

The older smiles softly as he eyes the younger, with cheeks slightly pink. _How cute._

“Sure. I would like that.” He says, Hwanwoong finally removing his gaze from the floor and onto the taller male.

“Really hyung?” He asks, wanting to make sure what he heard is right. Ravn nods with the same smile still on. Hwanwoong felt relief, and happy at that time. Both because he has someone to pair up with for the assignment work, and the other is because the person is Ravn.

“We’ll talk about the topic later ok?”, Ravn says when he sees that they were already nearing Hwanwoong’s next classroom.

“Ok hyung”, Hwanwoong smiles at the taller, Ravn finding it amusing to see.

“I better go now. See ya, Hwanwoong,” he says before leaving the boy to his classroom. Which by the way, Hwanwoong didn’t even realize until he looks at the door in front of him. He just noticed how Ravn brought him to his class, even without Hwanwoong or Keonhee asking for him to do so.

Hwanwoong shakes his head, getting the thoughts out of his way before stepping inside the class. The tired sigh that left him was so obvious when he sees Keonhee, the older having this playful smirk on his face. Hwanwoong knew very well how Keonhee will ask him about how the morning went and all. _Here we go_.

~~~~~

It was already the end of the day. The last class finally ended, thankfully. Students began to leave, including the trio friends. As always, Keonhee and Hwanwoong will head to their dorm while Xion will be going back with Leedo. Though the older did tell the younger beforehand to wait at his car after his class ends since he had a sudden meeting to attend. Xion obviously didn’t mind it though.

“See you hyungs tomorrow,” Xion says to his two friends as they step out of the entrance door of the building.

“Later Dongju”, Hwanwoong says back with a smile, the two older wave goodbye to the younger as they head out the gate. Though suddenly he remembers about the work their lecturer left them earlier this week, knowing very well how Keonhee most definitely forgot about it.

"Keonhee hyung! Don't forget to do that homework Madam left us! It's due tomorrow!!”, Xion spoke loudly as the two were already far from him at this point. Keonhee turns around, cupping both his hand beside his mouth to make his voice louder as he answers the younger back.

"I KNOW! Now go to your husband!” Keonhee spoke loudly, causing some students to look at them, Xion embarrassed by the attention that they suddenly got. Hwanwoong hits Keonhee’s arm, pulling the male away from the situation, the same goes for Xion who speed-walked his way to the parking lot.

He checks his phone throughout the time he walks to Leedo’s car. He leans his back against the driver’s door as he waits for his lover, just playing on his phone, switching from app to app to feed his boredom. But then, as he waited, he felt like someone was walking his way. To his surprise, he was right.

The person walked towards him, stopping in front of Xion when they were close enough. To Xion’s shock and horror, it was his father.

To say he was terrified would be correct. But he's also feeling something else. Maybe sadness, since the memories from that day suddenly came into his mind, though he tries to push it away. _Don’t think about it Dongju!_

“F-father-” Xion stutter, fear was coursing in his body as he sees the older man in front of him. He couldn’t believe this is happening. The man takes a step closer, Xion backing up.

“Dongju, we need to talk,” The older spoke, his voice startling Xion. Just by hearing his father’s voice made him scared. Maybe it was because of how he was used to hearing that same voice always getting angry at him, saying how he was never enough.

“We have n-nothing to talk about father. Ever since that day, I…I made up my mind. I won’t ever go back even if you force me to-”

“I’m not here to bring you back Dongju”, he cuts off Xion in the middle of his sentence. Shocked, was what Xion was feeling at the moment. The words that came from his father was something he didn’t expect to hear at all.

“W-what…what do you mean?” He was confused by his father’s words, by what he meant.

“I want to talk to you about something else,” his dad continues to explain. Again, Xion was stunned. His father sees the confusion on his child’s face, a sigh escapes him as he takes a step closer to his son, Xion not moving as his mind was occupied with what’s happening.

“Dongju…we--”

**“What are _you_ doing here?”**

His father didn’t manage to get another word out when another voice cut him off. He turns around, eyes seeing Leedo looking back at him with a pissed-off expression. The father can tell; the male wasn’t happy to see him. Leedo walks up to Xion, protecting his soulmate by standing in front of him, not allowing the father to get any closer.

“To talk to my son, Geonhak.” The father replied, fear not shown on his face.

“You mean the one you don’t care about?” Leedo snaps back to the older man, him sighing. The old man was standing on his ground as he wasn’t going to leave without getting what he wants. If only he knew how Leedo didn’t care about it. He swore to protect the younger, his lover, with his life.

“If you’re here to take him back, I won’t allow it. Come on Dongju”, Leedo says, before grabbing the younger’s hand, pulling the boy to the passenger side before motioning him to enter it, to which Xion complies to. Leedo later enters the driver’s side, before leaving the area, leaving the father behind at the parking lot.

The car ride was quiet. Silent. Neither male said anything since, none of them knew how to start it. Leedo, however, decides to take the lead, feeling like the need to talk about what just happened.

“Why was he here Dongju?” he asks, trying to sound as gentle as he would always be whenever he speaks with the younger. But the feeling of worry and anger was overpowering him, causing his voice to come out harsher than usual.

“I-I don’t know hyung. He was here yesterday too…”, Xion went quiet after saying those words, knowing very well how Leedo will most probably be mad about the fact he didn’t tell the older. And boy, was he not wrong.

“He was?? You didn’t tell me about it?” Leedo glances at the younger, before looking back at the road. Xion grips the seatbelt over him, lowering his head slightly before speaking, “I only found out when Kanghyun told me. I told them not to tell you too since… I didn’t want to worry you hyung…”, Xion had guilt covering his face as his eyebrows furrow the slightest.

“…I’m sorry”, he says quietly, head still lowered as he didn’t want to look at the older who was obviously angry at the moment. He knew he should have told Leedo, but he didn’t want to burden the male again with this same thing. He felt like, he should do this himself, at least for once in his life.

“I’m not mad at you Dongju. I know you have your reasons”, Leedo’s voice going back to gentle as he speaks, causing Xion to lift his eyes to the older though guilt was still lingering in his mind. The male who he thought was angry at him, was actually very worried instead. Leedo was scared that the father was there at the campus to snatch Xion away, take him by force. He was just…terrified. Afraid that if it happened, he wouldn’t be there to protect his soulmate.

“So, what did he say?” Leedo decides to proceed with asking the actual reason for his father being at their campus. He wasn’t there during their early conversation, so he had to make sure of the father’s purpose.

“He said he wanted to talk to me. I thought he wanted to force me back home…but he didn’t…”, Xion explains. Even he was confused by his father’s words.

“Did he tell you what he wanted?”, Leedo turns to Xion when they came to a red light. He gave his full attention to the younger, who had an unsure look.

“He was about to…but then…um…you came along hyung,” Xion says, awkwardly looking back at Leedo. He didn’t want to say it was Leedo’s fault for cutting the father’s words. But unfortunately, Leedo blames himself for it as he face-palmed his face with a sigh.

“Wow, I came at the wrong timing huh? Sorry, Dongju”, Leedo apologizes, knowing all too well it’s his fault. Though Xion thinks otherwise, him reaching for the older’s hand to hold it in his.

“It’s ok hyung. I know you were trying to help, which I appreciate a lot!” Xion says with a smile, hoping it will cheer up his soulmate. It sort of work since Leedo’s frown had changed to a small smile as he eyes the younger. Xion couldn’t blame Leedo for it since the older was just protecting him, like he always has, plus, he didn’t know what was happening at that moment.

“Anyways! Let’s forget about that for now hyung. I’m hungry. Can we go somewhere to eat??”, The boy says with a pout as he changed the topic to something more important at the moment, filling his stomach with food. A chuckle escapes Leedo as he heard the younger.

“Well, I _was_ planning to cook something tonight, but, I guess you want outside food more?” Leedo perks an eyebrow, as he looks at his soulmate. Xion immediately shakes his head when he heard the other's assumption.

“Definitely not! Your cooking tastes way better than any restaurants or fast food hyunggg”, Xion comments as he pouts, not wanting Leedo to misunderstood his words from before. He would rather eat Leedo’s home cooking than any random food places. The older knew how to cook amazing meals.

Leedo lightly laughs as he ruffles Xion’s hair, “Alrighty then. But can I ask for your assistance?”, he asks, tilting his head towards the younger, Xion giggling at the gesture as he nods.

“I would love to hyung! Though, if I make a mistake don’t blame me”, Xion says with a cheeky grin, Leedo knowingly very well what he meant by it.

_Xion had helped him before with cooking, and oh boy, the amount of times Xion would accidentally make a mistake was surprising to Leedo. But either way, it was fun to cook together though the food always ends up looking different than the picture._

He ruffles the smaller’s head one last time, before moving the car when the lights turn green. Leedo asks Xion about what he wants for dinner, to which Xion began to give suggestions. He was lucky that Leedo can cook literally anything.

“AH! HYUNG BE CAREFUL!”, Xion hides behind the older when bits of oil flew as soon as the food entered the frying pan. Leedo was amused by his lover’s scared response, laughing at the younger’s overreaction.

“Calm down Dongju,” he peeks over his shoulder, wanting to see the younger who’s still hiding behind him. Xion is still not used to the tiny flying hot oil that would splash out. He wonders how Leedo or anyone isn’t scared of it, because Xion could remember the first time he tried frying French fries, he would flinch at the tiny tiny splash that would fly out, immediately running away from the frying pan, and in the end, Leedo just cooks it for him.

Leedo could only smile in amusement at the younger’s adorable reaction. Of course, he helped out in the end again, doing the job himself while he asks the younger to help with something else.

Xion said that he wanted dessert as well, to which Leedo sort of knows how to do. He decides to make a simple cookie recipe he found online, and since Xion has a sweet tooth, of course he’s going to add chocolate toppings to it. Xion agreed to the idea instantly.

By now, the cookie dough was already completed. Leedo told Xion to make any sort of shapes he wants, to which the younger had a lot of fun with.

“Geonhak look at what I made!”, Leedo looks away from the other meals he had put in the oven to keep it warm, before walking towards the younger. He sees a bunch of animals shapes...well, Xion tried to make it look like animals. Xion lifts one design up to show it to Leedo, the male eyeing it as he tries to figure out what it was.

“It’s a baby chick, like you hyung” Xion says, confusing Leedo.

“What do you mean like me?” He asks curiously, leaning his hands on the counter beside Xion, trapping the younger.

“Baby chicks are cute. Like you,” Xion giggles after saying his explanation, Leedo perking an eyebrow as he eyes the boy who is still smiling adorably.

“You’re calling me cute?”, he asks, Xion nodding at it since the answer is very obvious. He puts back the baby chick on the tray, before decorating the top of the cookies with toppings. Leedo moves away from the boy, going beside him instead.

“But you’re cuter than me”, Leedo suddenly stated as he help Xion with the decorating.

Xion glances at Leedo, the older being focus in helping the boy, that he was surprised when he felt a finger brushing his cheek. He thought that it was nothing until he sees the white flour on Xion's finger. He checks his face with his phone, and there it is, a trail of white flour on his face.

“That’s what you get for saying cheesy things hyung”, Xion jokingly says, satisfied with the new look on Leedo. The older, obviously wouldn’t let this slide, and Xion knew he fucked up. He realized what Leedo was about to do, but before he could even think of running away, Leedo had already grabbed the boy, trapping Xion in his arms. Xion tried to escape, but it was too late when the older smugs flour on his cheeks as well, Xion scrunching his nose at it.

“Now we’re even,” Leedo says with a satisfied smile, while Xion isn’t amused. He isn’t going to end it here. Soon, the two had a war by putting flour onto each other’s faces. Laughter and giggles filled the kitchen by the two males. Leedo finally stopped it when he realizes how the kitchen is going to be dirty by the end of it. They decide to bake the cookies first before cleaning themselves from the mess.

A few minutes later, the dessert finally was baked as the oven dings out. Xion takes the tray out, placing it on the kitchen counter to let it cool down. Leedo steps out of his bedroom, walking to where the younger is. He eyes the cookies while wrapping his arms around the smaller’s waist, back hugging the boy.

Just when he thought it was difficult to tell what the animal was before baking, now was even more impossible. He picks up a cookie, eyeing it with confusion.

“What is this supposed to be?” He asks as he was genuinely curious. It looks familiar but at the same time, not really. Xion tilts his head, not understanding why the older couldn’t figure it out. To Xion, it was pretty obvious.

“What do you mean? It’s obviously a dog.” He says, perking an eyebrow at Leedo. The older nods, before placing the cookie down. He then points to another one that he definitely had no idea about. It looks like an actual blob.

“Is this an alien?” He straightforwardly asks the younger, not realizing how it triggered Xion slightly as he gasps.

“That’s a cat Geonhak hyung!” He crosses his arms, an angry expression on his face. Leedo immediately regrets his words, he didn’t mean for it to sound rude. He was just genuinely curious and wanted to know since, again, it all looks like a total _blob_.

“I’m sorry! They look kind of uh…not like animals. But hey! At least you tried…?” Leedo smiles sheepishly, hoping the younger won’t be mad at him. He didn’t mean to insult Xion’s work. Heck, Xion probably can do better than what he could do, is what Leedo thinks to himself.

Xion isn’t amused though. He removes one of Leedo’s hand from his waist, proceeding to bite down on the older’s hand, where the **Saff-Flower** tattoo is, catching Leedo by surprise.

“Owowowowowow-” He yelps at the pain, telling the younger to let go to which Xion did later with a satisfied grin, “That’s what you get hyung”, he says, taking a bite of a cookie before bringing the rest to the dining table, leaving Leedo with a tiny bite mark on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASDFGHJKL i have no idea what's happening in this XDD  
> Tbh i kinda struggle with the storyline because I'm tiring to match all of their stories in the timeline, WHICH IS BIG PAIN AND WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy this fluff ravwoon and leeon at the end XDDDD i'll try my best for the next one qwq


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up! This chapter focus a bit more on SeoHee.  
> There are still side stories but mostly on Seoho and Keonhee
> 
> Enjoy~!

The morning classes went pretty normal. Nothing interesting happened so, the day went smoothly so far. It was in the middle of lunch break, Hwanwoong and his two friends had found a table in the middle of the cafeteria. They placed their bags that corresponds with their chosen seat. Hwanwoong sitting beside Xion, while Keonhee wanted to sit across from them. He says it’s easier to speak to both of them that way since he can face the two easily.

After placing their things, Xion suggested that one of them stay at their table while the other two go and get food. The two olders didn’t mind the idea, Hwanwoong volunteering to help Xion with carrying the food, while Keonhee gladly volunteered to stay as he was already sitting on his seat.

As they were talking though, they didn’t notice the two figures walking towards their table. That is until one of them lean their arm over Keonhee’s shoulder, causing him to turn to the person.

“Is this seat taken~?”, Seoho said with a playful smile. Keonhee sighs when seeing it was Seoho.

“If I say yes, would you even listen?”, Keonhee perks an eyebrow, knowing all too well how Seoho doesn’t even need his permission to take the seat beside him. And he isn’t wrong though.

“Nope!”, Seoho happily says, moving to the empty seat beside Keonhee, placing his bag down. Keonhee tried to ignore Seoho, but, this is Seoho we’re talking about. Meanwhile, the others just watch the scene between the two unfold in front of them, including Ravn who was leaning against the table, standing between the two sides. Hwanwoong notices Ravn, wanting to say something but couldn’t when Xion tugs on his shirt slightly.

“Let’s go and get food hyung. People are already piling in,” Xion says, pointing to the line that’s getting longer by the minute. Hwanwoong nods, motioning to Keonhee that they’re going to get food. Keonhee had this pleading eyes on, wanting Hwanwoong to not leave him with Seoho. Hwanwoong recognized his cry for help, though only giving the older a reassuring smile, before leaving his friend with the red-haired, and Ravn.

“Thank god it wasn’t that long huh,” Xion sighs, as he heads to their table back with Hwanwoong beside him. Hwanwoong nods, agreeing with the statement since the lines would usually be super long, and the food by then would be gone by now. Good thing they came early this time. They each had a tray in hand, Xion’s having his plate and drinks for the three of them, while Hwanwoong’s had his and Keonhee’s food.

When they arrive, both boys see Seoho annoying Keonhee as always, though to Hwanwoong who knows what’s going on with Keonhee, sees it as Seoho flirting with his friend. It was cute to see Keonhee trying to hide his emotions, trying to not blush whenever Seoho would flirt. Showing his everyday annoyed look whenever he talks to Seoho. _When will you give in Keonhee ah?_

On a different note, Ravn hadn’t moved from his spot. Just standing. _Isn’t he tired? Why isn’t he sitting?_

“Ravn hyung, why are you still standing?”, Xion asks, causing Ravn to look at him. As if Xion could read Hwanwoong’s mind, he intiation the question that Hwanwoong wanted to ask. “You can sit with us you know. Here, I’ll move my bag-”

“It’s fine. I actually need to go somewhere”, Ravn says, stopping Xion who was about to move his bag.

“You’re skipping lunch dude?” Seoho curiously ask since even he was surprised. Ravn simply nods at his question, before leaving the table. Hwanwoong eyes the male as he left, feeling a bit disappointed that he won’t be joining them for lunch. _Oh well…_

Hwanwoong gives Keonhee his plate, before placing his own in front of him. As he was about to sit down, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He didn’t expect to see the taller who had just left a few seconds ago, to be back in front of him.

“Hwanwoong, do you want to go to that new art museum this Sunday for the art assignment? That is if you’re free,” Ravn asks. Hwanwoong blinks a few times before snapping himself back to the current situation.

“S-sure hyung. I’m free this Sunday,” Hwanwoong answers, getting a nod from Ravn.

“Ok then. I’ll contact you later,” he says, giving a single pat to Hwanwoong’s shoulder before leaving the cafeteria. When he turned back around, he notices how three heads were facing him, eyeing him with curiosity but also in a teasing.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?”, Hwanwoong shifts in his seat as he felt uncomfortable with the attention he’s getting from his friends.

“Nothing~”, Seoho responded teasingly, Keonhee and Xion were quietly laughing at the side. Hwanwoong looks at the trio with furrows eyebrows since he didn’t understand what they were giggling about. Xion, noticing that frown, pats the older’s shoulder, “It’s nothing Hwanwoong. Let's just eat our lunch,” Hwanwoong was reluctant but decides to just ignore it, and proceed with eating lunch with his friends.

Lunchtime went pretty normal, well, excluding the times Seoho would disturb Keonhee to get his attention, or wanting to steal food from the boy. Hwanwoong wonders if the glare and angry looks he would give Seoho is because he genuinely feels annoyed, or he’s just trying to hide is actual feelings.

~~~~

End of classes. Students began to leave, including the three boys. Though Keonhee told them to go first without him since he got something to do. Xion didn’t question it and just left, though Hwanwoong on the other hand was suspicious by it.

And there he is, Keonhee, walking down the same hallways he always uses to head to the gym. Why? Well, Seoho messaged him during the last class, telling the boy to meet him there after the day ends. Keonhee didn’t want to go, but, he knows if he rejects the request, he won’t hear the end of it.

Minutes later, he arrives in front of the place. He slides the door open to see the basketball team practicing very intensely. Feeling intrigued, Keonhee watches the players from the door, leaning his shoulder against the door frame. Though he didn’t stay there for so long when he notices that the manager was waving his way, motioning the boy to come to her side, to which he did.

“Hey noona,” Keonhee greets the senior with a little bow, the girl responding with a smile.

“Rare to see you here Keonhee. What brought you to the gym?”, she gave Keonhee’s shoulder a teasing pat when asking the question. Keonhee laughs nervously, rubbing the back of the neck as he looks away from her.

“Well…”

“Keonnie ah!”, before he could react, a sudden arm placed over his shoulder, causing Keonhee to jolt a little bit. And, of course, the person is no other than Seoho. Keonhee turns to the older, before looking somewhere else, wanting to avoid the close gaze of the male. Their senior, who was there the whole time, look at them with curious eyes.

“You should’ve just said you’re meeting Seoho,” she laughs slightly, Keonhee lowering his head as a way to apologize to the senior. She then left them, walking to the other side when she got called by her assistant, leaving Keonhee with Seoho.

“You haven’t had dinner right?” Seoho asks, his arms still around Keonhee. The younger raises an eyebrow, shaking his head to the older’s question.

“Isn’t it kinda early for dinner? It’s still 5 pm,” Harin joins in their conversation since he was beside the two from the start. The black-haired wasn’t wrong though. It is pretty early for dinner at the moment. Though, Seoho thinks otherwise.

“There’s nothing wrong with early dinner man. Come on”, Seoho grabs his bag containing his things, before pulling Keonhee by the hand to run out the door.

“Hey! Where are you going?! Practice isn’t over yet!! SEOHO!!”, the manager shouted when she notices the said male running out the door with Keonhee. Though, she was too late since Seoho was already nowhere to be seen. She places both hands on her hips, turning to Harin who only shrugs, before sighing in defeat.

After a lot of suggestions, they finally agreed on a small diner in the city. Funny enough, the trip to the place was quite long, and by the time they arrive, it was already 7 pm. They already ordered beforehand, and are now eating their meal. The whole time they talked about random things, and typical Seoho annoying Keonhee from time to time, which Keonhee is used to by now.

“You are going to cheer me on during the competition right??” Seoho leans over the table, causing Keonhee to get startled by his sudden action. They were finished with their meals, and now just trying to finish their drinks before leaving the place.

“Calm down will you?”, Keonhee pushes Seoho back to his seat, while eyeing his surrounding, worried by the attention he's getting from other customers in the diner.

“I need confirmation Keonnie ah,” Seoho says, eyes begging for the younger to say yes. Keonhee side glances Seoho, who’s looking at him with sparkling eyes. Keonhee sighs, scratching his head before finally answering the older’s question.

“Fine fine. I’ll go, but I won’t be alone you know. Hwanwoong and Xion will be there too”, he says, wanting to make sure Seoho knows about that fact. The thing is, Seoho doesn’t mind about that. To him, as long as his soulmate, the person he likes, is there to see him play, it’s enough.

“Yess! Thank you Keonnie ah-”, Seoho was overfilled with happiness that he leans over the table, about to hug the younger, to which Keonhee manage to dodge as his reflex was a bit faster at that time. You can say his awareness level whenever he’s with Seoho has increased drastically. Keonhee held Seoho by both shoulders, pushing the male back to his seat.

“Calm down hyung”, Keonhee sighs, “Why are you so happy about this? Like I said before, you have tons of fans to support you. How does me, a normal junior of yours, being there make a difference?” Keonhee asks as he was genuinely curious. This playboy got more people cheering for him, all of them are going to scream his name. _Isn’t that enough?_

He took a sip of his drink as he waits for the older to respond. Little did he know, this was a bad time to drink his water.

“Maybe because I like you more than other people”, Seoho casually says, causing Keonhee to choke on the water, him coughing harshly after. He takes a napkin, wiping the spillage from the corner of his mouth before looking at the older with a frown.

“W-what??!” He furrows his eyebrows.

“I said I like you more than other people.” Seoho tilts his head, not understanding why Keonhee was so confused. To him, those words were very clear. Though, Keonhee doesn’t get it. He only sees it as a typical attempt of Seoho trying to flirt. _Is this one of his pick-up lines or something?_

“Your attempt of trying to flirt with me never works hyung. Remember that I won’t fall for your tricks and all that”, Keonhee throws the napkin to the side after finish cleaning himself up. Seoho pouts slightly at Keonhee’s words.

“But I do like you more than other people Keonnie ah~”, he says. Keonhee glances at the older, seeing those eyes that seems like it’s only speaking the truth. Or maybe that’s just what Keonhee wants to think. _Don’t fall for it Keonhee._

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say hyung. Now come on, let’s leave,” He says before standing and heading to the counter to pay. He just needed to get out of the situation. Seoho follows after sipping his drink to the last drop, not wanting to waste anything.

They walk out of the diner, Keonhee looking around before turning to Seoho, “Thanks for treating me hyung. I’ll treat you next time,” Keonhee says, not realizing the meaning behind what he just said. Seoho perks an eyebrow, before stepping closer to the younger.

“So you’re saying there’s a next time?” Keonhee feels his cheeks warm up by the older’s words, and also the smirk that appears on his face. He pushes Seoho away before looking the other way. Seoho chuckles at the reaction, him finding it amusing to see Keonhee trying to hide his face whenever it would turn red.

“By the way, you don’t have to pay me back. I decided to treat you anyway”, Seoho says with a smile, Keonhee seeing it after he turns back around.

“Well, it’s **_my_** decision of **_wanting_** to pay you back hyung. Even if you say no, I'll want to,” Keonhee claims, looking down at the ground. He doesn’t want to feel in debt to anyone. Though Seoho's treat was just a typical _treating to a meal_ thing, he still would feel bad for it. Especially since it’s the older.

Seoho only eyes the younger in silence. He lets out a sigh as he puts both his hands in his coat’s pocket. Keonhee shifting in place as he felt slightly uncomfortable by the silence.

“Then…how about you pay me back now?” Seoho says with a smile as he looks back at Keonhee, the younger lifting his eyes to match gazes with the other.

“What do you mean hyung?” Keonhee asks since he didn’t understand what Seoho was talking about. He expected the older to answer but instead, he just grins before grabbing the younger’s hand into his. Keonhee was stunned by the sudden hand grab, but before he could even ask, Seoho had already pulls him down the street.

At first, Keonhee didn’t know where they were going, until he sees the familiar building. They entered, and the bell on top of the store rings, notifying the worker behind the counter.

“Oh, hey guys,” Hongjoong says in surprise, not expecting the sudden visit from the two. Seoho smiles, pointing towards the place where his favorite bird is at. Hongjoong nods, allowing him to just go. He pulls Keonhee with him, before letting the boy’s hand go when they arrive at the familiar place of _Choonhee_.

“Choonheeee~ I’m here to visit you”, Seoho cooes as he walks to the cage where the bird is. Keonhee sighs, not understanding the reason for them being here.

“Why did you drag me here hyung?” Keonhee leans his side against a nearby wall as he eyes the male who was fidgeting with the cage’s lock. Seconds later, he got the latch to open, allowing the tiny bird to hop onto his finger before Seoho places her on his shoulder.

“You told me you want to pay me back right? Well then, this is your treat for me!” He points to _Choonhee_ , the bird chirping as if it understood what was going on. Seoho went to one of the plants, placing _Choonhee_ on the edge of the pot.

Keonhee sighs as he scratches his head slightly, before walking to Seoho. The older seems to be enjoying his time with the bird, that it confuses Keonhee. _What is so great about this animal?_

“You said you like me more than other people, but you seem to like that bird waaayyy more,” he says sarcastically, remembering what Seoho had claimed in the diner. The older looks over his shoulder to gaze at Keonhee.

“Well, Choonhee isn’t really a person now, is she?” Seoho perks an eyebrow, to which Keonhee didn’t know how to respond. He looks away, before walking towards one of the tables to lean against.

“Are you jealous of little Choonhee?” As he finds it amusing, Seoho puts the bird on his shoulder again, before walking to the younger. Keonhee lifts his eyes to the older who’s walking towards him.

“What? N-no. Why would I?” Keonhee respond, trying to act like none of this is affecting him.

“Hmmm”, Seoho hums, eyeing Keonhee curiously as he doesn’t believe the younger’s words. Keonhee crosses his arms, trying to act as if he isn’t jealous of the bird at all. But then again, why should he envy _Choonhee_? The bird that gets all of Seoho attention so easily and she doesn’t even speak human language. _Damn it Choonhee, I **am** jealous of you._

“I’m going to order something,” Keonhee escapes himself by dashing out of the room leaving Seoho with the bird. The two turn to each other, before looking back at the door where Keonhee left.

Keonhee sighs after stepping out of the area, about to go to the counter when someone didn’t allow him since they were standing in front of him.

“Excuse me, this area is close at the moment. How did you even get in there??” The male asks curiously, though his voice sounded strict as if he was pissed. Keonhee was panicking, suddenly words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. The other was giving him intimidating eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest, giving out a fierce look. The two X marks on his cheek also add to that scary vibe too.

“Oh- uh-”

“Calm down Hwa. He’s a friend of Seoho. You know, the one he never shuts up about,” Coming for his rescue, Hongjoong came from the side, placing a hand on the scary male’s shoulder, causing him to look at the blue-haired. The intense sharp eyes immediately changed to soft round ones before it gazes at Keonhee. He suddenly looks kind.

“Ah, you’re Keonhee. Sorry for earlier, I didn’t know you were a friend. It’s just, I’ve met with a lot of rude people and I thought you were one of them. Sorry again”, he pouts slightly, lowering his head to apologize, which caught Keonhee off guard.

“No no! It’s fine. You didn’t know who I was, and I didn’t know this area was close either. Seoho dragged me in there so I didn’t even notice the sign,” Keonhee says. He just notices the sign outside the window that says _Temporarily close_. If Seoho wasn’t dragging him so eagerly, he would have noticed it.

After that whole event, Keonhee actually ordered something. It was a light drink since he was still full from the food before. Though instead of going back to the room where Seoho is at, Keonhee decides to sit in the common area where customers are. He chose a 2 person sitter that’s beside a window which allowed him to view the city streets at night, and the people walking around the area.

“Here’s your drink,” Keonhee turns to the voice, seeing it was the male before. But instead of the intense scary eyes, he had a smile on. Keonhee thanked the male, as he places the drink in front of him.

“Um, you are a worker here I assume? I didn’t see you the last time I went here,” Keonhee asks since during the first time he came to this place, he hasn’t seen the person before. The other male nods, before motioning if he could take the seat across from Keonhee, which he agrees to.

“I’m Seonghwa. I work here part-time only though, so I’m not here every day,” He explains as he places the tray in his hand onto the table instead.

“I’m Keonhee. A friend of Seoho,” Keonhee introduced himself, Seonghwa nodding at it. Though Keonhee could see that Seonghwa had a question in his mind from the way he looks at the boy.

“Are you two…”, Seonghwa didn’t finish his words, but Keonhee could tell what he wanted to ask. He, of course, immediately decline the assumption, shaking his head.

“Oh- Nono! We’re not dating! He’s just a friend. That’s all,” Keonhee awkwardly laughs, as he takes a sip of his drink. Seonghwa tilts his head as his eyes were still on Keonhee.

“Really now? From the way I see it, it seems like he likes you. And here I thought you two were soulmates," he casually says, which took Keonhee off guard. He places the cup down, avoiding the other’s gaze as he doesn’t know how to respond to his question. Though thankfully, he didn’t need to answer when Hongjoong called Seonghwa, asking the male to help the other staff in the kitchen. Seonghwa responding back, as he stands up and grabbed the tray.

“I’ll be going now. Nice seeing you Keonhee”, Seonghwa says with a smile before leaving the said male to himself. Keonhee looks back out the window as he eyes the street and anything in that matter. What Seonghwa said was lingering in his mind suddenly. But then again, maybe it was just Seonghwa’s assumption… but still…

_The fact that Seoho could like me…hmm..._

~~~~~

The next day, the last day of the week. The day where a lot of students are looking forward because tomorrow is the start of the weekend. The time where they can chill and do whatever they want. Well, they have to wait until the day ends anyway. Hwanwoong however, has to go visit his parents. Every Friday evening or night, depending on the situation, he would go back to his parent’s house because his mother asks him to. If you couldn’t tell, his mother is quite attached to her son.

Hwanwoong was focusing on the lesson that’s being taught in front of the class, until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He opens it, seeing a message from his mother. She asked if he could come back home earlier than usual because of urgent matters. Now, that worried Hwanwoong for sure. He nudges Xion’s arm, the younger giving his attention from the lesson to Hwanwoong. He shows his friend the text, Xion being surprised by it.

It’s a good thing it was the last class before lunch break, so he can inform the lecturer in charge of him, which is Leedo lucky enough, about this urgent matter. Xion suggests telling Leedo during break time so that he can have an excuse for not coming to his next classes, to which Hwanwoong agreed on.

Time skipping by, Hwanwoong did just that and got an excuse note from Leedo for him to give to his other lecturer. Another good thing is, his last class is Leedo’s too, so, that made things a little easy.

It was now the final class of the day, students began to walk in, including Xion and Keonhee. They spotted Seoho, who was waving their way. Ravn was already beside the red-haired, just quietly looking at his phone. They were talking about random things for the time being since Leedo hasn’t arrived yet.

A minute or so, Ravn finally lifts his head, looking around the room, before looking at Xion and Keonhee. Only then he notices, one of the trios is missing. He didn’t say anything though, nor did he ask. But, Seoho, who recognizes that look on Ravn, knew what the older was thinking. He sighs, deciding to take the initiative to ask Hwanwoong’s friends.

“Hey guys, where’s Hwanwoong?” Seoho asks as he turns to the two boys.

“He got a text from his mom earlier this morning, asking him to come home since _something urgent happened_ ”, Xion explained, getting a nod from Seoho. Ravn didn’t react though, well, at least not externally. In his mind, he was wondering if anything bad had happened to the younger’s mother.

Ravn snaps out of his thoughts when he heard the front door close, Leedo already entered the music room. As he was starting his class, Ravn’s mind went back to thinking about Hwawnoong. He hopes everything is ok. He wonders if he should ask Hwanwoong about it…but then again, should he? It’s not his business after all. Even though they are soulmates, they aren’t _together_ yet.

Class ended a long time ago, and it was now night time. At Kim Geonhak’s house, two males could be seen snuggling on the sofa, Xion watching a random show on TV, while Leedo was reading a book. One would say the noises from the TV would be distracting, but not to Leedo though.

Seeing how it was weekend tomorrow, they feel like they could take a break from doing the uncompleted work and all. Just for the night.

In the middle of watching the show, Xion suddenly got a call from someone. He unwrapped himself from the blanket that’s covering both him and Leedo, to take his phone that he placed on the coffee table beforehand. He tilts his head slightly when seeing the caller ID. _Dongmyeong?_

“Hello?”, he answers the phone, waiting for the other to reply, which didn’t take long at all.

 **“Ah! Dongju~ How have you been??”** , his brother’s voice sounds cheery when asking the question, which made Xion smiled.

“I’m doing great. What about you though? Are you still on tour??” Xion curiously asks. He stands up from the sofa, motioning to Leedo that he’s going to take the call outside, to which Leedo nods to before focusing back on his book. Xion steps out to the balcony, luckily he’s wearing a hoodie which made him not so cold in the chilly weather.

 **“It just ended! So right now we’re just enjoying our break"** , his brother answers, Xion nodding at the response though Dongmyeong couldn’t see it.

 **“Anyway, that’s not why I called you, Dongju,”** the words puzzled the said male. Now he was curious by his brother’s sudden call.

“Ok? What is it then?”, Xion curiously asks, leaning his arm over the metal railing.

 **“I was wondering~ since I’m on a break and still in Korea until next week, do you want to spend time together?”** , the question made Xion excited. The fact that he could hang out with his brother is what he has been waiting for. Though they have met each other last weekend during his concert, it wasn’t enough for Xion. Can’t really blame him when he has been separated from his brother for years now, ever since he left home. So, of course, Xion gladly accept this offer.

“Definitely Dongmyeong! I would love to!”, he says excitedly, the brother laughing could be heard through the phone.

 **“Great! Oh- another thing. I’m planning to bring Giwook as well, so, bring Leedo with you too. It could be like a double date,”** his brother says, which made Xion smiles even more.

“That would be even better Dongmyeong. I’ll ask Leedo when he’s free”, he answers, getting a hum from Dongmyeong. A double date with his brother seems like a fun idea, and he couldn’t wait for it.

 **“Perfect! Ah- I gotta go. Tell me when you guys are free alright? Byebye Dongjuu~”** , Dongmyeong says before ending the call. Xion eyes the black screen with a smile on. He went back inside the apartment, closing the balcony door before walking back to the living room.

“Geonhakkk”, the said male hums in response, eyes still fixed on the book. Xion walks towards the sofa, before crouching behind it. He places his hand on the soft back pillows of the couch as he eyes the male beside him.

“Dongmyeong called just now and he asked if we wanted to hang out together,” Xion’s words caught Leedo’s attention, the older closing his book before turning his head to the side to where Xion is.

“He’s still in Korea?” Leedo asks, taking his glasses off before placing it on the coffee tablem while Xion nods at the older’s question

“Are you free next week after classes hyung? If you aren’t then I can tell Dongmyeong to postpone it,” Xion wanted to make sure the older isn’t busy with anything. Especially with the fact that he’s a lecturer and also a student at the same time.

There are days where Leedo wouldn’t be on Xion’s campus since he would be at his own University. Meaning the two couldn’t see each other during breaks or free time, and only after classes or during the end of the day. Though sometimes Leedo would come back a little later too since he would have extra classes. So, Xion wanted to make sure he isn't taking the older’s time. To Xion, it’s like a selfish request.

Leedo, noticing the doe worry eyes from his soulmate, smiles softly, bringing his hand up to ruffle the younger’s hair.

“I have some free time next week, don’t worry. No need to make that face,” he chuckles, as he continues to gently play with the younger’s hair. Xion puts his head on his hands that’s on the sofa.

“Are you sure hyung? I don’t want to take your time from studying or anything like that…”, he pouts.

“Yes, I’m sure of it. I have nothing going on next week, so I’m free after classes. Trust me ok?”, Leedo smiles reassuringly, which made the pout that was once on Xion face, to change to a smile as well. He leans over the sofa to wrap his arms around the older’s neck, back hugging the older as best as he could.

“Ok. I trust your words,” he says, Leedo chuckling at it as he ruffles the boy’s head. “I’ll tell him we’re free next week, and then we can set a date.” Leedo nods at Xion’s words, agreeing with his suggestion.

“Oh, by the way hyung. Giwook is going as well. Dongmyeong said he wanted to have a double date while we’re at it,” Xion explains, Leedo having no problem with it what so ever.

“Perfect then. We can show them how annoyingly sweet we are compare to them,” Leedo teasingly said, which made Xion blush but still not letting go of the older.

“Geonhak hyungggg”, Xion whines as to say he hates it when Leedo would say things like this, causing the male to laugh at his reaction. Though to be honest, he’s just completely shy when the older would be suddenly confident with wanting to show other people, especially his friends, how lovey-dovey they are. _They don’t need to know!_

~~~

The room was quiet except for the singing coming from Keonhee, who’s making some food in the kitchen. He was just having a light meal for himself since he knows that Hwanwoong won’t be back until tomorrow. It’s a usual routine by now. But then, the unexpected happened.

He heard the front door opened, which confuses Keonhee since he remembered he did lock it. He wonders who could it be. It couldn’t be Hwanwoong since the boy is still at his parent’s house…or…so he thought.

Surprise, surprise. It was Hwanwoong after all. Keonhee was confused as to why Hwanwoong was back so early. He eyes the boy from the kitchen, seeing his face that screams fatigue.

“Wow, why are you back so early? Also, why do you look so dead??” Keonhee asks Hwanwoong who's dragging himself to the couch in the middle of the room, before flopping his body face-first onto the soft cushions.

“I had a hell of a day. I can’t feel my body.” Hwanwoong says, voice muffled, but Keonhee can still understand it. The older tilts his head, feeling curious about Hwanwoong’s words.

_The “urgent matter” wasn’t so urgent at all. His mother just called it that because she wanted Hwanwoong to come as fast as possible, which he did. She then told him that, she wanted to ask a favor from her son if he could babysit his baby cousins for the day since his parents and their parents were busy during that time. His mother had a sudden call to her workplace, while his dad had a meeting. The same goes for the cousin’s parents too. Seeing how it was the weekend tomorrow, she felt like Hwanwoong could help out._

_Now, Hwanwoong doesn’t mind helping out his mother with the request, but he didn’t expect the children to be hell of a work to handle. They were so active that Hwanwoong wasn’t prepared for it. Don’t get him wrong, Hwanwoong likes kids, but this was one hell of a ride. They asked him to play with him. At first, he thought it was going to be chill and they’re going to have fun. Well, the kids did, but, Hwanwoong on the other hand was beaten to death by them. Not literally but, he felt like it._

_These kids were very rough and very competitive. At one point, they wanted to go swimming in the house’s backyard, which he allowed them to. They swam for a long time, which, again, Hwanwoong didn’t mind about. One of the kids did ask him to join them, but he didn’t want to since he didn’t feel like swimming at that time. But will these kids listen? Well…._

“They pushed me into the pool with my clothes still on. Then they threw water balloons at me and laugh all the time,” Hwanwoong tells his story while laying his back on the couch, just eyeing the ceiling.

At that time, he couldn’t do anything but to just accept his fate. Luckily, when he asked his mom after she came home if he could go back to his apartment, she allowed him. Technically, he kind of lied and told her that he had an urgent project to finish, which he doesn’t.

“Wow. They sound like a bunch of demons instead of kids,” Keonhee comments after hearing Hwanwoong’s story. He felt very bad for Hwanwoong, and he hope he was there to help his friends out, but unfortunately, he wasn’t.

“Do you want anything to eat? I can make you something,” Keonhee offers since based on Hwanwoong’s story, it seems like he didn’t ate. Which was a correct assumption. Hwanwoong hasn’t eaten yet, but he felt too tired to even do anything. So, he shakes his head to Keonhee’s offer before lifting his body from the couch.

“It’s ok, I’m not hungry. I’m going to sleep,” he says, Keonhee nodding. Hwanwoong pushes his tired body from the couch to his room, using the wall along the way as leverage, while Keonhee just eyes his friends worryingly. Hwanwoong couldn’t wait to just lay down on his bed and sleep the soreness away already. Another thing on his mind though, the fact that he's going to go out with Ravn on Sunday. He wonders if anything will be different than the last time they went out.

_Wait, why am I thinking like this?_

_Haish Hwanwoong, you're imagining nonsense!_

~~~~~

**[Extra Character Info]**

**Kim Hongjoong [Cafe Owner/21]**

_Flower : Rose (at side of right hand ^)_

_Soulmate : Cherry Blossom_

\- Mega nicest boss

\- Wondering why he's friends with Seoho

\- Owner of _Choonhee_ the bird.

**Park Seonghwa [Part-timer/21]**

_Flower : Cherry Blossom (end of right eyebrow & behind right ear ^)_

_Soulmate : Rose_

_-_ His guard is up most of the time, but when he knows you, he a real softie

\- Hongjoong's best worker lolol

\- Puts XX on his cheek as a joke, to make himself look fierce once...and he can't remove it 'cause it's permanent marker so, it's there forever. oops

\- Since he has bangs, **no one** has seen the cherry blossom beside his eyebrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip Hwanwoong he tired af XDD  
> Also, hope you don't mind me putting other idols in here.  
> I need more characters and I ran out of WeUs pfft chose Ateez cause they also squad with Oneus ><  
> also i want to classify that, even if that person have the same tattoo that i stated as someone's soulmate, doesn't mean they are their soulmate XDDD
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter as always (owo")


	25. Chapter 25

**Tap tap tap**

The sound of a fingernail hitting the wooden table could be heard throughout the silent room. It’s Saturday, and instead of chilling or doing random things, Ravn is trying to think of the topic for the art assignment. Madam Yongsun didn’t give them a theme so, her students can do whatever they want. The assignment is pretty simple really. They just need to do research or a certain artist, painter, and then create a painting by using that artist’s style. Technically, Madam wants them to paint like the artist they are researching about. _Simple enough._

Ravn was trying to brainstorm some ideas, sketching out on his sketchbook. He turns around when he heard his door open, revealing Seoho with a basketball jersey on.

“Yo, I’m going to practice. Do you want me to bring back anything? I can stop by a store on the home later,” the red-haired asks. Ravn glances at the clock hanging on the wall. Seeing that it was early in the morning still, he shakes his head to Seoho’s offer.

"No, I’m good. Good luck on your training though," Ravn simply answers, Seoho nodding, giving Ravn a peace sign before closing the door after him, leaving Ravn to himself again in his bedroom. He goes back to brainstorming suggestions, but so far, none of it is what he wanted. Hmm. _Maybe I should ask Hwanwoong for ideas too?_

A few minutes went by as he was still sketching some random sceneries and things. He didn’t even notice time went by since he was so focused on trying to think of a plan for their assignment. But then, something snaps him out of his creative zone. Or more like, a sound.

Since the room was silent, he heard something breaking somewhere. It took him a moment to register where it’s coming from and what it is. It seems like it came from Hwanwoong’s place though, and that sound. _Glass?_

Concern, Ravn went out of his room, wanting to check out what happened. He left his apartment and knock on his neighbor’s house. **No answer.** He tries again, waiting a little for a response. Then, the door finally opens, and Ravn was shocked to see Hwanwoong in his current state.

"Youngjo hyung...?" He says, voices raspy and eyes slightly hooded. Ravn was concerned when he sees Hwanwoong, skin is paler than usual...

_Is he sick?_

~~~~

  
"Oh god. Are you sure you'll be fine alone? Maybe I should call Dongju to accompany you?" Keonhee says to the sick boy who’s still in his bed, sneezing from time to time. Hwanwoong shakes his head to his suggestion.

“I’m fine hyung. It's just a simple flu. I’m sure after a little nap, it'll go away. Plus, I don’t want to infect Dongju," Hwanwoong explains with a pout, Keonhee could only sigh in defeat.

He thought the hell of an event from yesterday was bad, but never did he expect this sudden outcome. The fact that he got sick is the worst. Maybe it was due to how worn out he was yesterday, and also because he was in the pool for long. Those kids really are something.

"Ok then. I'll bring back some soup or porridge later when I come back. You better be alive by then!" Keonhee places both his hands on his hips as he furrows his eyebrows.

"Yes mommmm." Hwanwoong jokes, laughing at Keonhee’s action. The older then left his room, though telling Hwanwoong to take some medicine before leaving. He's going to be all alone in the house for the day since Keonhee was going to meet up with his little sisters. Hwanwoong decides to take a rest and sleep in his flu, hoping it will make the illness go away, or at least not develop to anything more.

Though unfortunately for him, the worst came to play. He woke up an hour or so, feeling worse than ever. Headache, fatigue, sore throat. He has a **fever**. He groans as he tries to sit up while looking around his room. His vision a little blurry because of the fever, not to mention the pounding headache too. Feeling a little dehydrated, he felt the need for a drink. He wanted to call for Keonhee, but then remembered how the older wasn’t in the apartment.

He pushes himself up the best he could, but it took some time since he feels all his strength leaving him. Though he managed in the end, dragging his body towards the kitchen while using the furniture around the room as leverage.

A few steps later, he finally arrived in the kitchen. He leans over the kitchen counter, before turning around to open the top cabinet where they keep their cups and glasses. He raises his head a bit, trying to find any of those things out.

Few attempts later, he finally has his hands on a glass cup. However, before he could even bring it out, the headache suddenly rushes over his head, causing immense pain to Hwanwoong. He grabs his head immediately, which made him forgot about the glass he was holding, the item drops on the floor with a crash.

He jumps at the sound, backing away from the broken pieces. Hwanwoong sighs in relief when he sees that none of the pieces injured him or is anywhere near him. Hwanwoong looks around the kitchen, grabbing a plastic bag when he found it. He sighs, preparing his body for the immense pain he’s going to feel.

He crouches down, using the kitchen counter to balance himself. As he was about to reach the broken glass, a knock was heard. Hwanwoong turns around, wondering who it could be. It couldn’t be Keonhee since the male was still out with his sisters. Plus, if it was him, Keonhee has the key to their shared apartment.

Hwanwoong snaps back when he heard a second knock. He knows by now that he needs to answer it. He raises himself with the support of the kitchen counter, before slowly walking to the door. It took him a few seconds or so before finally arriving at the entrance. He opens it, surprise to see it was Ravn on the other side.

"Youngjo hyung?” Hwanwoong asks when he sees the taller in front of him. “What are you d-doing here?", he leans himself onto the door slightly, to give his body a little rest.

"I heard something broke? Are you ok? What happened?" Hwanwoong could see the worry on Ravn’s face, which is something he hasn’t seen before.

"Oh- it's nothing I just accidentally--- dropped a glass," Hwanwoong says, coughing in mid-sentence but covering it with his arm as he didn’t want to infect Ravn. The male heard it though, which cause his eyebrows to furrows as he stares at Hwanwoong with concern.

"Are you sick?” Though he knows it was pretty obvious, he wanted to ask anyway. Hwanwoong didn’t answer instantly. He looks away, waiting a bit before nodding.

"It started as a flu, but then it became worst after I slept...”, he looks down as he explains. He didn’t want to tell Ravn since he didn’t want to worry the older. It’s just a normal fever after all.

"You should stay in bed then," Ravn says with a sigh.

"I w-was. But my throat felt dry suddenly and --- I wanted something to drink,” Hwanwoong tries to explain himself, covering his mouth again at some point to muffle a cough. It sounded pretty painful to Ravn, which made him even more worried.

"Is Keonhee here?" He asked since he doesn’t see the male anywhere. Hwanwoong shakes his head, telling Ravn that Keonhee is out with his family for the day. Ravn eyes the shorter, who’s eyes screams tired, his skin pale, nose and cheek being red most probably from the fever. He sighs,

"I'll help you out. You go back to bed,” he says, which took Hwanwoong by surprise. He didn’t get to say anything since Ravn had already stepped inside the house, walking past Hwanwoomg. He walks further into where the kitchen is, seeing the broken pieces of glass on the floor. _So it was glass._

"H-hyung- it's fine. I can handle myse-WAAH-", Hwanwoong didn’t even manage to finish his sentence as he was startled. He felt his feet were no longer on the ground, Ravn picking the sick boy up, his body laid over the older's shoulder after.

"No arguing." Ravn simply says, walking to Hwanwoong’s room with the boy on his shoulder. Hwanwoong could feel that he was blushing, though it might not be see-able because his cheeks were already red to begin with. Ravn places the younger gently on the bed, Hwanwoong blinking a few times as he tries to register what just happened.

"Lie down," Ravn says, but it sounded more like a command. Hwanwoong didn’t argue and just do what he is told. Ravn then goes out of the room, coming back a few seconds later with a glass of water. He passes it to Hwanwoong who accepts it with a thanks.

"Do you have any medicine?" Ravn asks, Hwanwoong nodding as he points towards the bathroom. The older left Hwanwoong to check every cabinets and drawers before finding the medicine. He went back to the sick male, who’s just looking at the water in hand. Hwanwoong lifts his head when he notices Ravn going back beside him, giving the medicine. He was about to grab it when Ravn suddenly pull back his hand, confusing the younger.

"Wait, have you eaten yet? You can’t take this on an empty stomach", the older asks. Hwanwoong nods slowly, "I ate breakfast already earlier this morning… is that ok?", Hwanwoong tilts his head slightly as he waits for an approval. The older thinks for a while, before nodding as he doesn’t see a problem with it.

He gives Hwanwoong the medicine, the boy taking it as he swallows it, downing it down with water after. Seeing how he was done, Ravn takes the glass out of his hand, motioning Hwanwoong to lie down and rest up. To which he complies, laying his head down on the soft pillow. Ravn places the half-full glass onto the nightstand, just in case Hwanwoong felt the need to clench his thirst. The sick male eyes Ravn who went out the door, assuming that he’s going to go clean up the broken glass.

Hwanwoong wanted to say something, wanting to say his thanks, but his fever is getting to him, feeling immediately sleepy and worn out as soon as his body laid on the bed. His eyes slowly closes as he slips back to dreamland.

He was woken up by the sudden cold sensation under his jaw. He slowly opens his tired eyes, to see Ravn looking back at him. The older was wiping the sweat off Hwanwoong’s neck and face with a towel. If Hwanwoong wasn't so sick, he would have panic and turn so red right about now. Maybe even faints. Well technically, he is startled but the hazy view helps him not to freak out like how he would also do.

"It's cold..." He says weakly, Ravn sighing at the comment as he continues to pat down the younger's neck with a slightly cold towel, hoping it would make his body not so hot from the fever.

"You have to bear with it, ok?" Ravn's voice was softer than usual, which made Hwanwoong's heart flutter. Or maybe it was because of his fever he feels like his heart is beating so fast...? He isn't sure of anything anymore, especially with his current condition. He felt like death at the moment.

Hwanwoong doesn't comment on anything else and just let the older take care of him. Ravn wets the towel again, removing the excess water in a bowl before placing it over Hwanwoong's forehead, the younger cringing at the cold touch.

"I'll stay here for a while until Keonhee comes back", Ravn’s words caught the sick boy's attention. Hwanwoong lifts his body, though needing to use the little strength he has was painful. Ravn notices this so he helps Hwanwoong along the way, helping him to sit up. Hwanwoong also removed the towel from his forehead, holding the quite cold item in his warm hands.

"Y-you don't have to do that hyung. What you've done now is already enough...", Hwanwoong’s voice came out more like a whisper, probably due to the sore throat. Ravn sighs as he eyes the male in front of him.

"Do you really expect me to leave you here all alone? Especially when you’re like this," Ravn stated, showing Hwanwoong how serious he was. The younger wanted to argue but, he didn’t have the energy, nor does he have an excuse to reject Ravn’s words. So he just looks away, nodding slowly as he agrees to Ravn accompanying him for the time being.

Seeing the answer, a small smile rested on Ravn's lips. The older reaches over the pale face, caressing the other's left cheek lightly. Hwanwoong blushes at the gesture, though Ravn couldn’t tell by how Hwanwoong’s face was already red from the fever, his eyes going to Ravn’s.

"Rest, alright? I'll be here if you need anything," He says with a gentle tone as his thumb softly caresses the **Alstroemeria** on the younger’s cheek. Hwanwoong didn't realize that he wasn't wearing a Band-aid over it, which allowed Ravn to see it in its full display. _His soulmate's flower._

"Thank you, hyung.", Hwanwoong answers back with a small smile, the older replying with the same. Ravn gently brushes **Altroemeria** once more, before removing his hand from the younger's delicate face, leaving the sick boy alone in his room.

Seeing how Ravn had left, Hwanwoong lets out a sigh before dropping himself onto his bed. He eyes the empty ceiling above him, a hand on his chest as he clenches his shirt tightly, feeling the fast beats of his heart.

"Hwanwoong,"

A sudden voice caused Hwanwoong to wake up, him humming back a response, though his eyes are still close. He then felt a hand on his shoulder, as someone sat on the bed.

"Wake up. You need to eat something before you can take the medicine again," Ravn says. He expects Hwanwoong to whine or not wanting to wake up because of how comfortable he looks under the sheets, sleeping peacefully, just for it to be disturbed by Ravn.

Instead, Hwanwoong didn’t argue. He nods, sitting himself up the best he can, Ravn helping the boy to lean against the headboard. He then hands Hwanwoong a bowl with porridge inside. The one he bought while Hwanwoong was asleep.

_He told Keonhee about how Hwanwoong caught a fever, which made him panic as heck. To hear his small best friend getting sick? Keonhee, of course, started to throw a bunch of questions regarding Hwanwoong’s current state to Ravn. The older answering it all with no problem, and also told Keonhee to calm down as he was getting a little bit better, which relieved the younger._

_A bit of back and front, Keonhee told Ravn that he’s going to come back later than expected. He would be worried about leaving Hwanwoong alone, but since Ravn was there, he feels like his best friend will be just fine._ _After hearing so, Ravn decides to buy some food for Hwanwoong since he couldn’t keep waiting for Keonhee to come home. It’s a good thing the trip wasn’t long, so, he went out and back in a matter of minutes._

The whole time, Hwanwoong was pretty much following Ravn’s words. When he told the boy to eat, he does it. When he told Hwanwoong to lay down, he follows. To eat his medicine, he ate it. Basically, Hwanwoong just allowed Ravn to take care of him the whole time. Maybe it was because of his fever that made Hwanwoong like this.

Checking the time on his phone, it was already evening. Ravn stands up from the sofa, placing his sketchbook, that he brought a few hours earlier, onto the coffee table. He opens Hwanwoong’s bedroom door quietly, wanting to check on the sick boy’s condition. He sighs in relief to see that Hwanwoong is sleeping peacefully. Hopefully, the fever patch that was placed on his forehead beforehand will reduce some of the heat in his body.

Seeing everything was fine, Ravn decides to text Keonhee about his current state and all. Keonhee insists that Ravn informs him every single minute. He’s very dramatic.

Though before Ravn could close the door fully, a painful whimper was heard. He turns back around, looking into the room to see Hwanwoong who looks like he’s in pain. Ravn immediately walks over to the younger.

“Hey hey, what’s wrong? Hwanwoong?” He calls out to the boy, brushing away his hair, that’s slightly damp probably due to the sweating, away from his forehead.

“I...I don’t know…”, he mumbles weakly, eyes still closed. Ravn scans the younger’s body, before noticing how he was trembling even though his body was already cover by a blanket. _Maybe it’s not enough?_

“You’re shivering... I’ll go grab another blanket for you”, Ravn informs the boy, before leaving the room. However, before he could even move away, a sudden grip on his hand stopped him. He turns to Hwanwoong, before looking down on the smaller hand that’s grabbing his.

“...don’t leave me Youngjo…” the boy says, though it sounding like a whisper. Nonetheless, the male heard it. He looks at the hand again, that’s tightly holding onto his, not wanting to let go.

Ravn gives in, before sitting on the bed beside Hwanwoong, holding onto the hand. He eyes the sick male who was breathing quite deeply. His cheeks being red and sweat starting to form on his face.

"…cold...", the small voice speaks out softly. Ravn was at lost. He wanted to do what he intended to do, which is to get more blankets for the sick male, but he knows if he tries to leave again, Hwanwoong will just hold his hand tighter, and he will end up using all his strength, which Ravn didn’t like.

He decides to check the boy’s temperature with the back of his free hand, feeling how it was no longer as hot as before, but still a bit warm... _Fu_ _ck it._

Though he was still dazed from the fever, Hwanwoong could tell the hand he was holding, leaving his. But then he felt the other side of the bed dipping down as if someone was laying on it. With the amount of strength he has left, Hwanwoong opens his eyes very slightly, to see Ravn beside him.

“…youngjo…”, he calls out weakly, Ravn pushing the blanket that was on his side towards Hwanwoong, so that the younger could get all of it. After completing so, he scooted closer to Hwanwoong, before laying on his side.

“Come here,” he says delicately, motioning the younger to get closer. To which Hwanwoong did. He rolls to his side, to where Ravn is. His body wrapped by the blanket and also by Ravn’s arms. He can feel the other’s body heat against his, which made his trembling stop. He smiles slightly when seeing the younger was no longer shivering, and it seems that Hwanwoong has started to doze back to sleep as well. Ravn sighs in relief, as he pats the back of Hwanwoong’s head as a way to lull him to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Hwanwoong finally woke up. He still felt a slight headache, but his fever is completely gone. He sits up, rubbing his head slightly before scanning the room to see he was completely alone. He wonders if what happen the whole day was a dream. The times where Ravn would take care of him, and also when the older held him tight when he was shivering from the fever.

Hwanwoong wasn’t sure, since he wasn’t fully aware of his surroundings when he was sick. It felt very fuzzy and all very blur, as if everything that happened was a dream. He is conscious, but also kind of not. _Does that make sense?_

Though the questions in his mind will soon be answered when his bedroom door opens, Keonhee popping his head inside.

“Heyy Woongie~ how you feeling?”, he asks with a smile. Hwanwoong removes the covers from his body, moving to the side of the bed.

“Better than before. My flu is gone and I don’t feel like dying,” He jokes. Keonhee steps inside the room, “I’m guessing your fever is gone too?”, he places the back of his hand on Hwanwoong’s forehead to check his temperature, which seems to be normal now.

“Yeah it’s completely gone now, though I still have a little headache”, he says, getting a nod from Keonhee.

"Good then. I’m guessing Ravn **did** nurse you back to health," he says, which caught Hwanwoong’s attention.

"W-wait…He really was here? I wasn't dreaming about that??" Hwanwoong blinks, since all this time, he thought he was just dreaming about Ravn being with him. Keonhee smiles teasingly as he sits on the bed.

"Nope. You were even cuddling him when I came home a few hours ago. You guys were so cute!” Keonhee says, well, more like fangirling when he remembers back the scene he saw the moment he came home. Hwanwoong looks so small in Ravn's arms.

Keonhee scoots closer to Hwanwoong, the younger backing up. “Damn Hwanwoong, already making your move I see~" Keonhee smirks as he wiggles his eyebrows, causing Hwanwoong to blush at the older’s words.

“N-NO! I’M NOT”, though he says that, we all know Keonhee won’t listen.

“Mhmm~ Anyways, I bought your favorite meal. It’s in the kitchen if you want to eat it,” he casually changes the topic, walking out of the room, leaving Hwanwoong to still be red from his previous assumption.

~~~~

Pacing back and forth, Hwanwoong was feeling restless as he was trying to figure out if he should proceed with his plan. His plan of wanting to ask Ravn if they can continue with their outing to the museum that was supposed to be today, but was canceled by the older last night due to Hwanwoong being sick. Luckily, he wasn’t anymore.

After a good night's sleep, he felt energize and healthy again. He needs to remember to thank Ravn later. So that’s what he plans to do right now. Though suddenly he was skeptical about whether he should also ask Ravn about their previous plan for today, or maybe he shouldn’t… _hmmm_.

He glances at the clock on his desk, seeing how there were 2 hours left before the afternoon. Hwanwoong’s eyes then shift to the small figurine standing beside the clock. The familiar tiny wolf that was bought last Sunday. The same day as today. He stares at it for a second before stepping out of his bedroom door.

His roommate, who was watching TV in the living room, turns his head when the click of the door caught his attention. He perks an eyebrow a Hwanwoong who power-walked his way towards the entrance door, leaving the apartment. Keonhee would question where his friend is going, but the scene in the current drama his watching was way more interesting at the moment.

After stepping out, Hwanwoong head to his neighbor's door. And he just…stands in front of it. He clenches his hands together, wanting to fill up his courage before facing Ravn. He exhales, lifting his hand, about to knock.

Well…wanted to knock but then pull his hand back. He tries again, lessens the distance between the wooden door and his knuckle, about to knock, but then again…pull his hand back. _DAMN IT HWANWOONG JUST KNOCK-_

“Stop being so dramatic Ravn-”, Hwanwoong backs up when the door in front of him opens, revealing Seoho with his basketball jersey. Seoho didn’t notice Hwanwoong until he looks in front of him, surprised to see the shorter there.

“Oh, Hwanwoong. Do you need something?” The red-haired ask since it was rare to see the male in front of their apartment. Usually, it would be Keonhee.

“Oh uh…is Ravn here? I need to talk to him about something”, he asks back. Seoho perks an eyebrow at his question before a smirk appears on his face. Hwanwoong saw it, and he recognizes what that look meant since it was the same one Keonhee would give him whenever he wanted to tease Hwanwoong.

“Yeah, he is. You can go in if you want. I gotta bounce, byee~!” Seoho grins, patting Hwanwoong’s shoulder as a way to say ‘ _Good luck~’_ , before heading down the hallway. Hwanwoong eyes the older who walks away, before looking at the open door infront of him. He breathes out, stepping inside the apartment, though only staying at the entrance as he didn’t want to breach the hyungs' privacy.

“Um, Youngjo hyung?”, he says a bit louder, calling out to the male. He waits for a few seconds before hearing steps coming towards him. From the corner of a wall, he sees Ravn, the male tilting his head when seeing the shorter.

“Hwanwoong?” He walks towards the said male, “What’s up? Do you need something?”, he stops in front of Hwanwoong, who was feeling way nervous than he has before.

“I-uh- I wanted to talk to you.” He lifts his head to meet eye to eye with Ravn. The older perks an eyebrow at his words, wondering what Hwanwoong could possibly want with him.

“Sure. Let’s talk in the living room-“, Ravn motions to the said place, but Hwanwoong suddenly grip his arm, causing Ravn to look back at him.

“Here is fine! i-it’s not going to take long,” Hwanwoong stated, trying his best not to stutter but it isn’t going well. Ravn didn’t mind his request, him turning back to face Hwanwoong. The younger then pulls his hand, that was gripping Ravn’s arm, back as he looks down. Ravn leans his side to the wall near them as waits for Hwanwoong to speak.

“Well, first of all, I want to thank you for taking care of me yesterday. It must be very difficult for you.” He says as he remembers how he was. He must have caused a lot of trouble for Ravn when he was sick. Though, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a chuckle from the male in front of him, causing Hwanwoong to lift his head.

“Not at all. You were surprisingly very obedient,” Hwanwoong turned red at his words, embarrassed to know that fact. Well, at least he wasn’t making things difficult for Ravn during those sick times. But to know that he was…submissive...when he was sick is disconcerting.

Hwanwoong decides to change the subject to the one he wanted to ask Ravn ever since this morning. He wanted to move on cause, the more he thought about yesterday, the redder he might become.

“Another thing is that…um…since I’m all better now. Do you want to go with our original plan for today? The art museum,” Hwanwoong asks, curious what Ravn will say. The older eyes the younger in silence, which was slightly uncomfortable for Hwanwoong.

“Well…are you fine now? I don’t want to take any chances Hwanwoong”, he wanted to make sure the boy was fully healed, and not the slightest bit sick. He didn’t want the younger to experience that amount of pain anymore. Hwanwoong immediately nods his head the moment he heard Ravn’s question.

“I am hyung! I swear,” he continues, looking down slowly, “I feel bad that we had to cancel the plan because of my stupid self getting sick”, he pouts after. Blaming himself as always whenever things went bad. If only he wasn’t sick yesterday, then they would have already gone to the museum at this moment. However, Hwanwoong should realize that none of it is his fault, when clearly, one would never expect him to fell ill suddenly. It was out of his control after all.

Seeing the pout on the shorter, Ravn sighs. Though to be honest, the pout on Hwanwoong’s face was pretty cute.

“Alright then. We can go to the museum as planned so, stop making that face”, he reaches out, ruffling Hwanwoong’s hair as a way to make the boy stop frowning. Which work as the pout had left the male as he lifts his eyes to Ravn.

“Really hyung?” He asks, wanting to make sure he heard it right, to which Ravn nods to.

“Let’s meet outside at 12?” Ravn asks as he checks the time on his wristwatch. Seeing no problem with it, Hwan nods at his suggested time with a smile.

He walks out of the older’s apartment and going to his own. He happily steps towards his room, to which Keonhee notices. Now the older was really curious about his sudden happy mood.

“Why are you suddenly so cheery?” He leans over the sofa’s back pillows as he eyes the younger. Hwanwoong was startled by Keonhee’s sudden question, him looking everywhere as he tries to think of something else to reply the older with. He doesn’t want to tell Keonhee since he knows for sure how the older will call it a **_date_ **again.

“Uh- I- None of your business!”, in the end, he gave up, and just said that. He immediately goes into his room, without closing his door. Keonhee perks an eyebrow as ideas was crossing his mind.

“Oh~ I know. You’re going on another ' ** _hanging out'_** with Ravn huh~?” Keonhee jokes, wanting to tease Hwanwoong. But then he didn’t get any response from the male in the other room, which made Keonhee surprise by the fact that he got it right.

“Wait wait wait, SERIOUSLY?! HWANNIE OMG ANOTHER DATE-”

"IT'S NOT A _DATEEE_ ", Hwanwoong shouts from his room. Keonhee jumps over the sofa, going to where Hwanwoong is, wanting to hear all the details of this outing of theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjkl i actually plan a more longer chapter but then I didn't manage to finish the other half of this, so i decided to cut it into two AHHHHHHH
> 
> //i'll update the other half as soon as possible though asdfghjkl qwq


	26. Chapter 26

The walk to the art museum wasn’t as far as the trip to the art store. The ride on the bus was way more successful than before too, as it wasn’t packed with people, allowing Hwanwoong and Ravn to sit throughout the whole ride. If you were wondering if anything happened as they were seated next to each other, well, basically they talked a little and then went to do their own things. Like Hwanwoong staring outside the window as he sees the street passing by, and Ravn just checking his phone. _Also this time, Hwanwoong remembered to cover up his tattoo with a band-aid._

A few hours or so, they step out of the bus when it stopped. Walking down the familiar street as they head to the art museum, Hwanwoong got a text from Keonhee. He looks at his phone while walking beside Ravn.

As expected, the message just consists of Keonhee teasing Hwanwoong and telling his friend _good luck_ in catching his man, while Xion follows along with Keonhee’s lead, telling Hwanwoong to have fun the whole day. Also, they called it a **_date,_** of course.

“What’s wrong?”, Ravn asks when he sees Hwanwoong’s annoyed face as he eyes his phone, causing the shorter to look at Ravn.

“Oh, It’s nothing. It’s just…Keonhee and Xion kept teasing me and calling this a…date”, he looks down. Ravn didn’t say anything and just eyes the younger silently. Hwanwoong was wondering if the older was also annoyed that his friends were teasing them about this whole hang out.

“What if I told you to treat this like a date?”

Hwanwoong blinks a few times, confuse if what he heard was right. He was so taken back by it that he had already stopped walking. He lifts his head, seeing Ravn who was continuing to walk, not even looking back, with that casual expression. Words try to come out of his mouth, but couldn’t. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Hwanwoong decides to move on from it as he slaps his face lightly, before catching up with Ravn.

They stopped in front of the pedestrian crossing, along with some other people. As usual, since it’s the weekend, there were a lot of people around. Hwanwoong scans around , and wonders if he’s going to get lost like he almost did last time. He eyes the traffic light, waiting for it to turns green.

“Ah, I almost forgot,” Ravn suddenly spoke, not even looking at Hwanwoong. Meanwhile, the male turns to the older, wondering what Ravn forgot. But then, all thoughts disappeared in his mind.

He felt a touch on his left hand. He realizes then, Ravn had reached out to hold his hand. Hwanwoong was surprised to the core, as he looks down at their, now, joined hands, questions running in his thoughts. He was blushing if it wasn't obvious. Ravn finally turns to look at Hwanwoong, the same time he looked back at the older. Their eyes meeting. Then Ravn suddenly leans down to Hwanwoong’s ear.

“Stay close to me. Wouldn’t want you to disappear like before,” His voice rings through. The distance making his words clear as ever, making Hwanwoong so red.

He wanted to say something, anything to respond, but the lights had turned green, causing people around them to walk. Ravn also followed their lead as he walks across the street with Hwanwoong beside him, hand in hand. Like, actually hand in hand and unlike last time.

_I- we- hands- holding-_

_…oh my god-_

~~~~

"Good training today guys!" The players immediately sigh in relief, when their manager claps, along with her assistant. They head to the bench, taking a rest after a long day of practice. Seeing how they had greatly improved, their manager had decided to end the day earlier than usual. Everyone cheered, well, all except one.

Seoho leans back against the bench with the support of his arms as he sighs tiredly. He eyes his teammates packing their things, about to leave the gym.

"Have fun cleaning the place hyung," Seoho turns his head to the side, seeing his teammate, who’s hair is almost as red as his except the black fade at the middle part, walking towards his way. Seoho showed an unimpressed smile to his junior.

“Bye hyung~~”, another one appeared behind him, a blondie, giving a light tap on his back. Seoho rolls his eyes, “Just get out of here”, Seoho waves the two juniors away, telling them to just leave already. Harin, who was still beside Seoho, pats his shoulder, giving him an empathy smile before leaving the male alone to clean up the gym all by himself.

“Don’t break anything!”, the manager said as she held onto the door, about to close it.

“Yes yes. I got it already Noona,” Seoho responds back.

As everyone left, Seoho stares at the empty room, seeing basketballs scattered around the place. To those who were wondering, he got punished to do the clean up because of the time he bailed on practice last time. He thought Noona would just let it slide like always, but she was done with Seoho, so he’s stuck with clean-up duty for today. _How unlucky for him_.

Instead of dragging it for another second, Seoho finally stands and picks up the basketballs around the gym, throwing them into the basket at the side of the room. Surprisingly, he made almost all of the shots. _Almost all._

"Catch," a sudden voice that echoed in the silent room caught Seoho’s attention, him turning around. The sight of a ball flying towards him caused the male to panic, but manages to catch it in time. He sighs in relief but then look to the tosser.

"Keonhee? What are you doing here?", a smile immediately appears on his face, stepping closer to the said male. Keonhee shrugs, looking around the gym.

"I figured you're gonna get punish for ditching practice. I just wanna see your suffering is all,” He says with a slight smirk, causing Seoho to scoff.

"How nice of you", Seoho sarcastically responded back, throwing the ball back to Keonhee, who caught it with no problem.

~~~~

The view he saw when he entered the museum was something he has never experienced. All the paintings and statues, the arts. Hwanwoong has never gone to an art exhibit or museum so, this is an experience.

“We can look around the place, get inspiration and all.” Hwanwoong turns to the older when he heard him spoke.

“Want to split up? So that we can cover the whole place?”, Hwanwoong suggests because of how big the museum is. Though Ravn mentioned before that it was a _small_ art museum, it was pretty spacious. _If this is a ‘small’, then how does a normal one look like?_

“Let’s meet up when we found something that catch our attention?”, seeing no problem with that idea, Ravn nods. Thus, the two went the opposite way of each other after letting go of their hands, which by the way, Hwanwoong completed forgot about. It was as if, he was used to it after the decent long walk to the museum.

Hwanwoong went the other way, as he scans the paintings. Both in amusement and curiosity. Old arts really are something. Being a beginner, Hwanwoong doesn’t understand the paintings that well, or what the artist is trying to convey. He does feel a bit insecure though, being surrounded by people who look like they know everything artistic. And then there’s Hwanwoong, a small male who has no idea what he’s doing. _Why did I suggest to split up again?_

He sighs, deciding to just go on with his plan instead of dwelling on his insecurity. He continues to walk along the hallways of paintings, there were people but wasn’t a lot of them. He was trying his hardest to understand the painting that was in front of him each time. Though in the end, he feels like instead of _trying_ to choose an artist by the meaning of their painting, he decides to just go by which one caught his eye. _I guess that could work._

So, he proceeds with that plan, eyeing the abstract, and also non-abstract arts on the wall. His eyes never leaving them as he lets his legs walk him to the next one without even paying attention to anything else around him.

A bad move one would say. Why? Well, after a few paintings later, he accidentally bumped into someone, Hwanwoong startled by the impact.

“AH- sorry!”, he immediately apologizes to the stranger as he lowers his head, afraid that the other will scold him for not watching where he was going. _Why are you like this Hwanwoong!_

“Don’t worry, it was my fault too,” the male says, surprising the shorter. He lifts his head back to the other, who has an orange-like hair color, but it’s kind of pale-ish, but honestly, it looks like it’s brown too? Hwanwoong can’t really explain it. Then he saw the male tilting his head, eyeing Hwanwoong weirdly, which was uncomfortable for the shorter.

“You look oddly familiar”, the male says, crossing his arms. Hwanwoong looks around, wondering if the male was talking about someone else until he realizes that they were the only ones in that area, while the others are at the further end.

This made Hwanwoong uneasy. Then the male’s eyes widen, as he points at Hwanwoong, causing the shorter to jolt at the sudden gesture.

“Woongie! You’re Woongie right?!”, the male says with a grin as he said the confused male’s name. Hwanwoong blinks a few time, not understanding what is happening.

“It’s me! Don’t tell me you forgot your old buddy,” The male crosses his arms back with a pout this time. Hwanwong was puzzled at his words. _Old buddy?_

He tries to remember back, but nothing seems to come into mind when he eyes the stranger in front of him. Seeing how Hwanwoong was still struggling, the male removes his sunglasses that he was wearing since the beginning, messing his hair a bit before turning back to Hwanwoong with a smile. And then it hit him.

“Mingi?!”, the shorter points to the male with his eyes shock.

“You got it!”, Mingi points back to Hwanwoong, with the same grin from before.

_A little backstory. Besides Keonhee, Hwanwoong also had this childhood friend of his, from middle school until high school. Technically, they become friends because they found out that they were neighbors. Now, Mingi was a friendly type of person. He’s kind of like Keonhee, but more child-like. You could say, a kid in an adult's body._

_So, a shy and awkward person like Hwanwoong, was of course, at first felt quite intimidated by Mingi’s very friendly side during middle school. But after a while, he got comfortable with the friendly kid. They were in the same schools during those days. Mingi met Keonhee during high school, and to no surprise, they become close as well. When a friendly person meets another friendly person, it became chaos for Hwanwoong._

_Now, they didn’t hang out a lot during their high school days since Mingi wasn’t in the same class as Hwanwoong. They distance a bit more when they started their University phase. No surprise there to Hwanwoong. Though, he would have loved to catch up with his old friend, but, what can he do? Hwanwoong was afraid if he suddenly messages Mingi out of the blue, he might be disturbing the male on whatever he’s doing._

“What are you doing here? I remember how you don’t really like museums because of how boring it is,” Hwanwoong jokes, the old memory, where Mingi would complain about how uninteresting these places always are, appearing in his mind.

“Well, that fact is still the same. I’m technically forced to be here by someone,” Mingi says, laughing alongside Hwanwoong. He wanted to talk more with his old friend, catch up and all, but before he could utter another word, he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

“Oh, hyung”, Hwanwoong greeted the taller behind him, Ravn not showing any expression as usual.

“You found anything eye-catching?”, he asks as he eyes the painting around them. Hwanwoong shakes his head with a slight frown, “Not really hyung. What about you?”

“I found some that might be interesting to do a research on, it’s over there though”, Ravn point to the other side. Hwanwoong nods, telling the older to lead the way, but then remembered about the other taller behind him. He turns around to Mingi, about to say something before the male cut him off.

“I’ll get going Hwanwoong, since you got somewhere to be,” Mingi smiles at his friend, to which Hwanwoong replies back.

“Let’s talk later Mingi. Is your number still the same though?” Hwanwoong asks, to which Mingi nods his head to. He waves the shorter goodbye before walking the other way, while Hwanwoong went to where Ravn is.

They walk side by side in silence as Hwanwoong was curious about what kind of painting Ravn had chosen.

“Who is he?” The older suddenly asked, causing Hwanwoong to turn to him. At first, he was confused by _who_ Ravn is referring to, before realizing it was obviously about his old friend he just met not long ago.

“Mingi? He’s my old friend,” Hwanwoong says. Ravn didn’t react for a quick second before nodding, and then said nothing else after. Hwanwoong felt a little uneasy with Ravn’s silence. It wasn’t his usual, _no comment_ silence, though to people it obviously looks the same as a normal one. But something tells him otherwise.

He walks a bit slower than Ravn, to get a glimpse of the **Chrysanthemum** on his palm. Unlucky for him though, the color doesn’t seem to change or represent anything weird. _How does he hide his emotions so well?_

Few hours after looking around, they finally found one that both of them agreed on. Seeing how there was nothing else for them to do there, they decided to leave. As Hwanwoong opened the door, he was met with Mingi again, who’s talking with someone outside the museum.

“Oh, we meet again Hwanwoong!” Mingi says once he turned around and notice the said male, voice sounding cheery. Hwanwoong laughs lightly at the taller, funny to see how Mingi hasn’t changed that much, personality-wise that is. _Still the same old Mingi._ He later notices another boy beside Mingi, which the male noticed.

“Ah, this is Yunho. My boyfri-”, Mingi got hit at the stomach, causing him to cut his words short.

“I’m his friend. Nice to meet you,” Yunho says with a smile, offering his hand to Hwanwoong, to which the shorter took with a worried smile as he eyes Mingi.

“You don’t have to hit me you know,”

“Yes yes, I’m _sworry_ ,” Yunho teasingly says at Mingi, who was pouting. Hwanwoong eyes the two, finding their bickering to be somehow familiar to Keonhee and a _certain_ someone.

“We still have time right now. Is there anywhere else you want to go?” Hwanwoong turns to the male beside him, thinking for a little while before shaking his head.

“Not really, you hyung?” He asks back, to which Ravn has the same answer as he shakes his head. Mingi, who was over his pouting phase, overheard their conversation, thus, giving him an idea.

“Would you guys like to join us? We’re going to grab something to eat,” He looks at the two, waiting for an answer. Hwanwoong didn’t mind the idea, and neither does Yunho. Though, Hwanwoong wasn’t sure about Ravn. He turns at the taller beside him, who only look at the other two with no words and just silence. But it feels like he’s looking at nothing though.

Ravn looks down at Hwanwoong when he felt a nudge from him. Hwanwoong then looks towards Mingi’s direction for a brief moment, to tell Ravn if he agrees or disagrees with their invite.

“Sure,” he answers simply. Which made Mingi excited.,Hwanwoong and Yunho giggle softly at the (apparently) adult’s reaction.

“We can catch up too while we’re at it,” Mingi says to Hwanwoong with a grin on face, happy to talk again with his old friend, which Hwanwoong had no problem with at all.

“I would like that Mingi,” He says, with the same smile on.

The four then walks down the street. Hwanwoong, and Ravn letting the two to lead since it was them inviting after all. Mingi being all clingy with Yunho made it pretty obvious that they were more than just friends. Well, that, and also the fact that Hwanwoong remembered Mingi mentioned before that his soulmate’s flower is **Magnolia** , which Yunho has under his right eye. He didn’t hide it at all…unlike Hwanwoong. _Haa…._

On another note, Hwanwoong still wasn’t sure what was going on with Ravn. He was quieter than usual. Well, he was always the quiet type, but he would always talk a bit more when he’s with Hwanwoong. He wonders what’s on the older’s mind. But then again, it could just be his imagination that Ravn was acting strange. Maybe.

~~~~

“I didn’t expect you to _actually_ just watch me the whole time,” Seoho says as he puts the last basketball in the basket that’s beside Keonhee. The younger had been sitting on the bench the whole time, literally just watching Seoho. Well, in all honesty, he was playing with his phone in between watching the older.

“I told you, I came here to see you suffer,” Keonhee laughs lightly, as he leans back on the bench with his arms.

“And that was veeeeeery helpful~,” Seoho says sarcastically, giving Keonhee a fake annoyed smile before moving the basket into the storage room. Keonhee just sits as he waits for the older to come back out, to which he did after a few seconds.

“You got anything going on after this hyung?” Keonhee suddenly asks.

“Nope. Just gonna go home and sleep the whole evening,” Seoho responded as he packs his things. As he was finished, he was about to pick up his bag when it was already snatched by Keonhee.

“Then, let’s go”, the younger simply says, swinging the bag over his shoulder, which confuses Seoho. “To…where?”, he perks an eyebrow, confuses by Keonhee’s change in personality.

“To have dinner with me,” he answers casually, inserting a hand in his pocket. Seoho blinks a few times, still trying to figure out if what he just heard is right or is his mind just playing tricks on him.

“Hm? Keonhee, are you inviting me? Me. To have dinner with you? Like…you, you?” He asks, the younger nodding. Seoho was again, stunned by this. Don’t blame him for acting this surprise. Who would have thought Keonhee, the one who is always trying to run or reject everything relating to Seoho, would be the one inviting the male for dinner?

“If you don’t want to then I’ll just eat with someone else-”

“Hold on hold on! Of course, I’m going,” Keonhee was about to put Seoho’s bag down on the bench before Seoho stopped him. The bag hovering over the bench slightly as Keonhee was still holding onto it, while Seoho had both his hands up towards the younger.

“I’m just surprised. This is…very new you know,” Seoho explains. Keonhee pulls the bag away from the bench, and now just holding it on his side as he turns his body to fully face the older.

“This is my payback from last time. You treated me, now I’m going to treat you to dinner,” Keonhee says simply. Seoho was puzzled, since, last time he checked, Keonhee's payback was following him to meet Choonhee again.

“The whole _bird_ thing didn’t count,” Keonhee suddenly says, as if he could read Seoho’s thoughts. The male again was frozen by how Keonhee was acting like this. Is this the same male he has a crush on? _Did something happen yesterday or what? I should ask Hwanwoong later-_

“Hurry up or I’m leaving you,” Seoho snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Keonhee’s words. He turns to look back at the younger, who had walked out of the gym, with Seoho’s bag over his shoulder.

He then realizes that he needed to change out of his basketball jersey before he can go with Keonhee, but then the male is leaving with his bag that contains his other clothing. His phone is in there too.

“W-wait! My bag! I need to change first Keonnie ah! KEONNIEE-”

~~~~

The café that they decided to go to wasn’t crowded thankfully. They had ordered awhile ago, and now just chit-chatting about random things. Though, obviously, Ravn was more of a listener than a talker the whole time.

Both Hwanwoong and Mingi did what they suggested earlier, which is, to catch up with one another. They talked about what was going on, and how their relatives are, since they were practically very close to one another in the past. Hwanwoong told about his life, and how Keonhee is and all, though he did leave out the whole ‘ _I met my soulmate and I panic the heck out of it’_ part of his life. It’s too embarrassing to tell Mingi that, especially when Ravn is with them. They, of course, get to know about Ravn as well. Though the male answering with short words. Typical of him when he is met with a stranger.

The conversation then took a turn, Hwanwoong asking his old friend about his life. To which, Mingi had no problem talking about it. The course he’s taking, which by the way, is way different than Hwanwoong’s, the people he’s around with, which he described as loud and some were assholes, but he had no problem dealing with them.

At one point, Mingi even told Hwanwoong that he found his soulmate too, and is now dating them. Hwanwoong, of course, had an idea who it is, but decided to ask anyway. Which leads to right now where Yunho is covering his red face because Mingi wouldn’t shut up about how his soulmate is just the cutest and sweetest. Yunho told Mingi to shut up a bunch of times, but the younger wouldn’t listen.

Apparently, he met Yunho at the male’s workplace, a bookstore to be more precise. The cliché _'_ _love at first sight'_ , and he wanted to just observe Yunho from afar and not do anything, but immediately changed his mind when he saw the tattoo on the older’s cheek. After seeing that, he knew, no way is he letting this opportunity go.

Hwanwoong had a smile on the whole time as they watch the two, finding their relationship very adorable. It reminds him of Dongju’s, and how sweet they are to each other. Though these two are more like, teasing and joking a lot.

He glances at Ravn at one point, who was eyeing the two. Hwanwoong wasn’t sure if what he interpreted before was correct, but he feels like Ravn’s mood was brighter than before. It seems that he's back to himself again, at least, that’s what Hwanwoong felt like. He could take a glance at the flower on his palm, but he knows it won’t show anything as always. _Or so he thought, but who knows_.

By the time they were in their area, night time had fallen. On the way home, Hwanwoong texts Mingi, to say his thanks for treating them to dinner. He was glad to meet up again with a piece of memory from his past, a good piece of memory. Never would he expected to meet up with Mingi ever again.

“Your friend is interesting,” he heard Ravn, who was beside him, spoke. He eyes the male, seeing Ravn looking back at him.

“Oh, Mingi? Yeah, he has always been like that, or based on what I remembered. It seems like he hasn't change at all,” he laughs lightly, Ravn chuckling along. Hearing that, Hwanwoong was definitely confident that Ravn’s mood was back to normal. Though, he wonders what affected it to begin with. _Should I ask?_

“Hey hyung, I was wondering…”, he starts, eyes going back to the front as they walk down the street to where their apartment dorm is. “Hm?” Ravn answers back, eyes no longer looking at the shorter too.

The urge to ask about the sudden mood change was there at the beginning. But after a while, when he thought about it the second time. He felt like he shouldn’t ask. Maybe the older doesn’t want to talk about it. He was afraid if he asked, it might ruin something between them. So, he pulled back.

“Actually, never mind. It’s nothing important,” Hwanwoong smiles, Ravn nodding at his answer casually. _Maybe if he wants to tell me, he will…?_

A few minutes later, they arrive in front of their own places. Hwanwoong turns to Ravn, a smile on his face. “Thanks for today hyung. I had fun, though we mostly did assignment stuff,” the two lightly laughs at that. Though they spent their time together only half a day, and it was basically just about work, it still something for Hwanwoong.

“I’ll send the materials for the assignment later,” Ravn says, getting a nod from Hwanwoong.

“Ok. Night hyung,” Hwanwoong says with a small smile. Ravn replying back with a smile as well.

“Good night Hwanwoong,” he answers, before stepping into his apartment, followed by Hwanwoong after. He leans back onto the door, feeling the butterflies in his stomach after their _goodnight_ exchanges. Though it’s a simple gesture, it was something Hwanwoong was new to. _Such a feeling…_

“AH-”, Hwanwoong yelps when the door suddenly opens, causing him to almost trip, but was caught by Keonhee who opened it.

“Why are you leaning on the door?” The older perks an eyebrow, puzzled as to why Hwanwoong was there to begin with.

He blushes, “N-nothing”, he stands up correctly, walking inside the house to where his room is. Keonhee was still suspicious as he closes the door, and eyes following Hwanwoong the whole time.

He went to the kitchen, placing the plastic bag that contains things he bought in the convenience store when he was out with Seoho, onto the kitchen counter. As he was taking the things out, a sudden realization hits him.

“WAIT. HWANWOONG, YOUR DATE. HOW DID IT GO?!”, Keonhee drops all things in his hand, before dashing his way to his friend’s room, catching Hwanwoong by surprise with his sudden barge in.

“AHHH GET AWAYYY”

~~~~~

**[Extra Character Info]**

****

**Song Mingi [2nd year/21]**

_Flower: Chrysanthemum (between collarbones)_

_Soulmate: Magnolia_

\- Hwanwoong's childhood friend, but now different Universities

\- Very friendly and direct, legit like a child in an adult's body

\- Quite clingy, especially to his soulmate

**Jeong Yunho [3rd Year/21]**

_Flower : Magnolia (under his right eye)_

_Soulmate :_ _Chrysanthemum_

\- Mingi's lover (older by a few months)

\- Different University than Mingi (they met at where Yunho works part-time)

\- Actually shy _(A giant shy puppy tbh)_

**Choi Jongho [1st year/20]**

_Flower : Poinsettia (side of left fore-arm)_

_Soulmate : Marigold_

\- In the same basketball team as Seoho, _"Have fun cleaning the place hyung"_

\- Best bud with Wooyoung, quite friendly with people but shy at first

**Jung Wooyoung [1st Year/21]**

_Flower : Lilac (near the left side of his neck)_

_Soulmate : Camellia_

\- In the same basketball team as Seoho, _"Bye hyung~~"_

\- Best buddy with Jongho, very cheeky and playful especially with his seniors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda failed on updating this part before Saturday come asdfghjkl *slaps self*  
> I hope this chapter wasn't bad because I did struggle a bit on how to write it,  
> More Ateez came into play~ Also, I made Hwanwoong & Keonhee the same age as the 99liner in Oneus so don't be weirded out XDD
> 
> See you on the next one qwq uhuhu


	27. Understanding 💮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter only revolves around Xion!

“And that’s all for today. Class dismissed”, the blue-haired male announces to his students. They were cheering happily since Leedo decided to end their class a bit earlier than usual. Why? They don’t really care for the reason, as long as they get to go home early.

The class starts to empty out as students began to leave, friends waving goodbye to each other as the day ends. Hwanwoong, Keonhee, and Xion step out of the classroom as well, alongside the others. Though stopping when they are beside the door.

“See you later Xion. Have fun on your double date,” Hwanwoong smiles at the youngest, Keonhee grinning teasingly. Xion shyly smiles back with a light blush over his cheeks. The two older had known about Dongmyeong’s double date since Xion told them this morning with excitement. But now, after hearing the two teasing him about it, makes him embarrassed and he regrets it.

_Dongmyeong had decided to do the outing today since his manager had stated beforehand that they would probably be leaving Korea a little early than expected. Xion was confused since Dongmyeong said he would be here the whole week. The fact that the manager suddenly had a change in plans was a little odd and unfair. So, to be safe, Dongmyeong suggested on the first day of the week, Monday._

_Luckily, Leedo agreed to it, though informing that they can only do it after classes, to which Dongmyeong had no problem with. That’s why Leedo ended his class a little early, so that he and Xion can go back home and change their outfit before going on this double date. Though to be honest, Leedo doesn’t mind wearing what he had already on anyways, but Xion disagrees, as he said they need to be dressed up. And Xion didn’t like the outfit he was wearing to class today. Leedo, of course, didn’t argue._

“You can leave already hyung!” He pushes them from their backs, wanting them to leave already. Though they wouldn’t budge at all. After a few moments of trying his best, Xion gave up in the end and just huff angrily at his friends.

“You guys are still here?”, Leedo asks after locking the music room, walking to his soulmate’s side. He wondered what happened as he noticed the flustered pout look on Xion. Though, he could guess it was probably Keonhee’s doing.

“We want to send our friend, who instead of doing our project together tonight, is going on a date,” Keonhee teases as he leans his hand over Hwanwoong’s shoulder, eyeing the two couples in front of him. Though he was mostly smirking at Xion.

“I told you already that I’ll make it up by doing the extra parts hyung!”, Xion clenches his hands at his side, puffing out his cheeks. Hwanwoong chuckles lightly, nudging Keonhee to tell him to give Xion a break with the teasing.

“Well, have fun you two. See you tomorrow at class Xion,” Hwanwoong says, ruffling the younger’s hair lightly before waving goodbye to the lovers as he heads down the hallway. Keonhee was still eyeing the two with a teasing gaze, stepping away very slowly. Though in the end he finally got dragged by the arm by Hwanwoong.

Xion blushes, _yet again,_ because his seniors' teasing. He looks down at his side when he felt a touch on his hand. By the time he turns, Leedo had already intertwined their hands. Xion lifts his gaze to the older.

The angry look he had on before instantly disappeared when his eyes are met with the older’s soft gaze.

“You ready?” Answering with a smiley nod, Xion tightens his grip on their linked hands. They head down the opposite way, to where Leedo parked his car. Walking side by side through the whole journey. Leedo would be cautious of his surrounding as usual, but since it was the end of the day, and most students have left, he feels like it should be fine.

“Which station are they dropping off?”, he glances at Xion for a quick second, before eyeing back on the road. Xion rummages his coat’s pocket to take out his phone. He taps on the screen a few times before showing it to Leedo when the car stops at a red light.

“This one,” he says. Leedo takes the phone with one hand, while the other was on the steering wheel. He scans the name, before nodding as he gives back the phone.

They were on the way to pick up Dongmyeong and Giwook. At first, the two planned to meet up with Xion and Leedo at a certain area, but then Leedo suggested that he should pick them up and they can all head there together instead. Dongmyeong wanted to decline, as it would be troublesome for Leedo since he had to drive so much. The older wouldn’t give in though, insisting that he can pick them up. Plus, he said that it would be dangerous if people discovered who they were.

In the end, they decided to meet halfway. And that’s why they’re on the way to the train station. Xion had messaged his brother when they were nearing the place, telling the older to wait in the waiting area as they drive through there. And soon enough, he saw two males waiting.

“Hey guys~~!” Dongmyeong said cheerfully as he steps inside the car, scooting to the other side to let Giwook sit beside him. Xion was excited to see his brother again, so, he unbuckles his seatbelt to lean over and hug his brother as best as he could. Dongmyeong giggles lightly, patting his baby brother on the back.

After a little exchange here and there, they started to head off to their destination. Though to be honest, Xion had no idea where they were going since Dongmyeong said it was a surprise.

“So, are we going to eat first or head there immediately?” Leedo looks at Dongmyeong through the rear-view mirror. He taps his chin as he thinks for a while.

“Hmm, let’s eat first since it’s going to be a long day,” Dongmyeong replies, getting a nod from Leedo. Xion tilts his head, “You know where we going hyung?”, he asks.

“Well, I’m the one driving. It would be bad if I don’t know where we're heading, right?”, he laughs lightly, eyes focus on the road. Xion pouts at the fact that even his lover knows their plan for today. He was a little upset that he was the only one not knowing the idea.

Well, that is until he found out Giwook also doesn’t know where they going either as Dongmyeong wouldn’t tell his soulmate. At least he has a clueless buddy with him.

The dinner was nice and quite relaxing. They ate at a simple restaurant; it wasn’t too expensive nor cheap. The price is reasonable one would say. Dongmyeong had chosen the place beforehand, saying that he had always wanted to try their cuisines. Dongmyeong even ended up paying for it as he said it was his treat, though Xion paying some of it as well since he felt bad to let Dongmyeong pay all of it. And then Leedo chimed in as well, and also Giwook later. In the end, they all just paid together.

The car ride to wherever they’re going weren’t that far, so before they know it, they were already there.

“We’re here!”, Dongmyeong says as he opens the door the moment the vehicle parks. Xion blinks a few times, wanting to make sure if what he is seeing outside the car window was right or just an illusion. The door on his side opens, revealing Leedo on the other side. He offers his hand to the younger. Light pink dusted over his cheek as he takes Leedo’s hand, stepping out of the car.

He stares at the view that is displayed in front of him. The many colors and lights. People, families, friends, walking around.

It’s an amusement park.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing his brother beside him with a grin. “So? Are you two loving the place?”, he says as he looks at both the male beside him. Xion was speechless, surprised to know that his brother chose this place, because Xion had always wanted to go here. It was a dream come true.

On the other hand, Giwook, who was standing at Dongmyeong’s other side, happily hugs the older, saying a bunch of ‘thank you’s. He must have wanted to go here as much as Xion too based on how excited he is. Dongmyeong pats his back, telling the boy to calm down and not make such a ruckus especially in public. He doesn’t want to catch the attention of the public since both he and Giwook were in hiding at the moment. Being an idol and all.

Xion silently laughs at the two’s playful bickering, not noticing his lover was already beside him after locking his car. That is until he felt a sudden hand slipping its way into his own, causing the shorter to look to his side.

“Shall we go in now?” Leedo looks over the other _‘couple’_ , his question made Dongmyeong stop from trying to kill Giwook.

“Let’s go!” Giwook answers instead of Dongmyeong. The older wanted to say something but couldn’t when Giwook suddenly grabbed his hand, pulling his soulmate with him. Meanwhile, Xion and Leedo were following them from behind, just taking their time by walking hand in hand.

Rides after rides, it was pretty much night already. But, the dark sky is what makes the amusement park prettier, with the lights from the big merry-go-round at the center brightens up the place. It was so magical.

The four had already taken a quick pit-stop at a bench, resting a bit as they had literally gone to almost every rides there is. _Almost._ Dongmyeong was the most tired out of all of them. The fact that he got dragged to places, and also the rides Giwook chose were ones of the most intense ones. He’s surprised to still be alive right now.

Xion rubs his brother’s back, as they wait for Giwook and Leedo to come back from buying some water. Seconds later, the two could be seen walking towards their way, with a few things in hand.

“Here Dongmyeong,” Giwook hands the male a water bottle as he takes a seat beside him. Dongmyeong took it with a thanks, sipping on the liquid to quench his thirst. Xion sighs in relief to see his brother feeling better.

“I’ve got something for you,” Xion turns to his side, seeing Leedo sit beside him. He tilts his head, wondering what Leedo got.

His eyes widen when he sees the colorful fluffy candy in front of him. Leedo hands the cotton candy to the younger, who happily takes it. He immediately takes a piece, eating the fluffy goodness, the sweet flavor melting in his mouth in an instant.

“Is it good?” Leedo asks as he eyes the boy. Xion nods with a grin, taking a piece and offering it to Leedo. The older takes a bite of it, tasting the overwhelming sugar in his mouth. “Very sweet,” he comments, before taking a sip of his water. Xion giggles at the older’s lack of ability in eating sweets. Leedo wonders how Xion can eat these kinds of candies so much.

**“I can’t believe it!”**

Xion and Leedo whip their head to their side, where the other two are sitting when they heard the sudden tone from Dongmyeong. A view of an upset Dongmyeong, who refuses to look at the other, and Giwook beside him was clasping both his hand in front of him in an apologetic way.

“I’m sorry hyung! I was too busy with composing that I lost track of what day it is…”, now Giwook was the one with a frown, feeling guilty. Xion was wondering what was going on, and what made Dongmyeong so mad. Then he felt a tap from Leedo, motioning Xion to get closer, which he did.

“It seems that today is their anniversary. Dongmyeong told me before when he was choosing the place for today. Maybe Giwook forgot, and that’s why he’s upset.” Leedo explains, which made sense to Xion. He eyes his brother and Giwook, wondering if there’s anything he can do to help.

Though he decides to not do anything when he saw his brother finally looking at the younger, who has his head low. The upset look from before was replaced with something else; _guilt._

_Dongmyeong has notice that for their band’s newest comeback, Giwook has been composing a lot of songs, and barely sleeps sometimes. Wanting to make sure it was all perfect. Not even including the times his demos would get reject, thus, causing him to create a different one. He’s still young but already has a bad sleeping schedule that it worries the older._

“It’s fine Gi. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry for getting mad when you’ve been doing a lot for us.” Dongmyeong turns his body to face the male, grabbing his hand into his, causing Giwook to lift his eyes.

“It’s just a stupid anniversary anyway. It’s not important right now! What’s important is us spending time today together,” Dongmyeong smiles, reaching up to poke the boy’s cheeks, “Give me that smile of yours~”, he cooes playfully, lowering the boy’s black mask to take a peek if he was smiling or not.

And not surprising, of course he is after listening to his soulmate. Dongmyeong returning it was well. “That’s the smile I love.” The older says, putting back the mask to its previous place. Giwook blushes lightly at the comment but doesn’t remove the eye contact they’re sharing.

Dongmyeong notices a pair of eyes looking at their direction. Seeing Xion trying to hide a giggle, while Leedo was looking away. “What are you giggling about,” he asks, not sounding threatening at all. Xion shakes his head innocently, reassuring his brother that he wasn’t laughing at anything. Dongmyeong obviously not believing it, and knew it was probably about him.

“Myeongie,” Giwook calls out to the male. Dongmyeong hums and answers as he turns to the younger. He was taken back when Giwook suddenly lowers his mask until his chin, leaning towards the older to place a quick gentle kiss on his cheek. Xion was surprised by it as he gasps quietly, while Dongmyeong blushes, touching the place where the feeling still lingers, before eyeing his soulmate.

“G-giwook!”, Dongmyeong whisper to shout, since he didn’t want to gain attention from the public, as he lightly slaps the male’s arm, trying to hide the smile on his face as he looks away. Giwook laughing softly as he hides his face back with the mask, playfully tilting his head towards Dongmyeong.

The other couple was eyeing the two from the side. Xion was amazed to see his brother like this, as it was something very rare, or actually, something he has never seen. He’s glad though, to see that Dongmyeong has someone with him. His soulmate.

As the night turns darker, the boys have decided to head home. Though, Dongmyeong instead had a request to ask from Xion. He asked if he still have the keys to his old apartment, the one that he left behind. Xion nods, but wonders why his brother was asking about it. Dongmyeong then says that he remembered he accidentally left something the last time he visited Xion. He said it was an important item and he needed it before going back.

Xion hesitated, but seeing how it was important to his brother, he agrees. Dongmyeong happily thanked his baby brother and told him that it won’t be long at all.

Though, at one point, he glances to his side, eyeing Leedo. He can see that the older was reluctant to go to that place, in fear that Xion parents might be there, or maybe one of their servants or whoever to take Xion back.

He reaches over the steering wheel, to place his hand over Leedo’s. Giving the older his doe eyes with a small smile, telling Leedo that it will be alright and nothing bad is going to happen. Leedo was hesitating but nods to it in the end. Nothing will go wrong… _right?_

As they arrive, the four left the vehicle, heading to Xion’s old apartment. He still has the key to his place, since his belongings are still in it, but he just hasn’t had the time to go back and retrieve them. Or to be more exact, afraid to step into it. He puts the key into the keyhole, but when he twists it, the door was _already_ unlocked.

“That’s strange. I remember locking it the last time I was here,” He looks at the rest. Leedo was concern now. He pulls the boy to stand behind him as he opens the door slowly. Indeed, it was unlocked, and it was also not dark. _Someone is inside._

Leedo leads the searching as he entered first, alongside Xion behind him, and the other two. As they walk further into the living room, their fear builds up, especially Xion when he saw the familiar male slouching on the sofa that’s facing them.

Out of instinct, Xion leans closer to Leedo, gripping the older’s sleeve as he hides behind his body, while Leedo’s hand has already been raised in front of the younger the moment he saw Xion’s father.

"Why are you here?”, he asks, voice not welcoming at all. Xion’s father sighs slightly, before sitting up correctly, eyeing them.

"To talk to you two." He said.

Xion peeks over Leedo’s side to see his father. "How did you know we'll be here?" Xion asks, genuinely confused as to how his father even knew about his visit to this abandoned place. His father didn’t answer. Or to be exact doesn’t want to answer. Xion wonders why he wasn’t saying anything, explaining anything.

Instead, he notices Dongmyeong stepping towards his side, though a bit of distance between them. He’s wearing such a face Xion didn’t quite understand; _guilt_. And that’s when he realized it. _No-_

"You knew?” His voice came out in a whisper, as he didn’t want it to be true. The fact his brother was in on it.

Dongmyeong didn’t answer, eyes not wanting to meet his own brother as he felt like he betrayed his trust. Giwook notices this and instead took initiative as he steps between Dongmyeong and Xion.

"They ask him to take you here since they knew you won't come even if they ask." He explains on the other’s behalf. Xion’s eyebrows clash together as he eyes his brother, not believing what he’s hearing. But then again, does it meant his parents used him?

He snaps out of his thoughts when he felt the male that was protecting him, pushes Xion back slightly. "He can still leave if he wants," Leedo warns, moving away from Dongmyeong and also their father.

Xion, recognizing that glare from Leedo as a threat and knew he would do anything to protect him, clenches the taller’s arm as a way to tell Leedo to calm down.

"Listen to me first. It's not what you think it is." The old man stands up, causing all of them to look at him. Xion was curious by his father's words, while Leedo wasn’t. He wanted to leave at that moment. But the way Xion was giving him the eyes, pleading for them to listen to what his father has to say, made him not to do so.

“Fine”, he answers simply but was still taking cautious of the old man. Mr.Son motions the boys to take a seat on the sofa. Dongmyeong and Xion went to sit on the sofa in front of their father, Leedo taking his place on the armrest beside Xion, and Giwook was sitting at the stool beside the kitchen counter that's near where Dongmyeong is.

The entire time, Leedo was not pleased, but he knew Xion wanted to hear what his father has to say. Xion held onto Leedo's arm, as he was sort of afraid by what's to come. Dongmyeong was as nervous as Xion, since he also didn’t know what their father is going to talk about. He only knew that they wanted to talk to the brothers, but about what? He has no clue.

The father eyes his sons, before taking a deep breath. “We came here to apologize”, his father begins, “About the way we were treating you guys. The way we hurt you. We realized we were horrible after the moment Geonhak spoke to us that night. It was a slap at the face moment to be honest,” the father looks down after, feeling like he couldn’t face his sons at the moment as the guilt rushes on him.

“We’re sorry.”

The brothers’ eyes were widening, not believing if what they’re hearing is real or just a dream. _Is it really happening?_ They glance at one another, wanting a confirmation that their father is really apologizing. But then, Xion notices that, though he said _we_ , their mother was nowhere to be found in the room.

"Where is mother?", he asks.

Mr.Son sighs slightly, looking at his sons as he wears a frown when he is reminded of his wife. "Your mother...she needs a bit more time. She feels the guiltiest in all of this. She regrets that she pushed the experience she once had onto you two.”

The words that his father spoke shocked both brothers, “She once had?”

The father nods, “Her whole life, she went through what you two had. Her life was just like yours. The burden of needing to get amazing grades and a job. She went through it all, except the differences is that she doesn't have anyone to rely on, like you guys", he stated.

He then motions to the male beside Xion, "She doesn't have someone like Geonhak, or a caring sibling like Dongmyeong. She was alone,” the father continues, Xion and Dongmyeong couldn’t believe it. Their mother had also gone through this, but she had no one.

Xion couldn’t imagine how that would be like. Well, actually he could. The early days when he was young, he was like that wasn’t he? Since Dongmyeong had just run away, and he hasn’t met his friends, nor Geonhak yet. _All alone._

"You weren't with her through all of it?" Dongmyeong asks, curious where his father was in this story.

Mr.Son shakes his head, "I came to know her through an arranged marriage so, I only meet her then. By that time, she was already used to her lifestyle, already gotten a job, and very elegant. Though my childhood life isn't as bad as your mother, my parents also were kind of like hers." The father continues.

"Arrange marriage...does that mean you two aren't...", Xion trails off, not expected what he had assumed this whole life, was actually true. His parents aren’t bonded by the flower?

Though those thoughts went away when his father chuckles lightly, shaking his head. "We are soulmates funny enough. Fate really is something huh," His father says with a weak smile. Both Dongmyeong and Dongju sighs in relief to hear so. Glad to know that what they had thought of, wasn’t the reality.

The father frowns back, as he gazes at his two sons with guilt. "I'm sorry Dongju, Dongmyeong. Both of us were so blinded by the old ways of our family that we ended up ruining our **own**.” He says, the tone sounding sadder than ever. It was something Xion never knew he would ever hear from his father.

"I understand if you guys won't forgive us, but please know that we regret everything we did", he continues, looking away as he couldn’t bring himself to look at them again. Dongmyeong didn’t know what to say, so he turns to Xion, wondering what his brother’s answer is. Xion smiles slightly at Dongmyeong, before turning to Mr.Son.

"Father. Thank you.

You, explaining all of this really meant a lot for both me and Dongmyeong." Mr.Son raises his head to meet eyes with his own son, seeing the boy giving a small smile.

"Though most of our childhood is kind of ruined by now-Ow!" Dongmyeong got cut off when Xion nudges him on the stomach, telling his brother to not complete his words. The father began to chuckle lightly at that, seeing his sons playful fighting like that reminded when they were little. Xion and Dongmyeong began to join in as well, laughing lightly with their father.

After that, Xion stands up, taking a step closer to his father to grab his hand into his own. "Let's start over then. Restart our relationship as a family again?" Xion suggested, looking at his father. Mr.Son sighs in relief, nodding.

"I'm ok with it if you two are", he says with a smile. Xion then looks over his shoulders, eyeing his brother as he waits for his answer. Dongmyeong shrugging, "Sure, I'm down. I'm tired of always hiding away from my own parents too", he jokes.

The trio laughs lightly, Dongmyeong going to where the two are, to bury them with hugs. The other two, Leedo and Giwook was watching at the side with a smile on. The fact that the family is back together is like a miracle.

The family pulls away from the hug, Mr.Son looking at Xion's lover. "Geonhak, thank you for being there for my son. We were horrible", the father frowns as he was reminded of the things his sons had gone through.

"It's alright now, Mr.Son," Leedo replies, the anger he once had was gone. He reaches over Xion’s hand, the younger taking it as he steps beside Leedo, a smile on as they exchange glances.

"Take care of him alright? I’m glad to know he has someone as strong and big as you to protect him”, his father teases, letting out a chuckle when he saw his son’s face turning red.

"Father!" Xion says, embarrassed by his father’s words to Leedo. The taller had a smile on, gripping their intertwined hand tighter as he eyes Xion who refuses to look up.

"I second what dad said!", Dongmyeong chimes in at the side, which caused him to get hit by his brother in the arm. Xion lifts his eyes to Leedo’s, the older replying with loving ones, making Xion feel all fluffy inside.

Mr.Son then notices another person in the room. That person of course being Giwook who was still sitting on the stool.

"And you, I assume this rainbow hair boy is yours, Dongmyeong?" The father motions to Giwook as he turns to his other son. Dongmyeong immediately became shy as he laughs nervously. Xion muffled a giggle, seeing how is it his brother’s turn to get embarrassed.

Giwook smiles adorably as he introduced himself, “Hello, my name is Giwook! Though, my stage name is _Cya_ , but you can call me your _son_ instead,” he says innocently with a smile which surprised everyone in the room. The fact that he confidently said that, and not even realizing it.

“Giwook!” Dongmyeong hits the taller’s arm, Giwook does not understand what he did wrong. He was just being honest about it. Xion was holding in his laughter, with Leedo beside him. A small smile on his face, Mr.Son walks to the two.

“Ok then, son.” His father chuckles, patting Giwook on the shoulder. The boy grins back, while Dongmyeong at the side sighs as he face-palmed himself.

It is happening. The scene in front of Xion was actually happening. His family is back together. Never would he expect this day to happen. No one could explain how happy he is. But one thing for sure is that he’s glad that Leedo is with him at this moment.

_It’s all alright now._

After that whole event, the two idols needed to go back at that moment, or else they will miss their train. They left Xion’s apartment, after saying goodbye to their father, before heading to the train station. The drive wasn’t that long since the station wasn’t super far. Well, that or maybe Leedo drove a bit faster than usual.

At the moment, Giwook says he’ll go and buy the ticket for him and Dongmyeong. Though he did ask Leedo to help him since he was completely new to it. Leedo had no problem with it, so he followed the younger to the ticket machine, leaving the two brothers to themselves.

They waited at the entrance door, the two just standing at a nearby wall.

"I feel like this is all a dream. It's all too surreal" Xion suddenly says, probably remembering back the whole event just now with his father. He still couldn’t believe it. Dongmyeong pinches the boy’s cheek, causing Xion to flinch in pain.

"Do you still think it's a dream baby brother?" Dongmyeong laughs, while Xion pouts as he rubs the pain away. Though jokes aside, Dongmyeong understood what he was talking about. Since their family has been so broken ever since they were young, for it be restarting was something they didn’t expect.

“I’m glad we’re all together now. I never knew this day would ever come to be honest,” Dongmyeong leans his back onto the wall as he looks down, a smile on. “Me too”, Xion says with a grin. The two brothers laughing to themselves, feeling like all the fear and worry they were having this whole time finally gone.

Minutes later, Dongmyeong got a call from their manager, telling the boy that both him and Giwook needed to come back before it gets late, to which Dongmyeong noted.

“That’s our que, we gotta head back now”, Dongmyeong says after hanging up the phone. Xion nods, the feeling of sadness came back a bit. He’s not going to see his brother for a while again.

“Dongmyeong,” Xion starts, “since everything is better now…”, he lifts his eyes to his brother, “..will you come back home?” he asks, eyes showing plead as he hopes his brother will visit him with his parents on this new start. Dongmyeong chuckles, bringing his brother in for a hug.

“Of course I will Dongju.” He says, Xion hugging back.

“Though after my tour and all that. I can’t just quit my job,” Dongmyeong laughs, causing Xion to rolls his eyes playfully.

“I know I know. I meant like when you’re free,”

“100% yes Ju,” Dongmyeong reassures, with a grin, Xion replying the same. The two pull away from the hug when they heard a voice from a distance.

“Myeongie, I got our ticket! Geonhak taught me how to buy it from the machine. There were so many buttons that I got so confused about what to do,” Giwook excitedly explain like a kid. Leedo ruffles the younger’s head. Again, he really is like a child.

Well, it is Giwook’s first time buying a ticket, since before this, it was Dongmyeong who did it. But since Giwook wanted to try it once, Dongmyeong allowed him to buy it instead. Thankfully Leedo was there, if not they might have ended up somewhere else.

“We’ll be going now~ Take care alright?” Xion nods, though feeling a little sad for them to be apart as always. “Contact me often ok? And our parents too?”

Dongyeong giggles, ruffling his brother’s hair, “You betcha.”

And with that, Dongmyeong and Giwook walk towards the door. Xion eyes their back. Sad, but also happiness building up in him. Leedo was beside him though, so it made him feel everything is alright.

Dongmyeong, at one point, turns around, looking at the two before cupping his mouth, “Bye Geonhakkie~ Take care of him alright,” Dongmyeong teasingly says out loud. Xion became embarrassed since there were people around them and some were looking at Xion’s direction. Meanwhile, Leedo nods with a smile, wrapping an arm around Xion’s waist protectively, causing the boy to blush lightly

“Bye guys!!” Giwook waves excitedly. Though maybe a bit too much since some people were looking at them now. Dongmyeong pulls his soulmate’s arm, dragging him to where their train is.

They were gone now from his sight. Xion sighs, wondering when he can see his brother again. He knows being an idol and all is a very busy job. He hopes he will keep in contact like always, and update their parents too since now, they have accepted him back.

Xion turns to Leedo, Leedo turning to Xion. The two sharing eye contact. Leedo offers his hand to Xion, to which the younger took, intertwining them together tightly.

“Let’s go home hyung,” Xion says. Leedo chuckles, nodding. They head back to where they park their car, wanting to go back home after the long day.

Back to _**their** _home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, Xion's problem is gone! Technically, it means Xion's story has ended in a way. But no worries, they will still have a little scenes here and their XDD
> 
> I have no idea what i was writing tbh.  
> My initial plan is suppose to write a chapter where Xion's family problem is fix. I have no idea how to write it in a not kind of cringe way. But my brain won't cooperate XDDD  
> I hope you like it anyway, because to me, it seems like it's lacking qwq
> 
> see you on the next one, cause the next one is more interesting to me *hides*


	28. A Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A decision I couldn't make"

It was Monday night. Two male were silently doing their work on the dining table while music was being played on low volume in the background. Hwanwoong quietly flips through the textbook, as his eyes scan for the keyword he's searching for. He was nose deep into it, full focus on.

"Ahhhhh I'm tireddddd", a groan from Keonhee disturbed his concentration. Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to his friend, leaning his arms on the table.

"It has only been 30 minutes, hyung." Hwanwoong checks the clock on the wall, confirming the time.

"Well, feels like a year to me. Let's take a break Hwannie," Keonhee jumps off his chair and walks to the kitchen.

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, looking back at the book. A knock on their door made both male looks, wondering who it is. But then again, it's probably Seoho. It's pretty normal for the male to visit them sometimes.

Keonhee motions Hwanwoong to answer it as he was busy making his cocoa drink.

Hwanwoong sighs, going to the door without arguing. He adjusts his glasses slightly as he was making his way to the door. He instantly froze after it opened. Why? Because Ravn was on the other side.

"H-h-hyu-hyung?", he stutters terribly. Ravn turns around when hearing the other.

"Hey Hwanwoong.”

He couldn’t believe his eyes. For Ravn to be coming to his place is something he couldn’t even imagine happening. The older didn’t even message him beforehand, which is another rare thing for Ravn to do.

"What brings you here hyung?", Hwanwoong opens the door a little bigger, waiting for the other to speak.

"I want to talk to you about which artist we should choose for the assignment. But if you're busy, we can talk tomorrow." Ravn says, putting his hands in his pocket.

 _Crap_. Hwanwoong awkwardly looks around, before fumbling with his fingers, "Oh uh, I'm doing this project with Keonhee right now. Maybe you can send me their artwork and I'll tell you my opinion?"

He nervously smiles, adjusting his glasses a little, hoping the older would be alright with the idea. Ravn doesn’t seem to have a problem with it.

"Sure. I'm ok with that." He says with a subtle smile.

Hwanwoong closes the door shortly after Ravn left. He walks back into the room, seeing Keonhee peeking his head from the corner with a grin. Hwanwoong perks an eyebrow at the look, “What?”

“I heard Ravn. What did you two talk about hmm~?” Keonhee teasingly asks, walking to the coffee table before placing his cup down.

"Nothing. He just asked if I'm free tonight," Hwanwoong answered. He walks back to his previous seat.

"And your answer?" Keonhee lounge back onto the sofa.

"Obviously not." He answers while his eyes go back to the book. His words caught Keonhee’s attention, "What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? We're in the middle of doing **our** project." He answers since it was pretty obvious. Keonhee shakes his head as he stands up, going to Hwanwoong’s side.

"Pishposh, we can do this another time Hwanwoong,” he closes the book his friend was reading, “What's more important is this art assignment of yours," Keonhee sits on the table with a smile. Hwanwoong wasn’t amused by his friend's action of distracting him from doing their work.

"I think our project has more credit than my art assig-"

"Yadayada now go and tell him you're free", Keonhee wouldn’t listen to anything Hwanwoong has to say as he grabbed Hwanwoong’s phone from the table, pushing it to the younger’s chest.

Hwanwoong sighs, "Why should I agree to this?" He can just ignore Keonhee and actually focus on completing his part.

"Because I know you want to. Plus, I won't move from this spot even if you want to do the project." Keonhee had already gone back to the comfortable sofa, putting his legs up as he lay down.

He knew nothing he says would change Keonhee's mind, so, he gives in. Not wanting to argue and ends up killing Keonhee in the end.

**Knock knock knock**

Hwanwoong nervously shifts his feet in place as he waits for an answer. Footsteps on the other side could be heard getting nearer. And second later, the door opens, revealing Seoho.

“We’ve been expecting you. Come in come in,” the red-haired said with a smile as he motions Hwanwoong to enter. They step into the living room, which by the way, looks different from Hwanwoong’s. Though the apartment layout is the same. Maybe it’s their décor that gives that illusion.

“Ravn is in the bathroom. You can sit on the sofa while you wait.” Seoho says, getting a nod from the younger.

Though before he could even move, the bathroom door opened. Ravn getting out with a slightly big shirt and sleeping pants on. He was ruffling his hair with a small towel, not noticing the other two males in the room until he stopped.

“Oh, you’re here already.” He says casually when seeing Hwanwoong, who, by the way, is blushing due to how Ravn was presenting himself. The way his hair ruffles up and laid nicely over his eyebrows, and the slightly exposed collarbone was something Hwanwoong didn’t expect to see the moment he entered the hyungs’ place.

“D-did I arrive too early?”, he managed to get those words out, after stopping himself from staring too much. _BAD HWANWOONG!,_ he scolded himself.

“Nah, this guy just showers too late at night”, Seoho claims as he leans his arm over Ravn’s shoulder. The taller didn’t show any reaction on his face, but Hwanwoong could tell he was a little annoyed by Seoho when he nudges the other’s arm off.

“Aaaanyway, I’ll be in my room if you two need more company, which I doubt it.” Seoho jokes, getting Hwanwoong to blush even redder while Ravn only had a poker face. It makes sense why Seoho and Keonhee are soulmates. _They both literally like to tease him and Ravn._

“I’ll go take my laptop,” Ravn informs, before leaving the guest to himself.

He goes to his room, after getting a nod from the younger, leaving the boy alone in the living room. Hwanwoong sits down on the two-person sofa, as his eyes go to the décor. He realizes that this is the first time he entered the hyung’s apartment, unlike Keonhee who had a sleepover before.

He eyes the line of photo frames on the shelf. Seeing how no one is around, he steps closer to them. He crouches in front of the photos, seeing a picture of an excited Seoho, and the everyday poker face Ravn. His eyes trail from one frame to the other. Most being Seoho and his family, or with Ravn. Though at one point, Hwanwoong spotted one that piqued his interest. Ravn with a woman whose height is almost the same. The girl could be seen grinning happily, while Ravn had a small smile on. _I wonder who she is._

“She’s my sister.”

The voice that came from behind him caused Hwanwoong to jump. He turns around, panicking when he sees it was Ravn. The older was leaning over Hwanwoong as he eyes the same picture.

“Ah- I didn’t mean to snoop around,” The shorter apologizes as he looks up at the man above him.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Ravn reassures, shifting his eyes to the boy below him.

They stared at each other in silence, before Hwanwoong cuts it off when he felt the air between them changing to something quite…dangerous to him.

“A-anyway, where are the paintings you wanted to show me?” He changes the conversation as he stands up abruptly, causing Ravn to back away slightly.

He points to the laptop that was placed on the coffee table behind them. Ravn then heads to the sofa, motioning Hwanwoong to sit beside him. To which Hwanwoong did after secretly calming down his heartbeat.

The night went on, as the two boys in the living room were discussing which painting they could choose. There were so many options that Hwanwoong felt overwhelmed. Not to mention how intimidating all of them look. _Can he even re-create any of these?_

Hwanwoong leans in a bit closer to the laptop screen as he could feel the slight blurriness coming in. His eyes get tired quite easily when he’s not wearing his glasses. He didn’t want to wear them because he was a bit insecure with how he looks with it on.

“Are you short-sighted?” Ravn suddenly asks once he notices Hwanwoong was squinting his eyes a bit. His question caught Hwanwoong off guard as he backs up from the screen.

"Huh?",he asked back, but then realizes his action just now. "Oh, a little. It's not severe or anything. I can still see," he reassures with a smile, before turning back to the screen. There were a few seconds of silence before Ravn asks another question.

“You didn’t bring your glasses?” He asks again, catching Hwanwoong by surprise. The younger wondered how Ravn knew he wore them, but then remember that he answered the door **_with_** his glasses on. Those round big ones. _Oh my god, I must have look ugly._

“Uh- I didn’t. I rarely wear them. They kind of don’t fit me, to be honest. Keonhee and Xion joked that I look funny,” he says with a sheepish smile, laughing a bit at himself.

Don’t get his friends wrong. They were just making fun of Hwanwoong because it was weird how the lad was wearing glasses. The sudden new look was something. Also, Hwanwoong once confidently stated how he will never be needing to wear glasses in his life, thus, making his friends tease him about it later. _How unlucky._

“Really now? I would disagree with them. I think it suits you,” Ravn says casually, Hwanwoong lifting his eyes to the older's shortly after. The boys look at each other in silence.

They snapped out of it when they heard something dropped somewhere. Probably Seoho since he was the only other person in the apartment. Hwanwoong wonders if he's fine.

Ravn swipes the screen, showing a different painting, Hwanwoong also focusing back.

He looks down for a quick moment as he turns red, hiding a smile that was creeping on as he bit his bottom lip unnoticeably. The fact that Ravn complimented him, as cliché as it would sound, made his heart flutter.

“We can add this in the report,” Hwanwoong turns back to Ravn, looking at where the older is pointing. He nods, agreeing with the other's ideas. He looks away for a second to write down some notes to put in their report. He was so focused that he doesn’t notice the pair of eyes looking at him from the side, a small smile forming.

“What if we explain about this too?” Ravn instantly shifts his eyes to the screen when hearing Hwanwoong’s question, the boy pointing to some words. Ravn hummed a bit, stating his opinion after, while Hwanwoong listens to them. The two boys going back to focusing on their assignment.

“I think we got everything we need for now,” Ravn states, as Hwanwoong sighs in relief. He packs his things and notes, before standing up from the sofa. That part of their work is done. Now, the _**hard** **part** _comes next. _Painting one._

The two boys head to the entrance door when Hwanwoong had the urge to ask Ravn for a request. After they stand in front of it, Hwanwoong turns to the taller.

“Um hyung, can we have a _practice go_ first tomorrow?” He asks, holding the notes with both hands. He clenches it a bit as he felt anxious about the other’s response. He wanted to have a trial painting before doing the real thing, afraid if he instantly did the final one, it’s going to be very awful.

Ravn didn’t mind the other’s idea as he nods an answer, “Sure. After classes like usual?” He turns to asks the shorter.

Not knowing why, the question made Hwanwoong happy. Maybe it’s because they have a _usual time_ to meet. He has never realized how frequent it was these past 2 weeks.

He cheerfully nods, giving the taller a smile as well. Ravn giving a small one after. “See you tomorrow then.”

“Ok hyung”

Hwanwoong steps out of the apartment, entering his own after. He sighs in relief that everything went better than he expected. Hwanwoong was about to head into his bedroom when he got stopped by a smirking Keonhee.

“What’s with that creepy look.” The boy perks an eyebrow, holding the noted from before on his side. Keonhee teasingly smiles as he steps closer to his friend.

“Had a good time?” he asks, obviously annoying Hwanwoong as always. _When will he stop._

“We’re just doing our work. How is that a good time?” He answers, turning to his friend, who still had a grin on.

“Really? This pic Seoho sent me says otherwise,” Keonhee shows his phone, a picture being displayed on the screen. The image seems to be showing the back view of Hwanwoong and Ravn who are looking at each other during the whole _glasses_ conversation.

This made Hwanwoong turns immediately red. He never realized the way he was looking at Ravn. It was so obvious he likes the male. Well, obviously, since he had confessed after all.

But then…Ravn was also giving him such a look that…seems to mean he also likes Hwanwooong in the same way. But, if it was so, then why doesn’t Ravn say anything? Or is it just his imagination again?

“Why can’t you guys just date already,” Keonhee suddenly says as he takes his phone back. It was obviously said in a teasing way, but little did he know, it somehow made something in Hwanwoong boil a bit.

_Why? How would I know?!_

“Why don’t you ask him. You know I already confessed. What else is there for me to do?” He suddenly snaps, his face looking dejected which surprise Keonhee. He clenches the paper in hand before walking away to his room.

“Wait I didn’t m-” Keonhee got cut off when the door shuts in front of him. He felt bad now. He didn’t know that what he said would make his friend lash out. It was something he hasn’t seen before.

 _‘Did I took it too far?_ ’, he asks himself.

~~~~~

Checking the clock on his study desk, it seems that there was still time before his class starts. Hwanwoong decides to just head to campus and hang around the small café there. Maybe he should ask Xion if he wants to join him since they can go to class after. So, Hwanwoong gave his friend a heads-up about his plan, Xion replying in a matter of seconds, not minding the café trip before the boredom of learning.

Hwanwoong grabs his bag from the chair near the study table. His motion stops for a moment when he saw a tiny porcelain animal looking at him. He eyes it only for a second as thoughts about yesterday replay in his mind. _I shouldn’t have said those things,_ he scolded himself.

He left his room shortly after, seeing his roommate sitting on the sofa’s armrest. Keonhee’s eyes were glued to his fingers, as his feet tap nervously. Though, the moment he heard the click from Hwanwoong’s door, his eyes lifts up. Keonhee would usually have left already, or still in bed _(since it was still kinda early)_ when it’s Tuesday since their morning classes were different. From that, Hwanwoong could tell that Keonhee was waiting for him.

The taller steps closer to Hwanwoong, gripping his backpack handle. The shoter just eyeing in silence.

“Um…are you mad at me? Because if so, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to.” The boy says as his eyes lowered, guilt covering his whole face. He didn’t dare to look at his best friend as he felt in the wrong. Though Hwanwoong knew very well, it was pretty much his own fault for over-reacting.

He sighs, “I wasn’t mad at you. More like at myself to be honest.” Hwanwoong looks away, a hand on his nape as he felt bad. Keonhee extended his hand in front of Hwanwoong, the shorter eyeing it after.

“So, we’re good?” Keonhee asks nervously. He wanted things to be clear between them. He had never intended to hurt Hwanwoong in any kind of way. To which, Hwanwoong knows about. He smiles, taking Keonhee’s hand. He raises his eyes to Hwanwoong seeing the boy nodding with his warm smile.

They did their handshake, which just consists of a single shake and a fist bump after. It’s pretty simple, but it’s like their thing when wanting to call a truce on something between them.

Keonhee wraps his arms around Hwanwoong’s shoulder as the two head out the door. Hwanwoong later told Keonhee about his and Xion’s café plan, which the boy is all in for.

~~~~

“Are we going to do the project again tonight?”, a question from Keonhee as he steps out of the cafeteria with the others beside him. Hwanwoong exchange glances with Xion, the two not seeing any problem with it. They look back at Keonhee in unison and nodded. Keonhee sighs, not wanting to do that very troublesome work, but in the end he had no choice. It was 2 against 1 anyways.

“See you guys later tonight then,” Xion says before heading to his class that was different from the two. Hwanwoong and Keonhee head down the hallway, to where their class is. At one point, when they were close to the room, Keonhee suddenly had a realization that they have a quiz today.

Hwanwoong sighs as he already knew Keonhee would forget about it, so, he prepared something for the male beforehand.

He rummages through his bag, getting out papers that seem to look like notes. He hands Keonhee the item, telling the boy to study before class starts. He’s lucky that they came earlier than usual, and also this lecturer of them always comes late anyway.

“When did you…?”, Keonhee takes the papers, eyeing it as he wonders when Hwanwoong prepared this.

“Last night, after I came back from Ravn’s house.” Hwanwoong steps into the class, which was pretty much empty if it wasn’t for the 2 or 3 students in there. Keonhee lifts his head, though Hwanwoong had already gone to his seat.

Words cannot describe how happy Keonhee is to have Hwanwoong as a friend. Though Keonhee thought Hwanwoong was angry at him last night, he still made those notes for the male.

Keonhee sprints towards Hwanwoong. He was taken back when the older tackle him in a big hug. “You are the besttttttt!” The older says. Hwanwoong laughs lightly, motioning Keonhee to let go of him as students, who were coming in the room, were looking at them weirdly.

**Ringggggg**

The bell for their next period rang out. It was their final class, and for Hwanwoong, that meant it was Art class. He heads out of the room with Keonhee, about to separate when he notices the familiar tall male waiting outside the door.

“Was this your doing again?” Hwanwoong was about to choke Keonhee as he glares at the male, but Keonhee shakes his head instantly, innocently raising his hand as soon as he sees the deadly stare.

“Actually, I came here by myself,” Ravn says, causing Hwanwoong to end his glaring and Keonhee to stop his fearing. The two turns to Ravn in unison, face covered in question marks.

“I figure we could go to class together. But if you don’t want to then I can leav-”

“No!”, Hwanwoong and Keonhee says simultenously to stop Ravn. Though a little bit early than intended to Hwanwoong’s liking. He realized how desprate it made him sound. _Crap._ Hwanwoong clears his throat, while Keonhee had a grin on.

“Hwanwoong will **most** definitely like to go,” he claims, which made Hwanwoong so embarrassed. He gave Keonhee a _wtf_ face, while the other just rolls his eyes, telling him to accept it.

“Ok then, if you don’t mind,” Ravn cuts off the two friends’ silent argument. Hwanwoong gave a nod with a small smile. Keonhee gave Hwanwoong a thumbs up, which Ravn didn’t see before the two soulmates left. Honestly, his friend is so extra.

~~~~

“Alright class, that’s the end of today’s lesson.” Madam Yongsun says with a smile, before motioning her students that they can leave. One by one left, leaving only Hwanwoong and Ravn who didn’t leave because of their request on wanting to borrow the room. Madam Yongsun passed them the key, informing that they can drop it off in the council room after being done with it.

And with, the two men were left alone.

Hwanwoong went to the back to grab some canvases, while Ravn went and set their bags aside, before setting the easels after.

“You got the photo I sent you?” Ravn turns to the boy who’s bringing the two canvases his way.

“Yup!” Hwanwoong says after putting the items down. And with that, they went to get their other equipment before starting this trial painting.

To say it was difficult…is an understatement for Hwanwoong. He would call it impossible to be more accurate. But Ravn would always tell him how he’s not as bad as he thinks he is. Even right now, Ravn was standing behind Hwanwoong, eyeing the painting he had tried to create by using their chosen artist’s style. Even with reference, he can’t seem to get the right feel for his creation.

“It’s not bad Hwanwoong.” The older reassures.

“Are you sure hyung? I feel like you’re just being nice to me at this point”, Hwanwoong sighs, still unsatisfied by his work. Though, if anyone who sees it might agree with Ravn. It wasn’t a bad painting to be honest, but again, Hwanwoong is an insecure person.

He unconsciously puffs out his cheek the longer he eyes his _‘awful’_ painting. He didn’t even realize until he felt a poke on the right side of his face, causing him to turn around.

“Stop being so sulky, I’m telling you that it’s great Hwan,” Ravn chuckles at the sight of the boy. Hwanwoong blushes lightly, as he stops his face from before. “Sorry,”

“How about we take a little break? Maybe that’ll clear your mind a bit”, Ravn goes back to his stool beside Hwanwoong.

“That would be great actually. I feel a little bit tired,” Hwanwoong places his brush down, before stretching his arm upwards. Sitting for a long time is such a pain, but he has to endure it.

He glances to the side, seeing Ravn focusing on his canvas. Though he said they should take a break, he was still not letting the paint brush go.

Hwanwoong wonders if Ravn had ever taken a rest from painting. Not like, **stop** , but, take a break from it once in a while? Or even their assignment. Since the start, he was always the one recommending and suggesting what they could do for it.

He could see how focused Ravn’s eyes were, even when his body was probably aching since he would see the older massaging his shoulder slightly at one point. He tried to be subtle about it, but Hwanwoong notices. Does he not want to worry the younger?

Hwanwoong felt like he needs to do something to get Ravn’s mind off of this whole assignment thing. He knows how important this subject is to the older, but to go this far is worrisome.

He thinks of a distraction. And that’s when Hwanwoong had a plan.

He grabs his paintbrush back before scooting his stool closer to Ravn, the older not giving it attention.

“Uh Youngjo hyung, there’s something on your face”, the said male turns to Hwanwoong with a questioning look. He was about to take his phone out to look at the _something_ that was apparently stuck on him, when the younger took initiative instead. He told Ravn that he’ll help remove whatever it is on the older’s face.

_Well, that is what he said but not what he intended to do._

Instead, Hwanwoong left a large amount of yellow paint on the older’s cheek, staining it. Ravn’s eyes widen when he felt the brush touches his face, swiping to the side as Hwanwoong spread the color. The younger backs up slightly as he smiles at Ravn.

“That’s payback for last time you put paint on my face,” Hwanwoong says, a small laugh escaping him.

Ravn blinks a few time before his eyebrows clashes together, which made him look angry. Shivers suddenly ran down Hwanwoong, as he was afraid if he over-step it. Wondering if he made a mistake. _Shit._

Hwanwoong squezes his eyes shut when he saw Ravn raises his hand, only to realize seconds later that the older had just spread an amount of paint on his nose, feeling the brush swoop over it. He opens his eyes, seeing the older who was wearing a smile instead of the scary glare.

“And here’s my payback for your payback,” Ravn chuckles, which made Hwanwoong blush. He checks his face on his phone screen, and there it is. The red color over the tip of his nose.

He side-glares Ravn, who was laughing at the younger still. Hwanwoong pouts before grabbing his paint palette, dipping his brush into fresh paint before reaching over Ravn’s face, though the older held onto his wrist.

“What are you doing?”, he said, trying to stop his laughter.

“Giving back _your_ payback for _my_ payback with my _new_ payback!” Hwanwoong says and tries to push the paintbrush onto the older’s face, which Ravn also tries to push away.

The two ended up having a paint fight. Their faces, and their clothes getting stain by it. They, of course, couldn’t help but laugh throughout the whole thing. Even Hwanwoong was trying to run away from Ravn since the older was getting the upper hand, to which Ravn managed to catch Hwanwoong before he could even get far, Trapping Hwanwoong as he back-hug the boy, who’s still laughing at their fight.

“Ok ok, let’s stop now,” Ravn says, trying to calm himself from the hype they were experiencing as he holds Hwanwoong down, telling the boy to calm down as well. Hwanwoong nods, wiping the tears from his eyes as he slowly cool-down from the giggles.

After getting ahold of themselfs, Hwanwoong starts to cringe slightly at the paint that had harden on his face and hand. The feeling of it was not pleasant. He looks at this arm, where there was color as well. They should definitely get it remove before it dries any further.

“I think we should get these paints off hyung-”

Hwanwoong turns his head to the side to face Ravn. Only to realize then, how close they were. He wasn’t even aware of the position they are in until this moment.

As soon as their eyes met, silence. It was as if time stopped for both of them, as neither spoke, only staring at one another. Hwanwoong could feel his heart beating very fast against his chest by how close they are, and Ravn holding him. The stare they were sharing was something very hard for one to explain. It’s just...a thing both of them knew somehow. It was as if...they were mesmerize by each other, or something like that.

_Falling in love? Or, already in love?_

“Hwanwoong,” the older tone being gentler than usual as he called out the younger, Hwanwoong’s heart skipping a beat.

“…can I kiss you?”

The words that left Ravn shocked Hwanwoong. The younger’s cheek turning red as he blinks a bunch of times, not knowing what to answer. Well, at least not by words.

Instead of saying anything, since he doesn’t trust his voice right now, he closes his eyes. Well, more like squeezes them shut, as he was embarrassed by the fact that he technically _allowed_ Ravn to kiss him. **_Telling_** Ravn to kiss him.

The older eyes the smaller in his arms for a quick second, before leaning in slowly. Hwanwoong could feel Ravn getting closer and closer to him, causing him to clench his hands as he waits for it. He felt scared, but at the same time, the anticipation is killing him.

Unfortunately though, _it didn’t come true_.

What Hwanwoong couldn’t see is that, Ravn suddenly stop in the middle, only hovering over Hwanwoong’s lips. It’s almost there to be honest. He could have just lean in a bit more and they would have done it. _Kissed._ But, something was causing Ravn to not do it. It was like, he was having thoughts about something. _I shouldn’t…-_

So instead, he lifts his head upwards, placing a soft kiss onto the younger’s forehead. A very gentle quick kiss.

He pulls back, Hwanwoong opening his eyes as he was confused by what just happened. Ravn then pushes the younger to stand up with him. And as if on cue, the bell rings out through the whole building. Signaling that it was already late and students who are still in the building to leave.

“They’re about to close the gate. We should head back now,” he says, as he started to pack his things and also clean his station. Hwanwoong just stood there for a second, before following Ravn’s lead as he also began to clean his place and the paints.

After completing all of that, they head out the door, Ravn proceeding to lock it after. He turns to Hwanwoong, the younger looking down on the ground, eye seemingly lost.

“You can go back first. I’ll drop off this key at the council room,” Ravn says, Hwanwoong whips his head to face the older. He gives a force small smile, nodding at the older’s words. Ravn gave a subtle smile back, before leaving Hwanwoong to stand alone in the hallway.

As he sees that Ravn was further away in the distance, Hwanwoong starts to head the opposite way, wanting to go home. The whole time, he clenches his shirt where his heart is, not understanding what just happened in the art room.

_He…didn’t-_

Ideas start to run through Hwanwoong’s thoughts. **_Ideas_ **that simply says how Ravn doesn’t like him and all of the things that happened between them, was just a lie. _Pity?_

Despite the time where he told Ravn his feelings. The fact that they’re soulmates…

The day he confessed, and what Ravn said at that time… _basically meant nothing?_

_I think I’m just overthinking this. Maybe it’s because we’re not in a relationship...that’s why he only gave me that simple kiss. Yeah, that’s it…surely it._

_===_

_As soon as he got out of Hwanwoong’s view, he leans his back on the wall, his head hitting the concrete a little. He closes his eyes, remembering back what had happened. He blames himself for it. For leading and then just ending it like that._

_“fuck…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [RavnWoong moment]  
> ASDFGHJKL so..yeah...they didn't kiss :D  
> *runs away*


	29. A Precious Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A Precious Memory I hold onto,"

The final bell ringing, indicating the end of today's classes. His students began to step out of the music room, some saying goodbye to the male. Leedo takes a sit in his chair, as he still had a little bit of work to do.

He heard a knock on the door, turning to look at it. The door opening slowly, revealing Xion who's peeking his head in, which causes Leedo to have a smile on.

"What are you doing here Dongju?" the older asks as he was genuinely curious about the younger's visit. Xion smiles as he walks towards where the older is.

"Just wanted to see you. Also, I wanted to go home together", he pouts slightly as he leans over the desk.

"But I'm going to be a little late today. You should go back first," Leedo advised.

"Don't wanna", He puffs out his cheek in a child-like way.

"Plus, it's easier if we go home together since I'm staying at your house after all." The younger continues. Leedo only sighing with a smile as he eyes his pouting lover.

"Alright alright. Then, go take a sit anywhere you want. I'll finish this up and then we'll go home, ok?

Xion's expression immediately changes to a wide smile when hearing Leedo's answer. He nods happily before grabbing a chair, dragging it to where Leedo is. He takes his seat, deciding to just watch his lover work as he waits.

Though that didn't last that long as Leedo was taking a bit longer than he expected. Xion was beginning to get a little bored so he decided to play the piano. But that also didn't go for too long since he didn't know what to play anymore.

He then walks around the room, eyes landing on a shelf that had a bunch of CDs and vinyl records. Mostly classical since the university had hope for students to learn more about them instead of modern music. Or both to be honest.

Getting curious, Xion looks at them, his finger brushing each of it as he scans the titles, before landing on one that looks interesting.

It was a vinyl record. He hasn't listened to one in a long time. The last time he ever seen it was when he was small, he and Dongmyeong would play it at the music store they sneaked into. He checks the cover and the back, before walking to Leedo.

"Can I play this?" Leedo lifts his head from his work, looking at Xion. He then sees the record that the younger was holding.

"Do you know how to play it?" the older asks, to which Xion shakes his head to. He had this begging eyes, wanting the older to help him with it, but worries that he was disturbing Leedo. The older smiles at the sight of the younger's puppy eyes.

He left his table, motioning Xion to join as he walks to the back of the room where the _Gramophone_ , the record player, is placed. He checks the setup, lifting the needle after. He asks the younger for the record, to which he gives.

Taking the vinyl out of the case, he gently places the record on its designed place, before cracking the lever on the side. Xion was watching in amazement the whole time.

Music later came out after Leedo places the needle on the vinyl. The classical sound that came out of the player was captivating for Xion. It sounded like ballroom dancing music, to which he hasn't heard of in real life, and only in movies.

"It's so pretty", the younger comments. Leedo nods, agreeing with the younger's words. Though Leedo had heard it a bunch of times _(since he is a music teacher after all)_ , he still hasn’t gotten tired of it.

Suddenly, Leedo felt a touch on his hand, Xion grabbing it and pulling the older to the front of the room. They stand facing each other, Xion letting go shortly after.

Leedo was confused, wondering what he was doing. Well, that is until Xion offers his hand out again to the older with an adorable smile. Leedo now understood what he was initiating.

"Do you know how to ballroom dance?" Leedo asks with a perked eyebrow. Xion shakes his head, "Nope. But I've seen it in movies. I think I'm a master by now." He giggles, Leedo sighing with a smile.

He grabs the younger's hand into his, "I'll guide you then."

"You know how to?" Xion tilts his head since he never knew that Leedo had this talent before.

"I've learned it when I was young. My mother needed a dancing partner, and since my dad wasn't with us anymore, I agreed to it." The older explains, Xion listening with slight pain in his heart. He frowns.

Leedo, who noticed it, smiles, pinching the boy's cheek lightly.

"Hey, it's fine. I've moved past that already. Plus, I'm glad that I took the class because now I can teach you." He smiles warmly which made Xion's heart flutter, biting his lower lip to hide a smile.

Leedo guides Xion's right hand, placing it on his shoulder, while he held the other in his hand. Their soulmates' flower against one another as their fingers intertwines. It may be his imagination, but Xion swears he could feel the spark when their tattoo touched one another.

Xion blushes at the position they were in, though it was a normal ballroom starting point. But he has never done this thing with Leedo before, so it was a whole new feeling.

As he said, Leedo guided Xion as they were dancing, telling the younger what to do, when to step. It was an experience and Xion was having fun with it. After some time, he got the hang of it, and suddenly felt like a pro.

The two danced as the music played, smiling and laughing when they would sometimes accidentally miss a step or such. They don't even need to see the flowers on their palm, that had been painted bright yellow, to know that they were both enjoying the moment.

There was a point where when they would make eye contact, Xion looking away minutes later as he was shy with the way Leedo was looking at him. Eyes full of love for the younger. Xion feels like he's falling in love all over again.

Their movement slows down when the music comes to a stop. Though, their hands were still on each other. Both Xion's were on the older's shoulder now, and Leedo's were on the younger's hips. They look into each other's eyes that's filled with emotions two of them know very well.

Leedo slowly leans his forehead to Xion's, the two's eyes close as to indulge themselves in the presence of one another.

"Dongju," Leedo speaks in a gentle tone, eyes opened to look at the ones that are staring back at him. He sounded so loving that it feels like Xion could melt.

"Yes, Geonhak?" He answers in a much softer tone.

"...can I kiss you?" Leedo continues. Xion laughs softly, before answering the older.

"Do you even need to ask hyung?" He smiles, while Leedo chuckles at his words.

He leans over, hands still at where it was before. The two lean closer as their eyes gradually shuts, before their lips caress one another. Xion's hands were now holding onto the back of the older's neck, him feeling all the emotions Leedo was trying to convey.

Leedo has always been so kind, caring, loving to Xion. Even when kissing, he's so delicate with it. As if the boy is a fragile flower that he must be careful with. Either way, Xion doesn't mind it. He loves when Leedo is gentle with him. How Leedo is always there for him. He felt like he's depending on the older too much though. But whenever those thoughts ever come across, Leedo will always tell him that it was nonsense and that he wants Xion to depend on him even more. Soulmate or not.

He loves the younger either way. And it felt no different for Xion too.

The two stares at each other lovingly after they broke the kiss. Xion giggling like a child as he felt butterflies in his stomach. The older joining along, having the same feeling like the younger.

"I love you Hakkie. More than ever!"

He closes the distance between their body, wrapping his arms around the older's neck as he hugs tightly. Leedo smiles, hugging the younger back with the same strength as he wraps his arms around the younger's waist.

"I love you too Dongju. More than ever", he says, almost a whisper to the younger's ear, the boy smiling with much love. He prompts his chin onto the older's shoulder, while Leedo nuzzles closer into the younger's hold, causing giggles to come out of Xion.

_He was so undeniably happy. Sometimes it feels like it's all a lie or a dream. Feeling like one day, he'll wake up from this wonderland, and seeing the reality instead. The reality where he was with his parents and the same depressing lifestyle would come back._

_If that is what it is, then he wishes to never wake up. Never._

"Can we go home now hyung?"

Xion suddenly says while still hugging the older. Leedo laughs lightly before backing up a bit to look at the younger before nodding.

The two head to the record player, keeping the vinyl in its cover before walking back to the shelf. Xion placing it in its place while Leedo went to his desk to collect his things.

"Oh- your work! I disturbed you again...", Xion says when he notices the papers that are on the older's desk. He forgot that Leedo had work to complete, but he, again, distracted Leedo. He pouts, feeling guilty for it.

"It's fine. I'll just finish this at home." Leedo reassures as he packs the things in his bag. Xion still had a frown on his face, which Leedo swipes away by poking the boy’s cheek.

"Also, it was worth it. I had fun dancing with you and I wouldn't trade it for anything else." He says, causing the smaller to blush. Xion lightly shoves Leedo to the side, feeling cringe by his lover’s flirt.

"You're so annoyingly sweet."

"You love it though?"

Leedo leans his head towards Xion, with an innocent smile on as he waits for the other’s answer. Xion bit the inside of his lip as he looks away, crossing his arms.

"...shut up..." he mumbles, not wanting to admit to the older’s words, Leedo chuckling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [LeeOn moment]  
> uwuwuwuwu


	30. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A mistake I can't undo."

_Yawns_

Keonhee stretches his arm a bit as he walks down the hallway. Again, lucky for him, his classes ended earlier than expected. Which give him about an hour of freedom before the day ends. He could go home by now, but what’s the fun in that?

He can’t play with _Olaf_ anyway since she’s probably asleep in this hour still, and he doesn’t want to disturb the precious bunny. So, he decided to roam around a bit. Passing by students who were packing their things in the locker, and leaving one by one.

As he steps down the hallway, suddenly he remembered a certain place he probably could go to remove his boredom. Feeling like it’s better than nothing, Keonhee heads there. _The gymnasium._

As he steps closer, he peeks his head in between the doors, finding it odd how there wasn’t any sound coming from there. Surprisingly, the place was empty.

“Huh, where is everyone?” Keonhee looks around the empty room.

While his eyes were roaming the inside, he didn’t notice the presence coming from behind him. That is until,

**“What are you doing here?”**

The sudden voice made Keonhee yelped, backing up to the door. He sighs in relief to see it was just Seoho with his playful smile on as always.

“You scared me,” Keonhee complains, rolling his eyes. Seoho apologizes with a smile still on.

“You’re out early. Isn’t there like, an hour left before class ends?”, Seoho asks when he realizes that it’s currently still class hours. You may ask why Seoho is not in class too, but the basketball players got an exception to skip some days to practice for the competition. Some people may find this an amazing thing. Skipping class with a _reason_.

But to be honest, it kind of worries Seoho a bit because, the fact that he has to learn by himself is a little difficult. He’s lucky to have Ravn in some of his classes, so he always skips those since he can just asks his friend to teach him later.

“My lecturer let us go early. Saying he has _some personal issues_ to deal with.” Keonhee explains. Though to be honest, he and his classmates think that their lecturer is just lazy.

Seoho nods, before going into the gym. He turns around to Keonhee, “Well then, come on in.”

He invites the younger, before heading to the benches. Keonhee follows shortly after, taking a seat beside where Seoho’s belongings are. The older had already head over to the middle of the gym, a basketball in hand.

Keonhee eyes the older as he was practicing. People would usually get bored if they’re just there to watch someone doing what Seoho is doing. But not Keonhee though. He couldn’t pry his eyes off the male who was running from one side to the gym, to the other. The ball never leaving his side. It was so captivating.

_Lee Seoho was captivating._

“Want to have a game with me?” Keonhee snaps out of his admiring when he heard the question. Seoho was a little breathless when he steps up to Keonhee, dropping the ball on the ground to take a sip from his water bottle.

“Uh…sure. If you want to.” Keonhee says as he eyes the older. The way his sweat glistening on his skin. **Siberian Yellow** peeking a little from the collar of the jersey. _Wait why am I thinking about this-_

“You know how to play?”, Seoho walks towards Keonhee who immediately shifts his eyes to somewhere else. The older picks up the basketball back before offering to Keonhee. His eyes went to the ball.

The younger shrugs, standing up as he takes it. “Not really. But I know the basics. I played during high school” He says.

Seoho smirks, “Then, I’ll go easy on you, _princess_ ~”, he shows the court to Keonhee as if he was a royalty about to walk down the red carpet. The younger rolls his eyes, throwing the ball harshly to Seoho. Though he managed to catch it, the ball still hit him in the stomach slightly.

“Game on.” He says, walking towards the court with full confidence. Seoho chuckling as he follows from behind.

Though Keonhee was confident at first, after a few minutes into their _game,_ Keonhee was already tired. Seoho was tricking the younger the whole time. Making Keonhee thinks he could take the ball, before he runs off with it, dunking it in the hoop. Keonhee was done by this point. Maybe he should be more serious in this game of theirs.

“Maybe I should give you an advantage?” Seoho says with a teasing look, walking towards the younger who is trying to catch his breath. Keonhee shoots a glare at the older, obviously feeling offended by that.

“Would that be fair Keonnie ah?” He smirks as he stands in front of the younger. Keonhee stands up correctly after. He scoffs as he stands front to front with the older. He leans closer to Seoho, and he could see the slight change on the older's face.

“How nice of you hyung,”

Expecting something, Seoho blinks a few times when he felt the basketball in his hand disappearing, and now in the younger’s.

“But I won’t need it.” Keonhee smirks, running off with the ball towards the hoop. Seoho was taken back, turning around to see the younger scoring a point. Keonhee shows his proud grin, smirking at the fact he manages to trick Seoho for a moment. Seoho scoffs lightly, already ready to play the younger’s game.

Time went on as the two of them kept playing. It was fun for them, and Keonhee especially since he hadn’t played basketball in a long time. He forgot how exciting it was. Though feeling too hyped up might not be the best thing that happened.

He dodges Seoho, moving past him as he throws the ball towards the hoop, though it only rebounding off the metal. Both Seoho and Keonhee’s eyes were glued to the ball, trying to see where it will fall. Keonhee runs towards the spot, not noticing that Seoho was behind him. The two ended up falling onto the ground together when Keonhee accidentally runs into him.

“Ouch-”, Keonhee says as he picks himself up, rubbing his forehead. Meanwhile, Seoho groans in pain as he felt the weight on him when he fell. The younger’s eyes widen slightly when he realizes that he was on top of the older. Hoping that Seoho wouldn’t notice, but already too late when the older looks up, seeing the male above him.

They stared for a moment before Keonhee instantly backs away.

“C-CRAP SORR- AH-”, he stops himself when he flinches slightly at the sharp pain he felt on his wrist. Seoho immediately sits up in front of the younger when hearing the yelp. He grabs the boy’s hand, inspecting it. Keonhee squinted his eyes when Seoho turns his wrists slightly.

Seoho guiltily look at Keonhee as he gently hold the younger’s wrists with both his hand. The younger noticing the older’s expression, laughs lightly, playfully hitting the older’s shoulder with his uninjured hand.

“Chill out. I’m fine. Probably just hit it or something.” He says with a smile. Seoho furrows his eyebrows slightly, though nodding at the younger’s word.

Silence fell between the two when that conversation ended. Keonhee had already pulled his hand back, checking it to make sure nothing was broken or anything serious. He wasn’t an expert obviously but he just wanted to make sure he can move his hand at least, which he can. _Thank god._

“I wanna know something.” The older says suddenly, causing Keonhee to turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” He asks, then turning back to his wrist when the older took some time to speak. The question being something Keonhee not expecting.

“If I told you I like you right now, what would you do?”

The younger’s movement froze, him not reacting for a second when he heard those words. " _I like you"_.

His eyes widen slightly before he brushes it off like he always does. Act as if none of Seoho’s words affected him. Like always right?

“I would just laugh and say that you’re joke is totally funny,” Keonhee says with a tone of sarcasm. Though, in reality, he was panicking. He didn’t even dare to raise his head and look at the older at all. He thought his response would end the conversation, but he was wrong.

“Well, what if I was serious about it?”

Seoho continues, his eyes being genuine. Keonhee was speechless. The older’s words, again, catching him off guard.

He stayed silent for a little while, not knowing what to answer. But then he knows that he just needs to act like it was a joke. Like it didn’t affect his heart which is totally not freaking out right now. _Just fake it Keonhee!_

“Haha, you’re funny hyung. Jokes after jokes huh?” Keonhee fake laughs, but he made it sound real. And again, he didn’t even look at Seoho when answering. He knew he can’t. If he did look at the older in the eyes, it’s a definite game over for Keonhee.

But then, the unexpected happened to him. His plan to just answer without making their eyes ever meeting...didn’t go as plan.

Seoho suddenly grabbed Keonhee by the chin, forcing the male to make eye contact with him. The look on the older made something in Keonhee flip. His heart, thumping so loud that it rings through his ears.

“I’m being serious.”

Seoho says, voice suddenly changing to a serious tone that causes shivers to runs down Keonhee’s. Never has he heard it, and it terrifies him. The sharp eyes that’s piercing him. Keonhee kept silent though, and still manage to keep a straight face. Though, it all comes crumbling down when the words he never knew that could come out of Seoho’s mouth, actually came true.

**“I like you Keonhee.”**

An overwhelming feeling comes rushing in. Keonhee couldn’t stop his face from turning red. He shifts his eyes between the older’s.

He expects a tease from Seoho, saying his lines whenever Keonhee would react or blush at his words. But nothing. The older didn’t say any of it. He still has his stern face on too. _Is he…not joking?_

Keonhee doesn’t know what to say, what to answer.

Wait- he does know. He should just say he liked him back. But he can’t. The words got stuck in his throat. It was like, as if, his subconscious is telling him no. Telling him not to respond, at least not yet.

_What if Seoho’s just playing with you? Don’t take the risk of making a fool out of yourself for this man. He played with you before, why should this be any different??_

“Hey…” Seoho calls him while still making intense eye contact, Keonhee snapping out of his thoughts.

“…can I kiss you?”

Keonhee blinks a few times when the words went through his ears, wondering if he heard it correctly.

He doesn’t answer, nor does he give any signal. Well, other than him not saying **_no_** to the idea. Maybe he does want it to happen. For them to share that moment.

Seeing that maybe the younger not saying _anything_ is a sign that he’s ok with it, Seoho leans in slowly, while still keeping a hold on the younger’s chin. Though he is cautious, and trying to see any sign on the younger. A sign of rejection.

But what he got was the complete opposite. Keonhee slowly leans in as well when Seoho was getting closer. The two’s eyes gradually start to close.

It could have gone this direction. The direction of them ended up kissing. Them maybe, _probably_ , ended up together. _Maybe_. But, his inner self wouldn’t agree to it. Not wanting to take the risks.

_Should he just accept this and just let Seoho kiss him? Should they even be doing this? The older doesn’t even know that he is Keonhee’s soulmate. Is this just one of Seoho’s flirting games again? If so, he shouldn’t keep going. This is wrong. I don’t want to be one of his flings._

**_STOP._ **

Their lips touch the slightest before Keonhee backs away. He removes his chin from Seoho’s grip as he looks away, covering his mouth as he was arguing with himself. Wondering what is he doing.

The older was taken back but wasn’t that surprised. He was the one who initiated it without making sure of the younger’s answer.

The two awkwardly sit across from one another, not knowing what to say. Though, they didn’t need to break the silence themselves when they can hear Seoho’s teammates outside of the gym, laughing and talking.

“I-I should go,” Keonhee says to the older without looking at him. Seoho nods before standing up and offering Keonhee a hand after. The younger smiles slightly before taking the offer.

They glanced at one another, Seoho wanting to say something but the younger already leaving the gym using the different door, not wanting Seoho’s friends to see him.

The older sighs deeply, ruffling his hair.

“… _shit_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SeoHee Moment]  
> asdfghjkl so...yeah HAHAAHAH again, DON'T KILL ME SSKSKSKSK
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice, yes i uploaded 3 chapters in 1 day pfft  
> It was suppose to be like, "a single question, but 3 different outcomes" kind of thing asdfghjkl  
> The chapters was suppose to be all Chapter 3 but split into 3 parts, but i feel like if i write the title as chapter 28, it might look weird since AO3 already write the chapter number already lololol oh well  
> //ihopethereisnotypointhisAHHHHHH my brain literally fried writing all these 3 XDDD


	31. Accepting 🏵️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A feeling called 'love' smells so sweet once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter revolves mostly on Seohee!
> 
> Sorry for the grammartical errors and typos. I haven't had the time to proof read this ahhhhh

The room was silent for the most part. Well, for all the part. Basically, it's dead silent, except for the light sound of the keyboard that's being typed by Keonhee. It's normal for it to be quiet, especially when the trio are doing their project, and wanting to focus on their parts. But, it wouldn't usually be _ **this**_ quiet. And Xion notices this.

He eyes the other two male sitting across from him, who were either glue to the textbook, or the laptop screen. Though they look normal for the most part, Xion could tell something was off. Especially with the fact that they're currently doing their project at Leedo's house instead of their apartment like usual. Which is very odd, since they mention before how it feels a little weird hanging out at a lecturer's house.

"What's up with you two?" He finally decided to break the silence, causing the two male to whip their head up. They look at each other, before Hwanwoong decided to reply.

"N-nothing. Nothing is up. Why do you ask?", Hwanwoong smiles awkwardly.

"It was weird at first when you guys suddenly called me and asked if we can do the project at my place, when I usually would go to yours." Xion explains.

_By the way, they know that 'Xion's place' means Leedo's house now. The younger is officially living with Leedo by the suggestion of Xion's parents. They find it easier for both males, in a way that they can go to campus and spend more time together. Xion's things are still in his old apartment, which he will take later this week or so._

"You guys seem fine before we parted ways, so...I'm guessing something happened after lunch break," Xion eyes the two male as he analyze the situation. He tries to make a deduction on what could've happen, but the only thing he can think of is maybe they had a bad time during class.

"You're over analysing things Dongju. N-nothing happened at all! Nothing at all," Keonhee covers up, both for him and Hwanwoong, who nods at the older's words. They were hoping that Xion wouldn drop it, but they should have known Xion won't back down until he gets what he wants.

"Ok, stop doing this. We need to talk about...whatever it is, is going on with you two." Xion closes the book in front of him, before moving it to the side. He then closes the other's laptop and textbook as well, moving it at the other side of the dining table.

"Talk." He commands.

Hwanwoong and Keonhee exchanges look, before sighing, knowing that they couldn't hide anything from Xion anymore by this point.

They began to explain their situation, starting with Hwanwoong and then Keonhee. They wanted to make sure Xion was up-to-date by what is happening between them and the other party.

After making sure Xion so, they then talked about what happened after classes today. Xion eyes the two, with a slight frown as he listen to them.

"So...yeah. That's _what's up_ with me, and Keonhee", Hwanwoong says while fiddling with his thumbs under the table. It was quiet between the friends after the explanation was over. Xion couldn't find the words to say, unsure what the appropriate respond would be.

"I'm...sorry that happened hyung. But, maybe Ravn has his reasons?", was the only thing Xion could come up with. He didn't want Hwanwoong to keep having these negative thoughts. And like he said, there must be a reason for Ravn's actions, right?

"Maybe...", Hwanwoong lowers his eyes, unsure of what to feel, or what to believe. He didn't want to think this way either. The possibility of Ravn not liking him, though they are soulmates? _Why is it so complicated!_

"Did you talk to him about it? Or like ask him directly I mean." Xion asks, causing Hwanwoong to look at the younger. He bit his lower lip lightly, shaking his head shortly after.

"Then, maybe ask him? I feel like there's some miss-communication between you two," the trio turns to the side when Leedo chimes in. He walked towards the boys, taking seat beside Xion.

Leedo had been in the living room with them from the start, so, he basically heard it all already.

Hwanwoong stayed quiet as he was thinking about Leedo's suggestion. He has never asked Ravn, afraid that if he he did, it might put pressure on the older. Maybe he'll feel annoyed by it too? Though, _maybe_ Ravn will just answer him straight-on? But one thing for sure, either way, Hwanwoong can't bring himself up to ask Ravn. He's scared to take action. Especially by what happen this evening. _Ugh, I hate my coward self._

"And you hyung," Xion drift the conversation to Keonhee, who was quiet the whole time as well.

"What are you so afraid of?" Xion asks as he genuinely was curious by why Keonhee is hesitating so much.

"I-i don't know. I think I'm just afraid of getting hurt is all." Keonhee answers, shrugging, because to be honest; he was unsure of how to phrase his problem is. He couldn't find the correct words that phrase his emotions well.

"You don't know that will happen. You don't even give it a try hyung! UGH", Xion crosses his arms angrily, looking away. Keonhee lowers his eyes, pouting slightly since he was being scolded by the youngest.

Leedo eyes Keonhee who's face was cover with a frown. Guessing the way his friend is reacting kinda hurt him. Leedo turns to Xion, who refuses to look at his friend. He rubs the boy's arm, a way to tell him to calm down and to not lash at his friend.

"What if he actually meant it? That he _actually_ likes you," Leedo turns back to Keonhee as he asks.

Keonhee sighs, "I have doubts about it. I've been... _friends_ with him since the first day I came here. I know how free-thinking he is. He wouldn't suddenly _change_ his mind for someone like me...". he mumbles, eyes glued onto his lap. That is until he felt a hand on his that was on the table from the beginning.

"Then **you** should also talk to him about it. You're afraid that he sees you as one of his _flings_ , but what if you're not? What would you do then?" Leedo asks with a serious gaze, which made Keonhee unable to answer.

He doesn't know how to respond to that. Most probably he will be happy if Seoho _does_ actually like him, like how he does to the older.

Leedo smiles reassuringly, giving the younger's hand a small pat. Keonhee replied back with a grateful smile, thanking Leedo and also Xion for comforting him. And also Hwanwoong, who had always been there when something was on Keonhee's mind. Even when he has his own issues to deal with, Hwanwoong always made sure he was there for Keonhee.

===

There were still barely any people in the corridor right now. No surprise since it was still early in the morning. It would've been a ghost town if it wasn't for the small amount of people lingering at the hallway.

Hwanwoong was on his way to his 1st class. He could have asked Keonhee to go with him today, but he decided to go by himself since he wanted to arrive earlier than usual. Hoping to be alone form the beginning of the day.

After taking his seat, he was still trying to figure out how to feel about the whole incident yesterday. Wondering how he should act infront of Ravn. _Should i act normal? Or maybe a little different? Oh god calm down Hwanwoong-_

He turns to the door when he heard it open. Some students began to enter as the early morning had turn to ' _class hour'_ _._

Soon enough the room was filled with students. After awhile, Madam Yongsun also entered the room, telling her students to take their seats.

Hwanwoong felt that it was odd since, Ravn is still missing. He wonders if Ravn was skipping today because of the whole _kiss_ that happened between them. _Does he hate it that much to avoid me?_

As he was thinking so, the door opens on que, revealing Ravn who was a bit out of breath.

"Oh, you're late Youngjo. Care to explain?" Madam Yongsun leans against her table as she waits for an answer from the taller. Ravn took a moment to catch his breathing, before walking to her.

"Woke up late, sorry." He answers simply. Madam Yongsun perks an eyebrow at the answer since this was the first time the boy had _woken up late._ Deciding not to question it any longer, she motions Ravn to take his sit.

Hwanwoong tries to not look at Ravn as the older make his way to the empty seat beside him. Instead, he looks at his textbook, eyeing the page at random points, hoping the older would not notice him in some way.

"Um, Hwanwoong," Ravn suddenly calls out, which startled the smaller. "Y-yeah?"

"What page are you guys on?" He points to the textbook, making Hwanwoong looking there as well.

"Oh, uh-", Hwanwoong fumble over the pages to see the number, telling it shortly after. Ravn thanked the boy, before flipping the pages of his own book.

Hwanwoong glances at Ravn at random times during classes. Ravn seems to be acting normal, like, nothing had happened. _Maybe I should be normal about it too?_

He looks at the front, to make sure Madam Yongsun had her back turned to her students, before taking a glimpse of the **Chrysanthemum** under his table. And just like before, nothing. _Why is he so good at hiding his emotions inside and outside? Damn it Youngjo._

The bell to lunchtime had just rang, and students began stepping out of their classroom.

Hwanwoong, Keonhee and Xion was talking to one another, trying to decide what to eat for today. One would usually just eat the same thing over and over again, especially with the same old menu they have. But Keonhee likes to mish-mash things from time to time, so that he won't be bored with the meals.

As the three was talking, they didn't notice a certain male catching up to them from behind. That is until, one of them suddenly got pulled back by the arm.

Keonhee was startled by the sudden action, turning around to see it was Seoho. The older was holding onto his arm, eyes looking straight into his own.

"S-seoho hyung?" Keonhee confusedly says.

"Can I talk to Keonhee for moment?", Seoho turns to his two friends that was beside the male with a smile. Hwanwoong and Xion exchange glances, unsure but nonetheless nods.

After getting the _ok_ from his friends, Seoho didn't hesitate to pull the younger with him to the opposite side of the cafeteria. Not even bothering to ask for Keonhee's approval.

Hwanwoong and Xion just watches their friends being taken away. Xion nudges at Hwanwoong's arm, giving him a look that says; ' _do you think he's gonna talk about what happen yesterday?'_

To which Hwanwoong answered with a shrug.

Seoho brought Keonhee to the same staircase they had sat on during that one time they ate together. Keonhee was sitting at the same place, at the side near the railing. He pulled his legs close to his chest slightly while waiting for Seoho to comeback. He said he wanted to grab a little drink for both of them.

Minutes later, the older came back, but Keonhee isn't aware of it as he was in his thoughts.

He snaps out when he felt a cold sensation on his left cheek, startled at first, until he realized it was a canned drink.

"Here," Seoho hands out the item, waiting for Keonhee to take it, which he did shortly after. Keonhee felt a sense of déjà vu since, the same thing had happen during the first time they sat at the stairs case too. Except now, the whole aura is way different.

"So...what is it that you want to talk about?" Keonhee asks, eyes glancing at Seoho. The older weakly laughs, placing his canned drink beside him before turning to Keonhee.

"I feel like you could guess what my answer is." He simply answers with a subtle smile.

And he wasn't wrong. Keonhee perfectly knew what Seoho wanted to ask. How could he not when it he has also been thinking about it.

Keonhee lowers his eyes to the canned drink in hand, and unconsciously taps the side as he was thinking of an answer to give Seoho.

He doesn't want to say it, but even without uttering any words, Seoho could already tell Keonhee knew it. So, he decides to initiate the topic of interest.

"I really meant what I said." Seoho begins, eyes going to the park that was being filled with students due lunch hour.

"...that you like me?" Keonhee hesitated to say it, but he knew he can't run away from it anymore. From not talking about this any longer. If Seoho wants to talk about it, then they _**will**_.

Seoho nods, leaning back with his arms supporting him. He waits for Keonhee to speak, but, nothing. Keonhee was silent for a while, as thought run around his mind. He should just **accept** **,** But the other side of him is saying, **reject** **.**

"I...I don't know what you want me to say hyung." Keonhee says as he furrows his eyebrows, hugging his legs after placing his drink next to Seoho's.

"Well...I just want to know your response. What do you think of me?" Seoho turns to the younger, who has _worry_ covering his face. He heard a scoff from Keonhee, but it sounded more of a sarcastic one.

"What I think of you? What else is there to think? You're the campus **popular** guy. The _playboy_ that woes everyone's heart. Gets whoever he wants because of his sweet words and good looks. Not to mention is **super** good at basketball. Is there anything else I'm forgetting?" Keonhee leans his head, along with his body slightly to Seoho, with a perk eyebrow as he asks the question. Seoho knew what Keonhee was talking about. His _reputation_ that he had created on campus.

"Uh...yeah. Actually, about that..." Seoho awkwardly says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have a confession to make." Seoho says, hesitating a little but knew that he needed to tell Keonhee about it sooner or later.

"You mean another one?" Keonhee jokes, titling his head to the other side as his eyebrow was still raised in a sarcatic way.

"Sort of...?" He laughs sheepishly. This piqued Keonhee's interest.

"I'll be honest with you. The 'rumours', or 'reputation' you heard about me being a _player_ was a lie." Seoho says, which confuses Keonhee. _What does he mean a lie?_

Seoho knew he had to explain everything, so, that's what he did.

He tried to tell everything in the shortest way possible. Though short, but still made sure to get everything out there. In conclusion, telling Keonhee how he was lying the whole time about being a _player,_ so that he can get close to the younger since he doesn't how else he could do it.

Keonhee the entire time was speechless. He didn't say anything. Literally. He was stunned by what he heard.

"I was happy when I got to be close to you. Even when our relationship was merely a _cat-dog_ situation. You couldn't believe how even more happy I was when I found out...we're soulmates." Seoho continues to explains. His words finally snapping Keonhee out of his frozen state. _'we're soulmates'._

"You knew?" Keonhee furrows his eyebrows as he eyes Seoho, who nods.

"Found out during the time you stayed over my place", he says, looking away with a guilty smile. Keonhee was shocked to hear so. _The time I stayed over...2 weeks ago?_ _He knew for that long??_

"So...what do you say?" Seoho looks back at Keonhee.

The younger blinks a few times in silence, before looking down slowly as thoughts run around. He still was having doubts in the back of his mind. It all seems too good to be true.

"Even if we are soulmates. You don't really have to like me you know. Isn't that what you stand by since the beginning? What you told me during the early days of our _friendship_?" Keonhee says, reminding Seoho of the saying he used to lived by. The saying that made Keonhee hated him for a little while because of how he wasn't taking the _soulmate_ bond seriously.

But what about Keonhee now, he's also rejecting it because he was afraid of being hurt. _I'm as bad as he is_ _, aren't I?_

"But it was all an act to get closer to you! That's it. None of it was true about who I am, really," Seoho protests, wanting Keonhee to know that it was all just a lie.

He then gently grabbed Keonhee's hand, pointing to the palm that had his **Siberian Yellow** carved on. "When you see this, doesn't it always show you how happy I am when I'm with you? How it would always turn bright yellow in an instant the moment I see you?", Seoho says, eyes showing genuine.

Even so, Keonhee was still doubtful. His logically side is pushing everything his heart wanted to say; _To accept._ **It** says that, being happy with someone doesn't have to mean you **_like_** that person in a romantic way, _right?_

He lowers his gaze onto his hand that was still being held, seeing a glimpse of the **Siberian Yellow** that had turn dark blue at the moment...the opposite of happy _._

"I'm just...scared. What if you haven't change at all. Or what if you're just lying to me right now?", Keonhee lifts his eyes, "Seoho, I've known you for such a long time, and I'm used to seeing you like **that**. It's hard for me to change my view on you all of a sudden." Keonhee says, looking back with a stare that Seoho could understand; _he was afraid._

"Then...how about I prove to you that I'm not what you think I am?" He claims, sounding confident as ever. Though Keonhee could only sigh slightly, "And how would you do that hyung?" he asks.

Seoho thinks for a while, looking away he tries to come up of ways to show Keonhee he was legit about his feelings and about himself. "Hmm, by expressing my love for you every second. Like now for example,"

Seoho grabs Keonhee's canned drink from before, placing it in Keonhee's hand, "Pampering you by buying you drinks or things you want?", he says unsurely.

Keonhee perks an eyebrow, "Do you think I want you to buy me things hyung? I'm not a gold digger," he answers jokingly.

"Then...", Seoho lets go fo Keonhee's hand as he thinks of another idea, which took a second. He smiles when the light bulb in his brain lit up. He turns to Keonhee with a smile, "I'll cling to you 24/7!"

His answer got him another judgeful look from Keonhee, though this time, added with an amused smile.

"I don't think that helps you, hyung," Keonhee laughs lightly. Seeing Keonhee's reaction, Seoho was happy. From wearing that worry look all the time, a smile really fits Keonhee more.

"We won't know if we don't try Keonnie~! Seoho says playfully, leaning his head onto Keonhee's shoulder with a pout. Keonhee rolls his eyes, "Whatever hyung. Do what you want. I'm leaving now," he says, before removing Seoho's head from him, proceeding to stand up after, about to leave Seoho to himself.

"I'M SERIOUS ABOUT CLINGING TO YOU KEONNIE AH! PREPARE FOR IT!" Seoho shouts so that Keonhee could hear him, not even caring about the amount of students that was looking at them at that point. Keonhee waves goodbye without looking back as he continues to go find his friends.

As he was far enough from where Seoho was, he looks at his palm, the blue from before had change to a bright yellow. This made a smile to grow on Keonhee. He eyes the canned drink in his hand, reminded of Seoho's idea of _wanting to prove his love_ for the boy.

_He's being a dumbass as always._

Keonhee shakes his head, knowing all too well that Seoho is just exaggerating. _No way he is going to be clingy to me for 24/7_ _._

===

Boy was he wrong.

At first Keonhee didn't think much of it since after the day ended, Seoho was nowhere to be seen. Even after he said he was going to _cling onto_ Keonhee 24/7. Keonhee figured that, Seoho is probably just over dramatic about it.

Well, again, that is what he thought at first before tomorrow came.

As he and Hwanwoong was about to leave their apartment, they were both surprise by a red-haired male standing in front of their door with a wide grin on. Keonhee was confuse by why the male was there, to which Seoho reminded him of the promised he made yesterday. So, the first thing in Seoho's list is to walk to campus with Keonhee.

Keonhee didn't pay too much attention to it, and just let the older do what he wants. Of course, Hwanwoong was with them as well since the original plan was that Keonhee and Hwanwoong was supposed to be going to class together.

Hwanwoong knew about Seoho's whole plan, since Keonhee told him yesterday, saying how Seoho was just bluffing about it. Now that he sees it, it didn't seem like Seoho was just joking huh?

So, he didn't mind being the _third_ wheel in the situation. Not when he finds it amusing to see Seoho clinging to Keonhee and being more mushy that usual. Even when Keonhee tries to mask that smile with an eye roll or pushing Seoho away, Hwanwoong could see his friend was enjoying the moment as well.

Seoho was being like this for the whole week. Seeing Keonhee whenever he would have a break from practice, during lunchtime, and always insists on going home with the younger. Though, it would usually not happen since Seoho needed to stay back longer because of basketball practice. There were times where he would try to sneak out, to go home earlier with Keonhee, but that didn't work since their manager caught him every single time.

The pout or sulky look on Seoho whenever his plan would go out the window amuses the boy. Finding Seoho would look pretty cute like that. Like a kid not getting what he wants.

It was now next Monday.

Well technically it's currently Monday night. Hwanwoong and Keonhee is hanging out at LeeOn's residence to study together for their upcoming tests. Though at the moment, they decided to take a break since they had been at it for an hour or so. Keonhee felt like his brain could explode at any moment.

Keonhee stretches his arms slightly, feeling the soreness on his arms and back from sitting for too long. Hwanwoong had left for a moment, saying he had a call (from his mom) he needed to answer.

"It has been a few days since Seoho started to do... whatever it is he's doing towards you. How long is this going to go for?", Xion asks as he takes a sit on one of the free couches.

"What are you talking about Dongju?" Keonhee perks an eyebrow, changing his attention to the TV that had been showing a random variety show Xion opened before. Xion knows he just wanted to run away from the same topic they had talked about before. He grabs the remote, switching the screen off.

"I'm not letting you ignore me hyung." Xion frowns, crossing his arms. Keonhee looks away as he scratches his head, not knowing how to respond.

Leedo, who was doing his work on the dining table heard the two, especially his soulmate's angry words. He left his laptop, heading to where Xion is to check what was going on between the two friends.

Hwanwoong had also came back in the living room, confused by the expression on both his friends' faces. He only left for a few minutes. "What happened with you guys?"

"Xion was asking about the whole _Seoho being clingy to Keonhee_ situation," Leedo answered, while calming down Xion. "Ah..." Hwanwoong says, understanding what that meant.

He glances at Keonhee, who was hugging his legs on the sofa. Hwanwoong could tell that Keonhee felt bad in the situation. He took the seat beside the male, placing a hand on his shoulder, catching Keonhee's attention.

"You still don't want to accept him hyung? I can tell how happy you are these days," Hwanwoong asks in a softer approach as he didn't want to pressure Keonhee that much on talking if he doesn't want to.

Keonhee appreciates his friends a lot, no joke. He knows they are just worried for him, and also Seoho. Keonhee knew what they meant by it. It does seem like, he's just taking all of these thing Seoho is giving him, all the _affection_ he is giving. He's just taking, taking, taking, but not giving anything back to the older. _I am the worst._

After calming down, Xion looks back at Keonhee, noticing how the male was having a hard time to answer Hwanwoong. Keonhee has never been good at telling his emotions like this, since he has always been the one to _give_ advice, the mood maker in their friend circle. For him to show this vulnerable side, Xion could tell he doesn't know what to do.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you questions hyung. Maybe this will make it easier for you to tell us?" Keonhee lifts his eyes to the youngest. He bit his lower lip as he looks down again, nodding shortly after. "Sure. We could try that."

Xion adjusts his position on the couch to facing the male, before starting this _Q &A_ session.

"Do you like Seoho?" He asks suddenly, catching Keonhee off guard. He didn't expect **that** to be the first question. _Going straight to the point huh?_

"Isn't it obvious that I should? We're soulmates after all." Keonhee answers, to what he feels like the most logically obvious one. _Soulmates = Obviously liking one another._

Hwanwoong sighs, shaking his head at Keonhee's answer. He grabbed his friend's hand.

"Ignore the fact that you're soulmates. Don't answer based on **this** ," he points to the **Siberian Yellow** on his palm, "...but instead, what you feel **here**." He then points to Keonhee's chest where his heart is located.

Keonhee was speechless yet again. _Why is this so hard for me?_

"I'll ask something else." Hwanwoong decides to move on, wanting to divert Keonhee attention from the previous question.

"How do you feel when he's with you?" He asks, wanting to choose ones that are not too direct but has some likeness in it. Keonhee hums, before answering.

"I feel overwhelmed...but in a good way I mean." He answers with a small smile as he remembered the emotions he would feel when Seoho there. Especially the start of this whole _clinging to Keonhee 24/7_ situation.

"Are you sad being with him?", another question being thrown by Hwanwoong. Keonhee was taken back by the question, but nonetheless, he answers it.

"During the beginning, yes. It was painful everyday...But now, ...I _think_ I'm happy just being close." He looks at his fingers as he fumbles around with them.

"Do you believe his feelings for you?" Hwanwoong asks. Keonhee being quiet upon hearing so. _Do I believe it?_

"...yes? No? I don't know! My mind and my heart are always fighting about this and it's tiring," Keonhee covers his face within in hands as he sighs out heavily. Hwanwoong frowns slightly seeing the male's struggle. He looks at Xion and Leedo for assistance, to which Xion shrugs too since he also doesn't know what to say.

"Tell me the first answer you think of when I ask this," Leedo voices out suddenly, causing Keonhee to no longer hide his face and shifting his eyes to the male.

Leedo waits a bit before asking,

"Do you love him?"

_Love?_ ', Keonhee repeat the word as if it was a foreign language to him. Such a strong word, he had never think of. It's no lie that he enjoys being with Seoho, though, as he said before, it was annoying and painful for him during the beginning, even before he knew they were soulmate and it being just a one-sided thing.

After knowing the apparent truth about Seoho, that he had been _lying_ the whole time(?), his feelings had turned upside-down, back-forth, left-right, basically; confuse.

But then, after seeing a possibility that, maybe what Seoho said it right. The fact that he had also liked Keonhee as long as he has liked Seoho, is something he couldn't imagine to be true. Like? Yes, Keonhee like Seoho. _Love?_

"...Yes. I do love him." He answers.

_Maybe that's why it always pains him whenever he sees Seoho 'flirting' with other people. The time he couldn't do anything but just watch the guy he likes be with anyone he wants. It was the worst_.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns to the side to see Hwanwoong giving him a soft smile. Honestly, it made Keonhee felt better to say it out loud, even if it's not to Seoho. Just telling someone his feelings. His friends.

"Then what else are you waiting for? Would you rather wait and be in this denial state that causes you nothing but sadness, or tell Seoho and experience the happiness you could have?" Leedo says.

"None of us know what the future holds. But don't waste time waiting and wondering, when you could just do it. It could be too late before you know it." He continues.

Xion eyes the male beside him as he spoke. It felt like Leedo was also saying this about them, for what they had went through.

_What if Xion's parents had never changed and was still as horrible as before? What if he got tossed to overseas and forced to be separated from Leedo? What if it was all too much for Xion_ _and in the end he just breaks and gives up?_

Those question had come across Xion's mind at one point, even after it was all resolved between his family. To him, it just seems too good to be true. Though, it only crossed his mind once, and that was it. Because Leedo had told him not to worry about the _what if_ s, since what they are in right now **is** the present. And they should live in the moment, and not to worry about whatever it is that didn't happen.

Keonhee thought about Leedo's words, before nodding with a smile. "You're right hyung. I should just go for it. I'll tell him tomorrow!" Keonhee says enthusiastically, getting a thumbs up from Xion and Hwanwoong who was supporting his friend with a smile.

Keonhee had decided. He will finally accept it, accept Seoho, and his feelings. He will listen to his heart and not his mind, and it says only one thing. **Accept Seoho.**

On a different note, someone else felt like the words Leedo said was directed to him as well. Hwanwoong looks at his phone after his friends had gone back to watching a movie instead of studying. After hearing what Leedo said, _don't waste time waiting and wondering._

He eyes the black screen for a little while, before switching it on and typing a message to someone, about wanting to meet up for a moment later at night. He waits patiently, but also nervous by what the other person will answer.

It took a little while as a minute or so has passed. He heard his phone's notification, indicating he got a message.

Keonhee and Hwanwoong had gone back home 3 hours ago, and now just in their room. Well, technically just Keonhee. Hwanwoong is leaning against the metal fence of their balcony as he waits in the slight cold night air. He had a hoodie on so it wasn't as cold.

A minute or so, he heard a sliding door being open. Turning to his side, seeing it was Ravn who had just entered the balcony. Guessing the older probably just came back from somewhere since he still had his clothes that he wore to classes on.

_Funny enough, they actually acted pretty normal to each other. As if, nothing happened between them. It was like, they rewind the time before the kiss happened. Well, that is what Hwanwoong guessed the situation is since Ravn acted like his usual self. So, Hwanwoong decided to do the same. But of course, there were moments between them where there was some sort of tension, but then disappeared just like that._

"Sorry for being late. Did you wait long?" He asks as he steps to where Hwanwoong is. The shorter shakes his head with a smile, reassuring Ravn that he had only been there for a few seconds or so, when in reality he had been there for almost an hour.

"Where you hanging out with Seoho or something?" Hwanwoong asks, just trying to make conversation.

Ravn shakes his head, "I had to meet up with our lecturers about my Excuse Letters." He says casually. His words surprised Hwanwoong. _Excuse letters?_ _What for?_

Ravn, as always, is able to read the confused expression on Hwanwoong. Knowing that the younger had questions to ask about it, but not wanting to intrude in Ravn's business. The taller turns his body to face Hwanwoong,

"Hwanwoong...I won't be here for a while." Ravn's voice rings through Hwanwoong's ears, the boy just blinking in silence.

"My sister is having a bit of a relationship problem these past few days, and I wanted to make sure she's alright." He explains.

Hwanwoong didn't say anything, except shifts his eyes from Ravn's to somewhere else. "Oh, uh- I see. When will you be back then?" he asks.

"Maybe in 3 days? Or maybe 5, I'm not sure. If everything is not as bad as I think it is," Ravn answered, looking up at the sky where the dark night is being lighten up by the stars and moon.

Meanwhile, Hwanwoong was looking down, eyes glued to his hands that was gripping the fences. Suddenly he felt sad. _It's not like he's leaving to get away from me. It's because his sister is in trouble. I need to stop thinking like this!_

"By the way, what did you want to talk about?" Hwanwoong snaps out of his thoughts when he heard Ravn's question. He lifts his head to the older, their eyes meeting each other as soon as he looks at Ravn.

At that split moment, Hwanwoong thinks on whether to actually go forth with his plan or not. _I should ask him. Ask him what he actually feels about me. And what is our relationship. But I don't want to burden him with these questions when he has his own problems right now. My problem is not as important as his family's. I should wait. Yeah...I should wait for him to come back._

Hwanwoong shakes his head, "It's nothing important. Don't worry about it. Um, I hope your sister will be alright. I'll wish the best for her," Hwanwoong smiles softly at Ravn, which is responded with a same one.

"Thank you Hwanwoong. I appreciate it," Ravn says, ruffling the shorter's hair lightly before leaning his arms against the metal fences. Hwanwoong blushes softly at the gesture.

The night goes on with the two talking a little bit more about random things, before going back into their apartments and saying goodbye to one another. Hwanwoong regret a little for not asking his question. Ravn was to leave tomorrow, so, he has to wait for the whole week to past before he could met Ravn again. _It's fine. It's not that long. I can wait for him._

===

**Tuesday** , the day Keonhee will confess to Seoho about his feelings. He decided to wait until the end of the day since Seoho couldn't get out or have breaks that much anymore due to their competition, which is this Sunday. Their manager is determined to win so, she wants the team to focus fully on it.

After his final class has ended, he immediately heads to the gym. He, of course, told Hwanwoong to head home first, telling his friend about his plan. Hwanwoong cheered him on before they separated which gave Keonhee a little boast.

The sound of shoes squeaking against the wall, and the ball being dribble around the room was heard loud and clear as Keonhee got near the gym. He prepared himself before entering, breathing in and out to calm himself from the nervousness. After feeling ready, he opens the door, entering it from the side.

He scans the room, trying to find the red haired, but, to his luck, Seoho was nowhere to be found. But his teammates are here. Maybe he was out for a break or something and will come back later?

As he was in his thoughts, a certain male notices Keonhee standing at the side. He motions to his friend to continue on without him, before walking to Keonhee.

"Hey Keonhee, what are you doing?" he asks after approaching the male, catching the other's attention.

"Uh, I'm looking for Seoho. Is he around hyung?" He asks.

Harin scratches the back of his head as he turns to eye the rest of the gym. He shakes his head, "I don't think he is. I just came here like an hour ago and I didn't see him."

Keonhee nods slightly at Harin's answer, feeling a little sad that his plan for today won't be happening after all. Harin notices the sudden change in the younger's face. Him immediately feeling that, Keonhee probably had some important business with Seoho.

"Maybe the others know. I'll ask them. Hold on," Harin says before turning back around to search for a specific person, which he found in mere seconds. He motions the male to come towards him, the person doing so as he jogs over.

"Hey Wooyoung, have you seen Seoho? He didn't skip practice again did he?" the older asks as he crosses his arm, perking an eyebrow, waiting for the younger to speak.

"Nah, he didn't skip hyung. Technically, he left with that girl that was here the other day. Uh, Jinae was it? The one with the curly long hair." he says the name unsurely, but Harin seems to understand the situation after hearing that name.

"Ah, of course. Makes sense why he isn't here then. She probably dragged him to go shopping with her," Harin laughs, knowing all too well when that girl is involved, it was no surprise Seoho would disappear.

Keonhee, who was listening into the whole conversation felt like something hit him completely. Hearing the name he is unfamiliar with. And like Wooyoung said, she was the girl from the other day. Does that mean she comes to the gym often? _A girl with a curly long hair. Was it the one I saw before talking with Seoho?_

Another thing that was bugging him, how did he get permission to leave? Especially with how strict their manager is.

"Does Noona not mind him ditching practice? Isn't your competition this weekend?" He voices out, causing the two male to look at him.

Wooyoung shrugs, "I think he got permission from her? Wait...Noona!" Wooyoung calls their manager who was at the other side of the gym. She saw the boy motioning her to go towards where they are.

Wooyoung then explain to her what they were talking about so that she understood what was going. After getting the full story, she nods, confirming Wooyoung's words from before.

"Technically Jinae begged me because she said it was for a special occasion, so, I made an exception to let Seoho go for today." She explained further.

Keonhee was surprise to hear so. Especially from noona herself. _Exception._ The fact that she lets Seoho skip even when their competition is closing in. Noona would usually never allow such thing. But then again, maybe she's special? _A special person to Seoho?_

"Keonhee? What's up?" Keonhee snaps out of this thinking when he felt his shoulder being tapped. He realizes how he had suddenly zoned out in front of them. He shakes his head with a smile, reassuring that everything is fine.

"It's nothing. I- I gotta go now." He informs them before leaving. The three eyes Keonhee as he left, wondering what's up with the boy. Though, they didn't pay much attention to it as Noona told them to go back to practice to which they did. Though, Harin had turn back to look at Keonhee, who is already gone by then. He could tell something was wrong with the younger _._

===

The sound that came from the television was playing, but none of them are watching what was being displayed on. How could they? Especially Hwanwoong and Xion, when their tall friend is curled up on the single seated sofa. Though his eyes are on the screen, they can tell he wasn't watching it at all.

"Are you ok hyung?" Xion asks as he sits on the armchair where Keonhee is.

"I'm just...thinking. About him...and the girl." He mumbles, leaning his head onto the pillow.

Xion frowns, not knowing what to say, or do. He turns to Hwanwoong who was sitting at the other sofa, eyes asking for assistance. Hwanwoong thinks for a bit, before an idea pops up.

He switching off the TV before grabbing Keonhee's arm. He forces the male to stand, which confuses as he wondered what Hwanwoong is doing.

"Let's go out right now! To keep your mind off of this. Watch a movie, or just hang out at some arcade?" Hwanwoong suggested as he looks at his two friends.

Xion completely agrees with it, telling that they can go with him and Leedo since they planned to go out tonight anyway. Might as well just have a whole hangout. Hwanwoong wondered if Leedo was ok with it, to which Xion answered with a _"If I ask him for it, he will for sure not mind it,"_ he says with a cheeky smile.

Keonhee was reluctant, but agreed to it shortly after. Though, he was worried if Leedo really wouldn't mind him and Hwanwoong joining along, as he doesn't want to disturb the couple's time together.

Xion waves him off with a, _"My friend needs me right now, and no way am I leaving you!"_ , he says, getting an nod from Hwanwoong who felt the same. You can't believe how lucky Keonhee feels at the moment to have these two as his friends.

And so, they went to doing what they said they would. Going to the mall. And no surprise, Leedo didn't mind the other two joining them. But, Hwanwoong could see the slight disappointment in his eyes which he tries to hide from Xion especially. Hwanwoong felt bad so, he secretly told Leedo how he and Keonhee would let the couple have their time alone at some point.

They had been spending time in the mall for quite some time, going from store to store, watching a movie, eating food, luckily there weren't many people during the weekdays.

Now they were about to head to the arcade that was around the corner. Hwanwoong and Keonhee decided to walk a little slower than usual to give the LeeOn couple some time together. To say they weren't jealous of the younger would be a lie to be honest.

"So hyung, are you enjoying yourself right now?", Hwanwoong asks. Keonhee hums, before nodding. "I'm better now, thanks to you two." He says with a smile, which relief Hwanwoong to see.

They turned a corner, seeing that the arcade was just at the distance. Xion and Leedo was leading them as they were holding hands, while Hwanwoong and Keonhee just follows from the back.

"This really helps me take my mind off. Overthinking things, relating to Seoho and-"

He suddenly stopped talking, and halted mid walking as well. Hwanwoong didn't notice at first, until he realize that Keonhee was no longer beside him, and also the sudden silence. He goes back to where Keonhee is, seeing the male was looking at a specific place.

"What are you looking at?" Hwanwoong asks as he tries to figure out where Keonhee is staring.

"...it's her." He says, almost a whisper. Hwanwoong tilts his head upon hearing his word before going to where Keonhee is looking. It took him a few seconds before also noticing it too. The familiar red-haired.

It was Seoho, but he was with someone. Keonhee recognizes her. She was the one that talked to Seoho during that time they were on the staircase. She was the one that he saw laughing and giggle with Seoho at the gym. She's the one that got an exception to take Seoho away from practice. _Jinae._

Seoho and Jinae was in some sort of gift shop. She was showing him something, saying some words which caused Seoho to laugh. They're having a good time together.

Meanwhile, Keonhee _was_ having a good time as well, until he saw them. He felt hurt. He thought Seoho had changed. He thought Seoho like him, since the male told him so. Keonhee didn't believe at first since Seoho _was_ a _playboy_ (or actually never been a _player_ according to the older). He didn't believe that Seoho actually liked him. But after thinking about it, having the conversation with his friends yesterday, he realized he should believe Seoho. _He likes me._

Well, he **_did_** believe him. But not anymore.

Hwanwoong, who also saw everything, turn to Keonhee, worried for his friend. Then he saw how Keonhee turn his hand around, seeing the **Siberian Yellow** that is blooming with the color of pink. _He's in love._

"Keonhe-"

"Can we leave? I suddenly don't feel well." He cuts Hwanwoong off, immediately going the other way without waiting for him to answer. His eyes shifts from where Seoho is, before going back to Keonhee.

On que, Leedo and Xion came back when they notice that the two wasn't behind them anymore. They asked what happened and where Keonhee went, to which Hwanwoong only respond with; _"I'll tell you guys on the way. Let's leave first."_ To which they comply to, and try to catch up with Keonhee.

_Please be ok hyung._

_"Do you think he will like it?" the person shows a necklace to a friend._

_"Come on, he likes everything you give him. Even if you give him a_ _rock_ _, he will appreciate it." The friend rolls their eyes as they answered._

_"Fineeeee. Sheesh." The person takes the necklace and walks away, but then remembered something they needed to mention._

_"What about you though? Are you going to buy that? I saw you looking at it early" the person pointed to the rope-like bracelet on the shelf._

_"Maybe," the friend shrugs._

_"Just shut up and buy it you coward," the person laughs, pushing the friend to the shelf, making them annoyed._

_"YOU- SHUT UP. MIND YOUR BUSINESS"_

===

It was now Wednesday. It's probably already lunchtime. Or maybe it's still class? Who knows.

Especially not Keonhee since he decided to skip today and just stayed at home. He told Hwanwoong beforehand, or, actually, Hwanwoong told **him** to skipped classes for today. He could tell from yesterday, after they came home, Keonhee was so out of it.

He seems so...empty? Like, he was in the state of shock, or something like that.

So right now, it was already the afternoon. He has been staring at his bedroom ceiling for so long, that it makes him feel nothing. So, he decided to leave his room, heading to where the couch is, hoping some random show would cure...whatever it is he's experiencing at the moment.

He notices _Olaf_ on the floor next to the kitchen counter, eating her food that was placed in her a bowl, probably Hwanwoong before he left this morning.

_Olaf had been staying with Keonhee for a while now. Seoho passed the bunny to Keonhee last Sunday, because Seoho was starting to get busy the following week due to his tournament getting closer. Meaning more practice time. So, he's afraid that Olaf will be lonely without him, and also Ravn around_.

Keonhee turns the TV on after taking a seat. He eyes it, but still wasn't watching it. He's looking at the screen, but everything that they're saying just seems like a blur.

He lets himself fall sideways onto the couch, though letting his legs hang loosely at the side. He sighs, not knowing what to do about everything. His mind feels empty but at the same time, it's not.

As he was zoning out, he notices _Olaf_ , who had jumped her way onto the coach, hopping her way to Keonhee, snuggling against the human's body before curling herself up.

A small smile laid on his lips as he eyes the animal's behaviour. Keonhee lightly ruffles her fur. Seeing _Olaf_ , the sudden memory from the moment he got her crosses his mind. The moment he found her injured near some bushes. She was much smaller then, and so scared. But now, she looks all better.

"I'm glad you're here with me _Olaf_." Keonhee says as he continues to pat the bunny's body lightly.

"If it wasn't for me finding you, you might have died. The thought of that scares me," He continues. "I didn't know what to do when I finally got you out of that bush. I was so scared that, the thought of a vet didn't even crossed my mind." _Olaf_ laid her head onto the couch, purring lightly at Keonhee's pats.

"If it wasn't for Seoho finding me at that time, you wouldn't be here...", he says, laughing a bit at the memory.

Suddenly the place fell quiet for a few minutes. _Olaf_ lifts her head, looking at Keonhee as she wondered what was going on in her human's mind.

If only Olaf could understand, could read Keonhee. His thoughts that had once rejected what he had saw yesterday, suddenly showing it very clearly right now. It seems that Keonhee's heart had finally decided to accept it. Think about it.

The time he saw Seoho with that girl, the flower on his palm showing very clearly how in love he was at that moment. Because of her, he always had a fun time. Laughing, smiling. They fit each other well.

"She looks way prettier than me anyway, huh", he laughs at himself.

"Why did I even fall for a dumbass like Seoho?", he says, again, scoffing at himself. Calling Seoho the dumbass, when in reality he's calling himself the dumbass. He believed Seoho's lies. _Him liking you? What a joke Keonhee._

"How I wish we weren't soulmates...", he mumbles as he closes his eyes.

He wishes to be reborn again, become someone else. Being with Seoho, it's tiring. Every single time, when he thought there would be a chance between them, there wasn't. It pains him. He hates it.

As he thinks more of it, tears suddenly falls from his cheek. Keonhee covers his face with a single hand, curling himself into a ball slightly. He couldn't move much because of _Olaf_ still there. His other hand holding onto his chest, clenching his shirt tightly.

"...why does it hurt so much...", his voice coming out as a whisper as he tries to hold it back.

At that moment he knew he couldn't back out. Couldn't do anything about how he felt towards the older. _I love him, and it pains me every day_.

_Olaf_ stares at her crying owner, wondering what was wrong. But, without even understanding, she could tell he was sad. She hops closer to the male's face before proceeding to nuzzle her face onto the underside of Keonhee's jaw, as a way to say it's going to be alright.

Keonhee notices the gesture, a small smile on his lips as he hugs _Olaf_ closer for comfort. He continues to cry, but only a little bit. With _Olaf_ beside him at that moment, it made him feel a little better.

===

Next day came, and Keonhee decided to go to class. Hwanwoong asked if he was sure, to which the male said yes to. Hwanwoong was still worried but, he let the male go anyways. But he made sure to keep an eye on.

Hwanwoong was worried how Keonhee would act when seeing Seoho around. He wonders if he would lash out, or maybe just be in much more pain than he already is.

But instead, during the time they met Seoho when they were on the way to their class, Keonhee just...ignores the male. Not even saying a single word. Hwanwoong and Seoho was both surprise by the action, mostly Seoho. He asks Hwanwoong about it, to which the male just shrugs.

This went on for the rest of the week. Everytime Seoho would try and talk to Keonhee, the boy would either reject to talk, or just flat out ignore and walk away, telling Seoho to leave him alone. Seoho was beyond confuse, wondering what he did and how he could fix it. But every time he wanted to ask, he got pushed away. He tried asking Hwanwoong for help. The male wanted to tell Seoho what happened, but everytime, before he could even get a word out, Keonhee would pull him away from Seoho as well.

Hwanwoong had confronted Keonhee about this behaviour, asking if this is what he really wanted. Keonhee was defensive, saying that he didn't want to deal with it anymore and wants to just give up. And to him, this is the only way for him to stop his feelings for Seoho. Trying to make himself hate the older.

Hwanwoong was at lost for words. He feels like, what his friend is choosing is not the right way. Keonhee should talk to Seoho about it. Ask the older about the Jinae girl and everything else. Keonhee is acting ridiculous.

"You can't run away forever Keonhee ah. Talk to him!" Hwanwoong advises Keonhee.

"Just leave me alone Hwanwoong...", he hugs the couch pillow, avoiding eye contact with his friends. He eyes the TV in front of him, not wanting to talk anymore. Hwanwoong sighs in defeat, deciding to leave the boy to himself as he head to his bedroom.

Keonhee hugs his legs with the pillow in-between. He buries his face into it as he feels the sadness coming back in him. It's a no brainer that he isn't happy with his own decision, but he doesn't know how else to do to stop his feelings. _Ugh, I'm pathetic._

**_Knock knock_ **

The sound caused Keonhee to lift his head. It didn't sound like the door though, so, he wondered where it was coming from. The knocking continues shortly after, causing Keonhee to look around. And that's when he sees it.

Seoho was standing outside their balcony, knocking on the glass door. Keonhee stands up hastily, shock by what he's seeing.

"What the f- what are you doing here??", he checks around, making sure that Hwanwoong is still in his room.

"Since you won't meet me at all, I thought if I barged in from the balcony I might get a chance to talk to you!" Seoho says, though voice sounding a bit muffle because of the barrier between them, but Keonhee still manage to get a clear understanding of his words.

"Well, you won't. Good bye." Keonhee grabs the curtain, about to close it when he heard the other telling him to wait. Keonhee halted his move, closing the curtain only halfway.

"Can we talk? Please?" Seoho pleaded. Even though he couldn't see Seoho's face due to the curtain in front of him, he could still hear the discomfort in Seoho's voice, which confuses him.

"No. Get away from me," Keonhee resisted, and pulled the curtain even more to close it completely.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT- uh- How about- um...", Seoho says abruptly, again causing Keonhee to halt his movement. He could hear the other struggling to speak. He lets go of the curtain, before turning around, leaning his back against it, arms crossed as he waits for the other to speak.

"H-how... how about if I win the tournament tomorrow, you'll give me 5 minute- no, just 5 seconds to talk to you???" Seoho struggle to say. He knew 5 second wasn't enough, he just needed to make a deal of some kind to make Keonhee listen to him. He couldn't tell what Keonhee was thinking since the curtain was blocking him from seeing the younger at all.

The silence had made him lost hope of a chance. Feeling like Keonhee maybe had left already. That is until, the curtain drawing back, revealing Keonhee looking back at him.

"What if you lose?" He suddenly asks. Seoho hesitates to answer the other's question, but nonetheless, he knew the answer was pretty obvious.

"You know the answer to that."

Keonhee looks away, as if he was thinking about it. They two shared eye contact as Seoho waits for Keonhee to say anything.

But in the end, he only got nothing. Keonhee didn't answer, nor agreeing or disagreeing, and just shuts the curtain close. Seoho sighs in defeat, feeling like this was the end of his ropes. And that he could do nothing else, but give up.

===

Hwanwoong closes his door silently after seeing that Keonhee had entered his own room. He overheard the conversation between his friend and Seoho. He knows evesdropping is bad, but he was desperate in wanting to help Keonhee out. And he knew that the only way to do so is to figure out who Jinae is.

He knew, the ones who would know who the girl is, is someone close to Seoho. Harin is one of them, but he doesn't have the older's phone number. So, in the end, he decides to call someone else.

He waits a bit as the line was still ringing. After a little while, the other side finally answered.

**"- Hwanwoong?"** the voice he hasn't heard for a long time rings through his ears.

He misses hearing Ravn's voice, though the older had left only 5 days ago. They hadn't been in contact throughout those days since Hwanwoong didn't want to disturb Ravn. _But now is an emergency!_

"Um, hello hyung." He answers nervously.

**"What's wrong? Are you ok?"** Ravn asks in a worried voice, which Hwanwoong could hear.

"Y-yes I am. I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. What about you though? How are you doing? Or actually, how is your sister doing? Uh- actually, you don't have to tell me since it's not my business...but I just wanted to know if you guys are doing well and all...and um...", Hwanwoong stutters, trying to explain what he actually meant but struggling with it as always.

He hears a chuckle from the other side, which cause a light blush to appear on his cheeks.

**"We're fine. Thank you for asking,"** Ravn answers, which made Hwanwoong smiles softly. He was glad to hear so.

**"So, what's up? You called me for a reason right?"** The older continued, which made Hwanwoong realize that he had forgotten thr point of this call in the first place.

"Ah- yes. Um, so...it's about Seoho," He starts of, still trying to find a way to phrase it without sounding weird. "Do you know his friends?"

The line was quiet, which made Hwanwoong nervous as heck. He wonders if he sounded suspicious or something.

**"I know majority of them. He doesn't shut up about it,"** Ravn answers after a little while, which relief Hwanwoong.

"Then...do you know...Jinae?" He continues to ask a follow up question. This time though, the older answers him immediately.

**"Ah...her."** He simply says, which puzzled Hwanwoong.

Ravn asked why Hwanwoong wanted to know about her, to which the younger explained. He told Ravn about everything, mostly about Seoho and Jinae, and the time he saw them together. He heard Ravn letting out a small laugh, which confuses Hwanwoong even more. _He must know their relationship if he's laughing right?_

===

Sunday, the day of the tournament. Other students from both universities had come to cheer on their teams. Most of them being girls, but there were some guys as well. On the enemy side was a pretty well-known basketball team. They have been champions for a lot of tournaments, so no joke, they are amazing.

Though one thing about them that fans don't really see is that, most of them are arrogant about their success. Thinking they are the best because of their title and all. Seoho's team don't really care about how their personality is trash or any of that.

Well, except for one person that is.

"I hate them, they're such assholes. I walk up to one of them to wish them luck and they freaking laughed at me. FOR NO REASON!" Wooyoung complained as he glares at the enemy at the other side of the gym.

"Be nice. Don't do anything dumb alright." Noona warns him, smacking his arm as a way to snap him out of planning any revenge.

"He's always dumb," Jongho says as he was tying his shoes. Wooyoung kicks his friend's legs as he felt insulted by that comment. Sure he doesn't have the best grade, but he's not _that_ dumb. Their manager who saw what Wooyoung did could only sighs at his behaviour.

"Cut it out. _Haish_. Wooyoung, you go and buy refreshments for your teammates." She says, handing him some money. Wooyoung rolls his eyes at her command, but in the end follows it either way. He took the money and left the gym, taking his sweet time walking there too. Not that it matters anyway if he's late or not since he's a reserve player anyways.

Wooyoung walk to the vending machine and bought a bunch of water bottles. After picking up the bottles one by one, he realizes that he was having a problem with holding them. That's when he knew that he forgot to bring a bag to carry them. _Smart, Wooyoung_.

He mentally cursed at himself. Nothing he can do about it now, but to just live with it. He tries carrying the bottles in his arm.

Though at one point, one of the bottle accidentally roll off his arm. He rolls his eyes, feeling annoyed by this. He squats down, trying to reach it as best as he could while making sure no more bottles will fall off him. But he was struggling as hell.

"Do you need help?"

A sudden voice startled him, which almost made him dropped the other bottles, but he managed to hold them. He turns to the side to sees a boy with a streak of white at the front of his bangs. Even though Wooyoung is a guy, he could tell that the other was one attractive male.

"Uh...I think I can handle it no worrie-", as he said that, more bottles start to fall the moment he tries to stand up.

Wooyoung awkwardly stood there, feeling embarrassed by what happened. However, the male seems to be entertain by it. He chuckles lightly, his eyes forming an eye smile. _Wth he's cute too._

"I'll just help out, seeing how everything just fell," He says, helping Wooyoung by picking up some of the bottles. Wooyoung thanked the male, before picking up the bottles as well.

He does notice something about the person though. He had never seen him before in their campus, so, he could only conclude that he's from the other school then.

"By the way, do you know where the gym is? I got a little lost on the way here. As you can tell, I'm not from this University," the male asks with a smile.

Wooyoung mentally gives himself a pat on the back for getting that part right. He's probably here to watch the basketball game then.

"Oh, I'm going there right now." Wooyoung says, after picking up the last of the bottle. A smile immediately grew onto the other's face when hearing Wooyoung's words.

"Perfect then! Let's go together," he gives his eyes smile, which Wooyoung swore was deadly.

The two walk side by side as they were heading to the gym. They talk little by little. Mostly the stranger is the one initiating the conversation. Wooyoung doesn't know why but suddenly he lost all confidence when standing next to this male. Like, his extrovert self struggles to get any words out. _WHAT THE HECK._

As they step in the gym, Wooyoung motions for him to place the bottle at the bench.

After placing everything down, Wooyoung picked up one of them to give to the stranger, as a sign of gratitude.

"Thanks for helping...um..." He trails off as he hands out the bottle to him. He doesn't know the person's name after all, which made the male realizes it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My name is--"

" **San**! What are you doing there!? That's not your team's side!!" a blondie called him from the other side.

Wooyoung was confuse on who the person was calling. That is until, he saw the male in front of him giving an _ok_ sign to the person.

And that's when Wooyoung realize; He's _one of the basketball player for the other's team?!_

"That's my que. See you later Wooyoung." San says, grabbing the water bottle Wooyoung is still handing out. Wooyoung was surprise by the fact that San knows his name.

"How did you-" Wooyoung was about to ask, but San points to his own back, to which Wooyoung look, and forgot that his own name is displayed on his own jersey. He mentally face-palmed himself.

"I look forward to playing with you," San subtly sends a wink to Wooyoung before heading to the other team's side. The gesture was something Wooyoung did not expect. He should be angry, or disgusted since San was obviously teasing him, plus, he's on the _asshole_ team too.

But instead, Wooyoung could feel his heart beating like crazy from the wink San gave him. _Oh god, no. Not him._

There was still a little time left before the game starts. The bleachers where filled with people already, but some students were still entering the gym. Seoho was looking around the crowd, wondering if he could spot Keonhee, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, you ok?" Harin comes up beside him, startling the male slightly.

"Huh? Y-yeah yeah. I'm fine" Seoho says but his mind was elsewhere. He had hope still that the male would be there.

At one point, he sees Hwanwoong, Xion and Leedo entering the gym, but Keonhee was nowhere to seen. This upsets Seoho, and Hwanwoong could see it even when they were far away. He made eye contact with Seoho, giving the older a sad smile as he shrugs.

The first whistle blows, Seoho's teammates huddle up together. Their manager gave a few encouraging word, hyping them up before saying their cheer, which made their fans screams.

Everyone was getting ready at the side, except for Seoho. He was having one last hope of seeing Keonhee in one of the crowds, but again, he doesn't see the male.

Instead, at the corner of the gym, beside the bleachers, he sees the familiar person. Keonhee leaned against the metal bar as their eyes met each other. Seoho's face lit up, him rushing towards to where Keonhee is, ignoring noona's calling of his name.

"You're here," Seoho says with a smile, not believing that Keonhee is in front of him. Keonhee averts his eyes to somewhere else.

"Make sure you win if you want that 5 seconds." He says. Seoho grins upon hearing those words.

"Not 5 minutes?" he jokes, which caused Keonhee to glare at him.

"5 seconds. That's it. Don't push it." He says, face not showing any glimpse of a smile or any of those sorts, but Seoho was the opposite. He has the happiest smile on his face at that moment.

"SEOHO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING COME HERE!" Noona shouted, causing the male to turn around to her. Seoho turns back to Keonhee one last time with a wide grin before running to his teammates.

Everyone shakes their hands, and goes to their spots, ready for the game to start. The referee stands between the two captain of each team. The male with the white streak on his bangs offers his hand out, to which Seoho took. The two shook hands, before the referee blows his whistle.

He tosses the ball in the air, time slowing down for Seoho at that moment as he knew that he needed to go all out on this tournament. _It's now or never._

The game was intense. Both teams were crazy amazing. Every time the other scores a points, the other team gets one as well. It was literal back and-forth game, and the enemy team knew that had to do something. Seoho's team was one point off, and if they can't get the lead this time, they will lose.

At one point, something unexpected happen. Harin passed the ball to Seoho, who caught it with no problem. As he was dribbling the ball towards the hoop, someone ran towards him, pushing him down on the ground with a thud. Everyone was shocked, worried. Including Keonhee who was trying to not show it. But he couldn't hide it.

The medic team rushed in, checking if Seoho was alright, while Harin and Wooyoung was holding Jongho back from causing a fist fight between teams.

The person who pushed Seoho down did it with intention, and they knew it. The enemy's captain told the person to leave, changing him with another player as this was no way to play the game.

They were checking Seoho's leg, and it seems that his ankle was bruising. _Déjà vu_ , Seoho thought.

The referee had decided to give Seoho's team a free throw, because of the foul from the enemy's side. He limps his way into position, eyeing the hoop.

He only got one shot. This is it. If he fails, his chance to make up with Keonhee ends, and their team loses. He needs to do it. Though his ankle hurts like hell, he can't give up.

Eyes closed as he breathes in to calm himself and concentrate. Opening them again when he heard the referee blew the whistle. It's time.

_I can't fail._

The final whistle blows, the score being so close, but not close enough for Seoho's team to win. They lost.

The other team cheered loudly. Seoho grits his teeth, hating himself for the lost he caused. And also, he lost his only chance to make up with Keonhee.

Hwanwoong frowned as he saw Seoho's expression from a distance. He looks at Keonhee's direction, seeing his friend looking sadder than ever. Keonhee looks away before walking out of the gym. Hwanwoong knew he needed to tell Keonhee about what he found out about Jinae. He couldn't tell the male earlier this morning since Keonhee suddenly disappeared.

He followed after the male, squeezing through the crowd to chase after him.

"Keonhee!", he shouted, his voice echoed through the empty corridor. Keonhee turns around upon hearing Hwanwoong. He immediately put on a fake smile.

"Oh hey Hwanwoong! Fancy seeing you here. I was just on my way to get some notes in my locker", he says but Hwanwoong can read behind those lies.

"Give him a chance." He says.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Keonhee acts as if he was clueless.

"You know who. Just...give him a chance...please?", He begs. Keonhee stayed silent, knowing that he couldn't fake his reactions or anything from Hwanwoong anymore.

Hwanwoong steps closer to Keonhee, "You misunderstood his relationship with Jinae. They're not what you think they are." He says, which confuses Keonhee.

"How would you know that?" He asks, not believing Hwanwoong's words.

"I called Youngjo, and he told me. About her."

Hwanwoong began to explain to Keonhee about what Ravn told him. Her, Seoho, and their relationship. Keonhee blinks a few times, unsure of what he's hearing. The fact that...he misunderstood...everything?

Everyone had left. The game was over hours ago. But Seoho was the only who stayed behind. He stands in the middle of the court, limping slightly due to his injury. He should really get the ankle fix, but the pain wasn't as hurtful as what he felt at the moment. That was it His only chance, gone.

He crouches down, hiding his head between his arms as he sighs deeply.

"Damn it Seoho. You're an idiot."

"Glad you finally realize that."

A voice made Seoho raise his head, him looking to the side, surprise to see Keonhee walking his way. Seoho stand up, and was about to leave since he did promise that if he loses, he can't show his face or even get close to the other ever again.

"Wait," Keonhee said suddenly, stopping Seoho who had his back against the other.

"If you leave now, I won't give you the _'5 seconds'_ chance." Seoho turns around, not understanding what he just heard.

"Does it matter? I lost anyway. I shouldn't even get that chance at all." He looks down, feeling defeated.

"Let's just say someone knocked some sense into me, and convinced me in letting you get your 5 second chance."

That peaked Seoho's attention, him lifting his eyes to Keonhee the same time the male looks away.

"Plus, your ankle was injured right? So it wasn't fair since you were distracted by the pain. That guy totally cheated by tackling you like that." Keonhee says with a scoff as he crosses his arm. Seoho stayed silent for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

Seeing that smile on the older triggered something in Keonhee's heart. _The smile I haven't seen for so long. It's all because of my fault._

Silence feel between them after the laughter ended. The red haired steps closer to Keonhee who didn't move an inch, eyes still glued to the floor.

"You sure about giving me that 5 seconds?" Seoho asked, tilting his head to look at Keonhee's face.

"Just take it already." Seoho chuckles at the other's snappy respond.

Seoho gets closer, standing front to front with the younger, the end of their shoe meeting one another, Keonhee's eyes still glued onto the floor, so, he could see how close Seoho is.

"I'm ready" He says. Their eyes met as soon as Keonhee lifts his eyes, their faces being close but still a distance. He shifts his eyes between Seoho's before speaking,

"Your 5 seconds start now. Five...", Keonhee began to count. Seoho only staring back as Keonhee counted down.

"Four"

"Three"

"Two..."

Before the brunette could say the last number, Seoho leaned in, crashing their lips against one another. It was as if something has lifted off both male's shoulders. Their feeling being convey by the soft touches. Seoho lifts his hand to hold Keonhee's cheek, guiding the male into the kiss.

It felt like it lasted for hours, when in reality only a few seconds went by. The two pulled away slowly, as they stare at each other, breathing slightly short.

They stared into each other's eyes, a small smile forming on both their lips.

"One", Keonhee continues, causing Seoho to chuckle a bit.

_**"I love you, Keonhee."** _

"I love you too, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, SeoHee's storyline had ended! I'll be honest, I didn't expect to make theirs quite long. asdfghjkl, it was decided in the middle of the story, as i write more, the ideas starts to pop up. I hope you like the chapter though I'm not sure I explain the "issue" Keonhee is having that well (^ ^").
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this! And like Xion, SeoHee duo will still make cameos in the next chapter, but the only different is their relationship ohohohoho.
> 
> Again, I apologize for the 2 week delay. As i have stated, I was busy with classes and also other things. Also, if some parts of the story seems weird or odd, it maybe because I was pushing a bit on writing it, and I didn't have much time to proof read it asdfghjkl. And accidentally i ended up writing this chapter until 12k words wth.
> 
> ALSO A HEADS UP! The ending of the book is coming soon uhuhuhu. All we have left is the main couple sksksksk Let's hope their ending will be a good one //sweats nervously//


	32. [Extra Chapter for 31]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little story on Wooyoung and Jongho. It's not that revealant to the main storyline, but I just wanted to write something of them pfft Hope you don't mind (^^')
> 
> This chapter doesn't effect the main story so skipping is an option if you want XDD

After the match has ended, everyone started to pack their things. The mood for sure was bad since they lost after all. But either way, their manager was not dissapointed at all as she knew they did their best and it was all that she wanted.

She decided to treat the team for some dinner to which the boys happily cheered for.  
So, they all started leaving to meet up at the restaurant their noona had informed them. Everyone started to leave, either by pairs or just by themselves.

"Where's your captain?" Noona asks once he looks around and doesn't see the red hair anywhere. Harin scoffs, "He has something going on. I suggest we leave him", he jokes, their manager joining along as he knew what he was talking about.

"Let's head back man. I want to get some sleep before filling my stomach with food." Jongho said, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You go on first, I want to grab a drink at the vending machine over there." Wooyoung says, pointing to a specific direction. Jongho nodded, telling his friend don't be too long or else he's going to be late.

Wooyoung jogs over to the machine. He puts in a couple coins, which then made the buttons lit up. He scans the options, wondering which one he should choose to quiche his thirst after a long day.

Not that it mattered anyway when a hand suddenly pressed a button for him, causing the chosen drink to drop down.

"What the f-", he was about to curse at the person, until he realize it was the male he just met before.

"You seem to be having a difficult time choosing so, I chose one for you." San answers with a smile, handing the bottle to Wooyoung. He thanked the male without words, and instead with just a little nod.

"Why are you still here? Didn't your team leave already?" Wooyoung asked as he scans around the area, seeing no signs of the other team. He looks back at San when he heard a chuckle.

"Let's just say, something caught my attention as I was about to head back with them." He answers, before putting some coins in the vending machine. Wooyoung perks an eyebrow, "What would that be?"

San takes his drink from the machine, before turning to the younger. He points at Wooyoung using the bottle.

"That's for you to find out, Wooyoung." He says with a chuckle. Wooyoung eyes the other as if he was the weirdest person he has ever met.

"O...k? I'm going to leave now." he starts to walk off, only to be pulled back slighty by the arm.

"Hold on a minute, I've got something to ask", San says, getting a perked eyebrow from Wooyoung. "What?"

"I would like to know your contact info." he straight out says it, which took Wooyoung by surprise with how direct he is. "...what for?"

"Well, if you haven't realize," San walks around Wooyoung, before lightly tapping behind his neck where his flower is, causing Wooyoung to jolt slightly.

"This tattoo of yours...matches the one I have perfectly." He comments. Woyoung was shocked, him moving away from San.

"Are you saying that-", before he could finish his sentence, San lifts his hand, showing the _**Lilac** _that was craved on his palm.

"Yep", he answers with a smile. Wooyoung's eyes widen, him not believing what he's seeing. _Am i dreaming? This total stranger I just met is my soulmate?!_

"I- but- we just knew each other. You don't expect me to suddenly be dating you...are you?" He unsurely asks, clenching onto his bag that's over his shoulder. San laughs softly as he shakes his head.

"No silly, I just want to get to know you first. Go on a few dates or so, you know." He smiles softly with an eye smile. _Damn it that smile is so blinding._

"What do you say, _soulmate_?" San took a few steps closer, lessen the distance between the two. 

Wooyoung backs up sligthly, as he looks down at the ground. Wondering if he should be associating himself with this guy, though they are soulmate, the aura felt weird. At least he isn't expecting Wooyoung to immediately date him.

"Uh...ok? I guess I'm fine with that." He answers, though still a little unsure. San happily grins at the answer.

"Perfect then", he hands the younger his phone, to which Wooyoung takes. Though still hesitating a little bit. He puts his phone number in before giving the item back. San taps the call button which made Wooyoung's phone rings.

"And now you have mine." He says with the smile still on. Wooyoung checks his phone, seeing the un-name caller on his screen.

"Talk to you later", he sends a subtle wink to the boy, before leaving the place. And just like before, Wooyoung could feel his heart skipping a beat at it. He slaps himself, wanting to snap out of it. Luckily no one was around, or else people would think he was weird for suddenly slapping himself.

He eyes his phone again, staring at the contact. He saves San's contact after some time of debating with himself, naming it as; _Dangerous Person_. He definately knows that San is the type that will break him for sure. _Why is my soulmate him??? He gives me the chills._

====

He speed walk towards his dorm as he wanted to take a short nap before going out again tonight. As he was walking up a small hill, he heard a cat sound from somewhere. He lifts his eyes from his phone, looking around. He later notice a nearby playground beside him.

Peeking in from the bushes, he sees an unknown male with blonde hair crouching down in front of a bench. He was leaning down, hand reaching under the bench.

Jongho wondered what the man was doing, that is until he scooted a bit to the side. It was an orange cat. Its ears were lowered, showing it was on its guard. It seems to be scared.

He peeks over the bushes, seeing that the stranger seems to be giving the animal food. Well, trying to give it. Jongho could see how the cat was about to bolt away, as the male offers the food. The stranger sighs as he scratches the back of his head.

Jongho thought he would give up already, but to his surprise, the male tried again. Though, maybe that isn't the best idea for him to so as the cat began to hiss and claw at the male, getting the stranger's hand slightly. The scratch wasn't big, but it was enough to make him feel the sting.

Jongho felt bad for the stranger, as he could see that the male had wanted to give up by this point. So, he decided to chime in. He walks into the playground where the stranger is.

"Need help?" He offers, catching the other's attention who looks up.

As soon as they look at each other, Jongho realizes that he know the male. It was the guy from the enemy's team. Their manager, Jongho think the male was.

Without the male answering, Jongho reaches out to grab the tube snack from the male. He sits down on the ground, lowering his head to see the scared animal. He shows his hand slowly, letting the cat smell his scent.

And in a matter of seconds, the animal leans it's head towards Jongho's hand, the human patting the animal's head. Seeing how it was ok with him, he reaches in to grab the cat, bringing it out from under the bench. He places the cat onto his lap, before giving it the snack, which it accepted, purring happily. Jongho smiles without realizing it, ruffling the animal's soft fur.

"Wow, you're good." Jongho lifts his head upon hearing the other speak. At first he was wondering what he meant, until he realize he was talking about the cat.

Jongo shrugs, "I'm just used to cats is all. My parents keep getting them so, I had to take care of all the cats in the house." Jongho sighs upon remembering the times he had with the cats when he was still living with his parents. He's so glad to be out and living in a dorm now.

"I'm jealous...", he hears the other mumble. He looks back at the other, who has a pout on as he eyes the orange cat on Jongho's lap.

Jongho shifts his eyes between the cat and then back to him. Jongho then gives the snack to the man, confusing him.

"You try it," He simply says. The male hesistated as he reaches for the snack. He eyes the cat, who was licking the excess of the snack off its nose. Jongho could sense that the other is scared, so, he decided to help out.

He grabbed onto the male's hand that was holding the snack, startling him slightly. At first he was panicking, wondering what Jongho is doing as he brings their hand closer to the cat. Jongho reassured him that it's fine.

As they got closer to the cat, the animal sniff the snack, eating it seconds later. The male smiles at the action, relief that the cat was ok with him. Jongho lifts his eyes to the other, seeing the happiness on his face somehow made Jongho felt something inside.

"You're Jongho right? The guy from the other team." The male suddenly asks while eyeing the cat, snapping Jongho out of his admiration for the other. He didn't even realize he was zoning out.

"Yeah, I am. What about you though? You're their manager or something?" Jongho asks. He didn't expect to make conversation with this man, especially someone from the enemy's team that hurted Seoho mid tournament.

"I'm their manager. The name's Yeosang," he answers, eyes never leaving the animal. Jongho nods at his answer. _Yeosang huh._

Yeosang pulls his hand back when the food was finished. He reaches out to pat the cat with his free hand, but still felt a little scared, wondering if the animal would lash at him again. Jongho notices this, deciding to help out again.

He grabbed the male's hand guiding it to the cat's nose. The animal sniffs the human's hand, before leaning its head towards Yeosang's hand, wanting pats from the human. Yeosang smiles happily as he gives the animal what it wants. Jongho smiles when seeing the other so happy by something as simple as this. Well, to Jongho it's simple.

He then notice the red line on Yeosang's hand as he was patting the animal. It wasn't bleeding terribly or anything like that, but it looks painful.

"You should get that fix." Yeosang lifts his eyes to Jongho upon hearing the other's words. He tilts his head, wondering what he meant, until he follows Jongho's eyes.

"Ah, it's fine. I'm used to it. For your information, I get scratched a lot", he says as he lifts his sleeve up his arm to show the other scars. Jongho had never seen so many scars in his life that was cause by cats.

"Even when you get attack by each attempt you do, you still try huh?" Jongho perks an eyebrow. Yeosang shrugs, "I just like cats. Though they seems to hate me," he pouts slightly, sighing in defeat.

"Well, this cat seems to like you now." He motions to the animal that's purring on his lap due to Yeosang scratching its head. Yeosang giggles upon seeing the animal loving his touch.

They didn't speak a lot, and mostly just patting and ruffling the cat between them. It was not a surprise to Jongho, since he wasn't much of a talker anyway. The thing that surprises him is that he's talking to someone from the team they lost to. He should feel a little pissed at him, because of how Yeosang's team kinda played dirty. But, he feels like, it wasn't Yeosang's fault. The male isn't a player anyway.

Jongho can't seem to get his eyes off of Yeosang though. Seeing the soft smile on the other as he lovingly gives his attention to the cat. Jongho wondered why he's thinking this towards someone, a person he just knew too.

That is until he notice something on the other's forearm. Since Yeosang hasn't let down his sleeve, Jongho could see it. Something very familiar.

It was a flower tattoo. It was almost at the same place as Jongho's. He doesn't know the name of the flower he's seeing, but it does look familiar. _His parents had told him before, but he never really paid attention to it, since to him, it didn't matter anyways._

"--Jongho?" the said male blinks a few time before looking at Yeosang when he heard his name being called out.

"Huh?", he asks, feeling like the other said something but he wasn't listening.

"I said your phone is ringing." Yeosang notify, pointing to the phone that's in Jongho's pocket. He takes it out, checking the caller. He answers it shortly after as he wondered why Wooyoung was calling him.

"Hello?"

**_"DUDE! Where are you???? I'm in front of our dorm and it's still locked. A_** ** _ren't you supposed to be home by now?_** _"_ Wooyoung's words made him remember what he was doing before he ended up in the cat situation.

"Uh-" He tried to say his excuse, but was cut off byWooyoung.

_"Just get back here. We can't be late for dinner man! And I don't think you can have your quick nap anymore,"_ He heard Wooyoung says before hanging up. He eyes the screen, before turning to Yeosang.

"Um, I need to go now." He says, alerting the blonde male in front of him.

Before Yeosang could say anything, Jongho suddenly lifted the cat off his lap, giving it to Yeosang who panicked. He was shocked by the sudden pass, as he had never held a cat before. How could he when all cats keep running away from him. But there he is now, with a hand in his arms.

"Take care of the cat. Bye", he says after fixing his bag on his shoulder, sprinting out of the playground. Yeosang tried to say something, but Jongho dashed so fast that he was gone before he knew it.

Yeosang looks at the cat in his arms, "Take care of the cat...?", Yeosang says to , as he eyes the cat, who also looks back at Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, sooooo I wrote this as a little something to make up for my DELAY for the ACTUAL next chapter asdfghjkl I have a test tomorrow so I WAS TRYING TO PUSH THROUGH BUT I COULDN'T AHHH I'M SORRY. The next chapter will be the last main story btw uhuhuhuh. I am sad to let this book go but the show must go on (qwq)
> 
> I know it's not Oneus. I'm sorry! I had an idea to write this or anything Ateez, since I do stan them as well, and their ships are adorable that I couldn't help my self uwuwuwu And, as I stated in the beginning, this chp doesn't effect the main character's storyline in any way, so even if you skip it, it's fine XDDDD
> 
> Have a happy day! ><


	33. Blooming Flower 🌸

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanted the strength to protect you, but without realizing it, I hurted you the most."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //This chapter is only RavnWoong uwu enjoy!

Monday afternoon. Classes ended for half of the day, and it was now lunchtime.

Xion headed off to the council room since he got informed by Kanghyun beforehand his parents were waiting there. Thus, leaving Hwanwoong and Keonhee to saving the boy a spot in the cafeteria.

They walk along the corridor with some students who were on their way to lunchtime as well. They were talking to one another, not noticing a certain male heading towards them with a very cheerful grin.

Well, only Keonhee didn't notice to be exact. Hwanwoong saw the male as he glances behind Keonhee. An amused smile grew on his face as the person gets closer. Keonhee was confused when seeing Hwanwoong's sudden smile.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked, perking an eyebrow.

"Your boyfriend is here," he says teasingly, pointing behind the taller. Keonhee still wasn't catching on.

"What are you talking ab- WAH!", Keonhee jolted by the sudden hug he got as soon as he turned around to where Hwanwoong is pointing. It took him a second to realize the man was his idiot senior.

"You scared me Seoho hyung," Keonhee said after the male pulls away. Seoho grins, clasping his hands together in an apologetic way.

"What are you doing here hyung? Didn't they let the basketball team have a day off?" Hwanwoong asks, catching Seoho's attention.

"They did, but I just wanted to drop by and meet with my Keonnie~", Seoho wraps his arm over Keonhee's shoulder, pulling the male closer.

"We literally met yesterday", Keonhee says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it felt like years ago. I've missed you Keonnie-ah," Seoho leans his head onto the younger's shoulder. Keonhee sighs with a small smile, rolling his eyes shortly after.

"You're very clingy" Keonhee commented, which got him a childish pout in return from Seoho. Nonetheless, he gave the red-haired a small pat on the head.

"How about joining us for lunch then?" Hwanwoong chimes in after seeing it was fine to disturb the two. Seoho immediately nods, wanting to join in the two friends.

As they were making their way there, Seoho was clinging onto Keonhee's side. Keonhee notices this but just let the male be.

Meanwhile, Hwanwoong eyes the two from the side. He feels happy for Keonhee. Seeing how his friend is finally with his crush. Hwanwoong felt relief seeing how the older has been happier than before, and is back to his usual self again.

~~~~~

Wednesday morning.

Hwanwoong looks out the window from his seat. Though he wasn't next to it, he can still get glimpses of people walking in and out of campus. He bored-ly stares out while waiting for art class to start. Yet again, he had arrived earlier than most people. He was the only one in there since he had no one to go with.

Keonhee did offer on following Hwanwoong to his class since the older had a free period that morning. But Hwanwoong kindly declined his friend's offer, considering he overheard Seoho inviting Keonhee for a breakfast treat the day before. He didn't want to take the two's time away from each other, especially after finally becoming a couple from all those struggling times.

He reassured Keonhee that he's fine going alone now, and no more the coward awkward introvert he used to be. Well, he still has those traits but it wasn't as bad as before.

Coming back to reality, Hwanwoong glances at the door that was being open and close from time to time as students began to fill in the classroom. Somehow, he had a glimpse of hope that he would see the familiar male that had been absent for days. His sister's problem must be way worst than he thought.

He shifts his eyes to the empty seat beside him. From the day he left until right now, Ravn isn't back yet.

Sighing, Hwanwoong looks back out the window as he laid his head on the table, eyeing the blue sky in the morning. He suddenly felt sleepy for a second, causing him to close his eyes at that moment. Thinking maybe a little nap isn't a bad idea.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Hwanwoong opens his eyes slowly, before rubbing them. It seems that he **did** accidentally fell asleep for a few minutes.

"Is this seat taken? Or is it still available?", he heard the other asking. Hwanwoong glances at the seat the person was talking about. The seat beside him. _It's no use reserving the seat if he isn't back yet right?_

Hwanwoong shakes his head, covering the small yawn that manages to escape him. After getting the sleepiness out of his eyes he gave the person his answer.

"No, it's not taken. You can take it if...you...want...", his words instantly trails off when seeing who the person was. The taller lightly hit Hwanwoong's head, causing the male to jump a bit.

"Did you not get enough sleep or something?" a chuckle slips out of Ravn as he takes his seat next to the boy. Hwanwoong was stunned for a moment, still trying to process the face he is seeing.

"You're back", was the only words that manage to get out of him before the door swing opens.

"Get into your seats everyone," Madam Yongsun spoke as she entered the room, causing everyone to hurry to their places.

Everyone gave their attention to Madam Yongsun as she began to explain about their upcoming assessment next week and requested that they finish the one before as fast as possible. Hwanwoong mentally sighs at the request since, although they have finished the report part of it, his painting was still not completed.

He didn't have the time to think of an idea as his mind was filled with the whole incident of theirs during the time. And also, he couldn't find any inspiration at all. He decided to do it later. Later after later, before he knew it was already the next week. He knew he needed to finish his as soon as possible so that he has more time to study for tests and stuff.

As he was worrying, Hwanwoong felt a tap on his arm. He realizes it was Ravn, poking it with a pen. He turns to the taller as he wondered what he wanted.

"Since I got excused for not coming the past few days, I asked Madam Yongsun to give us more time to finish ours. So, she extended the deadline for us to submit the painting." Ravn says quietly as he didn't want to disturb the class or get caught talking.

Hearing so, Hwanwoong's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asks.

Though before Ravn could answer, they both turn to the front when the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard. They were met with a woman with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.

"Youngjo, you just came back and already causing trouble?" She says teasingly, causing the class to quietly laugh. Hwanwoong sheepishly smiles, lowering his head as to apologize, while Ravn just said a simple; "Sorry."

After she turns around to continue her lesson, Ravn and Hwanwoong exchange glances, the two laughing quietly at the fact that they got caught. It was the first for both of them, especially for Hwanwoong.

~~~~~

Classes had already ended about a minute ago, but Seoho was still lounging in his seat. His friends had left beforehand. They did invite him on a hangout, but he declined, saying he was still tired from the competition last week.

Seoho yawns tiredly, as he leans his back onto his chair. Harin, who was still in the classroom, because he wanted to finish a bit of his work, nudges Seoho's arm.

"You still gonna stay here? I'm going to head out now." Harin says as he packs his books and things. Seoho shakes his head, "Nah, I'll head out too."

Seoho packs his things at quite a lazy pace, while Harin sits on his table to wait for his slow friend. Harin did tell Seoho to hurry up, which just made Seoho go even slower just to pissed his friend off.

The two male turned their head to the door when it opened. It showed no one for a few seconds, until a familiar face pops out.

"You're still here Jinae?" Harin asks. She nods with a smile, stepping closer to him.

"I'm not here alone though~," she says with a grin, directing it mostly to Seoho, which the male notices as he raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about.

That is until, she turns around, motioning for them to look at the door. A few seconds or so, another person steps into the room. Seoho's face immediately brightens up.

"Keonnie-ah! Why are you still here?" He happily says upon seeing the male. Keonhee walks towards Seoho, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go home together?" He asks as he shyly looks away.

He didn't need to wait long for an answer. Seoho was for sure ok with the idea, nodding happily. Keonhee smiles sheepishly once seeing the older's answer.

They turn to the side when they heard a giggle and a slight laugh, which came from Jinae and Harin.

"What's so funny?" Seoho asks, perking an eyebrow at his two friends.

"You guys are all cute now. It makes me jealous. Why aren't me and my boyfriend all cutesy like you two," Jinae sighs while crossing her arms. Seoho snorts, finding her words funny, especially when she says it right in front of Harin.

"Why don't you ask him? He's literally beside you Jinae." Seoho and Jinae turn to Harin at the same time. The male shifts his eyes between the two.

Harin shrugs, "You know I'm not the romantic type, Ji. I mean, I could try if you want?", he looks at his girlfriend, answering honestly.

She sighs with a smile, reaching over to poke his cheek. "You're lucky I love you either way", she says, Harin chuckling at her response.

Keonhee eyes the two from the side, finding their relationship quite cute. The way they are together but not being all so obvious about it unintentionally.

After the time he got together with Seoho, the male visited _HwanHee's_ residence that night, wanting to spend time with his _**now**_ -boyfriend, Keonhee. Seoho began to explain about Jinae when Keonhee decided to confront him about it.

_Jinae is actually Harin's girlfriend and soulmate. They didn't plan on hiding their relationship at all. They were pretty open about it, but the thing is, they aren't the type of couple that's all lovey-dovey. They're the type of couple that acts like best friends even after in a relationship._

_Seoho does find their relationship amusing. He had been friends with them for 3 to 4 years. Even after the time they found out they like each other and are soulmates, they act the same to be honest. Though of course have their lovey moments too, which Seoho rarely sees being shown in front of him._

"Bye Seoho, bye Keonhee~ See you later!" Jinae waves with a grin at the two males. Keonhee chuckles slightly, waving back to the energetic girl.

Harin tugs onto Jinae's hand that he's holding, motioning that they should head back home already as he was getting a bit cold. Harin wasn't wearing the best outfit to protect himself from the slightly cold air outside. Seeing how her boyfriend was at his limit, she said her last goodbye to Seoho and Keonhee, before heading the opposite way with Harin, hand in hand.

As they were far enough from their campus, Keonhee felt a touch on his hands. He realizes a moment later that Seoho had grabbed his hands into his. Though actually, it was more of a; _he lightly grabbed Keonhee's fingers_. It was like, he's unsure.

A small laugh escapes him, though he tried to cover it but didn't manage to since Seoho heard it.

"What?" He asks, wondering what was funny. Keonhee shakes his head, a small smile on.

He pulls his fingers off of Seoho's odd grip, only to hold the older's hand into his after, intertwining their fingers.

"You can just hold my hand you know," he says with a small laugh, causing Seoho to blush lightly.

"I...I just didn't want to push you. Since I know you want to keep our relationship a secret and all." He says as he looks away, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there's no one around now so", Keonhee replied. Seoho turns to the younger, seeing the boy looking down on the ground, his cheeks dusted with light pink.

_After getting together, Keonhee had asked Seoho that night about wanting to keep their relationship a secret. Seoho wondered why, to which Keonhee answered, saying that he was scared of getting attack by the older's fanbase. There were a lot of them on campus, and no way does he want to get into their 'to kill' list. Though, he did say that he didn't mind if their close friends know, like Harin, Jinae, and Hwanwoong. Since he knows they won't expose them to the public._

_Now, Seoho didn't mind the younger's request. He was just happy with the fact that they are together now. That was all that matters to Seoho._

"I'm pretty jealous of Harin to be honest." Keonhee suddenly says, causing the older to look at him with a puzzled expression.

"For what reason?"

"The fact that he's so confident and can just express his feelings for Jinae. Even just now, the way Harin just swiftly grabs her hand. And Jinae too. The way she just expresses her feelings so easily...meanwhile, there's me," Keonhee looks down, as he starts to realize something about their relationship. The fact that all this time, everything, Seoho had always been the one who initiates it. Expressing his love so easily and carefreely. Unlike Keonhee, who always had a hard time to take action. He doesn't know why though.

Keonhee knew he doesn't deserve the man beside him. He's always been too good for him. Seoho has always been patient with his attitude, which Keonhee is grateful for, but also guilty of.

"Jinae isn't all that you know. Heck, she even asks me to help her with Harin's present." Seoho snorted, as he reminded Keonhee of that fact.

_A little pulls back on the timeline. Apparently, the time Jinae dragged Seoho to the mall was to buy an anniversary gift for Harin. You could say she was desperate at the time as he didn't know what to get her soulmate. Seoho told her to just cook for him, but Jinae reminded Seoho how bad she was that she almost burnt her kitchen down. In the end, she bought Harin a necklace with a coin hanging off it that has both Harin's and Jinae's flowers on each side._

_Keonhee thought that was all to the story, but Seoho continued, by giving the male a gift as well. A bracelet, that had initials written on the metal. Keonhee was shocked of course, as he didn't expect such a sudden gift. Seoho says that it was meant to be a gift during the time he did the whole 'expressing his love' days, but decided after, to give it during the day they got together. Like, a present for the day they were official._

_It was a bit cheesy in Keonhee's opinion, especially when Seoho showed him that bought two of them. One for him and one for Keonhee._ _But knowing Seoho, it wasn't that surprising. He accepted the gift, him wearing the one that had the initial_ ** _S_** , while Seoho wore the one with the initial **_K_** _._

Even after reminded, Keonhee still feel bad. Noticing the frown still on Keonhee, Seoho tugs on their intertwined hand to make the boy turn to him.

"I like that side of you though Keonnie-ah. The shy boy who always hides whenever I try to flirt or do cheesy things", Seoho leans his head onto the male's shoulder, "It's adorable", he smiles warmly at his boyfriend. This caused Keonhee to softly smile, laughing a little shortly after at the older's action.

"Thank you Seoho...for everything. I'll _try_ and be more expressive next time," Keonhee says with sincerity since he really does want to change himself to be better.

Though Seoho shakes his head at his answer. "We can take it slow, you know. I'm just happy to be by your side~", he says playfully with his famous eye smile. Keonhee couldn't help but feel all bubbly inside upon hearing the older's words.

He shyly looks away, hitting the taller's arms with a light smack as he had enough with Seoho's words. Seoho giggles, stepping one bit closer to Keonhee to lessen their distance just a little.

Keonhee notices but decided not to mind it. Instead, also taking a few steps closer to the older as well, Seoho giggled as he notices it.

_If it's you, I know it will be alright._

~~~~~

Time flew by, as it was now Saturday's night. Hwanwoong was studying in his room as he had a test next Tuesday and it's on a topic he's not that confident with. He is trying to focus fully on the material in front of him. But it wasn't going so well. His mind keeps going to a certain memory, something that happened recently.

After coming back from his sister's place, they act pretty normal with one another. Hwanwoong knew it would turn out like this, but somehow, he had a glimpse of hope that _maybe_ it would be different. Hwanwoong had grown impatient, feeling like their relationship is going nowhere if he just keeps ignoring the problem at hand.

So, he tried many times to find a day to ask Ravn the question. He tried, but, it seems time was against him. He had been busy the whole week as it keeps being filled up with work, more assignments, and information on upcoming tests. He didn't manage to stop and just meet up with Ravn. Plus, Hwanwoong could see that the older was also as busy as him.

However, there is an important fact about the rest of their week. Their relationship is the same as before. Meaning, the same _tension_ between them is still there. Like, it would happen at one moment, but then one of them would pull away, as if afraid of something. Ravn; because of _who knows why_ , and Hwanwoong; because he didn't want it to just be a ' _in the moment'_ situation. He doesn't want to be hurt again.

This keeps going; the back and forth between them. The whole time Hwanwoong was so confused by Ravn's action.

And then, yesterday happened. Friday night.

***

While Hwanwoong was studying for his test next week, he suddenly got a text from Ravn. The male told the boy that he was outside his place, asking if the younger was free at the moment. Hwanwoong tilts his head in confusion, nonetheless went out of his room to open the front door. And there he was, Ravn.

"Hey hyung, did you need something? You suddenly texted me," Hwanwoong curiously asks. He then saw Ravn reaching something from behind, before handing it to him.

"Here, I forgot to give this to you", He gives Hwanwoong a tiny box that was neatly tied with a red bow. He eyes the box, wondering what it is until he saw the label, which says it was cookies.

"It's from my sister. She wanted to thank you for worrying about her, though you two had never met." He explains, which surprises Hwanwoong. The fact that Ravn's sister gave him a gift for that reason. He didn't expect to get anything in return. He was just genuinely worried for her.

"I-I don't know what to say...just...thank you. She really didn't have to." He accepts the gift with a small smile.

"My sister has always been like that. It's fine." He comments with a sigh. Hwanwoong laughs lightly at Ravn's words, before eyeing the box in hand. He was excited to try the dessert, and he knows for sure Keonhee will like it too. Maybe he should share the gift with Keonhee...or maybe he should keep the gift to himself. _He will most definitely get mad at me._

"Oh, I have another thing to give you." Ravn rummages the inside of his pocket. Hwanwoong tilts his head slightly, as he wondered what could it be.

Seconds later, Ravn takes out the item. It was a small keychain, with a flower attached. Ravn hands it to Hwanwoong who took it. At a better distance, he notices that the flower represents his own.

Hwanwoong felt overwhelmed by the number of gifts he's getting. It doesn't feel like he deserves it.

"Your sister shouldn't really be giving me this many things," he says with a light laugh.

"Actually, that one is from me." Ravn's words caused something to tug at Hwanwoong's heart. He blinks a few times before lifting his eyes to the taller, Ravn knowing the look pretty well.

"When I saw this, it reminded me of you. You know, because of your flower", Ravn points to the left side of Hwanwoong's cheek where the _**Alstroemeria**_ is being shown. He had taken the band-aid off since it was night already, and he wasn't planning to go out anyway.

"It's just to say thank you. For worrying about my sister and all," Ravn says with a small smile. Hwanwoong could feel his heart skipping a beat at that.

"It-It's fine. Really hyung. I'm glad to know she's better", he gazes back down on the keychain, eyeing at it with a soft smile. The fact that Ravn gave him a present, he felt happy, even if it's just a thank you one.

"...and also...to apologize...", Ravn suddenly says. Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to the older, eyebrows furrow together as he didn't understand what the older meant. _Apologize?_

"For what hyung?", he asked curiously.

Ravn sighs a bit, before looking away as he rubs the back of his head. He looks nervous in Hwanwoong's eyes.

"For...the other day..." he says, a little mumbled. Hwanwoong wasn't sure what he was referring to until he thought for a moment. Then he realizes what he meant: _the 'kiss'_.

He had decided to not keep trailing around that day if the older doesn't want to talk about it, or act like it never happened. Yes, it hurt Hwanwoong, but he could understand...kind of.

Even so, he wants to know Ravn's feelings for him. That question...maybe he could ask it now? _I can't keep delaying it._

Hwanwoong breathes in vaguely to prepare himself into asking Ravn the thing that has been on his mind.

"Actually hyung there's something I want to-"

_**Ringring** _ ****

Hwanwoong stops himself when he heard Ravn's phone rang. He checks the caller, and it seems to be his parents. Hwanwoong could see the worried eyes on Ravn as he eyes the caller.

_His mind is too occupied with his sister already. Plus, the work he has to finish too, the tests. Should I be throwing him this question? Especially when he's already stressed with so many things..._

"Sorry, what were you going to say?" Hwanwoong snaps back when hearing Ravn's question. They stare at each other for a few seconds as Hwanwoong was still arguing in his mind about what to do.

But in the end, he knows what the answer is.

"It's nothing important. I should go back in now since you've got a call to answer hyung. Good night!", Hwanwoong forces a smile, before hastily closes the door, not letting Ravn answer.

He places a hand on his chest as tries to calm it down. He leans his back onto the door, eyes closed. If he could, he would punch himself at that second. _STUPID! I let my chance slip away again. Damn it Hwanwoong._

_***_

His mind is filled with Ravn as he was reminded of yesterday. The number one question that was lingering in Hwanwoong's mind was; _Why did he apologize?_

Was he apologizing cause he felt like it was a mistake? That it didn't happen? Or was he apologizing cause he felt that he was giving Hwanwoong mixed messages and actually glad that it didn't happen?

He began to wonder if the chance of Ravn liking him was even there anymore. Maybe he was just acting nice and caring because of Hwanwoong's confession. If so then, _is it pity?_

"AHHH I'M SO CONFUSE", he messes his hair so much, it became all puffy. Then he laid his chin on the table as he sighs, closing his eyes.

He is so stressed now by both Ravn and his tests.

He opens his eyes after, glancing at the tiny wolf at the end of table. He eyes it, before moving the wolf in front of him.

"Why are you so hard to read?" Hwanwoong asks, pouting slightly. He rests his head on his arms.

"Everything that you're doing to me...do you know how confusing it is?" he continues to asks as if it can respond. Hwanwoong knows it can't. He doesn't know what he's doing.

"Are you just pitying me hyung?" he asks another question, eyeing the wolf.

Silence filled the room as he waits for an answer, which again, he knows he won't get.

"Ha...and now I'm talking to a wolf that resembles you. I'm going crazy." Hwanwoong sighs deeply, dropping his head on the table, forehead first, with a slight thud.

After a few minutes, Hwanwoong decided to go out of his room, wanting some time off of studying since he's going nowhere with this amount of things in his mind.

As soon as he steps out, he was met with a loud voice that sounded shocked. He looks into the living room, seeing his 3 friends around the dining table.

Xion was at their apartment to study for his test as well, and Seoho was there to help him with it since he took the subject before.

"Y-you two- wha- when did you two get together?!" Xion asks in disbelief, pointing to the direction of where Keonhee and Seoho are sitting.

"What happened?" Hwanwoong decides to chime in. Xion whips his head to Hwanwoong, still pointing to the _(apparently)_ couple's direction, but this time with both his hands.

"I just found out there were dating! Did you know about this Woongie???" He looks at Hwanwoong with serious eyes. Hwanwoong awkwardly laughs, as he walks towards the younger who has his arms crossed by this point.

"Well...technically, they didn't tell me. I just figured it out myself. I mean, I live under the same roof as Keonhee after all", he explains himself, Xion not believing that he's the only one who didn't know. He pouts, sulking at the newfound info.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Dongju. It's just, I'm still in disbelief myself that I'm dating **that** guy," Keonhee says, getting a gasp from _**that**_ guy.

"Heyyy I can hear you, you know," Seoho exclaims as if he was hurt by the title given by Keonhee _._ The younger rolls his eyes, before scooting closer to Xion.

"I'm not mad that you're together. I'm just upset that I didn't know about it. That my friend is together with his crush." Xion says, not realizing that Keonhee had never told Seoho about that info. That he liked the male for a long time already, which piqued Seoho's interest.

"Your crush??!" he asks, interested but Keonhee told him to be quiet, saying that he'll tell him about it later.

"Well...now you know that I'm dating Seoho! But, can you not tell anyone else? I still feel a little odd about it," he says. He didn't mean it in a bad way. He was new to the whole ' _I'm dating someone'_ feeling, which Xion completely understands. Since he himself had gone through it too.

Xion nods, before scooting a bit closer to give Keonhee a big hug, while also congratulating him, Hwanwoong smiling in relief at the two from where he is.

Hwanwoong heads to the kitchen as he wanted to grab something to eat, Xion joining along as he also felt hungry.

Keonhee sits back in his previous seat. Seoho scooted over, leaning his head to get Keonhee's attention, which he did as the younger perked an eyebrow.

"So~ I was your crush?" Seoho asks teasingly, Keonhee rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you were. Can we talk about this another time?" Keonhee looks back at his books, wanting to dodge the topic.

"Hmm, but I'm interested to know~ The fact that my junior likes me in silent. When did it start by the way?", Seoho asks, causing Keonhee to looks away, feeling embarrassed to tell Seoho. But he knew that if he didn't answer, the older wouldn't leave him alone.

Keonhee sighs, before glancing at Seoho, whose eyes had never left his lover.

"Early first semester." He answers, before continuing to do his work. Seoho's eyes widen, as he was shocked to hear so.

"That long?! Keonnie-ah," Seoho pouts at the thought of it. He felt guilty, so he had an idea.

"Let me make up those lost years right now," he says. Keonhee didn't catch on, wondering what he meant. That is until Seoho took his hands into his own before leaning in towards the younger.

"W-what are you doing??" he managed to stop Seoho before he got closer, pushing the male by the chest. Seoho tilts his head at the question. "Giving you kisses?"

Keonhee blushes at the answer. He glances at his friends, who weren't looking his ways thankfully, before going back to Seoho.

"Not in front of my friends!" Keonhee whisper shouted, pulling his hands away, pushing Seoho back.

"Oh well," Seoho shurgs, before adjusting back to his place. He chuckles lightly, seeing how Keonhee was a little pinkish from his attempt. Keonhee was just embarrassed to let his friends see him being all mushy with Seoho. And he doesn't plan on making them see it now.

As the night goes on, Seoho decides to leave first since it was getting a bit late. Also seeing how he needed to take care of _Olaf_ who was in his room probably asleep.

Xion thanked Seoho for helping him. Seoho cheered Xion on, as he knows the younger was a very smart kid and he will definitely ace it.

He waved them goodbye as he was about to leave. He wasn't that far when he suddenly realizes he forgot something.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he says, catching everyone's attention. Seoho walks back to his previous seat but walks further to where Keonhee is. He leans down in a swift motion, causing his lips to touch Keonhee's cheek. It was quick, Seoho pulling away in an instant as he looks at Keonhee in the eyes.

"Good night," he smiles softly.

Keonhee was surprised, stunned by what happened. He touches his cheek where Seoho's lips still linger lightly.

He glances at his friends who were eyeing the two from the side. Keonhee hits Seoho's arm with a smack, scolding the male which made Seoho laughs.

He left soon after, leaving the boys to themselves. Keonhee didn't realize the two pair of eyes still watching him from their places. That is until Xion started to giggle.

"Someone is experiencing the fluff of a new relationship," Xion says teasingly causing Keonhee to blush. Keonhee decided to ignore them, burying his red face in his books.

~~~~~

He dashes through the crowd, avoiding the people as best as he could. Since it was Sunday, there were a lot of people around. He sighs in relief when he saw the café sign. He opens the door once getting close enough, the worker greeting him as he entered.

He searches around the area until he sees someone waving his way. He orders his drink at the counter before heading to the person.

"Hey Hwanwoong, glad you could come," Mingi says as his friend took the seat across from him.

_Hwanwoong was in his room, again, just wasting his weekend with studying, when he got a call from Mingi. He wanted to meet up with Hwanwoong for a little while. Though Hwanwoong felt like there was something else going on based on how Mingu sounded_ _._

"So, what's up Mingi?" he asks. Mingi went quiet for a few seconds. His eyes lower as he fiddles with his fingers on the table.

"Can I ask a favor?" he suddenly says, lifting his eyes to the smaller. Hwanwoong tilts his head slightly.

"Depends on what it is." He answers.

The red-haired taps his finger on the table, looking down. Mingi seems nervous, which Hwanwoong finds odd. He rarely has these kinds of moments, but when he does, it is usually because something is going on, and it's most probably bad.

The waiter arrived as he places Hwanwoong's drink with a smile. Hwanwoong replied the same, saying a thank you before deciding to take a sip of his water. However, maybe that wasn't a great idea because what Mingi said next took Hwanwoong completely by surprise.

"I want you to go out with me." He suddenly says, causing Hwanwoong to choke on his drink. He covers his mouth as he coughs quite harshly. Mingi panics, handing a napkin to his friend who takes it, proceeding to wipe his mouth.

"E-excuse me?? I- you- what??" He asks, still coughing a little.

"I meant like to go out in a _friendly_ way," Mingi explains even more. His answer made Hwanwoong sigh relief. And here he thought Mingi suddenly wanted to date him or something.

On another note, he could see that something seems to be bugging Mingi. The taller eyes the liquid in his cup as he stirs it slowly, a small pout on his face.

"Something wrong?" Hwanwoong finally decided to break the ice, asking his old friend about what is bothering him. Though Mingi replied with a shrug and sighs.

"It's just...it's nothing. It's just me being a bitch is all." He says, confusing Hwanwoong. He doesn't quite understand what Mingi was talking about.

"You can tell me if you want," Hwanwoong comforts. He didn't want to push his friend into telling him if he doesn't want to. But to be honest, a little information would be great, especially if it involves Hwanwoong himself.

"It's just...Yunho...he...", Mingi sighs again, taking a little sip of his drink before telling Hwanwooong his problem.

Apparently, Yunho hadn't been spending much time with Mingi these days. It's like, he was ignoring Mingi, or that he's tired of Mingi. They rarely meet now because of it. His story confuses Hwanwoong because the last time he saw them, they were so lover-dovey cute. Well, Mingi felt the same confusion as well.

So in the end, he had this plan. He feels like the only way he could get Yunho's attention, and see if the older actually still like him, is to make him jealous. Since talking is getting him nowhere, or to be more precise, he couldn't even talk to Yunho about it. He tried, but every time he brought up the question, Yunho would dodge it or shifts the topic into something else.

"So you want me to act all _close_ to you...so that it would make him angry?" Hwanwoong perks an eyebrow vaguely, finding the idea weird.

"Basically...yes," Mingi answered straightforwardly.

"Why me though? Isn't it better to ask a girl to help you out?" Hwanwoong says. He feels like if you want to make your partner jealous, shouldn't it be with a different gender? _Unless...well..._

"Yunho knows I'm super **not** straight to go for a girl." Mingi scoffs, stirring his drink. Hwanwoong was a little surprised by the fact his friend is not straight since Mingi had never really brought it up when they were in high school. Well, they never really minded the sexuality part of a person anyway. _Date who you want_ is what they always believe in.

"Also, during the first time you met each other, Yunho was a little jealous." Hwanwoong's eyes widen by the newfound information.

"What? Why???" he blinks a few times, not believing what he's hearing.

Mingi shrugs, "Maybe he believed that you were my old crush or something like that. Childhood friend trope you know. Meanwhile, never once have I thought of you more than a brother." Mingi says with a laugh, Hwanwoong agreeing with him on that.

"But you two are soulmates?" Hwanwoong asks, tilting his head slightly. Mingi rubs the back of his neck, letting out a deep sigh.

"His thoughts on soulmates are kind of like yours. Except he believes it more since well...his parents are having problems...", Mingi explains, leaving Hwanwoong speechless.

He looks down as thoughts suddenly cross his mind. The things he believes wasn't fully a lie then. The fact that the soulmate bond really is just a bond for two souls to find someone. But the efforts of them wanting to be together needed to be there for it to maintain.

Maybe this is why Ravn is pushing and pulling? He's unsure of his own feelings towards Hwanwoong? Maybe he's just testing to see if he actually likes him? _Oh god, this is so complicated!_

"So...will you help me?" Hwanwoong snaps out of his thoughts when hearing Mingi's question. He lifts his eyes to his taller friend. S _hould I accept it? I don't want to cause a fight between my friend and his lover._

"I need time to think about it. I don't want to be in the middle of you two," Hwanwoong honestly says.

Mingi shakes his head, "I swear, you won't. I just need to make him talk to me, even if it's the dumbest way possible." He reassures.

Mingi clenches his hands together as his eyes pleaded for Hwanwoong to agree. The shorter sighs seeing the look. If this way will help Mingi, then maybe he should agree? But he still feels like this way is wrong.

"I'll tell you my answer later." Hwanwoong answers, getting a smile from Mingi. "Ok, I'll wait for it."

He lifts his cup to gulp his drink, wiping his mouth with his sleeve after done. Hwanwoong just quietly sips on the straw and his mind was thinking of what to answer Mingi. Just then, Mingi suddenly remembered something.

"Oh- by the way, you should ask if Ravn is ok with this too." He suddenly says, Hwanwoong puzzled by his words.

"W-why?" He asks, not understanding why he needed Ravn's approval. _What does Ravn have to do with this?_

"Why? Aren't you two together?" Mingi asks with a tilted head. Hwanwoong immediately blushes at his words. _Him and Ravn?!_ He didn't know Mingi had misunderstood their relationship from the beginning.

"N-no actually we-", he tried to say but was cut off when Mingi's phone rang, seeing it was one of his guy friends.

"Oh, it seems that gotta go now. Thanks again Woongie!" Mingi says with a grin, waving to his friend before heading out the door. Hwanwoong was left to himself. So many things are on his mind at the moment already, and now he has to think about the whole Mingi/Yunho thing as well.

_Please save me from this._

~~~~~

It was now Tuesday. Well, to be exact, it was after classes already.

As told by Ravn before, they got an extra week to send their painting for the assignment. Wanting to complete it as fast as he could, Hwanwoong suggested that they finish it after classes. Their usual time.

It was pretty normal throughout. Hwanwoong asking for Ravn's opinion from time to time, the older telling the boy what could be added. Though most of it being; Ravn telling Hwanwoong that it was already perfect from the start. Hwanwoong was still a bit skeptical, but after a while of convincing him, he finally agreed.

He eyes the completed painting from afar, a smile on. It was done, thankfully. He turns to Ravn who gave a small smile. The older was sitting at a chair beside him, just drawing on his tablet. Ravn had already completed his painting at home earlier, so he just helps Hwanwoong with his.

"You did great Hwanwoong", he compliments, motioning to the painting. Hwanwoong was glad to hear so, feeling relief to be finally done with this assignment. And now just for the tests.

As Hwanwoong was packing up the art equipment, he notices how focus Ravn is on his tablet. He wonders what the older was drawing, so, after putting the last brush into a cup, he peeks over. Ravn lifts his eyes slightly when he notices the younger's attempt.

Hwanwoong was startled by the sound of a light laugh from Ravn, causing him to back up. He smiles sheepishly at the fact that he got caught when they made eye contact.

"You can look if you want. Here," Ravn moves his chair a bit so that it was completely beside Hwanwoong's. He shows the tablet to the boy, placing it between them. Hwanwoong was amazed by the drawing made by Ravn.

"It's pretty," the words slip out of Hwanwoong's mouth. The male beside him smiles when hearing it.

"Thanks", he says, causing Hwanwoong to shift his eyes to the older's. The small eye contact is enough to bring butterflies into Hwanwoong's stomach. That is until he broke it, looking away as a light pink color dusted on his cheeks.

Ravn decides to show Hwanwoong how the drawing application works. Clicking the icons on the screen, which amazes Hwanwoong.

At one point, Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to Ravn, the older man focus on continuing his drawing. His mind began to tell him to ask Ravn the question that had been in his mind for the longest time. Ask Ravn on his opinion about what Hwanwoong had always believed in.

"Hyung," he says softly as he was still hesitating a bit.

Ravn answered with a hummed, eyes still glued to the screen.

"Do you believe that people should be together just because of their bond?", he asks.

He could see the older's hand had stopped moving. Hwanwoong began to wonder if it was a mistake to ask. But, he wanted to know,where Ravn stands in this.

The older was quiet, not answering for a few minutes. He shifts his eyes from the tablet to Hwanwoong, before giving his answer.

"No. I don't believe they should, even if destiny says otherwise." Hwanwoong stayed silent.

"We can be with whoever we want to. We can easily change our fate if we want to", Ravn continues, as they stared at one another.

The way he said it, it feels like he's talking about their relationship. _Change our fate._ Has Ravn had ever thought of it? **Changing bonds.** Hwanwoong heard it could be done, but he never knew it would actually happen.

As he was thinking, the thought of Mingi's words came into his mind. The problem with Yunho's parents. _Have they given up on each other? Is it possible for a bond to be broken?_

Hwanwoong looks down, as thoughts crosses his mind. Ravn had the same opinion on soulmate like Hwanwoong, except it was to the point of breaking it.

"So... if I go and date someone else...changing our soulmate bond...would you care?", he asks, not looking at the older. Hwanwoong wonders why he's asking this.

The room was quiet, too quiet. It was uncomfortable for both males. Hwanwoong clenches his hands together as he waits for Ravn to answer. _Would he care? Would he just let me go?_

He heard a small sigh coming from the other male.

"It's your decision. And we're not even together." Hwanwoong lifts his eyes to Ravn, who has looked back to the tablet screen. The way he said it so normally, so casually.

Something hit Hwanwoong, his feelings are jumbling up in him. He thought he could read Ravn by this point of their relationship, but, this time, it seems nothing is possible anymore.

"Fine then." He says, voice coming out as pissed, but mostly just hurt.

He stands up, grabbing his canvas from the easel and towards the back of the room to keep it there. He takes his bag from his chair, leaving the room without even glancing back at Ravn.

The older glances up the closed door, before sighing deeply. He buries his face in his hands, feeling guilty. The way Hwanwoong sounds just now. It was something he had never heard from the boy. He caused it, and he knows it.

_What's wrong with you Ravn._

~~~~~

A few days have passed. After what happened in the art room the other day was still in Hwanwoong's mind. He still carried those emotions 'till this day. His relationship with Ravn definitely changed. It was as if, they were avoiding one another...unintentionally.

It started when Hwanwoong skipped Madam Yongsun's class on Wednesday. He didn't feel like going, so he didn't. Keonhee was worried about his friend's sudden behavior. He did ask what was wrong, but Hwanwoong brushes it off, saying that he wasn't well.

Then it started being like that. Hwanwoong and Ravn never meet, except only on accidental times or lunch break where Keonhee would bring Seoho along, which then includes Ravn as well. Every time they would accidentally cross one another, Hwanwoong would act like his old self. _Pretend_ he was fine. The forced smiles he would give to the taller. He thought he was good at covering it, but Ravn could tell it was fake from the start.

Ravn knew it was his fault, so he didn't question it. Instead, he tried his best to avoid Hwanwoong, feeling like it would be better if he distances himself from the younger. Maybe that way, he'll feel fine. But he knew that wasn't the solution either since, every time he glances at the _**Alstroemeria**_ on his palm, it would always be blue.

This is all because of him being scared when he knew he shouldn't be.

_I need to stop running away._

It was Saturday afternoon, Hwanwoong was scanning the names on display. He decides on one, telling the worker who nodded and told Hwanwoong to take a seat. Hwanwoong heads to the table where a familiar person is seated already.

"Chosen your ice-cream yet?" Mingi asks with a smile. Hwanwoong nods, motioning to the worker who was in the process of taking his flavors.

Hwanwoong decided to help Mingi with his little plan. He might be going insane or something for agree to it. Helping Mingi in getting his boyfriend's attention by practical _cheating_ on him? Yeah, that sounds like a bad idea.

Mingi began to explain his plan, which is basically _act very close_ and kind of _flirting to one another_ while being in the bookstore where Yunho is working. Hwanwoong nods, understanding the plan, but he knew in the back of his mind; _this is going to be a mess._

They head to the bookstore that Yunho works. There weren't a lot of people, which is perfect for Mingi's plan. Yunho wasn't at the cashier at that moment, so they decided to snoop around. Later they found him, who was arranging some books on the shelves.

Hwanwoong asks Mingi if he was sure about this, to which he replied he isn't, but he doesn't know how to get Yunho to talk anymore. As he said before, Mingi tried to talk, but Yunho would always dodge it.

Seeing how he wouldn't back down from the idea, Hwanwoong just goes with it.

And they did just that. They act like they entered the store without knowing it was where Yunho is working. They walked close enough, but not too close to make it bluntly obvious what they were doing. They started to act like how Mingi planned. And no surprise, Yunho notices them when he heard a familiar voice. To summarize what Yunho was feeling when he saw Mingi and Hwanwoong; _what the fuck._

"Mingi", the said male turns around when Yunho called him. They are outside the store now, and Hwanwoong was worried if a scene is going to happen because the number of people walking around them was a lot.

"Oh hey Yunho. Surprise seeing you here," he sarcastically says, since he knew that Yunho _knows_ he was lying about not knowing where the older works.

Yunho shifts his eyes to the smaller beside Mingi, his eyes widen to see it was his boyfriend's childhood friend. When in the store, Yunho didn't really get to see who Mingi was with. He only saw how close they were.

"Hwanwoong??", the smaller smiles guiltily as he gave a small wave.

"You went out with Hwanwoong? Why didn't you tell me??" Yunho crosses his arms, angry by the fact that Mingi kept the _hang out_ a secret. Hwanwoong felt uncomfortable by the situation, and the fact that Yunho is jealous of him because he is Mingi's childhood friend.

"Even if I told you, you won't even care Yunho. You're not even giving me any attention anymore. It's like our relationship doesn't mean anything to you. Like our bond is just a joke", Mingi claims. His words hit Yunho, causing the pissed look to change to guilty ones.

"Mingi that's not true I-", he tries to explain, but words got stuck. He sighs, before stepping closer to the younger.

"Mingi...I've been stressed out. Balancing my work with my students, and also my parents...they're about to get a divorce," Mingi's eyes widen at Yunho's words.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not enough for me to just say that but...I really am sorry", he looks down, guilt rushing over him.

Yunho lifts his eyes when he felt his hand being held, Mingi's soft gaze staring onto Yunho's sad ones.

"You should have told me you know. I could have helped you. We could have gone through it together," Mingi says, pulling the boy slightly towards him.

"I didn't want to look weak in front of you. You've always been the one to take care of me and...I feel like I'm _too_ dependent on you to the point that it's troublesome", Yunho claims, frowning a little. Mingi shakes his head, pulling Yunho closer by the hand.

"I would never think of that, and you know it. Yunho, I love you too much to get annoyed by you." Mingi smiles warmly, making Yunho reply the same.

Hwanwoong eyes the two from the side, along with some other people who were walking by, wondering what was going on. Hwanwnoong felt a little uncomfortable. It feels like this should be their moment and he shouldn't be there. He is happy that they're ok now, but, being in the middle of it feels odd.

He needs to find a way to escape from this awkward situation.

As he was in his thoughts, he suddenly felt someone grabbing his hand, pulling him away from the two. It took him by surprise, so he didn't get to react at all. Hwanwoong looks up while being dragged, eyes widen and heart beating fast when he sees that it was **Ravn**.

They kept walking until they were in a small park outside the mall. Ravn lets go of Hwanwoong's hand when they stop in the middle of it with no one around them.

Hwanwoong was still surprised that Ravn had basically dragged him away from Mingi. Another important question is that, where did he come from?

"Why are you here hyung?" Hwanwoong asks as he looks up at the taller.

"I followed you...?", Ravn answers honestly, surprising Hwanwoong. "T-that's honest of you to say."

They stand awkwardly in silence. Hwanwoong looks away, while Ravn scratches the back of his head. Hwanwoong was wondering if he should walk away right now because the situation between them is still unsolve.

"Look...I'm an idiot." Hwanwoong turns to Ravn when he heard the male says. He tilts his head slightly, wondering what he was talking about.

"The thing that I said before. When you asked me that question...I lied." He lifts his eyes to Hwanwoong. He could see the confused expression on the younger.

"I'm not fine with you dating another person. Either we have this bond or not. I'm not ok with it." He says, surprising Hwanwoong.

"What do you...mean by that hyung?" Hwanwoong asks, wondering if what he's hearing is real or not.

Ravn steps closer to the smaller, "Hwanwoong...", he says with a warm voice. He reaches over, lightly brushing his thumb against the band-aid on Hwanwoong's cheek.

**"I'll be honest. I've always like you. Way before you did."**

To say he was shocked, was an understatement. He was dumbstruck, blinking a few times. Ravn breathes in slightly, as he knew, he needed to explain himself. His whole story.

"I saw a boy one day. He always had a smile on no matter who's with him. Always smiling. I wondered why he's so happy all the time...and it makes me envy him." Ravn begins,

"I saw him again one day when I was walking through the park, on the way to class. He was just sitting at a bench, minding his own business, listening to music with such an adorable smile that it made me stop my track.

Then he suddenly got a call from his friend. The call made his smile turn to a frown before looking at his watch. He panicked, fumbling around his things, about to run but then accidentally trip on his own leg." As Ravn tells his story, Hwanwoong turns red because he remembered that memory so well.

_It was the first week of his first semester. Hwanwoong just started to be friends with Keonhee and Xion, he was afraid that he's going to be alone the whole semesters, but luckily, Keonhee and Xion were friendly to him. It was a little after lunch hour. Students had already left earlier to go to their class._

_Since he doesn't have any, Hwanwoong decides to hang around the quiet park. He took a seat at the bench, the leaves falling due to the wind blowing. Hwanwoong felt calm at that point. He takes his earphones out, wanting to hear some music that fits the moment_.

_As he was listening to his music, he felt his phone vibrate. Seeing it was Xion, he answered, wondering why the male was calling. Xion asked where Hwanwoong is since their shared class was about to start. He also said that Keonhee was trying his best to distract the lecturer to give him some time._

_Hwanwoong panicked, standing up while trying to shove his earphones in his pocket. In the process of doing so, he accidentally tripped over his leg, but manage to balance himself to not fall on the ground. Still, it spooked Hwanwoong._

Ravn chuckles when seeing the shorter hiding his red face after knowing Ravn saw his embarrassing moment. He grabs Hwanwoong's wristd, pulling his hands away ftom his face so that it wasn't covered anymore.

"You caught my heart from that point. I just fell for you that easily. You may say it was because we're soulmates but, I chose to believe it was just my attraction towards your clumsy side, adorable smile, and caring personality.

I fell for you from the start, even when you didn't even know who I was." Ravn continues, the two sharing eye contact again, Hwanwoong blushing still.

"And then this semester was the beginning of it all. That time you woke me up from my sleep. I was...surprise. Never have I expected for us to meet. Having the same classes too. I'm happy with the moments we had spent together. I really am." He held Hwanwoong's hands into his, intertwining their fingers lightly.

"I'm bad at showing my emotions, I know. I'm a newbie when it comes to relationships. I was afraid that I wouldn't be good enough for you. I've seen it happen with my sister. She and her fiancée are having problems. Even when they are soulmates, they were fighting quite a lot. My parents said because they were still young, so their immaturity caused their arguments.

I was scared that I might become like her too at one point because of what my parents said. And I'm still afraid." Ravn looks down as he is disappointed with himself. Because of him, Hwanwoong had been through a lot of pain.

He lifts his eyes to Hwanwoong when the younger tugs on their intertwined hands. The boy has a soft smile on.

"Hyung, I'm scared too. I mean, we're both new at this. So, you're not completely alone", Hwanwoong reassures the taller.

"We can learn together! I mean, just seeing you already makes my heart skip a beat every single time. So, I don't think we need to work that hard." He jokes as he basically exposes himself to Ravn. How the older has such an effect on him that easily.

"Are you sure Hwanwoong?" The older asks, wanting to make sure he was ok with it, to which Hwanwoong answered with a nod.

"I'm ok with it if you are. I just want to be with you, Youngjo." He says, his eyes screaming how much he likes the older, the sincerity Hwanwoong has. _He's too good for me._

"Then...", Ravn speaks, trailing off a bit which made Hwanwoong puzzled.

"Let's restart", he continues. "Restart?"

Ravn pulls the boy closer, leaving some distance between them. He reaches towards Hwanwoong's face where the **Alstroemeria** is, holding it within his palm gently.

"Yeo Hwanwoong, I have been in love with you since the moment I saw you tripped at the park." Hwanwoong pouts in embarrassment, hitting the older's chest with his free hand, causing a chuckle to escape Ravn.

"I knew the moment I saw you, that you meant everything to me. And to know that we're soulmates is also an amazing thing. I love you Hwanwoong. I really do," Ravn finishes off, brushing the boy's cheek lightly.

Hwanwoong smiles with soft eyes, him placing his free hand onto Ravn's that's on his cheek, "Kim Youngjo, the first time I met I was scared because of your _glaring eyes and dead inside face_." Hwanwoong says the last part jokingly, Ravn laughing at the hinting.

"But, after getting to know you, I knew I was wrong with my judgment. And just like you, I also fell in love. Not because of the tattoo on our body, but because of you hyung. I love you...a lot," he ends his words with a warm smile, leaning his head onto Ravn's touch.

"Does this mean...we're together now?" Hwanwoong asks as he wanted to make sure it is what he thinks it is. That this is actually happening and not a dream.

Ravn chuckles, nodding immediately after, causing Hwanwoong to sigh in relief.

He was happy, overwhelming feelings flood through him. He closed their distance by reaching over to wrap his arms around Ravn's neck, hugging the taller. Ravn replying it with a tight hug. It's finally clear to both of them now. _**They're together.**_

Hwanwoong wants to do something he has never done before. He pulls away from the hug slightly, before leaning up towards the older. Both of his hands placed on Ravn's shoulders for leverage to help him place a soft kiss onto the older's cheek.

Hwanwoong pulls back, smiling adorably when seeing Ravn blushing lightly.

"That was...unexpected", his sudden comment made Hwanwoong's confidence suddenly disappearing in an instant. Him realizing what he just did, immediately panicked. Face turning red.

"I-I..uh- It was in the moment and- I-" Hwanwoong got cut off when Ravn leans in, to reply to the kiss that was given to him. However, instead of Hwanwoong's cheek, he gave a soft kiss onto Hwanwoong's lips. The younger blushing intensely.

"You're very cute Hwanwoong." Ravn lightly laughs, seeing how the younger was as red as a tomato by that point. Hwanwoong turns around in an instant to cover his face, hiding it in his hands.

"Stop saying that. I'm blushing so hard now ugh," He says before proceeding to walk away, Ravn following from behind with a chuckle.

"Are you going to faint?" The older suddenly says, obviously teasing the boy for his fainting trait.

"I-N-no! Leave me alone Youngjo!", Hwanwoong scolds the taller, speed-walking away from the older, but Ravn still manages to keep up with the boy.

**_End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyaa~!! And that's the end of the story uhuhuhu it feels bad to end it there but i feel like it's the way i wanted it to end asdfghjkl
> 
> A little info about this story, especially the soulmate concept. I didn't really explain it in detail throughout the book because I wanted it to be *in the situation* feeling. Like, you, the readers see the world how (mostly) Hwanwoong sees it, especially in the Soulmate perspective.
> 
> \--Soulmate--
> 
> As I said before in the first chapter. Each human is born with a tattoo of a flower that represents their own. Kind of like a birth mark. It can be anywhere, on your face, your neck, your hand, your back, etc.
> 
> One will also born with another tattoo that is craved onto their palm, either right or left, that represents their Soulmate's flower.
> 
> Many people can have the same flower types, for example, Harin and Yonghoon, Kanghyung and Jinae. But, their tattoo design will be different. And that is how one finds their soulmate.
> 
> Now, this is the part where I didn't explain since, Hwanwoong and some people in the story doesn't know about, except Ravn.
> 
> \--Changing Bonds--
> 
> Is it possible? Yes. It is possible.
> 
> Like I have hinted in the book at some parts, for example; Ravn's sister and Yunho's parents.
> 
> Soulmates can change their bond if they want to. If they desire to.
> 
> But the only way for this to happen if both sides wants it.
> 
> How does it break exactly? Basically, if both sides had given up on one another, the bond will break just like that. Then their tattoo will change slightly, thus, matching with someone new. 
> 
> Now, this is a very rare thing (so most people call it a rumor only) because, when it does, it would usually take the individual a long time to find their new soulmate, and it won't be that easy too. So, most people won't break their bond and instead find a way to work it out.
> 
> The concept it basically kind of like real life-ish. Technically breaking a bond means 'a break up'/'divorce'. And finding a new soulmate is 'finding someone new'.
> 
> As I was writing this story, I did plan on making it like this. To show that, having just a bond doesn't really mean you will be together to the end, that is, if you actually give effort to maintaining it. Don't depend on just the soulmate bond cause it really is just a birthmark, a path to show you who your partner is. Sorta like that
> 
> By 'maintaining it', it means effort to actually fall in love with one another. And work things out if you ever argue and so. Basically how a relationship is.
> 
> \----
> 
> I wanted to thank you to those who have been on this journey from beginning to end! I must say, I didn't expect people to actually pick up on this book XDD
> 
> I got this idea from doing the 10 songs drabble with my friend. I liked the intro that i wrote during that drabble, and so I decided to try expand it into an actual story. And well, here it is! Do forgive me if the story is a bit wonky form time to time since my thinking process is quite weird XDD
> 
> I tend to think of ideas, as I'm writing and also literally in the story, i would suddenly come up with ideas for the next chapter that totally didn't connect with the previous ones. Smh myself //slaps// But I'm glad I manage to pull through!
> 
> Now don't leave just yet! I do have a little bit of surprise few chapters for you guys aha~ Since I like writing fluff a lot, but then this book really does lack RavnWoong and SeoHee moments, I decided to write an extra chapter for them ehe~
> 
> I will upload it either the same schedule [Every Saturday], OR, Just random times XD
> 
> Anyway, GOOD BYE FOR NOW! UWU~ See you guys later on a special chapter sksksksk


	34. Semester Break [Extra]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapter shorts that happens after the main story ^^ Enjoy the fluff sksksk

"I think that's pretty fair," one of the lecturers says. The teachers were having a meeting at the moment, discussing the students' assessments for next semester. It was already semester break, so only the lecturers were in the building.

The discussion didn't go that long since they were just asking for opinions from each other on the topic. An hour or so, the head lecturer ends their meeting. They all grab their things before heading out of the room.

"Hey Leedo, want to hang out with us? We're going to grab a drink later," a male colleague asks him after they stepped out of the building. Leedo didn't mind the idea, but he wasn't really a fan of drinking.

Before he gives a reply though, he notices behind his colleague a familiar face was leaning his back against the gate, playing with his phone. With a small smile on his face, he turns back to answer his friends.

"Not today guys. I'm a little busy", he says. The colleagues tried to convince Leedo to hang out with them again, but Leedo still rejects. It seems like a never-ending battle until one of his female colleagues helped out.

"The boy says he got things to do, leave him alone. Instead, hang out with me!", the girl, Moonbyul, says to the guys. She wraps her arms over their shoulders, before dragging them away. She glances over her shoulder at one point to Leedo, giving him a thumbs up which the boy reply by mouthing a _thank you._

Xion was playing a game on his phone at first, but then got bored at it so, he just browses through his social media to past the time. He is so focused on his phone, that he didn't notice a male walking towards him.

"Sir, this place is close for students." Xion lifts his head upon hearing the voice. He was startled, afraid that one of the security guards caught him on campus when he wasn't supposed to. Though, it was only for a split second.

"Very funny hyung." He hits the other's chest, getting a chuckle from him.

"Why are you here Dongju? I told you I had a meeting this morning," Leedo leans his arm beside the younger's head.

"I just felt like picking you up is all. Is that not allowed Hakkie?", he pouts childishly. Leedo sighs at the boy when he notices Xion wearing a sweater in the cold weather. Not even a jacket. Leedo removes the coat he's wearing, putting it over the boy's shoulder. He was fine since he was wearing a hoodie on the inside.

"Yes, you can. But wear warmer clothes next time alright? Now come on," Leedo offers his hand out. Xion happily takes the older's hand into his, the two walking down the street.

"By the way Geonhak hyung, my parents invited us to have dinner with them sometimes. That is if you're free?" The said male lifts his head to Xion, who was sitting on the kitchen counter. Leedo had told Xion to get down from there, but Xion wouldn't listen as he liked sitting on the counter.

"Are they trying to see if I'm worthy to be your husband or something?" Leedo jokes as he washes his hands after cutting some ingredients.

"...I dunno...", Xion shyly looks away at the older's words. The thought of getting married had crossed his mind before, but, it seems too overwhelming to think about it. Whenever they mention the topic, Xion feels like he wants to hide because of how intensely mind-bogging it feels for him. The thought of him marrying Leedo? This is basically what he feels; ASDFGHJKL  
  


Leedo knows about how Xion feels on the topic, that's why he likes to tease his boyfriend about it. The number of times Xion would turn so red just by mentioning the word _marriage_. He chuckles at the younger who was trying to hide a blush with his hands.

"A dinner with your parents would be wonderful Xion, but first...", he walks over to the boy, slotting between his legs. He leans over, trapping Xion as he places his hands beside the younger. Xion places his on Leedo's shoulder with a blush, because of how close the older is.

He thought Leedo was going to kiss him, but he was wrong. The older suddenly lifted the boy off the counter, causing Xion to yelp, before setting him down.

"Get off the counter and help me bring this to the table", he says. Xion was disappointed, both by the fact that he got shoo-ed from his favorite seat, and second because he didn't get a kiss.

"Hyunggg", Xion whines, Leedo laughing softly as he ruffles the boy's hair before handing him a plate of food. Xion sighs but helped out in the end. He does want food after all.

After dinner, Xion wanted to play some games with Leedo. Since it was semester break, he finally gets to relax and not stare at a book every 10 hours or so. Leedo didn't mind, so Xion decided on playing Jenga. He hasn't played it in a while, and it seems fun.

They were about 1 hour in the game, and Xion was about to lose. The tower was leaning ever so slightly, about to topple. But luckily it didn't as he successfully pulled the block out.

It was then Leedo's turn. The older seems pretty chill throughout the game, and it pisses Xion off a little. If he didn't love the older dearly he would have plotted to cheat by pushing the tower over _'accidentally'_ , or blowing on it so that it would eventually fall.

Feeling a little thirsty, Xion decided to go and grab a drink in the fridge. He may have stood up too fast, or maybe it was because his leg was under the coffee table. Because as soon as he moved, his knee hit the leg of it. Not surprising that the result is the tower falling towards Leedo just when he was about to grab a block.

The awkward silence between the two lasted about 5 seconds before Leedo looks at Xion, "Really?" was all he could say.

Xion awkwardly smiles, feeling bad for his, _actually_ , accidental hit on the table. "Oops?" he nervously said. He panicked when the older sighs as he eyes the blocks that had fallen on his lap and everywhere else. He was afraid if his accident made Leedo angry.

"I didn't mean to hyung. Sorry...", he looks down, fiddling his thumbs together. Leedo wasn't angry at all though, to be honest. Why would he? It was just a game anyway. He sighs with a slight smile, reaching over to swipe the hair that's covering Xion's forehead.

"It's fine Dongju. It's just a game anyway. Don't feel bad", he chuckles. Xion pouts, nodding at his answer though still feels a little guilty. Leedo suggested that they clean the blocks, and watch a movie before going to bed, to which Xion had no problem.

As they were watching a movie, Leedo had somehow fallen asleep in the middle. Xion wasn't surprised since, even when it's semester break for the students, the lecturers still have some work to do. Luckily, Leedo had to focus on working only instead of his studies now.

Leedo's head was leaning against Xion's. His soft breathing escaping him as he sleeps peacefully. Xion smiles when seeing the older, feeling glad he was getting the rest he needed.

He decides to let Leedo be, and continue with watching the movie. It was about to end anyway, might as well. But oh boy, was he not ready for the next scene where it shows an intimate scene between the characters.

Leedo was startled by the sudden yelp beside him. He rubs his eyes, turning to Xion to see him hiding under the blanket.

"What's wrong?" Leedo asks, voice a little groggy from waking up. Xion points to the TV, while still hiding. Leedo looks where he was pointing at, and sees the scene on screen. He sighs, before turning back to his innocent soulmate.

"It's just a love scene Dongju." He says, but Xion wouldn't budge. He shakes his head, not wanting to look either way. Leedo, in the end, decided to close the movie seeing how the boy was embarrassed by it.

"It's gone now. You can come out," Leedo says, hiding a yawn with his hand. Even though he said so, Xion still wouldn't un-hide himself.

"Why are you so shy about seeing them?" The older asks as he shifts a bit in his seat to face Xion. The boy finally uncovers his face...well, only the top part.

"I don't know it just...feels embarrassing to watch it." Xion mumbles. Though his face was covered nose down, Leedo could see he was blushing from his ears based on how red it was. And the doe eyes that's looking at him, Leedo sighs.

"Why is my boyfriend so innocent?" He says with a soft smile, ruffling the boy's hair lightly. Xion's heart flutter at the gesture, liking the affection Leedo is giving to him. He's a sucker for it.

"Hyung," Xion mumbles, though Leedo still heard it. He gives a questioning hum, wondering what Xion wanted. Xion uncovers himself, letting the blanket bundle up on his stomach as he fixes his position a bit.

"I'm cold...could we...um...", he trails off, looking away with red cheeks. Leedo perks an eyebrow, feeling odd to see Xion asking for such a thing. Then he realizes what could have caused it.

"Is this because of the movie just now?" He asks, making Xion's eyes widen, him smacking the older's chest.

"Not that hyung!" Leedo laughs at the pouting red Xion. He should stop playing with the boy now, or else he might get the silent treatment. Leedo calms down, eyeing his boyfriend who was staring back as well.

"Well, you need to get out of that blanket if you want it," Leedo says, tilting his head in a teasing way. Xion looks away for a second, feeling shy suddenly by his own request. Nonetheless, he removes the blanket from his body, standing up before dragging Leedo with him into their bedroom.

"Ah! Hyung, stop!"

The sudden yelp from Xion caused Leedo to stop his movement. He was worried if he hurt the male or something so, he looks over Xion's shoulder, wondering if he was ok.

But all he sees is the boy covering his eyes, wanting to make sure it was safe from the shampoo that's on his head.

"It's going to go into my eyes hyung!" Xion warns, causing Leedo to sigh as he shakes his head. He was being dramatic about it as always.

_After the whole movie moment, Xion wanted to take a bath together since he had always wanted to wash Leedo's hair. It has been a long time since they bathe together. But instead, Leedo decided to wash Xion's hair first, which the younger didn't want, but he gave in in the end._ _It's as innocent as that. ~~Pffft~~_

"You're such a baby Dongju," He says with a chuckle, continuing to lather the smaller's hair with the shampoo. Xion pouts slightly at Leedo's words. Since he knew, the older wasn't wrong.

"...only when it comes to you...", he says, causing Leedo to smiles softly. However, he decided to have a little fun, acting as if he didn't hear what Xion said.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" he jokes.

If only he knew, it was a bad idea to do so. Xion grabs Leedo's arm, before biting down on the muscle, causing Leedo to jump.

"Ok ok, I'll stop!" Leedo says, which made Xion let go. The older checks on his arm, seeing the bite mark. Another one in the collection he guesses. Xion giggles, seeing the unimpressed expression on Leedo.

The older decides to ignore it, motioning the boy to look back in front to finish shampooing Xion's hair. But the boy refuses, confusing the older.

"Can I do yours now hyung?" Xion asks with his head adorably tilt to the side, which he knew Leedo couldn't refuse. The older nods, which made Xion smiles.

Xion turns around, causing the water to splash a bit, to face Leedo. He puts some shampoo onto his hands, before motioning the older to lean down a bit. His hair was soon lathered with the flower scent from the shampoo, and the feeling of his head being massaged feels nice. Leedo sighs slightly, his shoulders slumps down. Xion notices this which made him smile.

"Are you relaxed, hyung? You seem stress with work lately," he asks, continuing to gently run his finger through the other's dark blue hair.

"A little. But I always feel better whenever I get home," Leedo reaches over to hold Xion's hand into his as he leans closer, stopping just when their noses almost touch each other, "...because I get to see you."

Xion blushes but didn't avoid eye contact. He lightly slaps the older's arm, causing Leedo to laugh a bit.

"Again with your cheesy lines." He says with a smile. Though he complains about it, he can't deny that he likes those corny words Leedo would sometimes say.

They stare at each other for a little bit, before closing in to softly kiss one another. It was quick but still manage to make both male smiles and giggle, due to how mushy they felt at that moment.

====

Weekend night was pretty boring for the most parts. Especially when they had no more assignments or classes to worry about. Keonhee was just spending time in the living room, playing a game on his phone.

That is until his front door was knocked, causing him to miss a step and killing his character. Keonhee groans, annoyed that he died right when he needed a few more points to get a new record.

He glared at the door, before standing up to answer it. He was ready to get mad at whoever knocked, only to see it was a red-haired and also a white furball.

"Heyya~," Seoho says with a cheerful smile while holding _Olaf_ in his arms. Keonhee raises an eyebrow upon seeing Seoho, wondering why he was there. He was supposed to be out with his friends.

"Why are you here hyung? Weren't you out playing basketball?", he leans his arm to the doorframe.

"Supposed to. But I canceled last minute," Keonhee tilts his head, wondering why the older did so. Maybe he wasn't feeling well?

"Are you ok? Are you hurt again??" He worriedly asks, scanning Seoho's arms and legs for any sign of bandage or injury.

"No silly, I wanted to spend time with you!" Seoho says, surprising Keonhee.

"So you skipped hanging out with your friends...for me?" He asks, wondering why Seoho did so. He was happy, yes, but he didn't want the older to give all his time to him. Friends are important too.

Even without speaking his actual feelings, or checking his palm, Seoho could tell that Keonhee is most probably feeling bad right now.

"Hey, I was the one who decided to cancel it alright. Plus, we haven't really been hanging out because of exams last week", Seoho explains with a slight frown.

He steps a bit closer to Keonhee, before leaning his forehead on the younger's shoulder.

"I missed you, you know." He mumbles, causing a blush to creep onto Keonhee. He glances at the male, who still won't show his face. Keonhee sighs with a smile, before ruffling the back of Seoho's hair.

"You're not the only one hyung," Keonhee chuckles lightly.

Seeing how the older was just as lonely, he decided to bring Seoho to hang out with him, which made the older very happy.

They spent the evening together, mostly just playing games or watching videos. It was near nighttime and they're watching a random movie. _Olaf_ is comfortably sleeping on Keonhee's lap, while Seoho was beside the younger.

Well, at first it was like that.

Seoho originally was sitting next to Keonhee, leaning his head back onto the couch. But then he suddenly shifted and decided to use Keonhee's lap as a pillow as well. You could say, he was jealous of _Olaf_ because she gets all of Keonhee's attention, and also getting to be so close to the boy. Keonhee finds it funny how Seoho was jealous of an animal.

Seoho got bored of the movie after a while, somehow finding the plot not that amusing. He glances up, to see Keonhee fully focus on the story with his fingers twirling the older's hair.

Seoho notices something as he eyes Keonhee. He realizes that he never ask him about this one thing. Maybe now is the time.

He reaches up, poking Keonhee's face to get his attention, which he did. Keonhee answered with a hum, eyes still on the TV.

"I just notice something about you." The older starts.

"What is it?" Keonhee replies back, eyes still locked on the screen.

"You're covering your tattoo still huh." Seoho reaches over the younger's neck to grab the turtleneck between his finger, causing Keonhee to finally glance down at Seoho.

"Oh, uh. Well...I'm kind of used to wearing this. It feels odd to suddenly walk around openly with my tattoo." Keonhee answered honestly. He's so used to wearing clothes that cover his neck. To change that seems a bit off for him.

"I wanna see your flower tattoo Keonnie ah~ I didn't really get to see it correctly last time." Seoho pouts childishly, Keonhee raising an eyebrow at his words.

"What about you then?" Keonhee asks back, causing Seoho to laugh.

"Do you want me to walk around shirtless all the time? In public too," Seoho perked an eyebrow back, which caught Keonhee off guard. The younger immediately shakes his head, since the idea of letting people see Seoho's body is a big **no-no.**

"I have an idea!" Seoho says as he sits up before turning around to face the other.

"How about we only show each other's when we're not in public? Like when it's just us", the older suggests, Keonhee having a puzzled look on.

"You mean.."

"It means you don't get to wear this turtleneck whenever **_we_** hang out, and also I'll be shirtless around you," Seoho says with a smile, feeling like his idea is pretty clever. Though Keonhee would say otherwise.

The thought of seeing Seoho shirtless every time they see each other? _Oh god no-_

"A-actually, maybe just me not wearing the turtleneck is fine...", he says, looking away. Seoho titles his head, wondering why Keonhee is reluctant about his suggestion.

"Oh? Don't u wanna see my tattoo?" He asks curiously.

"Well...I do but, I don't...think I can...um..." Keonhee tries to say, but he couldn't. Just trying to explain himself to Seoho makes him want to jump off a window. But Seoho seems to know why he's acting this way.

"Are you shy to see me shirtless?" Seoho teases as he leans closer, Keonhee immediately pushes the boy away.

"Don't do anything weird hyung! _Olaf_ is here with us," he warns. Though Seoho smirks at his words.

"You sure about that?" he says with a smug look, confusing Keonhee.

"Yeah? She's on my lap...eh?" Once he glances down, there was no animal there. He looks around and sees _Olaf_ , who was already sitting on the other couch.

Before Keonhee could react, he was already pushed down with Seoho hovering over him. He couldn't even stop his face from turning red even if he wanted to.

"W-what are you doing???" He manages to get the words out in the moment of panic in his mind. Seoho gives his eye smile, cheekily letting out a laugh before reaching down to the hem of the boy's turtleneck.

"Let me see your tattoo Keonnie ah~," He says with a playful tone. Before he could even lift it, Keonhee immediately grabs Seoho's hand to stop him.

"YOU- PERVERT! LET ME GO", he tries to pull Seoho's hand off of its place, and also trying to get Seoho off of him. But the older wouldn't budge, and instead wore a pout when hearing Keonhee's insult.

"Heyyy, I'm only a pervert when it comes to you," He says, showing a frown, though Keonhee can tell he's just playing with him.

"Am I supposed to feel honored?????" The younger furrows his eyebrows. Well, at least Seoho's not a pervert to other people which is a good thing to know. _BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH!_

"Hmmm..." Seoho drags out a hum as he thinks of an answer. Though, he only did it to distract Keonhee, which worked.

While the younger was not focusing, Seoho grabs Keonhee's hand that was holding his, removing it with his innocent eye smile. "Yep"

He immediately tried to yank the boy's turtleneck off, but Keonhee managed to stop it in the middle, making most of his body still covered, but only the stomach is revealed.

"SEOHO- WHAT THE HELL STOP- AHHHH"

Olaf had already hopped towards the kitchen area where her bowl is. Grabbing a piece of carrot between her teeth before hopping to Hwanwoong's room since that was the only one with an ajar door. She feels like she should leave her humans alone for the moment.

====

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to go out during the weekends, especially in the evening where a bunch of people is out. That's why instead, they decided to meet up in the morning.

Hwanwoong was sitting at a nearby bench while waiting. He looks around, eyeing the people that were passing by. He blows into his hands a bit, trying to get some warmth from the cold air.

He lifts his eyes when he heard footsteps heading his way, seeing Ravn who was panting slightly probably from the sprint he did.

"Sorry I was late. My sister called this morning so I was a little distracted from the time." He explains, catching his breath. Hwanwoong shakes his head, reassuring the older that he didn't mind.

"Is she ok though? Maybe you should've kept talking to her? That seems way more important. We can re-schedule today if you'd like", he says, frowning as he was worried if anything bad was happening to Ravn's sister again.

Though Ravn disagrees with Hwanwoong's words, "She's fine don't worry. She just wanted to check up on me. And also..."

He offers his hand out to Hwanwoong, the younger eyeing it a bit confused before taking it into his own. Hwanwoong stood up from the bench when Ravn tugs on their joined hand gently, pulling the younger beside him.

"...this date is just as important, Hwanwoong." Ravn's words made his heart skips a million beat. Hwanwoong shyly looks down, trying to hide the blush that was appearing.

_The two had planned to go out together after finishing their exams. A date, to be more exact. After being official, they hardly had any time to go anywhere since their final assessments had roll in._

_They do meet each other from time to time, like when doing their assignments together, or during lunchtime. But that's about it. They don't act lovey-dovey, unlike the LeeOn couple who are always sweet to one another and giving support whenever the other is stressed about their studies or work._

_Nor are they lovey-dovey like the SeoHee couple, though Seoho is the one always wanting attention from Keonhee when the boy is trying to study. The younger would ignore it but sometimes acknowledge it._ _Though, usually it would be the ignoring._

They didn't really plan where to go, and more to a _'in the moment'_ feel. Though, first thing first, they went to get some breakfast.

They ate at a simple café that was open nearby. Since it was still morning time, it wasn't packed, though there were some people around. They ordered their meal already, and now just talking to one another while waiting. The conversation was basically about nothing and small talks. It was nice since they haven't been able to get to know each other that much.

After breakfast, they head down the street. Still trying to figure out where to go. At one point, they crossed a shop. A certain flower outside captured Hwanwoong's attention. _It was his own._

Hwanwoong unconsciously walks towards it, eyeing the beautiful view. He knows it's odd to be amazed by his _own_ flower, but he has never seen one in front of him. He never knew how pretty it looks.

"Hwanwoong?" He snaps out of his admiration, turning to Ravn who walks to his side. Ravn was wondering why the boy suddenly disappeared, only to see him in front of a flower shop.

"Oh sorry. I was distracted...", Hwanwoong sheepishly smiles at Ravn, embarrassed that he was zoning out. Ravn was wondering what caught the boy's attention until he looks at the flower as well.

"Shall we go hyung?" Hwanwoong says, about to walk away, that is until Ravn grabs his hand. He gently pulls the boy back to his side.

"If you want one, I can buy it for you?" Ravn says, causing the shorter to shake his head.

"It-it's fine hyung. I was just...admiring it. I've never really seen my flower before. I never knew how pretty it was." Hwanwoong explains, glancing at the **Alstroemerias**.

Ravn could see the way Hwanwoong was eyeing them. With that expression he has, how could Ravn not buy it for him?

Ravn turns to the shop keeper, who's sweeping in front of the store. The man lifts his head to Ravn when he heard him asks the price of a single stem of the flower. Hwanwoong overheard his question, wanting to tell Ravn that he was fine without having one.

The shop keeper eyes the two from where he is, a small smile on as he sees Ravn giving Hwanwoong's hair a light ruffle, saying that he wanted to buy it for the smaller.

"What if I say...it's free for you newly couples? Is this you two's first date?" The male's sudden question took Hwanwoong and Ravn by surprise. They exchange looks with one another, wondering how the shop keeper could tell. They turned back to the man when a high pitched giggle was heard.

"I can tell because I've been there. Though I must say, you two are very cute. Especially the height difference," he teases the two as he leans on the broomstick. Hwanwoong blushes in embarrassment since the male bluntly called him short, while Ravn hides a laugh from escaping him, which Hwanwoong notices, him tugging on the taller's sleeve with a small pout.

"Anyway, like I said. It's free for you two." The blacked haired says with a grin.

"Are you sure? We could pay for it," Hwanwoong voices out, worried that if they accept the offer, it might cause a problem for the shop. Though the male, who was a little taller than Hwanwoong, nods cheerfully.

"Yep! Though, _you better take it before the manager arrives_. Follow me~" He motions the two to follow as he steps inside the shop. His words about the manager worry Hwanwoong and Ravn. _So he's not the owner of this place._ Nonetheless, they follow the male.

The man went to the front to take the _Alstroemeria_ , before handing it to one of his workers. The taller male with silver-like hair takes the flower with a bored expression, wrapping it with a pretty plastic in a single-flower style. He passes it back to the man before _,_ who proceeds to put it in a bag so that it'd be easy for Hwanwoong to carry it around.

"Have a wonderful day~!" He grins cheerfully at them as he hands the item to Hwanwoong, him accepting it unsurely.

"Thank you. Though...I still feel like we should just pay-", he got cut off when the male pushes the two out the door. Though he was shorter than Ravn as well, he manages to push the male out too.

"Go enjoy the rest of your day! Bye~", he male protests. Hwanwoong and Ravn exchange glances, seeing how they had no word in this, and just accept it. They thanked the man, before heading down the road, continuing their journey from before.

The male waves goodbye cheerfully while holding the door open until the two had walked far enough. He sighs slightly, crossings his arms over his chest.

"Haa...young love." He mumbles to himself. Well, he thought he was the only one who heard it. He didn't even notice his manager behind him with his arms also crossed.

"Did you give another couple free flowers?" the male turns around upon hearing the manager's question. He sheepishly smiles, giving the other his adorable eyes.

"No?" he says innocently. The manager sighs as he shakes his head.

"This is coming out of your paycheck, Myungjun." He says before walking to the staff room, causing Myungjun to panic.

"Jinnieeee nooo", he calls out the other, following him from behind with cheeks puff out.

After a bit of walking around and visit from shop to shop, they decided to go to a convenience store to buy some refreshments. Hwanwoong notices a poster outside the place when he walked out the door.

It was a poster for a carnival that had just arrive weeks ago, and it seems that today is its last day. Hwanwoong had never been to one, so seeing how it was in the area seems exciting. But, should he ask Ravn if they can go there? The older said beforehand that he wanted to go and buy paintbrushes since his was kinda ruined by now.

"What are you looking at?" Ravn asks Hwanwoong as he stepped out of the store, seeing the shorter looking at something on the glass wall. Ravn steps closer to the poster, seeing the title.

"Do you want to go?" the older shifts his eyes to Hwanwoong. The boy shakes his head with a small smile.

"No, it's fine. I can always wait until next time. Let's go to the art store hyung," He smiles softly, walking away from the poster. Ravn eyes the boy from the back, before looking at the poster again, scanning the details at the bottom.

Hwanwoong sighs slightly as he wonders when he could go to one in the future. His thoughts were interrupted when Ravn suddenly grabs his hand. Hwanwoong was startled, as he looks up at the older.

"H-hyung?", was the only words that came out of Hwanwoong before getting dragged towards the opposite way of the art store.

After a minute or so, they arrived.

Hwanwoong eyes the view in front of him, the big rides, and colorful tents. The fun music and booth all around. _The carnival_.

"Let's go", Ravn says as he proceeds to bring Hwanwoong with him towards the entrance. Though, Hwanwoong pulls back on their joined hand.

"But hyung, what about the art store-", he got cut off when Ravn places a finger on his lips, which caught the younger off guard.

"I can always buy them another time Hwanwoong. The art store is going nowhere, unlike this carnival here." He says, causing Hwanwoong's heart to beat faster. He lowers his head, nodding at Ravn's words shortly after. With a smile on his lips, Ravn ruffles the top of the boy's head lightly.

"Come on", Ravn pulls Hwanwoong with him as they walk into the entrance of the carnival.

Hours of playing later, it was near to nighttime. The sun was setting at the horizon and the place was beginning to get lit up by lights. They decided to get a little break from the games and rides, sitting at a bench that the carnival provided. The view showed the ocean, thus, letting visitors see the sun setting in the distance. It's beautiful.

"Got us some snacks," Hwanwoong turns to his side when he heard Ravn came back from the small store. He hands Hwanwoong the item, before sitting beside him.

"So, you up for more rides? Or are you done for the day?" Ravn asks before taking a sip of the drink in hand. Hwanwoong shakes his head, leaning his back on the bench.

"Let's take a rest for a minute or two. My legs are tired from walking hyung," he says with a laugh, Ravn joining along as he also felt the same.

Silence drop between them as they just eye their surroundings, and sometimes the sunset. It was the comfortable silence that they are used to, and it felt nice. To be spending the day with the one that you love was such an overwhelming feeling for Hwanwoong. He couldn't even wipe the stupid smile he has on even if he wanted to.

"Thank you, Youngjo." He says without looking at the male. Ravn shifts his attention to Hwanwoong when hearing his words.

"What for?", he simply asks back.

"For making today happen. I had a lot of fun. And to spend time together...I'm happy." He says, the smile never leaving him from the moment it started. Ravn eyes the boy from the side, the adorable look he has was something Ravn was glad to see.

"Me too Hwanwoong", the older says with a smile.

Hwanwoong finally turned to look at Ravn. Their eyes immediately landed on one another. It was as if time slowed down between them. The sound of the rides and people around them seems to blur out.

Without realizing it, the two had slowly lean in, removing the distance between them on the bench. Hwanwoong's hand that was placed between them was being held with Ravn's as he started to lean in. It didn't even matter to them that they're in public at that time.

After what seems like an eternity, they finally kissed. Though it didn't last long because something suddenly drops onto Hwanwoong's cheek. He pulls away, touching the stain that lingered there. It was water. Ravn was also confused, before another one drop on his hand.

And then that's when they realized, _it was about to rain._

Though they figured out a little too late because it started pouring. Everyone in the carnival began to run for cover, hiding away from the rain. Hwanwoong and Ravn weren't that lucky since they kind of got drenched by the time they found shelter. _Bad luck._

After it stopped, they both decided to go home since they can't keep walking around in wet clothing. Also, they're going to get a fever if they don't wash the rainwater out of their hair. Though it was a bit disappointing, they didn't have another choice other than cut the date shorter than expected.

They made it back to their apartment at around 6 pm. Ravn followed Hwanwoong until they were in front of his apartment.

"Thank you for today. Though we had to cut it short, I had a lot of fun hyung. Oh- and this," Hwanwoong showed the bag that he was hugging the whole time, "Thank you for the flower as well", he smiles softly at the taller who shook his head.

"It's nothing. I'm just glad you enjoyed today." Ravn gave a warm smile back.

Hwanwoong felt a little sad to go back but, he can't be selfish and take all of Ravn's time. They can hang out another day. So, the two exchange goodbyes before Hwanwoong walks to his door. As he held onto the handle, he heard a yelp at the other side of the door.

He was puzzled at first, wondering why Keonhee made such a noise, but then realize who the older was with.

Ravn, who was about to open his door, noticed Hwanwoong just standing there. He tilts his head, before asking the other;

"What's wrong?" Hwanwoong turns to Ravn, before shaking his head.

Though he reassures Ravn that it was nothing, the older could tell something was up. Hwanwoong knew he couldn't really hide anything from Ravn these days, especially with the whole soulmate troupe.

"Um actually...can I hang around your place for a while? Seoho is with Keonhee right now and...I don't want to ruin their... _time_ together." He awkwardly asks, not wanting to be more detailed with his reason. He didn't need to though. Considering how Ravn has been friends with Seoho for a long time, he knew how the guy is.

Ravn laughs lightly, while Hwanwoong looks away feeling awkward. "Yes, you can hang around my place," Ravn answers, Hwanwoong sighing in relief. He does **not** want to know what is going on in his apartment. _TMI AGAIN._

He followed the older into his place, closing the door behind him. As they entered the living room area, Hwanwoong places the flower bag on the coffee table.

"We should get out of these clothes." Ravn points out that they were still in their drenched rain outfits. He motions Hwanwoong to follow him into his room, the younger following from behind.

Hwanwoong decided to discard his jacket at least while Ravn was rummaging through his closet. After a few seconds, he walks up to Hwanwoong with a folded hoodie and some pants.

"The towels are in the bathroom, in the cabinet," Ravn says, getting a nod from the boy.

Hwanwoong made his way into the bathroom, while Ravn decided to find clothes for himself. He discarded his outer clothes, putting a small towel over his head after to get the rainwater out. He ruffles his hair, as he walks over to the table to check his phone while waiting for Hwanwoong to be done.

Since his back was facing the door, he didn't notice Hwanwoong entering his room until he spoke up.

"Um, Youngjo hyung? I think your clothes are too big for me..." He says as he looks at himself. Ravn turns around upon hearing Hwanwoong's words, wondering how big he was referring to.

To Ravn's surprise, it was pretty huge on his small frame. The way the hoodie reaches just above his knees and the sleeves are too long, causing his hand to be mostly hidden, except a few fingers poking out.

Hwanwoong checks himself, before scratching his head as he lifts his eyes to the taller. However, Ravn didn't say anything, which confuses Hwanwoong.

"Hyung?", he asks again, which made the older's eyes, which was still for a moment, to finally blink. He sees Ravn lifting his own hand to cover his mouth as he eyes Hwanwoong.

"I've never realized how small you are until you wore my clothes." He says, causing the younger to pout.

"I'm not small..." Hwanwoong mumbles, looking at the hoodie on his body. He pulls the material, wondering if it really did make him look shorter than usual. Ravn, noticing the slight frown, decided to re-phrase his words.

"I've never realized how incredibly adorable you are until you wore my clothes?", Ravn corrects himself as he steps closer to the shorter, which took Hwanwoong by surprise, him turning red from it.

"T-that's not any better hyung!" Hwanwoong claims, trying to hide his cheeks from Ravn as he places his sweater paws on it. He turns around so that his back is facing the older, Ravn chuckling at his action.

He tried to get a peek at Hwanwoong's face, which the younger notice. He nudges the older away.

"It-it's your turn to shower or else you'll get sick Youngjo!", Hwanwoong pushes Ravn out of his own room and towards the bathroom. He closes the door shut, before leaning his back against it. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath the whole time. He clenches onto his chest to calm down his beating heart.

Seeing how it was about to be nighttime, Hwanwoong asked Ravn if he could use the kitchen. He wanted to cook for them since their date got ruined before dinner. So, he wanted to make up for it.

Ravn said that he'll help as well. But Hwanwoong declines his offer, saying that he wanted to cook for the older. But Ravn disagrees, shaking his head.

"This could be our date as well. You know, cooking together?" he suggested. Hwanwoong could feel his cheeks heating up from the other's words. Seeing how Ravn wasn't going to back down, and his idea does sound promising, Hwanwoong agrees.

Hwanwoong starts to tell Ravn what things are need, suggesting they cook something simple. Ravn follows the instructions Hwanwoong gives him the whole time. It didn't take long, and to be honest, it was fun cooking together in Hwanwoong's opinion.

Though excluding the moments Hwanwoong would get distracted by Ravn who would give him such eyes from time to time. He had to snap the older out of it every time, which result in Ravn apologizing as he didn't realize he was staring. _They're such idiots._

"Done!", Hwanwoong says happily as he places the plate on the coffee table. He takes a sit on the floor, while Ravn on the sofa. Ravn eyes the food, it was like it came from a restaurant. Hwanwoong motions for Ravn to taste it, which the older did. He grabbed a spoonful, before taking a bite.

Hwanwoong shifts nervously in his seat, wondering if his cooking was good or bad. It's been a few days since the last time he cooked this meal.

While waiting, as always, his mind gets the best of him; _Oh god, it must be bad. Ravn hasn't said anything these past few seconds already! Maybe I lost my skill in cooking?? Mom is going to be so mad if she knows that I screwed up her recipe-_

Hwanwoong snaps out of his panicking mind when he felt a poke on his cheek. He turns to the older, who was trying to hide his laughter.

"I can tell you're overthinking again. Your flower is screaming panic right now. Calm down Hwanwoong", he laughs, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. He didn't even realize he was so obvious with it.

"It tastes amazing. It even made me speechless", Ravn says. Hwanwoong blinks a few times, not believing that it was that good.

"Really hyung? You're not just trying to be nice right?", Hwanwoong fiddles with his sleeve unconsciously, a small pout on. The gesture was adorable, which cause a chuckle to escape Ravn as he ruffles the shorter's hair, reassuring him with a nod.

Hwanwoong smiles at his answer, relieved that he didn't poison Ravn with his cooking.

"I'm lucky to have a soulmate who can cook," Ravn suddenly says, causing the shorter to avert his eyes shyly.

"And also this adorable," Ravn continues, causing Hwanwoong to blush.

"And also very kind," he doesn't stop, Hwanwoong was red as a tomato by now as he hid his face with his hands, which by the way is still covered by his sleeves. Again, the hoodie is very big.

"And also-"

"HYUNG STOP ALREADY", Hwanwoong warns, though to be honest, it sounds completely harmless.

Ravn chuckles, peeking over to try and see the boy's face. Hwanwoong refuses to show it though, shaking his head when Ravn asks him to. He knows he should probably stop because the younger might faint by this point, but he couldn't help it.

_I'm lucky to have Hwanwoong as my soulmate._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's special number 1! There's one last chapter that I'm excited to share with you guys~ uwu
> 
> //Also, I'm goin to reupload the christmas special after tomorrow ohohoho to those that managed to read it, how lucky of you sksksk//
> 
> Another thing! I forgot to mention this in the final chapter. If u guys ever re-read this story, u might see it in a different way in some scenes, especially RavnWoong moment cause of his confession in the last chapter. The fact that he had likes Hwanwoong already from the beginning sksksksk ;D
> 
> Anyway have a happy day! uwuwuwuwu


	35. Christmas Day [Extra 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extras for every pairing i put in this story asdfghjkl

"Hurry! We don't want to be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming haish," Seoho sighs tiredly as he catches up with the other. He wonders why he's the one getting scolded when Keonhee was the one dragging their time. He was taking 30 minutes or more in choosing which jacket fits him. Wanting it to have a Christmas spirit vibe. In the end, the color he chose wasn't even Christmas color.

Keonhee presses the doorbell, the sound ringing throughout the inside of the house. They didn't even need to wait long as the door opens up, revealing an older woman, wearing an elegant dress. A smile on her face, she reaches over to give Keonhee a small hug.

"Keonhee, glad you could make it. Dongju has been fussing about why you're so late." The lady says with a slight sigh as she remembers the way her son keeps asking the same question for the past hour or so.

"I'm so sorry Mrs.Son, I had a little bit of a wardrobe problem. Merry Christmas by the way!", he smiles widely at the lady, who responded the same. She motions the two to enter the house, where it was decorated so nicely with Christmas lights and other things.

Keonhee and Seoho place their coats at a nearby hanger, before following Mrs.Son into the big living room, where his friends are there already. No surprise, they were the last ones to arrive anyway.

The woman goes to her son, patting his shoulder causing him to turn around. She points to the two males, which made the boy lighten up, before walking towards them.

"Keonhee hyung! You're here finally. Again with being late", he says with his arms crossed.

"You know I needed to choose the best outfit to go to your parent's party Dongju. I can't go while not looking good." He protests, getting an eye-roll from Xion. He then gives Seoho a look, which basically says; _Why didn't you do anything._

"Hey, you know how he is. I can't stop him even if I wanted to. I told him every time that he looked perfect but he wouldn't listen to me," Seoho defended himself by raising his hand in a surrendered way, getting a sigh from Xion.

"Well, whatever then. At least now you're here. Hwanwoong is over there by the tree. You can help him if you want," Xion motions to the tree at the corner of the room. Keonhee scoffs at Xion's offer.

"I don't think I'm needed there since he already got another tall dude to help anyway." He comments, seeing his friends with Ravn, who's helping him.

Hwanwoong grabbed another small box where the ornaments are. He hangs them on the tree, one by one. He came a little earlier with Ravn to Xion's house. He was the one who offered to help decorate the tree since that was his favorite thing to do during Christmas.

Though, he only places the one he could reach. The higher ones are handled by Ravn. It is a little embarrassing for Hwanwoong, but, oh well, what can he do.

There was an hour left before the party starts. The tree was finished and the food was already been placed. The group of friends is hanging out on the living room couch, catching up on another. It has been months since they've seen each other, basically because of the holidays and their semester ended already. Most of them did stay at their dorms like Keonhee and Seoho, while some went back to their parent's house like Hwanwoong and Ravn.

Which piqued Keonhee's interest as to why Ravn was with Hwanwoong when their hometown is far apart. The two males exchange glances with one another, before Ravn decided to answer for them.

"I picked him up from his place." He simply says. Hwanwoong doesn't even need to look to know that his friends are giving him teasing eyes.

"How romanticcc~", Keonhee teases, poking Hwanwoong's side. The boy furrows his eyebrows, trying to make it seems like he's angry as he told Keonhee to stop. Which by the way, just looks harmless to everyone.

"By the way, where's Leedo? I expected to see him here the moment I stepped inside." Seoho brought up the topic that none of them wanted to bring since, they know it would bring an upset look on Xion, which it did.

"He said he won't make it", the youngest pout as he looks at the _**Saff-flower**_ on his palm. Keonhee nudges Seoho, blaming the boy for bringing the topic up. Seoho guilty rubs his nape as he looks at Xion.

They two hadn't seen each other for a month or so, since Leedo got offered to work on the other side of Korea, thus making it hard for the two to meet. It was only for a month and a half. It's upsetting for the two of them, but Xion knows Leedo needed that offer. They still video call from time to time, and especially during the weekends. It's no surprise that they miss each other dearly, but Xion knew he needed to be strong. There's only a week left before Leedo can come home. _I can't wait!_

Hwanwoong frowns a bit, before reaching out to hold Xion's hand in his. "It's ok. Hey, we're all here for you so, let's have fun!" a smile grew on Xion's lips, nodding at Hwanwoong's words. He was glad to have his friends there.

They all turn to Xion's mother who informs them that her friends are on the way, which means, the party is about to begin.

It was a festive night at Son's place. It was fun and full of laughter. Dongmyeong also arrived at the party with his bandmates. They made sure to come undetected, which thankfully worked. It was a fun night for Xion. His family is there, his friends. Though he was a little sad that his soulmate wasn't with him.

After letting familiar faces come into the house, he closes the door, sighing a bit as he had hoped to see Leedo at one point. But, maybe it was too good to be true. His mother notices it, so she told her son to go join his friends while she'll invite the guests in. He gave her a small smile before walking through the small crowd, about to head to the living room.

When hearing a knock on the door, Mrs.Son turns to open the door. She eyes the very familiar male, who's panting out of breath, leaning against the wall beside the door. He lifts his head, trying to say something but was still trying to catch his breath. She smiles a bit, telling him that she understands what he was trying to say.

"Dongju, you've got a visitor", she calls out to her son who was still nearby. Xion turns around, wondering who his mother was referring to. That is, until he saw the male at the door.

He wasted no time and dashes through the crowd, giving the man a tight hug, wrapping his arms around the taller's neck. The impact caught Leedo off guard, but he managed to balance himself from falling backward. A small chuckle escaped Leedo, as he hugs the smaller back.

"Hey love, how have you been", he softly says, still hugging the boy tightly. Xion's heart flutters when hearing the voice. The voice he hasn't heard in front of him after a long time.

"I've missed you."

Leedo pulls away slightly, before caressing the boy's soft cheek gently. "I've missed you too Ju." Xion smiles widely, pulling the older back for another tight hug.

Everyone in the house was witnessing the whole scene unfold, even his friends. Hwanwoong smiles warmly upon seeing the two. He was glad to see they were together again.

"You're back early huh?", Seoho asks, leaning his arm on the male's shoulder.

"Well, I got excused to go back earlier than I was supposed to. I'm glad, to be honest. Since I get to spend time with Dongju," he turns to the younger beside him, who smiles with a light blush.

"and you guys too, of course." Leedo looks back to the rest. Seoho perks an eyebrow, giving a hum as he felt skeptical about the other's answer. Keonhee notices the judgy look at Seoho. He rolls his eyes, pulling Seoho out of the kitchen so that the older doesn't say anything else. Hwanwoong excused himself with Ravn as he felt like the two deserve their time together.

As Keonhee pulls Seoho away from the kitchen, Seoho pulls back on their joined hands. He dragged Keonhee to an empty area in the house that people don't really go to. Keonhee perks an eyebrow, wondering what the older is doing.

Once seeing the coast is clear, Seoho looks back at Keonhee with a cheeky smile. Keonhee wondered what he was playing at until he sees Seoho pull out a small mistletoe from his pocket.

"Really?" Keonhee raises an eyebrow at Seoho's attempt. The older shrugs, before responding with an innocent smile. "You know the rules."

Keonhee sighs as he shakes his head at the older's tricks. Nonetheless, he didn't have a problem with it. He let go of Seoho's hand, before cupping the older's face with both his hands, while Seoho held the mistletoe above them the whole time.

He leans in, closing the gap between their lips as they kiss one another. It wasn't crazy soft nor was it intense. It was just right between the two. They let go a moment later, panting slightly.

"Are you happy now?" Keonhee asks teasingly. Seoho lets out a long hum as if he was thinking of an answer when Keonhee obviously knew what the older was thinking.

He leans in to leave a very quick peck on the younger's lip. "Very", he simply answers.

Keonhee lightly laughs, before pulling Seoho back into the party. Though as he walks back, he notice Hwanwoong was no where to be found, and Ravn too. He then notices from the window, that two people are seen talking at the small staircase in the backyard. He told Seoho what he saw, the male having an idea.

Hwanwoong made his way to the backyard door, opening the door to step out. He wanted to escape from the crowded place for a bit as he felt kinda overwhelming. Plus, he doesn't know many of them anyway so, it feels awkward when they try to make conversation with him.

He shoves his hands in the coat's pocket to lessen the cold air, taking a seat on the small stairs. Luckily there wasn't any snow on it, so his butt wouldn't freeze. He blows out a puff of air while eyeing the snow falling slowly.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He looks behind him to see it was Ravn. He gives a small smile to the older, before looking back in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Ravn asks, taking a seat beside Hwanwoong.

The boy shrugs slightly, "Just wanted some alone time. The crowd was a little bit too much for an introvert like me", Hwanwoong jokes about himself, hugging his legs as the cold was getting to him a bit. Ravn removes his own coat to put it around Hwanwoong, which the boy wanted to reject but the older insisted that it was fine. Ravn wasn't cold at all, or that is what he told Hwanwoong.

"Do you want me to leave then?" he asks, afraid that he was disturbing the younger's alone time. Hwanwoong shakes his head, before shifting his eyes to Ravn's.

"You can stay with me. A little company is fine hyung...", Hwanwoong looks away before continuing his sentence.

"...especially if it's you." He hides half of his face in his arms as he hugs his legs tighter. Though he mumbled it, Ravn still heard his words. He smiles softly with a light blush on as he also looks away.

It may not be that obvious, but Hwanwoong could see Ravn scooting a bit to lessen their distance. Just a little bit. Hwanwoong bit his lower lip, before also scooting closer. Both boys suddenly felt shy with another as they look away, Ravn scratching the back of his head and Hwanwoong fiddling with his thumbs.

**"Youngjo-" "Hwanwoong-"**

The two said at the same time. They lightly laugh, finding how they both have such an awkward personality. Hwanwoong motions for Ravn to go first.

"Well...I was wondering if...you'd like to go on a post-Christmas date with me? I can pick you up again like today," Ravn asks. Hwanwoong shyly looks away, before nodding.

"I would love to. In fact, I was about to ask you the same thing", he laughs, Ravn joining along.

"Then, I would **also** love to go on a date with you", Ravn answers with a smile. Hwanwoong had the same look, feeling so many emotions of happiness at that moment.

Though, their moment kinda got ruin when they notice something being hang between them. They look up at the same time, seeing a mistletoe. They followed where it was hanging and found out it was Keonhee, who was holding it above them.

"What are you doing??", Hwanwoong asks, confused by what his friend is planning.

"Can't you tell? It's a mistletoe", he answers, since it is obvious.

"I know but, why are you holding it above us?" Hwanwoong continues to ask.

Keonhee sighs, disappointed by his friend's lack of understanding. Luckily, Seoho decided to help, popping his head from the door to explain it to Hwanwoong.

"IT'S A MISTLETOE. JUST KISS ALREADY", he bluntly says, causing Hwanwoong to be completely red. He turns to Ravn, who's looking away, covering his mouth to hide a blush as well. Hwanwoong panics, he needs to get them out of this situation.

"S-shut up! Mind your own business!", He stands up, trying to snatch the mistletoe from Keonhee, but the taller raises his hand upwards, not allowing the boy to take it away. They just won't stop teasing the innocent couple.

The party was fun for some parts. But after a while, it has come to an end. They have said goodbye to one another, before leaving the Son's place. Hwanwoong was in the car that was being driven by Ravn. The older offered to send him home since he was the one that picked him up before anyway. Hwanwoong hesitated since he didn't want to tire out the older. The party was exhausting already.

The car ride wasn't super awkward. They joked, and talk from time to time. They have warmed up to each other by now. Well not fully...they're getting there.

Ravn stops the car in front of Hwanwoong's house. The boy thanked the older, giving him a soft smile, Ravn replying the same. Though, just as Hwanwoong's hand landed on the door handle, he suddenly remembered something when he felt his pocket. He turns back around, confusing Ravn.

"Um hyung...I think we forgot something...?", he mumbles a bit. Ravn shifts in his seat to face Hwanwoong. "What is it?"

Ravn was worried when Hwanwoong was looking away, not answering him. He wondered if what they forgot was something important. He was taken back when Hwanwoong reaches into his pocket, to take out a small mistletoe. It was the one he managed to snatch from Keonhee. It took Ravn a moment to realize what Hwanwoong met by ' _we forgot something'_.

A chuckle escapes Ravn, while Hwanwoong was still looking away to hide his very red cheeks. Ravn takes the mistletoe from Hwanwoong's hand, before hanging it on the rearview mirror. Hwanwoong finally man-up to look at the taller. Ravn shifts his eyes from the new accessory in his car to his significant other.

They stared at each other for a moment, before leaning closer. Removing any distance between one another as soon as their lips touch softly. Hwanwoong could never get used to this feeling. Every time they kissed, his heart would skip a million beats.

They pull away slowly, eyeing each other lovingly. A small smile on both males, the two giggling as they sit back on their seats.

"I'll see you later then," Ravn says, Hwanwoong nodding. He left the car, walking to the doorstep. He glances back to Ravn, who was still there. He gave a wave, Hwanwoong replying before the older finally left.

As soon as he enters the living room, he is met with his mother who wore a wide smile on, and his father just sitting on his comfy chair, reading the newspaper. Seeing the look on his mom, he could tell what was going through her mind.

"Mom don't-"

"Soooo~ when are you going to introduce him to us~?" She says giddily, walking to her son. Hwanwoong sighs, before walking away from her, the woman chasing after him as she kept asking the same question.

====

**Knock Knock**

Hearing the door knock, Kanghyun left the kitchen after turning the stove off. He wipes his hands on his apron before opening the door. He was met with a white box, and a red ribbon tying it in place. He perks an eyebrow at it.

"I got us a cake! Let's eat it together~", Yonghoon says with a grin as he lowers the box. Kanghyun sighs with a smile. He crosses his arms, leaning his side to the door frame.

"What if I say no?" He says jokingly. Yonghoon hums out, before showing his other hand.

"Then...you won't get your present?" Yonghoon hands out another bag with an adorable bow hanging at the side. Kanghyun shakes his head with a laugh, seeing how oblivious his boyfriend is. Obviously, he is going to allow Yonghoon to enter his house. They planned to spent Christmas night together after all.

"Come on. You can help me with our dinner then", he leaves the door open as he walks back to the kitchen. Yonghoon happily follows the other from the back, closing the door shortly after.

====

He was shivering as he waited outside the café. Why was he waiting outside when he could have waited inside? Who knows. Wooyoung had no idea what he was thinking. He got a message from San days earlier, the older wanted to spend Christmas together so, he invited the boy on a date. Though it's their 3rd date...he thinks. To be honest, he lost track because of how he keeps getting distracted every time. By who? Well...

"Wooyoung!", he jolted at the voice calling him out from the distance. He turns to the side, seeing the blinding smile coming to him. _Damn it that smile!_

"Did you wait long? Why are you out here? You could've waited for me inside you know," San says, seeing how the male was slightly shivering. Wooyoung shakes his head, "No reason."

San perked an eyebrow, a smirk on as he leans closer to the boy's face. Suddenly, Wooyoung doesn't feel cold anymore. Well, on his face at least since he could feel it warming up to a blush.

"Were you planning to escort me inside?", he says, whispering it into Wooyoung's ears, causing the boy to be red. He wonders why he doesn't kick this dude's ass right now for playing with him like this.

"How sweet of you~", San pulls away with his eye smile. _This is why I never kick his ass._

The way San switch from an adorable innocent looking male, to a complete demon scares him. He still wonders why the universe gave him San as his soulmate.

"Come on!", San pulls Wooyoung into the café, not letting the boy say anything else.

====

Christmas, the time where people would spend time with their families or significant others. Not Jongho though. He spent the day by himself. He would go back to his parent's home, but his part-time work doesn't allow him. So he's stuck working during Christmas day, eyeing people going in and out of the store.

He bored-ly looks at his phone, watching a random video to pass the time. The night is going to be boring as heck. Well, the beginning part of it.

He lifts his eyes to the door when it opened, seeing the familiar blondie. Since their last meet-up with the cat, they never see each other anymore. How could they, when none of them knew each other's information.

He sees Yeosang searching around the store, going to back shortly after. Jongho shifts his attention to his phone, continuing to be bored with his life.

A few minutes later, he lifts his eyes back when Yeosang places a big bag of animal food on the counter and a bunch of other canned food. They're all cat food too. _What is he planning to do with this many cat food?_

Jongho stands up to scan the item. But then he reads the label of each thing, all of it being cats of different ages. He perks an eyebrow as he eyes the things.

"Are you feeding a cat or a kitten?" His question caught Yeosang off guard. The blondie scratches the back of his head.

"Um...I'm not sure?" he sheepishly smiles. Jongho sighs, starting to scan the items.

"You have a cat now? I'm guessing ever since that time, you're a pro at getting their attention huh," He says, half-joking, half-curious. Yeosang awkwardly laughs, "Not at all actually. I only have that cat you told me to take care of."

His answer caught Jongho's attention, making him stop scanning the bags. "What?", he says.

"The orange cat in the park. You told me to take care of it...remember?" Yeosang answered. Jongho blinks a few times, trying to piece the puzzle in his mind.

"Wait...you took my words _literally_?" Yeosang nods at his question. Jongho was confused by everything.

"Why are you buying all of this for a single cat? It's still young to eat this you know," he picks up one of the canned food. Yeosang shrugs, "I...actually don't know what to get it. It sometimes eats the food I bought, but then sometimes doesn't. I don't know what I'm doing wrong", Yeosang honestly answered, as he rubs his arm lightly.

Jongho sighs, leaning against the counter as he eyes the amount of food on it. Arguing with himself for a few seconds, he sighs again.

"I'll help you out." Jongho didn't believe he said it to this _sort of_ stranger. He could see the sparkle in Yeosang's eyes after he says those words. Suddenly, he wanted to take it back.

"YOU WILL?", but he couldn't when Yeosang suddenly leans over the counter with very hopeful eyes, causing Jongho to back up a bit. _Crap why did my heart just did a thing??_

"Uh...sure", Jongho says unsurely. Yeosang smiles widely, happy to have someone to help him with the cat at his home.

"When are you off shift?", Yeosang asks.

"Uh, it's about to end in a few minutes...I think." Suddenly Jongho forgot everything in his mind. He wonders what the heck is wrong with him at that moment.

"I'll wait for you then," the blondie says. Jongho wanted to protest, but Yeosang had already gone to the back where the chairs are. Jongho sighs, before looking down at the counter, the package of food still there. _Who's going to pay for these?_

====

"MINGI!" the male angrily says when the said male threw a snowball at him. But it was all just jokes, so wasn't really _angry_.

"Come on Yunho! Try and hit me!" Mingi challenges the other with a grin. Yunho rolls his eyes, accepting the challenge from his soulmate. He looks around, trying to find a bunch of snow, which he did a moment later. He collects all the snow, before rounding them into kind of a big snowball. As he was done, he lifted it, before turning to Mingi, who was completely terrified by the size.

"Wow hold on, that thing is going to kill me," he says, holding his hands out to stop Yunho. Though Yunho wasn't listening. He had an evil smirk on before tossing the snowball at Mingi.

To say it hurt would be an understatement. It pained him. Mingi fell backward onto the soft snow below him. He groans, rubbing his butt slightly cause of how it hurt from the fall. He looks at Yunho who was laughing at Mingi's pain.

Mingi on the other hand, though it hurt, he was glad to see Yunho was smiling and laughing.

The male had been stress due to his work and parents. Even during the holidays, he still had to work to keep his finances intact. Seeing this, Mingi invited Yunho on a walk in the evening. Yes, it's snowing but he just felt like, maybe the cold air would get Yunho's mind off of anything. Distract him. Basically, Mingi didn't know what to do.

And when they arrive at a nearby park, Yunho still had a frown. So, the only thing Mingi could think of was; a snowball fight.

He glares jokingly at Yunho, who was clenching his stomach from laughing too much. He stands up, before running towards the older.

"You'll pay for that!" He screams before tackling Yunho onto the snow, causing the other to yelp. The two fell onto the snow, before bursting into laughter yet again.

After trying to calm themselves from the giggles, Yunho rolls to his side, before lifting his body with his arm. He eyes Mingi who was still laying down on the white coldness.

"Thank you Min. For being patient with me, and always being there." Mingi smiles at his words. He reaches up to caress the older's cheek. Though he can't really feel the temperature there because of his gloves, he can tell it must be cold.

"Don't mention Yunho. You know I'll always be with you."

His words caused a blush to creep up on Yunho. Mingi could see his cheeks being redder. More than before due to the cold air. Yunho drops himself to hug the younger. Hiding his face into the other's shoulder as he wraps his arms around Mingi's neck. The younger chuckles softly, hugging Yunho while giving gentle pats on his back.

====

The café wasn't as filled as always since it's the holidays. It was Christmas morning, so, the store was basically empty. Seonghwa cleaned up the café a bit, wiping the table with a slight sigh. Though it's the holiday, he's still working. Well, he kind of brought this up to himself anyway.

He decided to let his boss a hand with the café since most of the employees that are **supposed** to work are all out of town. He basically felt bad for his short boss.

His boss walks out behind the counter with a cup in hand. He places it at a table that's beside the window, before calling out to Seonghwa.

"What's this for? You know I'm saving Hongjoong," Seonghwa says, putting the dirty cloth at the other table. Hongjoong waves him off, before pulling a chair back.

"It's on the house. Now sit down," he motions the taller to take a seat. Seonghwa perks an eyebrow, but nonetheless, he accepts the offer. Free drinks? Why not.

Hongjoong pushes the chair as Seonghwa sits, before taking a seat himself across from the male. He leans his arms on the table, before pointing to the drink.

"It's something new I made. Tell me what you think about it," Hongjoong says with a smile. Seonghwa shrugs, before picking the cup up. He took a sip, tasting the flavor that's traveling his tastebuds.

"It's pretty good actually." Seonghwa simply answered.

"That's it? Nothing I need to change? Nothing at all??", Hongjoon tilts his head, not believing the older's words. Though Seonghwa just nods, saying that what he said is what he thinks. **It's pretty good.**

"What are you going to name it though?" Seonghwa shifts his attention to Hongjoong. The dark blue-haired leans his back on the chair as he hums.

**"Love confession?"** , he says without looking at Seonghwa first. He then slowly lifts it to take a glance at the other who just perked an eyebrow at it.

"Seems...cringy", Seonghwa laughs, causing Hongjoong to roll his eyes.

"It's just an idea. I can change it later." Hongjoong defended himself, while Seonghwa still had a laugh going on.

After calming down, he turns to the window at his side, eyeing the few people who are walking outside with their loved ones, or families. It made him slightly jealous.

"It would be nice to have a day off to spent Christmas with someone huh," Seonghwa says before taking a sip of the chocolate drink. Hongjoong lifts his eyes to Seonghwa, staring at the other for a few short seconds before saying his reply.

"I mean, we're kind of spending Christmas together. Does this not count?" He says with honesty, though Seonghwa probably thought it was a joke since he let out a soft chuckle.

"I don't think _working_ together counts, dude," Seonghwa says with a scoff. Hongjoong shrugs, before looking outside the window as well. He's wondering that maybe this Christmas isn't so bad.

_One day I'll ask him out...I hope..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reupload~! Happy days guys and stay safe! ><


	36. After Story

_Sizzle sizzle_

The sound of food being cooked is heard from the kitchen. Hwanwoong was making breakfast, him being the morning person had already cooked the rest of the meal. This was just a little extra treat he wanted to add.

He closes the stove, before plating the food. He puts the pan in the sink and then proceeds in bringing the plate to the dining table. He turns to the living room when he heard Ravn telling a story to a little girl.

“And that’s how we got together. I have no idea why you’re interested in this Yeojo,” Ravn asks, looking at the little girl that’s crossing her legs on the floor in front of him. She shakes her head with a smile.

“I just wanted to know how uncle Ravn met his soulmate. It’s adorable!” she grins, Ravn patting her head gently with a warm smile.

“Damn, Hwanwoong is such a panic,” a male beside Ravn says with a laugh. Ravn nods subtly at the teenager’s words, “It’s one of his traits.”

He then motions the two kids to lean closer, wanting to make sure Hwanwoong wouldn’t hear him. “It took him a while to get used to me too. Every day, he would blush and hide whenever I do anything,” the two kids laugh silently along with Ravn.

Hwanwoong perks an eyebrow at them, wondering what was so funny. But he feels like it's possibly about him… _again_.

“Are you talking bad about me?” Hwanwoong furrows his eyebrows with a slight pout, crossing his arms towards them. Ravn shrugs with an innocent smile as he turns to his soulmate.

“Is the food done yet _mom_?” the teenager asks jokingly as he stands up and walks to the dining table.

“Hey! I’m a man. Why am I the mom??” Hwanwoong asks, eyeing the boy for an answer. The teenager turns around mid-way, looking at Hwanwoong with a poker face.

“Because you’re the bottom.” He says casually, causing Hwanwoong’s eyes to widen. He panicked since Yeojo is still there with them. He reaches over, closing both of the girl’s ears.

“JEYOU! DON’T SAY THAT IN FRONT OF YOUR SISTER YOU--", Hwanwoong sighs.

"Did you learn this from Keonhee??” Hwanwoong asks, Jeyou just shrugging before taking a seat at the dining table. Hwanwoong sighs, shaking his head. He was wondering maybe it was a mistake introducing the kids to his friends, especially Keonhee and Seoho. They’re teaching them nonsense.

Hwanwoong turns to his side when hearing a chuckle from Ravn. He perks an eyebrow, the older shaking his head as a response, saying that it’s nothing. He stands up from the sofa, offering his hand out to Yeojo.

“Come on, let’s eat what _mommy_ Hwannie made”, he jokingly says, causing the little girl to giggle. She grabbed Ravn’s hand before heading to the table together. Hwanwoong sighs in defeat as he follows the two.

Yeojo and Jeyou. They are Ravn’s sister’s children. The reason they are here with Hwanwoong and Ravn because his sister asked for a favor in taking care of them while she and her husband was away on a business trip. At first, Hwanwoong was worried that he won’t be able to take care of them. But Ravn reassured that he’ll be fine. Plus, they’re little kids anyway. _'Kids'_

Jeyou is a teenager who’s in his last year of high school, while Yeojo is about to start elementary school.

During the beginning the two were a bit defensive, not wanting to open up to Hwanwoong and was only comfortable with Ravn. No surprise there since he is their uncle after all.

But little by little, Yeojo, who was once a quiet little girl, began to speak with him. Smiling and giggling whenever they spend time together. Jeyou was also the same, being able to make conversation with Hwanwoong here and there.

Every day was starting to get fun.

“I’m leaving now”, Jeyou announces as he walks out the door, catching Hwanwoong’s attention.

“Ah- wait!” he chases after the boy, stopping the door before it closes completely. Jeyou had turned around when hearing the older’s call, wondering what he wanted.

“You forgot to cover your tattoo”, Hwanwoong says as he hands out a band-aid to the boy. Jeyou rolls his eyes with a sigh.

“I told you already that I don’t cover them. Unlike you hyung, I actually like to show off my tattoo”, he tilts his head to show the _**Alstroemeria**_ under his right ear with full confidence. You could say he likes how it looks.

“Yes yes you’re better than me,” Hwanwoong rolls his eyes with a hint of sarcasm.

Jeyou said goodbye to the older before walking down the corridor. Hwanwoong was about to go back in when he remembered something important that he forgot to mention.

“And Jeyou! Don’t forget to invite that Sungmin boy over sometime! I would love to get to know the boy!!” Hwanwoong says out loud, causing Jeyou to trip on his own leg. He turns around, his cheeks slightly red as he was embarrassed that Hwanwoong basically outed him in front of their neighbors that were around.

“ONCE AGAIN, NOTHING IS GOING ON WITH ME AND HIM!” he says without looking back at Hwanwoong before speed walking out of the neighbors' stare.

Hwanwoong laughs silently as he goes back inside the house, walking to the living room to see Yeojo sitting on the sofa with her tiny legs daggling over the edge. She’s probably waiting for Ravn to bring her to school. She pats a white furball that was resting on her lap while swinging her legs slightly.

“Ready for your first day?”, Hwanwoong crouches in front of her, catching the girl’s attention.

“Mhm!”, she says with a grin, “I even got my things ready.” She opens her bag to show Hwanwoong her things.

“I got my books, my pencil box, my water bottle, the scarf mom gave me, this funny frog plushie Keonhee gave me, this small keychain of a chick that Dongju gave me, also I have this-”, she takes out the things one by one while describing it. She would have kept going if it wasn’t for Hwanwoong stopping her.

“Ok ok, I can see that you are prepared”, he chuckles. He helps Yeojo pack everything back inside her bag. As they were finished, Ravn came out of the bedroom just in time.

“Ready to go Yeojo?” Ravn asks, the girl nodding with a smile. She looks down at the furball on her lap, giving it a few last rubs on its head.

“See you later Sunny!”, she places Sunny on the sofa after giving the dog a big hug. She then jumps off the sofa, giving Hwanwoong a hug as well before dashing to the entrance to wear her shoes. She went out of the door as soon as she was done, not even waiting for Ravn.

“Yeojo ah! Wait up!”, Hwanwoong says, but she was already out the door. He sighs tiredly at her energetic personality, while Ravn lightly laughs.

He reaches for Hwanwoong’s hand, pulling the male closer towards him, causing Hwanwoong to look up.

“See you later Woongie”, he says before leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek, on the flower, causing Hwanwoong to turn red in an instant.

“We’ve been together for 5 years now and you’re still blushing.” Ravn teases. Hwanwoong pushes the taller towards the door, telling Ravn to leave already and chase after Yeojo.

He sighs with a smile when he was alone. He glances down when he felt something on his leg, that something being Sunny who was pawing to get his attention. Hwanwoong smiles, crouching down to carry the dog in his arms.

_It’s been 5 years already huh._

He says to himself, not believing that time had already gone by that quickly. He felt like it was just yesterday when he and Ravn had gotten together. Every day, it didn’t feel like their feelings for another falls off, or died down. He keeps falling deeper and deeper for Ravn.

Though he tried to get used to being with Ravn, he still can’t help to feel shy or flutter whenever the older is beside him. Yeah, he’s _that_ in love.

“Is mommy and daddy here yet?” Yeojo asks with a pout, resting her chin on the dining table as she eyes the empty plate in front of her.

“They’re on their way. Wait a little ok?”, Ravn reassures, patting Yeojo’s head lightly.

“Sis, let’s play some games while waiting for them,” Jeyou calls his sister, waving the other controller in his hand. Yeojo perks her head up at her brother’s words, jumping off the chair shortly after.

It's a rare moment when Jeyou would invite his little sister to play since the teenager would always go for single player shooter games, which Yeojo is terrible at. But this time, they're playing a random co-op that Jeyou bought a few weeks ago but never really get to try.

An hour or so has passed by, and Ravn finally felt tired of doing his work. He closes his laptop, placing it in the bedroom before heading to the kitchen where Hwanwoong is making dinner.

The male decided to make a little bit of a feast since it was the kids’ last day with them. And, since their parents will drop by, might as well have a family meal together.

Hwanwoong was preparing things in the kitchen, while Jeyou and Yeojo were playing a video game in the living room beside it. Hwanwoong was startled at first when he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He turns his head to the side, only to realize it was Ravn.

“You scared me for a second there,” Hwanwoong sighs slightly, before focusing back on cutting the veggies.

“Who else is going to do this to you? The kids?” Ravn jokes, getting an eye roll from Hwanwoong. He nudges the male to back off as he was holding a knife and it could be dangerous with Ravn clinging onto him. Ravn obeyed, but instead of leaving him, he stood behind Hwanwoong as he watches his soulmate cook.

“What are you making?” The taller asks.

“Yeojo and Jeyou’s favorite dish,” Hwanwoong respond while focusing on putting the ingredients into the pot.

“What about mine?” Ravn places his chin on Hwanwoong’s shoulder. Hwanwoong perks an eyebrow as he finally gives Ravn a glance.

“You’ve never told me what your favorite meal is”, Hwanwoong claims, before continuing to stir the ingredients together.

“It’s actually pretty obvious,” Ravn says as he removes himself from Hwanwoong's back.

The younger was too busy to notice where Ravn went. That is until, he turns to his left to get something, only to be met by Ravn’s face so close to his. The older is leaning against the counter, his head tilted slightly to the side as he lovingly gazes at the younger.

“Anything you make is my favorite.” He says, one of his arms swiftly moves to hold the smaller’s hip. Hwanwoong blushes at the distance between them and the compliment.

He looks away with a small smile, "Then shut up and eat whatever I cook for them," he nudges Ravn to go away with his elbow as he needed to go to the other side of the kitchen. Though the older wouldn't budge. Ravn chuckle lightly while Hwanwoong continued to give him a judge look.

The two hear a cough from somewhere, turning around to see Jeyou and Yeojo, who’s holding Sunny in her arms. They stared at the couple...well, actually only Jeyou was staring with a raised eyebrow while Yeojo’s eyes were covered by her brother’s hands.

“We’re still here by the way. Maybe get a room before being all lovey-dovey hyungs?” Jeyou comments as he gave judgy eyes to them. Hwanwoong turns red instantly. He tried to free himself from Ravn’s hold, but Ravn's grip was still the same.

“How about you and that boy in your class? You seem lovey-dovey in that café.” Ravn casually says with a hint of a teasing tone.

Whatever look that was on Jeyou before immediately disappeared. He was flustered, while Yeojo prys her brother’s hand off her eyes, before looking up at him with a surprise reaction.

“Brother met his soulmate?!”, she asks excitedly, causing Jeyou to look down at her as he waves his hands to deny her words.

“D-did you followed me?!” He turns back to Ravn, who was still side-hugging Hwanwoong. The shorter had given up by then, and just let the older side-cling him as he gets dinner done.

Ravn shakes his head at his question, “Not me. Seoho did.” He answers with a straight face. Jeyou wanted to argue, saying that what Seoho saw was nothing at all. Wanting to make sure they, especially his little sister, didn’t misinterpret his relationship with his classmate.

Though before he could get anything out, the door knocks. They heard a woman's voice on the other side, which is Youngjo’s sister. The siblings look at the door, before turning back to each other. Yeojo grins as she looks at Jeyou, who knew immediately what his little sister is planning.

“Don’t--!”

“I’m telling mom and dad~!” Yeojo claims, passing Sunny to her brother in a quick action, before running to the door laughing. Jeyou immediately following her, while Sunny is in his arms.

Ravn eyes the two who dashed to the door, disappearing at the corner. He looks back at Hwanwoong when he felt a nudge on his chest.

“How long are you going to hold me?” The shorter asks, perking an eyebrow. Ravn hums a bit, before shrugging an answer. “Forever?” He simply answers, causing Hwanwoong to sighs as he shakes his head.

“Don’t be ridiculous Jo. I’ve got food to prepare. Now let me go,” Hwanwoong knocks the top of the taller’s head with a wooden, causing Ravn to let go of him finally as he lightly rubs his head.

“Help me out while you’re here instead,” Hwanwoong suggests, pointing to the things on the counter beside him. “Alright then,” Ravn answered as he helps his soulmate.

The meal was mostly done by then. Ravn’s sister and her husband were sitting in the living room with her kids, as they wanted to ask them about their trip. Ravn helps Hwanwoong set the table up, putting the plates and glasses on there. Hwanwoong wipes the kitchen counter a bit, sighing in relief which Ravn heard when he came back.

“Tired?”, he asks, getting a subtle nod from the shorter.

Ravn proceeds to ask if there was anything else to do, to which Hwanwoong replied by shaking his head. They’re basically done with everything. What's left is to just have dinner.

Ravn grabs the small towel from Hwanwoong. He wondered why Ravb did so, to which he said; “You can go and sit down. I’ll take care of the rest and also the dishes later.”

It made Hwanwoong’s heart skip a beat. Hwanwoong turns to the side, looking at Ravn who was focusing on wiping the counter. He decides to show his gratitude towards the taller at that moment.

So, Hwanwoong leans over, lifting his body up a bit with the help of the counter to place a quick kiss onto the older’s cheek. It took Ravn completely off guard.

“Thank you hyung”, he says with a warm smile before walking out of the kitchen and towards the dining table, leaving Ravn to himself with a light pink tint on his cheeks.

====

"I'm open! Pass it!", the male turns around and passes the ball to his teammate, who soon dunked it into the hoop. The people around the court cheered. The players high-five each other, especially the boy who scored the point.

Though, the mood was soon destroyed when a whistle was blown, causing all the players to look at a specific someone.

"What are you guys cheering about? This is just training right now," their coach said with a perked eyebrow, eyeing his students. The boy ran up to the older male with a ball in hand.

"Aw come on Seoho-hyung. Wasn't that dunk I did cool??," the boy said, earning a laugh from the older.

Seoho waves his comment off, before snatching the ball from the boy, running with to the hoop. His moves were sudden and fast that no one could take the time to stop him. Easily, Seoho tosses the ball as he was in the air, earning him a 3 pointer from that distance. All the students in the gym were speechless by what happened. Especially the basketball team.

Seoho walks back to the boy, tossing the ball to him with a smirk.

"When you can do that, then I'll praise you kid," Seoho ruffles the boy's hair, the male seems unimpressed by his words.

“Come on guys! Keep going!” his voice echoed through the gym. He blows the whistle causing them to go back to their position.

Seoho told them to take a break after a while, and now they're joking around with each other. It's fine to do whatever at that time. But, maybe it's not that good of an idea to do it too much. They didn't even realize how long of a break they took until they heard someone clearing their throat.

Seoho turned around to see a glare on him. The students around had already run away from the bench the moment they saw it was their manager. They knew they would be in trouble if they didn’t stop slacking off. Seoho smiles innocently as he faces the other, who didn't look amused.

“Why are you slacking off? The competition is next week!” The manager says sternly. Though Seoho wasn’t affected by it as he still had a happy smile on him.

“Why are you so uptight? Let loose a bit Keonhee-ah,” The said male rolls his eyes while crossing his arms.

“How can I not when you’re their coach. And why are you not taking this seriously? I can replace you, you know.” Keonhee warns. But again, it didn't affect Seoho at all.

Seoho reaches over to grab the hem of the other's shirt, before pulling Keonhee slightly closer to him on the bench, “Because I know you wouldn’t replace me”, he says with a grin.

“Oh? And why are you so confident about that?” he finally takes the spot beside Seoho.

“Because if you replace me with someone else, you wouldn’t be able to see me every day Keonnie ah~ And I don’t think my man wants that right?” Seoho leans his head onto the younger's shoulder.

He had this annoying grin on since he knew he was right. Keonhee hates how Seoho can read him that easily, but he needs to stand on his ground. Show the boy who's boss right now. Or to be more accurate, show him who's the manager right now.

Keonhee hums, before reaching over his bag to take something out. That something is a form for a replacement coach. He showed it to Seoho who was still leaning his head onto the other's shoulder.

“I’ll write the replacement form right now-”, Keonhee stood up, but then got pulled back by his arm.

“Okokokok I was just kidding. I'll be serious now,” Seoho sheepishly laughs, wrapping his arm around Keonhee's, the other sighing lightly.

"Why are you so clinging to me?" Keonhee decides to ask, seeing how the boy hasn't let him go since the start.

Seoho prompts his chin on the other's shoulder, giving Keonhee his eye smile. "Hmm, I just miss you is all~", he says.

"I was literally gone for 2 minutes, Seoho", Keonhee comments since it really was 2 minutes ago. Keonhee just left to give some paper to the Student Council outside the gym. He wasn't even that far.

But is he even surprise. This is Seoho after all. The older had always been this clinging and wanting attention from Keonhee since the beginning. He's shameless too so he would even show it publicly. He's lucky that Keonhee didn't mind anyone finding out about them anymore. You could say he got used to Seoho practically telling the whole world Keonhee is his.

Not that he needed to since they are each other's soulmates anyway. Keonhee wouldn't call Seoho protective or possessive...he's just a...very _attached_ boyfriend.

The day had ended and Seoho waves to the basketball team cheerfully, them saying their goodbye to their senior as well.

Keonhee waited for Seoho while the rest had left the gym. Dangling his legs as he sits on the small stage, he sees Seoho walking up to him with his bag sling over his shoulder.

"Ready to go?", Seoho asks, catching the male's attention who seems a bit distracted at that moment.

Keonhee nods with a small smile before proceeding to step out the door. Seoho felt it was a little odd, but decided not to ask as he follows from behind.

"Seoho, have you seen my phone!? I need to see if they have arrived yet!" The said male heard Keonhee shouting outside the bathroom.

"MAYBE YOU LEFT IT IN YOUR BAG?" Seoho replied as he was drying his hair after taking a shower.

Keonhee steps into the bedroom and towards the bed where he left his bag on. Checking the inside, he finally found it.

He checks if he got any messages from Jinae, and he did. She and Harin had already left their place and on the way to the restaurant, it seems.

"Did you find it?" Seoho came out of the bathroom while Keonhee was looking at his phone. Keonhee blushes when he turned around, eyes seeing Seoho shirtless. He immediately looks away.

Seoho saw his soulmate's reaction and find it funny. Even after spending 5 years together, Keonhee is still a little panicky when seeing his body.

"Uh- I think I left my phone in the living room actually", he says, though his phone obviously being in his hand.

Though before he could exit the room, Seoho pulls Keonhee by the arm, before pushing him onto the bed. Seoho hovers over the younger as he turned red, heart beating very fast.

"You're cute when you're flustered", Seoho says with a smirk. Keonhee looks away, wanting to avoid the other's tease. He feels so vulnerable right now with the topless man on top of him.

He flinches a little when he felt a hand resting on the side of his head. He turns back to look above him, seeing the teasing grin from before changing into a soft smile.

“You seemed a bit distracted today during practice. What’s up?” Seoho asks, lightly running his fingers in the boy's hair.

Keonhee knew he couldn't hide much from the older. Yes, because of the flower on their palm, but mostly because they spent a lot of time together already. And to be honest, Keonhee is not really that good at hiding his emotions. Especially _jealously_.

Keonhee sees the **_Siberian Yellow_** on Seoho's chest as he shifts his eyes down. He reaches over slowly to touch it, grazing his fingertips over the tattoo.

“I hate how friendly you are with them. Especially the girls,” he mumbles with a pout, almost inaudible but Seoho heard it as a soft chuckle escapes his lips.

“But you know it means nothing. I'm just friendly because I'm an extrovert, Keonhee.” Seoho says, and Keonhee knows that's the truth. He wishes he doesn't feel these horrible emotions too, but he can't help it.

Seoho sighs with a warm smile, seeing the slight upset expression on Keonhee. Seoho grabs his hand that was touching his tattoo, before giving it a soft kiss at his fingers.

“I can stop if you want me to. I’ll give you all of my attention”, he says warmly, causing Keonhee's chest to tighten. The loving gaze and how serious the older looks.

“If I say yes...would you really do it? “ Keonhee stares into Seoho's eyes. With a soft smile on, the older nods.

Seoho leans down, tilting his head to the boy's neck where the _**Daylily**_ is. He places his lip gently on it, causing slight shivers to run down Keonhee's body.

“You're the one I love. I would do anything for you, my soulmate.” Those words, every time Seoho says it, always caused something in Keonhee to feel all mushy and warm.

"Hmm, you're very sweet hyung...", he says with a smile, Seoho replying the same.

He leans down, hoping to touch his lips with Keonhee's. But, failing when Keonhee stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. Seoho pulls back, wondering what the younger was doing.

"But I know your ulterior move so get off me. Jinae and Harin are already waiting for us," Keonhee says with an unimpressed expression. Seoho sheepishly grins as it seems his plans were exposed.

Being with Seoho for a long time, he had used this tactic a lot when wanting to get what he wants from Keonhee. Especially in _**that**_ kind of topic. Trust me when I say, it happened a lot before. But after a while, Keonhee found out about his cheeky plan of his and this is what happens most of the time now.

Seoho whines, not wanting to get up as Keonhee tries to push him off. Keonhee sighs, before rolling over in a swift action, taking Seoho by surprise as he sat on the red-haired's lap.

"If you stop being a bitch about it, then we'll do something fun after we come home ok?" Keonhee raises an eyebrow as he waited for the other to answer. But he knew Seoho was satisfied with his words as he had a grin on.

"You promise??" He asks, wanting to make sure the younger keeps his words. Keonheeo can see Seoho's imaginary tail wagging in excitement even though he's not a dog. _Is that a weird analogy? He looks excited like a puppy._

"We'll play Monopoly, now come on," Keonhee leaves Seoho's lap before pulling the older by both arms. Seoho groans since Keonhee was not keeping his promise. Keonhee laughs, seeing how this soulmate of his really is growing up backwards. He's being more child-like each day.

====

Xion steps out of the dressing room with an anxious feeling. Hwanwoong was speechless and couldn't say anything. The same goes for Keonhee who was trying his best not to be dramatic about it.

“So...is it still as good as the first time I wore it?”, Xion looks at himself in the mirror, fixing some parts at the collar. He turns around to his friends since they weren't saying anything.

However, instead of getting any sentence, he got attacked by Keonhee who ran towards the shorter, hugging the smaller body into his, which caught Xion completely off guard.

“Perfect as ever! Oh my god, Dongju!” Keonhee says excitedly, though Xion could see the tears in the older's eyes that he was trying to hold in. Xion slips out a small laugh, seeing how in the end, Keonhee ended up letting the tears run down his face.

“Why are you crying hyung? It’s just a wedding.” Xion says, wondering why he was being so dramatic about it.

“It's just- I never knew this day is finally happening”, he wipes his tears with his sleeve, trying to get rid of the snot and wet stain on his cheeks. Xion turns to his side when he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Hwanwoong with a warm smile.

“I’m so happy for you Dongju. You deserve the greatest happiness in your life,” he says as that is what Hwanwoong honestly believe.

Seeing his friends' reaction made Xion felt bad and upset as he frowns. "You guys make it sound like we won't hang out ever again. And that makes me sad", Xion says with a pout, furrowing his eyebrows.

Hwanwoong giggles softly, reassuring that they will always be close friends, no matter what. A smile appears back on Xion upon hearing does word. That, and how funny Keonhee looks as he tries to stop and hide his crying from his friends.

**DING... DING...**

The sound of the church bell echoed through the sky, and the sound of music playing in the background. Everyone turned around when the said groom was about to walk the aisle.

Xion turns to his mother who was walking with him, holding his arm with a smile. When they reached Leedo, she gave the boy a tight hug.

"I'm happy for you my son.” Xion replying it by hugging her tightly as well. His mom then gives Leedo a small hug before joining her husband at the side.

“You look astounding Dongju,” he heard the man beside him spoke. Xion blushes slightly at the compliment, before grabbing Leedo's hand in his.

“Same goes for you Hakkie,” he smiles adorably, Leedo replying with a warm one.

The ceremony was amazing. Claps fill the air when they had finally become official. Everyone was excited, especially his family and his 2 friends. And of course, Keonhee being the most dramatic one has to clap the loudest out of them all. He finds the personality of Keonhee to be loveable at this point of their friendship.

In the middle of the ceremony, Xion's mother suggests that Xion do the whole _'toss the bouquet'_ moment. Xion finds it a bit cringy but nonetheless, does it anyway.

After tossing it, everyone eyes as to who caught it. Surprisingly enough, it was Hwanwoong.

“OHO! COULD IT BE? Hwannie~” Keonhee nudges his friend's arm with a smirk.

Hwanwoong turns red, panicking as he turns to Ravn who only chuckle at the sight, which didn't help Hwanwoong at all. He proceeds to pass it to someone else, that being the male beside Keonhee.

Seoho smirks at his boyfriend with the bouquet in his hand, though only for Keonhee to grab it before proceeding to lightly give Seoho's head a smack with it. The older pouting at it.

“Don't even think about it when you got a tournament to focus on,” Keonhee says, which made Seoho's ears perk up.

“Does that mean I can ask you after that?” he smiles, leaning closer to the younger's side. Keonhee hums a bit before leaning closer to Seoho as well, but then placing a finger onto the older's lip.

“I'm neither denying nor confirming that, hyung", he smiles. Keonhee and his constant teasing is a usual now.

Keonhee giggles at Seoho's pouting unamused face, giving the boy's cheek a soft pinch before tossing the bouquet at the person standing across from them.

“It would be funny if your wedding was today too. Then you and Dongju would really be sharing every date together," Giwook jokingly says after catching the bouquet.

"Don't you mean _our_ wedding?" Dongmyeong corrects the younger, who gave a subtle eye roll with a smile. Dongmyeong sighs, finding that the idea does seem kinda bad. Though he loves his little brother, he still wouldn't want to share the same wedding as him.

"Just another year and the no dating dateline ends Myeongie~", Giwook smiles innocently as he hands the flowers to his soulmate. Dongmyeong eyes the item in his hands, before snatching it, putting it at the table beside him.

"That means we can't do anything lovey-dovey right now in the open idiot-wook", he says with a small laugh, the other completely forgetting that they are out in the open.

Seeing the bouquet on the table, Yonghoon grabs it with a grin, which Kanghyun saw.

“Why did you grab that for?” the boy asks as he places the drink on the table. Yonghoon, with a grin on, scooted closer to the other.

“So that I'll be blessed to marry you Hyunie”, he says happily, Kanghyun replying with a sigh.

“Are you dumb or just trying to be cute?” he pinches the other's nose, causing Yonghoon to squint.

“Kangie, Yoonie, look what I got!" They turn to the side to see a child running up to them. The boy places the plate with desserts on the table in front of Kanghyun, before trying his best to lift himself on the chair. The boy excitedly shows the sweets that he found on the dessert table, wanting his parents to taste them.

"I mean, I wouldn’t mind having another wedding with you", Kanghyun turns his attention to Yonghoon when he heard the other's words. Yonghoon reaches over to grab Kanghyun's hand into his, intertwining their fingers lightly as the metal ring collided a bit.

“You're telling me you wanna re-live the whole cake accident again?” Kanghyun perks an eyebrow.

_At their wedding, during the cutting cake part of it, Yonghoon may or may not have accidentally hit the table, which then may or may not have caused the top part of the cake to fall onto him and a little on Kanghyun as well._

_Everyone went quiet, especially Yonghoon. He was worried if he ruined their wedding with his clumsiness again. Kanghyun for sure will get mad right?. But to his surprise, what he got was a laughing Kanghyun instead._

“You enjoyed it though since you laughed so hard at that time. Especially at me,” Yonghoon tilts his head. Kanghyun shakes his head with a smile before going back to their adopted kid.

Yonghoon was about to pass the bouquet to someone else when his kid grabbed it instead. The boy said he wanted to keep it since it looks pretty.

====

"Due to the heavy rain and the possibility of the storm happening, airplanes were forced to delay their flights. However, there are still some of them in the air at the moment as they couldn't find any nearby runway to land. Hopefully, it will be able to find-", Hwanwoong sighs slightly when hearing the news that's being told from the weather woman.

He shifts his attention to the window, seeing how it had been raining since this morning until nighttime. Hearing the news worries him as Ravn was on the way back from his work trip to overseas. The older mentioned before that he was on the plane this evening, and estimating the time, his flight might land around midnight.

But after hearing the news, Hwanwoong knew his arrival would be delayed now. Moreover, he's worried about the older. _I hope he's ok._

Hearing the whimpering beside him, Hwanwoong looks down at Sunny who had been sitting beside him the whole time. With a small smile on, he gently pats her head.

"Don't worry Sunny, I'm sure he's fine," though he says it, he wasn't fully confident with it.

Sunny scooted a bit closer to Hwanwoong, wanting to lay her head on the human's thigh before closing her eyes. Hwanwoong could tell she misses Ravn just as much as he did.

_It had been nearly a year since he has seen his soulmate. Again, because of his business trip. Ravn being the artist he is, got called by the people there to feature his artwork. Ravn did invite Hwanwoong to follow along, but the younger declined. He didn't want to leave Sunny to herself._

_He couldn't ask his friends; one is getting ready for their tournament, and the other having his honeymoon. He didn't want to leave their dog under the care of a stranger too. Ravn hesitated to go when hearing Hwanwoong's reasoning since he didn't want to leave his soulmate all alone. But the younger reassured that he'll be fine, plus he got Sunny with him._

_It has been almost a year and a few days later, Ravn finally saying his job has ended and was going to go home. Both Hwanwoong and Sunny are excited, wanting to see the male after so long. Though they do call from time to time, nothing beats better than real life meets up. But then it all had to be delayed again due to the storm._

"I miss him too Sunny," he sighs lightly, continuing to lightly run his finger on the white fur.

_**BARK BARK!** _

Sunny's constant barking outside the bedroom woke Hwanwoong up. He groans, lifting his body up slowly. Checking the time on his phone beside his pillow, Hawnwoong wondered why Sunny was so noisy early in the morning. He falls back on the bed, closing his eyes as he wanted to snooze back to sleep. But, oh boy, the bark came back.

Hwanwoong sighs deeply before removing the blanket off his body. He yawns, rubbing his eyes slightly as he walks to the bathroom to splash some water on his sleepy face.

After getting the sleepiness out of him, he walks out the door, wanting to check why Sunny was so noisy.

"Sunny-ah, it's still early in the morning. Why are you so...noisy..." He trails off when seeing the man in the kitchen. Ravn was making something with his back facing Hwanwoong at first, until he heard the younger spoke.

"Oh, you're awake," Ravn says with a small smile, before continuing to plate the food. Hwanwoong blinks in silence as he was frozen for a split second before Ravn snapped him out of it.

"I made something simple since I'm not a super talented cook like you. Hope it's edible though," a soft chuckle escaped the older as he places the plate on the kitchen counter. He turns to Hwanwoong, worried since he hasn't said anything the moment he stepped out of the bedroom.

"Hwanwoong?", he tilts his head, walking closer to the shorter who was just staring at Ravn.

Never would he have expected Hwanwoong to suddenly embrace him in a tight hug, with his arms around the older's torso. His head being hidden into Ravn's shoulder due to his height. Ravn was taken back by the action.

"What's wrong?" He asks worryingly, wondering if something happened during the time he was absent. Though, all those thoughts disappeared when he heard Hwanwoong's words.

"Welcome home", he says, voice slightly muffled as his face was still hidden.

Ravn softly smiles upon hearing it, him placing his hands around the boy's back, giving light pats, "I'm home."

His heart flutters and warms up when hearing Ravn's voice so near him. _It has been so long_ , he thinks to himself.

He tightens the hugs even more, gripping Ravn's shirt on his back. Ravn replying the same, leaning his head against Hwanwoong's.

Hwanwoong had always like hugging Ravn. Maybe it was because of their height difference, but he always feels safe and protected whenever the taller held him in his arms. So, to be feeling this after a long time was a dream come true.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" Hwanwoong only answered by shaking with his face still hidden.

"Sunny didn't cause any trouble?", Hwanwoong shakes his head again with no words.

"How have you been? Were you doing alright the whole time I was gone?" There were a few seconds of no response before Hwanwoong shakes his head again. From that, Ravn could tell what he was trying to say. He chuckles, bringing his hand up to gently run his finger in Hwanwoong's hair.

"Did you missed me Woongie?" Ravn asks warmly. Hwanwoong nod once as he was a little embarrassed to admit it.

"I missed you too," Ravn says, almost like a whisper.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before pulling away from the hug. Ravn stared into the eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time, before reaching over to swipe his bangs off a bit, placing his lips on Hwanwoong's forehead. Hwanwoong sees the slight frown when the taller pulled away, knowing what he was going to say,

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Ravn says with a guilty look, obviously knowing that Hwanwoong had seen the news about the rain and the storms. He must have worried his soulmate by not calling beforehand that he was fine throughout the whole event.

Hwanwoong shakes his head, "I'm just glad you're here now", he smiles adorably. The smile Ravn had missed so much.

Easy say, he misses the boy dearly.

He leans over, wanting to capture the lips he hasn't felt in a year, but couldn't when he felt something scratching his leg.

He looks down, along with Hwanwoong, to see Sunny pawing at the side of his leg, whining. Hwanwoong lets out a laugh, knowing that their moment was kinda killed at that. Ravn sighs with a small smile, before picking up their dog.

"You missed me too Sunny?", the dog bark, its tail wagging in excitement. Ravn pats her head with a grin, Sunny loving the affection. Hwanwoong eyes the two from the side with a small smile. Somehow, it still feels surreal that Ravn is in front of him right now.

"Hyung,"

"Hm?", Youngjo shifts his eyes to Hwanwoong. Wondering why the younger call him, only to be met with a lip on his own. It had been so long for them to feel this. The sudden explosion of emotions.

They pull away moments later, the two smiling at each other before Hwanwoong lets out a light laugh. 

"Let's eat what you cooked Youngjo," Hwanwoong says as he picks up the two plates, "I hope it's not crazy salty like before", Hwanwoong teases as he head to the living room.

"Hey! That was accident ok," Ravn protest, following Hwanwoong with Sunny in his arms.

Being together for 7 years now, they had opened up already, obviously. And that goes for Hwanwoong's personality. He wasn't as shy as the first time they met. It is still there of course, but he would tease Ravn from time to time since the older likes to do the same, but more often.

Though their personality changed a bit, their relationship had always been the same, or maybe even closer. Every day, their relationship blooms. They barely fight, but whenever they do, it would be the stupidest thing ever. But in the end, if it was something serious, they would end up apologizing at the same time. _Basically, idiots,_ is what Keonhee and Xion would call them.

If you ask the 22-year-old Hwanwoong if he would have guessed this whole rollercoaster part of his life to ever happen,

If he would have guessed to have a soulmate who's _way_ taller than him,

If he would have guessed to be spending his life with this ' _scary'_ senior of his,

If he would have guessed getting a dog that's so precious and loving and as small as him,

If he would have guessed seeing his friends getting married or competing in basketball leagues,

Or, if he would have ever guessed to get proposed on his 28th birthday, thus, sharing 2 important days on the same date. _It was Ravn's idea and Hwanwoong finds it quite cliché._

If you ask these questions to the 22-year-old Hwanwoong, he would definitely say; **'That's all a fairy tale!'**

Never would he have expected to be where he is now.

_**"I was once a falling flower. But after meeting you, it changed.** _

_**Thank you, my tiny soulmate. My Alstroemeria."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End~
> 
> It's finally over!  
> Im very sad to end the story but im glad it reached its ending qwq
> 
> Tq to those that read it until the end!!  
> See you in another time <3


End file.
